The Gift
by Dumbledor
Summary: This is about Harry, Hermione, Ron, and strangely, Harrys Parents- Lily and James. This concerns the bonding of families, ESPECIALLY MOTHERS!, their love for one another, and the lengths that family members will go to in order to protect the one they lo
1. Some Nagging Questions

The Gift

or 'A Second Chance, the Story of a Mother's Love'

by 'Dumbledor' alias William Thomas (Tom) Whitehead

**Flashback**

**The Beginning **

1**Music: Hedwig's' Theme**

**It all started with Lily. **

**Somehow, it just seemed to be the 'right thing to do', or so it seemed. **

**It always was. **

**Especially, for Him. **

**Afterall, He was her Father, and He had many concerns to look out for. But, Lily was a very special daughter to Him, in this dispensation. He had given her qualities that would stay with her quite literally, forever . Not to mention the Gifts that, in time, the proper time, she was to inherit from Him. **

**Unbeknownst to any of His other children, and He did have many, Lily had Grace Bestowed upon her even before she attained her Mortal Estate. **

**This Was, for He knew her Heart. **

**And that's how it should be. After all, Lily is a Mother, a 'Mum', the bringer of Life into this world and the one around whom the Family revolves. **

**It is she who is the heart of the Family.**

**And so, this story starts at the beginning, with Lily, and what transpired that caused such a cascading of events that virtually changed the Magical World. **

**It was all a part of His Grand Design. **

**It all started with Lily, who was a Mother, a 'Mum' to her little boy, her first born. She is of the House of Godric Gryffindor, the House of the Brave, the Noble, those for whom bravery and sacrifice are second nature. And it is Lily who wanted to be a Mum, that's all, nothing more, just a Mum to her son, to raise him, teach him and be with him in his life when he'd need someone to help him. **

**This, then, was Lily's aspirations. **

**And, Unknown to her there was Someone who had His Eye upon Lily and knew her heart. **

**Even before Lily herself even knew, there was Grace Bestowed Upon Her. **

**Lily was sitting in her office, in the Ministry, the Office of Experimental Charms where she was the Department Head, even at her very youthful age. She was the holder of such talent in the area of Charms that few surpassed her, that is, even IF they could be found. **

**Her dearly beloved husband and lifelong companion, James, was an Auror, a Wizard who went after and caught 'Dark Wizards', those who broke the Magical Laws and harmed others. He was good at his job, very good. At times, he'd have Lily accompany him on his Missions, and it was on three of these Missions that they both encountered a Wizard named 'Voldemort', he was the Darkest Wizard ever to walk the Earth in the entire history of the Magical World, even more so than Grindenwald, the Dark Wizard of a couple generations previously who was defeated by Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Only one other couple of Auror's faced Voldemort and lived, and they were the Longbottoms, Frank and Alice. James and Lily stood up to Voldemort and fought him, dueled with him, and survived. Lily stood beside her husband, never fearing for her own safety, but instead, defending her husband. She felt that her place was by his side, and there she stayed. Lily never backed down. **

**It was on a fall day that Lily was sitting at her desk, her thoughts going over the previous night's Dream that she had. She'd always slept peacefully, dreams for her were a rarity and it was this Dream that caused her much concern – she had been given a message, in fact, a job to preform: **

_**Lily, Lily my beloved daughter. I have come to you in your dream to give you a message. I have a job for you, designed especially for you and no one else. You are much loved by Me and so have found Grace in My Eyes. In the near future, a few days hence, you'll be facing your enemy, one whom you've faced thrice before. This, my beloved Daughter, is to be a lesson for you, a lesson in Sacrifice and Love Unfeigned with no guile nor fear in your heart. Your enemy wants your son dead and I want you and your husband, James, to face this enemy and defend your son with love in your heart, not anger, only love for each other and love for your son. I want you to stand up to your enemy and give of your very life to defend your son with. You do this and I promise you that with the sacrifice of your lives, your son will live, and that all you give up, all that you sacrifice will be given back to you with an Eternal increase. Always remember, my Beloved Daughter, I will always love you and be with you in your darkest hour.**_

**Lily thought over what was told to her in her Dream. The person talking to her, she'd felt that she had known him, or of him previously, but she just could not place him. He talked, so she felt, that he talked from a position of authority, absolute authority and with a peacefulness that calmed Lily's heart. **

**She had to follow this direction, as fearful as it sounded, she was not afraid. All day, she'd just thought and thought of what she knew she'd be doing, be facing in just a couple of days and she felt no fear. That, she could not explain. She just didn't want to at this time. It was unnecessary. **

James

Lily

Harry we will return

Love

Sacrifice

No fear nor anger

Voldemort

Lily got a sheet of parchment and wrote down a few thoughts: James' name, her name, their son's name, the words Love, Sacrifice, and 'no fear nor anger', and lastly, Voldemort. She circled her son's name many times as she thought. Next to her son's name she wrote a sentence fragment: 'we will return'. There, she just left the parchment on her desk. It would not be bothered.

Lily went downstairs to the Department of Mysteries where she met one of the Wizards she

personally knew – an Unspeakable. As an Unspeakable, their jobs are so sensitive that they are

not allowed to talk about what they do nor are any other people allowed to ask them about their

jobs.

Lily was that sole exception.

"Hi. I'd like to ask a question."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of anyone 'coming back'"?

"Coming back from where?"

Lily bit her lower lip and hesitated before answering. "Please, don't think of me as having gone

around the bend, but I do need this question answered truthfully."

He looked at Lily momentarily, nodded his head as if he'd made a decision. "Ok, I'll answer to

the best of my ability."

"I need to know if you've ever heard of anyone returning from the dead, other than as a ghost."

The Unspeakable looked at Lily as if she'd grown two extra heads. "Lily, what you ask . . .

there have been rumors that through the use of the Darkest Magic. But even that, Lily, is highly

questionable. When you die, you don't come back. It's just not within our power. Now, I've got

a question for you: Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, really." Lily turned and paced some. The Unspeakable was very patient.

Lily turned and looked at him and saw that he didn't really believe that answer. Lily took a deep

breath and continued.

"I had a dream. It concerned my family – Me, James and Harry, and . . ." Here is where Lily

hesitated.

"And ?"

"Someone else who wants my son dead. He wasn't mentioned by name, in my dream, but, I do

think it was Voldemort. This is just more than some bad nightmare or whatever. It's something

that I feel strongly about. That's why I was asking."

"If you need protection, or if you feel you do, James is in the perfect place to ask for help. Don't

ever hesitate."

Lily smiled at him. That's all, she just didn't want to tell him, or anyone else other than James,

what she'd discovered. Of the two sources: her Dream and what the Unspeakable told her, she

believed in her Dream. This was something that she could not put her finger on but whenever

she thought about what she had dreamed about, she felt at peace, and that was what she counted

on.

Lily went to find James while she was here at the Ministry. It was time she told him what she'd

found out, her discoveries and what they needed to do. It was going to be difficult. That was the

most understated thought she'd ever had, but it was needed. The most important part of her life

was her son. If her dream was truly right, then she'd do it. Her son was more important than

her own life. He needed this chance to live and she would do all she could to make sure that her

son would have that chance.

She was his Mum, and that was her job.

It was evening; Godric's Hollow was quiet for such a holiday night.

Halloween was upon them.

The Potter home was like any other Magical Home on this wonderful night – full of joy, laughter

and love for one another, for a very good reason: They had a fairly new 'little one' in their home.

He was the product of their love, looking much like His Dad, but with his Mum's eyes, her startlingly

Emerald Green Eyes.

Out of the fireplace came a message, someone was flooing in to give them a message.

"James! Lily! Run! Get out now! The Death Eaters are coming for you! Take Harry and get out

NOW!"

Just as suddenly, the messenger was gone, but the two experienced Aurors understood – and feared.

Even though they were both members of the Order of the Phoenix and had confronted Voldemort on three

separate occasions together, they feared meeting him and his Death Eaters especially in their home with

their son present. They knew what that meant.

James was the first to react.

"Lily, take Harry and run, I'll hold them off as long as I can."

Fear was in Lily's heart. Not just for herself and James, but for her son.

"James, I can't leave you here, you'll be killed like all the others."

"Lily, you and Harry are more important than me. Just go!"

She grabbed Harry in her arms and ran upstairs to the nursery, not knowing what else to do with her

son. Downstairs, the front door burst open and James started firing the Killing Curse – he never hesitated

because he knew what was at stake: The very lives of his wife and son. He knew what was to happen: He

and Lily had seen the aftermath before: Dead witches, wizards and their children. Whole families gone.

These people took no prisoners and left no one alive.

They were merciless.

James took out a few of the Death Eaters, but they were just too many of them.

James' last conscience thought was of his much beloved wife and son.

He died, valiantly, defending them to the last.

He never gave up.

Upstairs, Lily could hear the fighting, the curses being expelled when suddenly, all was quiet.

Fear struck her heart, she KNEW, felt, what happened.

She'd lost her husband.

She knew he'd died defending them, and she knew what was to come. Her charm had been

activated by the manner of James' death, by his sacrifice. James had finally paid the ultimate price

out of love for his family, but he knew why he'd done so

And, it was not in vain.

Lily reached out and picked up her infant son, held him in her arms for, perhaps, the final time,

for now. "Son," she said "I love you. I'll always love you, for worlds' without end, I shall love you.

But for now, I have to sacrifice myself to protect you, My son, its' all I have left to offer, but it'll be enough."

Lily cried, while holding the most precious, the most valuable Gift ever – her son. And with her, just

just slightly out of sight of all mortal eyes were her Father and His Legions of children all of whom heard

every word that Lily said, they each and everyone, heard, and felt Lily's plaintive heartbroken cry.

Including her Father.

But, He was protecting her, keeping her for His own Planned Ends of which His dearly beloved

Daughter would play a major role.

The door to the nursery burst open and there stood the most feared Dark Wizard ever to have walked

the earth in a thousand years.

Lily placed her son down in his crib and stood in front of him, protecting him in the only way she

could, for now, and that was with her body.

"Give me the boy!"

"No! I'll never let you have him. He's my son! You can not have him!" Lily was of the House

of Gryffindor, the house of the noble, the brave hearted, those for whom courage was unbounded and

unequaled by any others. But, even as she said this, she had a small, but faint premonition, or deja vous

that it'd happened before or was about to happen, or something like that. It didn't make sense, but that feeling was a good

feeling. No matter the outcome, she felt her heart at peace. But, there, just outside of her sight and yet

standing next to her were her Host of Siblings, each one supporting her, all, though Lily did not know it.

It was this feeling that she felt, for it came directly from them.

"Get out of the way you silly little girl – or die!"

"No, you'll have to kill me first!"

"Get out of the way." He raised his wand pointing it to her chest.

"Please, take me, but leave my son alone, let him live, please!"

"One last time: MOVE ASIDE!"

"No! I'd sacrifice my life to help my son live!" Even as she cried out her statement a brief thought

crossed her mind: WHY was he so anxious for her to get out of his way? Why ASK her instead of

forcing her?

"So be it. Avara Kadavra"

Lily saw the flash of green light and with her last conscience thought being of her baby, she died.

But, Harry was not left alone. Lily's charm, her Master Charm had been activated by James' death,

had now been sealed – permanently – by her sacrificing of her life.

One Promise had now been fulfilled.

Voldemort looked down upon the girl whom he'd just killed and then looked up at the baby she'd

been trying so desperately to protect. Pointing his wand, pronouncing the killing curse, he fully expected

death to take Harry.

But something went wrong.

Horribly wrong.

The curse rebounded from Harry and Killed Voldemort.

All that was left was a broken husk of a dead body and his wand. The Death Eaters discovered him

moments later and knowing the Ministry's Aurors were soon to be here, they left quickly.

Peter Pettigrew picked up the wand and left, walking behind Lucius. They all disappeared into the

night never looking back.

Meanwhile a small baby, left by himself, tried to hold on to his Mum.

…………………………………………..

Somewhere, relatively close by were two women who were about to give birth, one was magical and

the other was a Muggle.

Back at the Ministry, a few days later, Cornelius Fudge, the Current Minister of Magic called Albus

plus an Unspeakable to meet with him in his office. He told them it'd be a fairly short meeting.

"Albus, I've asked you both to come over so I could have you both with me when I went into Lily's

Office."

"That's understandable, Cornelius. Shall we get started, then?" Albus asked.

"Yes, best to get this over with. She's a great lost to us here at the Ministry. I just don't know how

I'll be replacing her."

They went down to her office and unsealed her door and walked in. Left outside the office were

four Auror's for protection, just in case, due to the circumstances.

They looked around and saw nothing fairly unusual, except when Albus walked around her desk

and looked down at that lone piece of Parchment that Lily had left there a few days previously.

"Humm, I wonder what she was . . . , thinking . . . ," Albus Dumbledore mumbled to himself as

he looked at the paper left there. He recalled their conversation in his office and looking at what she'd

wrote, surmised what she'd been thinking. "Cornelius, have you thought, just WHY the Potter boy

survived?"

"Albus, what a question. Everyone in our world has been asking that very question.

To have survived the Killing curse – why, no one's ever done that – never in our entire History. It's just

not possible. . . . , yet, it was done. I've not come up with a single answer. Have you?"

Albus just nodded his head in the affirmative. Both Wizards there notice that small indication of an answer.

But, he never gave any verbal reply, instead, "Cornelius, may i suggest that you seal this office and not let

anyone in it until the appropriate time?"

Cornelius looked back to his old friend wondering what he met by that unusual statement. "What would

be the appropriate time? Who would be coming in here and for what?"

"I wish to tell you both something, but what I'm going to say, it must NEVER leave this room, nor be

inferred to, until the appropriate time. You'll know when that is, believe me. There's to be only one person

to enter here."

"Albus, explain yourself, neither of us understand you."

Albus looked at both Wizards, directly into their eyes, "Lily will be returning, as will James. She and I

discussed this possibility in a round about way. I know what Lily did and why. She will be returning. She

has a reason to, a very good reason, the most powerful of all reasons. And when she does return, she'll be

the one I've been searching for. All the evil that permeates our world will not be able to so much as even

touch her, not ever again."

"Albus, what do you mean, that Lily and James will be returning? They're both dead, and the dead

don't come back – ever!" Cornelius said this with a harsh finality while looking directly at

his old friend, Albus.

Albus looked at Cornelius for a long moment in time, and barely shaking his aged head, "You're

wrong, Cornelius, I know what I know. It's an absolute fact that just hasn't come to past – yet. But, it will."

Albus shook his head in wonder at his student, of all his students, of all the generations he's

spent here as Headmaster, he's never come across one such as Lily.

Never.

Not even close.

"As you wish, Albus. I only hope that day is not too far off. You be the one to seal it. You'll know what to

do since it's your idea."

"Agreed."

Standing outside the door, the Wizards stood by as they watched Albus place a sealing charm upon Lily's

Office Door, a rather unique one that would allow only one person to enter, and that would be Lily herself.

These three Wizards – the Minister, the Unspeakable and the Headmaster, together knew quite a few of the

Ministry's secrets, but together they didn't know not even a small fraction of what Lily herself knew. And

that included the amazing secret that was held within Lily's office. Of all the secrets concerning the Magical

World that the Unspeakables knew, and Lily knew them all, even they did not know the most amazing secret

that Lily knew, that Albus inferred to. It was this secret that would help change the entire Magical World.

As this meeting was taking place, there was a rather joyful occasion in a small Wizarding home and a

Muggle home. Two brand new babies had come into the world and their respective families were overjoyed.

Later, at the Ministry, where the measurements of magical activity are recorded, a sudden leap of Magical

Energy was recorded. It was unprecedented in its' size and magnitude and scale so much so that it went off the scale.

It went off like a concentric circle and covered the entire British Isles. Every Magical Being felt IT. Then,

IT was gone, gone as quick as it came.

Later, as the Ministry tried to locate its' source, they couldn't find it. It was in a Muggle section where

no known Wizards or Witches had ever lived or been known to have lived. It was noted, recorded and

then forgotten.

Forgotten by all but by one Wizard, and that was Albus Dumbledore. He made a mental note of it

and it's approximate location for later reference. He had his suspicions but never discussed them with

anyone.

Now was not the time. That would come later, in about eleven years and it was THEN that he would

start looking. He knew what he was to look for - it was the answer to a Thousand Year Long search ever since

Hogwarts was founded.

And, it happened on his watch.

He felt that now he could make his final preparations for his final Task. He felt good about it.

1Music: Hedwig's Theme


	2. The Strange Letter

**Chapter 1 Some Nagging Questions**

At the Grangers home, the usual things were happening: Mr. Granger was at work, and Mrs Granger was the usual Astay at home mom. She loved it. Tending to their only child, a daughter by the name of Hermione. She was a very precocious child, very smart, never getting into trouble, always letting her mother know where she was, and she ALWAYS had her nose in a book. But there were those times . . . Times that things happened that her mother just could not explain.

"Mommy, mommy look what I can do," little Hermione said to her mother, running up to her one day. There were a set of candles on the table and little Hermione reached up to one of the candles, touching them, and then, the most amazing thing happened! A small flame appeared on the candle wick!

_"Hermione," said her mother shocked, almost speechless, "how did you do that?_"AI dont know, I just think of a flame appearing on the candle and it does, said little Hermione.

"Hermione, just be careful, I have been watching you, and I know that you're very smart. But, still, be careful."

"Ok, mommy, I will," replied Hermione.

There were times, that little Hermione had questions, questions about herself, thoughts that she had, that made her think of another life, somewhat stranger than this life. But, still, it seemed to her, at least, that it was a life that she liked, was used to, and most strangely, wanted to return to.

With this thought and that small Atrick she can do, lighting candles without touching them, Hermione continued studying and learning. She knew she must learn, but not just why.

**Chapter 1A THE STRANGE LETTER**

One day, Hermione, now just 10, but in the next couple days shell be 11, was at home when there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Granger answered it.

"Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm the assistant headmistress of a very private school, in Scotland. I'd like to talk with you, about your daughter. I've been told that she's very bright," she said.

Hogwarts Seal

"Of course, come in, come in and sit down," Mrs Granger replied 

Hermione was there, next to her mom, but didnt say anything. She noticed that the strange lady was very 'old fashioned looking', for use of a better word. But, there was something – familiar – Strangely Familiar – Comfortingly so.

Professor McGonagall went into the front living room, followed by Mrs Granger and Hermione, sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm the headmistress of a very private school, in Scotland. It is for exceptionally bright and gifted students. Admission is free, there is no tuition, that has already been taken care of. The cost to you and your family is nothing. Our purpose is to educate the chosen students to use their innate talents and gifts, with which they were born with." Professor McGonagall said this while looking directly at Hermione. She noticed that Hermione was looking directly at her, not flinching, not seemingly afraid, as others might be. Hermione was smiling!

"I've been expecting you," Hermione stated, in a matter of fact type voice. "I knew the time was approaching that I'd be receiving contact from the school. I can't wait to go. I've been anticipating it for a rather long time now." Hermione said this in a regular voice, as if she were saying something that was normal, not even realizing the shocked looks on the faces of both the older ladies.

This reaction, was NOT lost on Professor McGonagall. For she had been interviewing many such prospective students for many generations now, and this was the first time, EVER, that this type of reaction had been displayed, especially since this was a Muggle family with NO KNOWN MAGICAL ABILITIES in their family! Where this young lady got her information, was beyond the Professors knowledge, but it was something to remember for later.

"There are other memories I've been having. I remember a large Castle and it had towers that I lived in. One of the rooms was decorated in Red and Gold. I seem to remember a dungeon where a lot of students sat in a room that had lots of chemicals and stuff that smelled bad. There were small pots there, too. But, I do recall a teacher, rather short, and he had a stick in his hand that he waved around, trying to teach us – something. I do recall him saying I was his best charms student he'd ever had.

Professor McGonagall put her hand to her mouth to stiffel a sudden gasp of surprise.

"Miss Granger, I – I – uh – where did you get this information? May I ask?"

"It's just something that I've always known. Sometimes I can see these places more clear than at other times."

"Is there anything else that you recall?" Professor McGonagall asked nervously. Afterall, all this COULD be a coincidence.

Hermione got up and walked around, stopping by the window and looking out. She was holding her hands, trying to get a grip on herself, her emotions were causing her to suddenly tremble, her voice was wavering, quivering, shaking.

"There - is – another - memory – a bad one – really bad. And it really bothers me, it seems so real." Hermione turned to look at her Mum and the Professor. Her lower lip was trembling. "It IS real, all this happened, I KNOW it did!"

"My baby. My son. Where is he?" Hermione asked. Tears were beginning to stream down her gentle cheeks unchecked.

"?" Both women looked at her and turned to look at each other, shaking their heads.

"I remember I was in my home, in my son's room. It was evening. There was a man there, with red eyes and a stick in his hand. My husband was downstairs protecting us. The man with the red eyes wanted to kill my son, I refused to move. I screamed and pleaded with him, I begged him for my son's life, but he refused. I offered him my life but he just wanted to kill my son, my only son!" Hermione was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably. "My husband was already dead, I could FEEL it!" Tears were running down Hermione's cheeks uncontrollably.

"Hermione, dear, maybe we should talk about this some other time, you're getting very upset." Mrs. Granger, Hermione's Mum, asked.

"No, Mum, it's alright, I need to tell someone this, it's alright, this lady is the right person to tell this to. She KNOWS I'm telling her the truth, I can FEEL it," Hermione placed her hands on her chest, next to her heart, "right here, in my heart. I know it, Mum." Hermione continued talking about her long suppressed memory:

"The last thing I remember was seeing a green beam of light hitting me. That's the last I remember." Hermione just laid her head down in her lap and cried and cried.

"I tried to protect my son, I really tried, but I failed. All I wanted was to be a Mum to him, just a Mum, that's all. He really needs me."

Professor McGonagall was shaking – badly!

Mrs. Granger went over to her daughter, trying to comfort her, not really knowing what to do.

"How long has your daughter remembered this? Is there any chance she picked up this information from someone else?"

"No, no way. This is the first time she's ever said this."

"Mrs. Granger, I'll have to talk to my Headmaster. What your daughter has just said is remarkable in that no one in your world knows about it." She got up, walking to the fireplace and threw in some sparkly powder. A large green flame, burst up suddenly. "Albus, Albus! Are you there? Please respond, this is an emergency."

A head appeared in the flames, that of an elderly man with a long beard. "Minerva, I'm here, what is it? And why are you communicating through a Muggle fireplace?"

"Albus, I'm at the Grangers, interviewing Hermione Granger for her first year, and, . . . , Oh, Albus, I just can't tell you this over the floo network. It's very serious. Something I've never heard of before and it's - Oh, Albus, I've got to bring her to you or have you come here. Please?"

"I'll be there immediately." Dumbledore disappeared from the fireplace and there was a gentle movement next to Minerva.

It was Dumbledore. He apparated to her that quick.

"How can I help you, Minerva?"

"He's the one! I remember him! I remember him!" Hermione looked up at Dumbledore and went to him and put her arms around him, hugging him and not letting go.

Surprise on everyone's face's was a definite understatement!

"I'm sorry, but I forgot your name, but I remembered what you look like, Professor. You're the one person at school I could always depend on." Hermione was smiling and happy.

"Who are you?" Mrs Granger asked, shocked and surprised by her daughters' actions.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. And I'm here to answer your questions as to who your daughter really is, or at least who I think she is." Albus held onto Hermione, stroking her hair and head gently and rubbing her back. Minerva could see the faint glow and stars coming off the two of them, a very faint white light emitting from where the two of them stood together.

Professor McGonagall's eyes got bigger, and she emitted a faint 'Oh!' in complete surprise, her hand going up to her mouth to cover her surprise.

Albus looked down on his youthful charge – Hermione- and had his eyes closed and was just shaking his head and smiling. 'I thought I'd never see you again, Lily, never. You were the most valuable of all of us, your compassion. I should have known then, I just should have known.'

"Who she is? Why, she's my daughter!"

"True, in THIS life she is, but she had a former life, a previous one."

"Let me sit back down. I think this is going to take a while." Mrs Granger was quite flustered.

Releasing Hermione, just a little, but still keeping his arm around her shoulders, for Hermione just didn't want to let go of him, Dumbledore told Mrs. Granger the complete story.

"Just about 10 years ago, there was a wizard, a very dark one, he was one of my former students who went as bad as you can get, and he wanted power in our world. He had a group of followers who went after those who opposed him. Anyone who crossed his path were killed outright, but there were exceptions and you're looking at one of those exceptions, right here." With that said Albus indicated Hermione.

"Her name, then, was Lily, Lily Evans Potter and her husbands name was James Harry Potter. They were one of the most loved and respected couples ever to have come out of Hogwarts. They were, in our world, what you'd call 'Aurors' or kind of policemen, law enforcement officers, people who go after our kind who are dark wizards. Lily and James were among the best that we ever had, especially Lily, here. She opposed Tom three times, with James, her husband, beside her. Only the Longbottoms, another couple, opposed Tom that many times. But, like Hermione remembered, about how she died, all she said, is correct. It really happened. No one in your world knew then, or now, what happened, and when Professor McGonagall just told me, I knew, without a doubt who your daughter really is."

"But, how? She could be making all this up."

"No, she's not. I have other ways of being sure." Albus looked into Mrs. Grangers' eyes, and held that look for a while. "I have other ways of detecting the truth that are absolute, that Father has provided."

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, "Father? You know Him?" The happiness she felt in her heart was now apparent in the look she had on her face. Happiness of utter and profound joy.

"Hermione, we'll talk more later about all this, but right now, I just want you to know that I believe everything you've said. It's all true. You can relax now, all the pain you endured, the sacrifice you made, was not in vain! Your son, Harry, is alive and well. Tom has not been found for all these years. Your Master Charm Work did its' job just the way you intended it to."

Tears were falling down the elderly Headmaster's Cheeks, from both eyes. "Oh, Lily, you just don't know, but maybe you do, maybe you do, the happiness you've given me, that you're back."

Looking at Mrs. Granger, "She was the best student that ever came out of our school. She was the best at charms and had a heart of gold. She was always most compassionate towards others. She was literally, One of a Kind."

"But, right now, we can't tell anyone who you really are. You'll just have to stay as 'Hermione' until you've grown, and completed school. Minerva and I are the only ones who know your true identity and will keep it a secret until we both feel that you're ready and able to tell our world who you are."

"Professor Dumbledore, will I get to see my son?"

Albus looked down at Hermione, with the softest eyes that were twinkling, BOTH of them, "Yes, my dear, Yes, you'll get to see him every day. Just be close to him, be friends with him, help him along in a gentle way, but do not tell him you're his Mum. Harry won't understand. It'll take a long time to prepare him for this, but the day will arrive when you can reveal yourself to him. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor, I understand."

"I'll be leaving now, going back to school. Professor McGonagall, here, will continue to help you and give you some general instructions, in case you've forgotten, and, Hermione, I want you to trust her. She loves you as much as I do and has missed you so much. Please, believe me when I say this."

"I believe you, Professor. Thanks, thanks for being here for me when I needed you."

"That's why I'm here, Hermione. "

"It is? But, why, who, how? There's just so much I don't know."

"Don't worry, Hermione, all in due time, just continue your education, stay close to Professor McGonagall and myself and in time, all your questions will be answered."

"Ok, and thanks, I've been waiting for this for a long time. You just don't know . . . . ,"

Dumbledore disapparated back to Hogwarts, leaving Professor McGonagall to continue.

"Well, Ive not encountered this reaction before, but since youre fairly comfortable with me and my purpose being here, what, if any, questions, do you have, the professor asked.

AWhat do you teach at the school? And, what is the name of the school again? asked Mrs. Granger.

AThe name of the school is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy, replied the professor. AWe teach the students, who have shown a talent for magic, how to use it, in ways that are good, not harmful. We have an excellent faculty, who have been there for many years. When I say Amany years, I mean generations. I myself am 70 years old and have been there for 50 years. Other faculty have been there for a lot longer. Experience is one aspect that we value.

With this said, Mrs. Granger asked many questions, and together, the three of them went over the instances that Hermione had. Instances where events happened, that her mother just could not explain Ahow or Awhy. Professor McGonagall mentioned all this and how these events occurred. Mrs Granger sat there in awe and wonder, especially when Professor McGonagall demonstrated some of the very same things that Hermione did on occasion. This one afternoon convinced Mrs. Granger that Hogwarts was the special school that Hermione needed. After all, there were going to be many other students there, just like Hermione. At last, she will be in a comfortable setting, among her own kind, people just like herself. She will be able to stretch and grow into the person she was meant to be. This bit of comforting knowledge helped Mrs. Granger; It was as if Hermione was "Meant to be there. Mrs. Granger could not explain "Why" she felt this way, but she did. It was very comforting.

Professor McGonagall could see the relaxing look on Mrs. Grangers face and saw her composure and demeanor soften and relax. She knew that all was well here and that Hermione would be attending Hogwarts - again.

AMrs. Granger, youll be receiving a letter from the school, by owl, shortly. The letter will explain what youll need for Hermione to have to get, prior to school starting and where to get it at. Well have someone come here to assist you in getting to Diagon Alley so the proper school books, clothes and other items can be easily purchased., Professor McGonagall said.

With that covered, they arose and politely saw the kindly professor leave, but not in the usual way, for Professor McGonagall disapparated, waving and smiling kindly!

Mrs. Granger was now a believer!

----------------------------------------------------------

One day, an Owl came to the Grangers home. Hermione having been told to expect contact from the school was overjoyed, to say the least.

"Mom," Hermione yelled out, "We've got a letter from Hogwarts!" 

"Well, sweetheart, open it and see what it says," her mom said, walking to Hermione, with curiosity painted on her face.

"It says that I've been accepted into Hogwarts, that I'm to bring this letter with me. Also, I'm to catch the train at Kings Crossing Station on September the first at 11 a.m. sharp, from platform 9 and ¾. If I have any problems getting through the barrier, whatever that is, that there'll be someone there to help me since this will be my first time there. Also, there's another letter; It contains the list of books, and other supplies I'm to get prior to my going to the train station. Oh, it says that there'll be someone coming here this afternoon to take us to Diagon Alley to help us get my school supplies, Hermione read the letter several times, with a great big smile playing across her face. She looked up at her Mum, obviously very happy.

"Well, Hermione, I guess you should get dressed properly, so you'll be ready for when this person get's here," Mrs. Granger said.


	3. Plans And Eventualities

Chapter 2 Plans ---- and Eventualities  
Flourish and Blotts  
While at Flourish and Blotts, a couple of days before their second year term started, Arthur and Molly Weasley were buying books for Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Along with them was Harry. They'd found Hermione and her parents on the steps of Gringotts' the Wizarding Bank.  
"Oh, Harry, its' so good to see you!" said Hermione rather exhuberently.  
"What happened to your glasses? Here, let me fix them." And with that she brought out her wand and pronounced "Occulus Reparium" and Harry's glasses magically fixed themselves.  
"Oh, gee, thanks, Hermione, I've got to remember that one." Harry said, while looking at his glasses.  
"I'm always glad to help you, Harry, always," Hermione said, softly, while looking at him. "Besides, you've also got Ron here with you. "  
"Yes, I know, he's the best friend anyone could ever have." Harry replied quietly  
"Anyway, lets go to Flourish and Blotts so we can get our textbooks," Hermione reminded them.  
Off they went, threading their way to the bookstore through the crowded streets, trying not to loose one another.  
While there, they saw that there was a big booksigning, so the crowds were especially thick there. They just had to wait in line.  
"Well, Potter, came to draw a crowd, getting more publicity?, drawled Draco Malfoy.  
"Can't you stuff it Malfoy?" Harry said, looking at him with distain. Draco was the last person Harry needed right now.  
"What's wrong, Scarhead, not enough people fawning over you, seeing how great and famous you are?", sneered out Draco.  
At this point, Ginny came up, overheard everything the two boys said, and came standing beside Harry.  
"Leave him alone, Malfoy, Harry's not done anything to you!", Ginny told Draco, rather acidly. At this Ginny reached out and placed her hand on Harry's arm, to show him she supported him and was on his side.  
"Well, Potter, looks like you've got a girlfriend, and one of the weasels, too! Just your speed, too, since they're all muggle lovers", Draco almost spit it out.  
Just then, Harry, without noticing, saw Hermione coming up on the other side of him, trying to pull Ron out of the way, for fear of what he'd do to Draco, and in public, yet!  
"What's wrong, Potter, can't fight your own battles? Have to have someone else do your dirty work for you? " Draco said.  
With that said, Hermione whipped around, facing Draco, her wand drawn out so quickly, no one ever noticed. "Just who do you think you are, Draco Malfoy? By what right do you have tearing down others', making others feel ashamed?"  
"Hermione, Hermione, please, put your wand down, Not here, not in public!" Arthur Weasley said, rather nervously.  
"You're right, Mr. Weasley," and Hermione lowered her wand hand.  
"Well, Granger, looks like mudbloods just don't have the courage of their own convictions! Purebloods, we're different . . . ," Draco sneered out, but didn't get to finish his statement when Hermione turned on him.  
Hermione raised her right hand towards Draco, immobilizing him, but that wasn't the most surprising part.  
Hermione was starting to glow – white light was eminating from her, from all over her. Her clothing, her robes were of a white color that was so brilliant, it almost hurt the eyes of everyone in the store.  
"Draco Malfoy!, Don't you ever, EVER! say, or even contemplate, hurting Harry, NOT EVER AGAIN! You so much as raise your hand against him, in any way, you'll have ME to answer to! Do you understand me? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?," Hermione's face was fixed with an expression that terrified Draco, absolutely terrified him. He could feel the power eminating from her; It washed over him in waves that left him without a doubt, that nothing could be done to overcome Hermione, even briefly, let alone defeat her.  
"Y – Y – Yes, I-I t-t-think s-s-so," studdered Draco.  
"And, as for the Weasley's, Don't you ever again, humiliate them. They are good people whom Father has greatly blessed. Don't you EVER toy with that which you have no comprehension of their importance!" Hermione intoned herself to Draco, rather pointedly.  
"You, or your Father ever hurt them, then, you'll answer to ME! Defeating Voldemort would be infinitely easier than overcoming and defeating me. Don't you ever, EVER forget this, Draco!, " Hermione warned him.  
With this said, Hermione released her hold over Draco, letting him drop to the ground to be taken away by Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Looked at Hermione, with a mixture of anger, fear and incomprehension, all playing out on his face.  
He saw what she did, and most importantly, what she became, albeit, temporarily, and had no explanation. But, he knew that she was NOT to be either underestimated, not by a whit, nor was she to be challenged.  
Hermione's parents, had been guarded by Fred and George, since the twins saw that they might be in need of some wizarding protection, what with the Malfoy's nearby. But, when Hermione's actions came into play they saw that they need not have worried any further.  
On the other hand, the rest of the patrons in Flourish and Blotts were stunned, seeing something like this, that had never ever happened. Quietly, they all left, looking over their shoulders to see if they'd be alright, some out of fear of the unexpected, not knowing just what to do.  
Hermione's parents and all the Weasley's came up to Hermione, giving her support and asking, all at once, what it was she did.  
"I Don't know how I did that; It just, well, sort of came over me. It was something I knew I could do. I don't know how I knew, I just knew." Hermione said, rather worriedly, not knowing what to say.  
Looking up at Ron, for support, her eyes, brimming with tears, almost, Hermione could barely say, "Did I do right, sweetheart? I was only just trying to protect all of you. What Malfoy said just wasn't right and proper. It really hurt," Hermione said.  
With this said, Ron, started to blush at being called "sweetheart". That wasn't lost on either of the twins, nor harry and Ginny either.  
Both Molly and Arthur came up to Hermione, each of them placing a arm around her shoulders, comforting her.  
"Hermione, dear," said Molly, "you didn't have to come to our rescue, we're, well, we're kind of used to this, still, though, it's no excuse what Draco said. Still, I'm very proud of you, we all are. You are a true Gryffindor at heart!" Molly said all this, with her eyes just brimming over with tears.  
Arthur just stood there, not knowing quite what to either do or say. But, he tried. "Hermione, thank you for coming to our, and Harry's assistance. That was very brave of you, facing up to both of the Malfoys at once. I've never ever seen this, but I'm sure you're ok and did the right thing. I'd like for you to speak with Dumbledore about all this. He will want to have a chat with you. You've got nothing to fear, ok? "  
"Thanks, Mr. Weasley, I appreciate that," said Hermione  
"I wonder what Dumbledore will have to say about this?" Harry said thoughtfully, more to himself, than to anyone in particular.  
"Dumbledore?", Hermione said, nervously. She'd never thought about that until Arthur and Harry brought up his name.  
Later that same day, when all the Weasley's, including Harry and Hermione were also there, Dumbledore made an appearance, quietly and suddenly. Everyone knew he could apparate, its' just that he was so quiet you never knew when he was around, he was that silent.  
"Good afternoon, Albus," Molly said cheerfully, always happy to see him. He was her old headmaster when she was a student there and he never seemed to age, just to get better with time.  
"Come in, come in. Please, won't you have a spot of tea with us? I've got some biscuits and crumpets ready." Molly offered.  
"Thank you Molly, that would be very kind of you," Dumbledore replied.  
"I suppose you've come over to speak to Hermione? After what happened in Diagon Alley this afternoon, we've all been expecting you." Molly mentioned to him.  
"Yes, yes I have. Hermione is a very special student. In fact, she's one of the most special students I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, outside of Harry, of course." Dumbledore spoke mostly in answer to everyone's unspoken question of how all this happened with Hermione.  
"Arthur, dear, won't you please stay here with Albus while I go and get Hermione?" Molly asked her husband.  
"Yes," Arthur said. "Its always a please to have you here with us."  
Molly went upstairs to Ginny's room, knocked on the door, "Hermione, dear, Professor Dumbledore is here to see you."  
Hermione opened the door and looked at Molly, kinda afraid of the meeting, but knowing that all would be ok. Mixed feelings.  
Hermione came downstairs and went into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.  
"Miss Granger, it's good to see you. I trust that you're ok now, since that incident earlier this afternoon?" Professor Dumbledore asked Hermione.  
"Yes, Professor, I feel fine, just a bit nervous over what happened, which I can't explain." Hermione told him, quietly.  
"I understand, but you have nothing to fear, nothing at all. All that has happened to you, this afternoon, and will happen to you has been foretold. Just remember: You are one very special young lady. I don't say that just to make you feel good, but to express to you the importance of your part in coming events that will be unfolding in the future. Your future, along with Harry's and Ron's are all intertwined." The elderly Headmaster intoned to Hermione, rather seriously.  
"Harry and Ron? Why them? What have they got to do with me? I can understand about Harry, what with him having Voldemort in his background, but why Ron? I don't understand." Hermione said.  
"Ron has a very important part in your life. He doesn't know it, Not like you do, not just yet. He has to grow up, mature some more, before he can understand the tasks that has been placed before him, and before you, too." Dumbledore tried to explain to Hermione. She was listening carefully.  
  
"What you are capable of doing has been given to you for a reason. This ability is to be used for good only. When the time comes, and it will, you will be allowed to use your full abilities. No one here today knows when or how that might occur. You are the only one who can determine it, for it depends on the purpose of your mission here. Like I said, you are a very special lady. Ron is also special, just like you! Don't ever for it." Explained Dumbledore.  
"I won't forget, Professor. Thank you, for talking with me. It helps me." Hermione said.  
"Oh, and one more thing, Stay close to the Weasley's. They're a good family. That's something I don't need to tell you. Besides, they all like you. You're like another daughter to Molly and Arthur." Dumbledore's eyes became soft and almost teary-eyed when he said this.  
It was something that was NOT lost on Molly. She smiled.  
Molly came up to Hermione and placed her arms around Hermione and hugged her, for a long time. Just to let her know that she was loved, wanted, accepted and needed here in their home.  
With all this said, Dumbledore was at peace with himself, with his thoughts on this matter. For during all his enormously long lifespan, with all the amazing things he's seen, and heard about, none could compare to that lone single young lady who was sitting here in the Weasley's kitchen. Many remember the Potters and knew of the circumstances of Lilys death and her sacrifice, and thought of her, but for of all the students he's had in the past, the name of Lily came immediately to mind, for there was an instant rapore, a connection, between Lily and Hermione, at least in Dumbledore's great mind and he had an idea what it was that caused him to think of both simultaneously.  
He decided to let events play themselves out, secrets will out, eventually, and this is one that he will not reveal until it is time, for when it does reveal itself, it will utterly stun the magical world, forever.  
Arthur came back into the kitchen and saw Albus sitting there, deep in thought. "Well, hope everything went well, with you and Hermione. She is very special to us. Just wanted to let you know."  
Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Thank you Arthur, thank you so very much for that kindness. You just may not realize how much that means to me, to a lot of people. You and Molly have an important job to perform, in just looking after your kids, and that includes Harry and Hermione as well."  
"Oh, Albus, thank you, thank you so much," Molly tearfully said, almost breaking down and crying, tears of happiness. Molly loved her children, and that included Harry as well. But to have Hermione included was more than Molly could have hoped for.  
Arthur hugged her, smiling and happy.  
  
Time passed while Hermione was at school. She and Ron and Harry stayed the very best of friends, in fact, they were always together, knowing what each other did, assisting one another, giving advice. Hermione(s heart was so joyful at being with them. The fact that Ron had a very large family was not lost upon Hermione, but was something she wanted, desperately, and in fact, looked forward to each summer: Being with Ron and his family at the Burrow. The three best friends were facing the end of the school term, N.E.W.T.(s were facing them, studying time was taking up almost all their free time. (Ron(, Hermione said, most exasperatedly, (why don(t you and Harry study more, you know these upcoming tests are going to be very important to our future careers, don(t you?( (Yes, Hermione, we know that. It(s just that we(ve studied all week, and our heads hurt from all this studying. Besides, I(m hungry!(, Ron answered back. The text book lying on his lap. He was just sitting there, gazing off into space. Letting his mind wander. Harry just looked at him, grinned, and inwardly, at least, sympathized with Ron a lot. After all, he felt the same way.

Harry, Ron said, wanna go down to the kitchens and get something to eat? We can use your invisibility cloak and bring a lot of food back.  
  
Harry was lying in his bed later that evening, thinking, just thinking, with his hands clasped behind his head, looking at the ceiling, looking out the window, just thinking. He didn't know what will happen when Voldemort and his Army engages him and the rest of Hogwarts, and the Ministry, along with the Aurors. Harry had this feeling, that something was about to happen; It wasn't a bad feeling, just that it was something that he's not felt before. It put him at ease, relaxed him, yet, yet, he felt that he should get his affairs in order. This was a Muggle statement that he heard Mr. Weasley say on occasion, since Mr. Weasley liked Muggles and sometimes some of the things they said kinda stuck with him. At this thought, Harry got up out of bed and went over to his school books, and things, got a few scrolls, quills, and a small bottle of ink and went to the window sill to sit in the moon light, and started writing. Harry was writing out his Last Will and Testament. Not knowing what else to do, but just in case the worst was to come about, he felt that he should be prepared. He felt that whatever he had left, however little it really was, was to go to those whom he considered family, for he felt he never really had one, but that the Weasley's, who put their heart out for him, shared their home with them, and remembered what Mrs. Weasley said at Number 12 Grimmauld Place that fateful morning, who else has he got? Molly took him in when no one else would, willingly, that is. At this point, he thought of Hermione, her kindness towards him, her friendship to him. Harry's thoughts of Hermione were similar to the way he felt towards Mrs. Weasley - like she was his Mum, sort of. He just couldn't explain it. But he knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other more than they let on. Even though they argued, their arguments were not those that used bad feelings, but ones that showed an interest in each other, an interest in each others welfare. It was hard for Harry to really put his thumb on it, but he knew he was close to defining their real relationship. He knew deep down, that they were meant to be together, and so, with this thought in mind, Harry composed his Will including his most trusted friends - his Family, because thats what they were to him. After writing it all down, and sealing it with a charm, he got up, and went downstairs to go out. No one was about, all were asleep. Thats the way Harry wanted it. He'd have a hard time explaining to either Ron or Hermione, let alone Ginny, to whom he could not lie. Ginny could see right through him. That didn't make Harry uncomfortable. On the contrary, he liked Ginny very much. She was someone he could talk to, be with, and feel absolutely comfortable with in pouring out his heart to, and never feel ashamed. Harry went up to the Owlery, found Hedwig, and tied the scroll, having had it sealed with a charm, sent it to Gringotts. They knew just what to do with it. Their legal staff were the best, and this put Harry's heart at ease. As he watched Hedwig soar out of sight, Harry felt a load taken off of his shoulders. For the first time in a long time, his mind was at ease, clear. Now, he could rest, knowing deep in his heart what was to come, was for the best. He knew he'd done his job as he was meant to do. Still there was that one more, final, task to preform before he could finally, and fully, rest. Harry walked down the stairs from the Owlery and went back to the Gryffindor tower, there to get some sleep, before the dawn broke, to be with his friends, for one, possibly, final, time.


	4. Plans and Eventualities A foreshadowing...

Chapter 2 Plans ---- and Eventualities  
Flourish and Blotts – A ForeShadowing of Things to come for Hermione

While at Flourish and Blotts, a couple of days before their second year term started, Arthur and Molly Weasley were buying books for Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Along with them was Harry. They'd found Hermione and her parents on the steps of Gringotts' the Wizarding Bank.  
"Oh, Harry, its' so good to see you!" said Hermione rather exhuberently.  
"What happened to your glasses? Here, let me fix them." And with that she brought out her wand and pronounced "Occulus Reparium" and Harry's glasses magically fixed themselves.  
"Oh, gee, thanks, Hermione, I've got to remember that one." Harry said, while looking at his glasses.  
"I'm always glad to help you, Harry, always," Hermione said, softly, while looking at him. "Besides, you've also got Ron here with you. "  
"Yes, I know, he's the best friend anyone could ever have." Harry replied quietly  
"Anyway, lets go to Flourish and Blotts so we can get our textbooks," Hermione reminded them.  
Off they went, threading their way to the bookstore through the crowded streets, trying not to loose one another.  
While there, they saw that there was a big booksigning, so the crowds were especially thick there. They just had to wait in line.  
"Well, Potter, came to draw a crowd, getting more publicity?, drawled Draco Malfoy.  
"Can't you stuff it Malfoy?" Harry said, looking at him with distain. Draco was the last person Harry needed right now.  
"What's wrong, Scarhead, not enough people fawning over you, seeing how great and famous you are?", sneered out Draco.  
At this point, Ginny came up, overheard everything the two boys said, and came standing beside Harry.  
"Leave him alone, Malfoy, Harry's not done anything to you!", Ginny told Draco, rather acidly. At this Ginny reached out and placed her hand on Harry's arm, to show him she supported him and was on his side.  
"Well, Potter, looks like you've got a girlfriend, and one of the weasels, too! Just your speed, too, since they're all muggle lovers", Draco almost spit it out.  
Just then, Harry, without noticing, saw Hermione coming up on the other side of him, trying to pull Ron out of the way, for fear of what he'd do to Draco, and in public, yet!  
"What's wrong, Potter, can't fight your own battles? Have to have someone else do your dirty work for you? " Draco said.  
With that said, Hermione whipped around, facing Draco, her wand drawn out so quickly, no one ever noticed. "Just who do you think you are, Draco Malfoy? By what right do you have tearing down others', making others feel ashamed?"  
"Hermione, Hermione, please, put your wand down, Not here, not in public!" Arthur Weasley said, rather nervously.  
"You're right, Mr. Weasley," and Hermione lowered her wand hand.  
"Well, Granger, looks like mudbloods just don't have the courage of their own convictions! Purebloods, we're different . . . ," Draco sneered out, but didn't get to finish his statement when Hermione turned on him.  
Hermione raised her right hand towards Draco, immobilizing him with a power that he'd never before felt, but that wasn't the most surprising part.  
Hermione was starting to glow – white light was eminating from her, from all over her. Her clothing, her robes, suddenly changed in appearance, were of a white color that was so brilliant, it almost hurt the eyes of everyone in the store.  
"Draco Malfoy!, Don't you ever, EVER! say, or even contemplate, hurting Harry, NOT EVER AGAIN! You so much as raise your hand against him, in any way, you'll have ME to answer to! Do you understand me? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?," Hermione's face was fixed with an expression that terrified Draco, absolutely terrified him. He could feel the power eminating from her; It washed over him in waves that left him without a doubt, that nothing could be done to overcome Hermione, even briefly, let alone defeat her.  
"Y – Y – Yes, I-I t-t-think s-s-so," studdered Draco.  
"And, as for the Weasley's, Don't you ever again, humiliate them. They are good people whom Father has greatly blessed. Don't you EVER toy with that with which you have no comprehension of their importance!" Hermione intoned herself to Draco, rather pointedly.  
"You, or your Father ever hurt them, then, you'll answer to ME! Defeating Voldemort would be infinitely easier than overcoming and defeating me. Don't you ever, EVER forget this, Draco!, " Hermione warned him, and at the same time, she looked up directly into the eyes of Lucius.  
Lucius Malfoy got the message, very loud and very clear! He was trembling. The first time he'd done that since Voldemort, . . . , well, he'd not want to remember THAT. And this 'girl' had just finished her FIRST year! Not only that, thought Lucius, she, a common mudblood girl dared use the Dark Lord's name, in PUBLIC yet.  
But, thought, Lucius, What Was She?  
With this said, Hermione released her hold over Draco, letting him drop to the ground to be taken away by Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Looked at Hermione, with a mixture of anger, fear and incomprehension, all playing out on his face.  
He saw what she did, and most importantly, what she became, albeit, temporarily, and had no explanation. But, he knew that she was NOT to be either underestimated, not by a whit, nor was she to be challenged.  
Hermione's parents, had been guarded by Fred and George, since the twins saw that they might be in need of some wizarding protection, what with the Malfoy's nearby. But, when Hermione's actions came into play they saw that they need not have worried any further.  
On the other hand, the rest of the patrons in Flourish and Blotts were stunned, seeing something like this, that had never ever happened. Quietly, they all left, looking over their shoulders to see if they'd be alright, some out of fear of the unexpected, not knowing just what to do.  
Hermione's parents and all the Weasley's came up to Hermione, giving her support and asking, all at once, what it was she did.  
"I Don't know how I did that; It just, well, sort of came over me. It was something I knew I could do. I don't know how I knew, I just knew." Hermione said, rather worriedly, not knowing what to say.  
Looking up at Ron, for support, her eyes, brimming with tears, almost, Hermione could barely say, "James, did I do right, sweetheart? I was only just trying to protect all of you. What Malfoy said just wasn't right and proper. It really hurt," Hermione said.  
With this said, Ron, started to blush at being called "sweetheart". That wasn't lost on either of the twins, nor harry and Ginny either.  
But what caught Arthur and Molly's attention was what Hermione called their son: James. That didn't sound right, but, then, neither was Hermione's sudden transformation and her abilities. They needed more information.  
Both Molly and Arthur came up to Hermione, each of them placing a arm around her shoulders, comforting her.  
"Hermione, dear," said Molly, "you didn't have to come to our rescue, we're, well, we're kind of used to this, still, though, it's no excuse what Draco said. Still, I'm very proud of you, we all are. You are a true Gryffindor at heart!" Molly said all this, with her eyes just brimming over with tears.  
Molly looked up at the Grangers, "Thank you, thank you for your daughter. She's so brave, and kind, and, well, we all admire her. She'll be alright here, please, don't worry."  
"Well, Mr. Granger said, "looks like she can protect herself all too well. We've never really worried about her, for some reason. Her Mum and I just had that feeling that Hermione would be ok. Strange, though. We both love her, but we know she'll be ok." Arthur just stood there, not knowing quite what to either do or say. But, he tried.  
"Hermione, thank you for coming to our, and Harry's assistance. That was very brave of you, facing up to both of the Malfoys at once. I've never ever seen this, but I'm sure you're ok and did the right thing. I'd like for you to speak with Dumbledore about all this. He will want to have a chat with you. You've got nothing to fear, ok? "  
"Thanks, Mr. Weasley, I appreciate that," said Hermione  
"I wonder what Dumbledore will have to say about this?" Harry said thoughtfully, more to himself, than to anyone in particular.  
"Dumbledore?", Hermione said, nervously. She'd never thought about that until Arthur and Harry brought up his name.  
Later that same day, when all the Weasley's, including Harry and Hermione were also there, Dumbledore made an appearance, quietly and suddenly. Everyone knew he could apparate, its' just that he was so quiet you never knew when he was around, he was that silent.  
"Good afternoon, Albus," Molly said cheerfully, always happy to see him. He was her old headmaster when she was a student there and he never seemed to age, just to get better with time.  
"Come in, come in. Please, won't you have a spot of tea with us? I've got some biscuits and crumpets ready." Molly offered.  
"Thank you Molly, that would be very kind of you," Dumbledore replied.  
"I suppose you've come over to speak to Hermione? After what happened in Diagon Alley this afternoon, we've all been expecting you." Molly mentioned to him.  
"Yes, yes I have. Hermione is a very special student. In fact, she's one of the most special students I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, outside of Harry, of course." Dumbledore spoke mostly in answer to everyone's unspoken question of how all this happened with Hermione.  
"Arthur, dear, won't you please stay here with Albus while I go and get Hermione?" Molly asked her husband.  
"Yes," Arthur said. "Its always a please to have you here with us."  
Molly went upstairs to Ginny's room, knocked on the door, "Hermione, dear, Professor Dumbledore is here to see you."  
Hermione opened the door and looked at Molly, kinda afraid of the meeting, but knowing that all would be ok. Mixed feelings.  
Hermione came downstairs and went into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.  
"Miss Granger, it's good to see you. I trust that you're ok now, since that incident earlier this afternoon?" Professor Dumbledore asked Hermione.  
"Yes, Professor, I feel fine, just a bit nervous over what happened, which I can't explain." Hermione told him, quietly.  
"I understand, but you have nothing to fear, nothing at all. All that has happened to you, this afternoon, and will happen to you has been foretold. Just remember: You are one very special young lady. I don't say that just to make you feel good, but to express to you the importance of your part in coming events that will be unfolding in the future. Your future, along with Harry's and Ron's are all intertwined." The elderly Headmaster intoned to Hermione, rather seriously.  
"Harry and Ron? Why them? What have they got to do with me? I can understand about Harry, what with him having Voldemort in his background, but why Ron? I don't understand." Hermione said.  
"Ron has a very important part in your life. He doesn't know it, Not like you do, not just yet. He has to grow up, mature some more, before he can understand the tasks that has been placed before him, and before you, too." Dumbledore tried to explain to Hermione. She was listening carefully.  
  
"What you are capable of doing has been given to you for a reason. This ability is to be used for good only. When the time comes, and it will, you will be allowed to use your full abilities. No one here today knows when or how that might occur. You are the only one who can determine it, for it depends on the purpose of your mission here. Like I said, you are a very special lady. Ron is also special, just like you! Don't ever for it." Explained Dumbledore.  
"I won't forget, Professor. Thank you, for talking with me. It helps me." Hermione said.  
"Oh, and one more thing, Stay close to the Weasley's. They're a good family. That's something I don't need to tell you. Besides, they all like you. You're like another daughter to Molly and Arthur." Dumbledore's eyes became soft and almost teary-eyed when he said this.  
It was something that was NOT lost on Molly. She smiled.  
Molly came up to Hermione and placed her arms around Hermione and hugged her, for a long time. Just to let her know that she was loved, wanted, accepted and needed here in their home.  
With all this said, Dumbledore was at peace with himself, with his thoughts on this matter. For during all his enormously long lifespan, with all the amazing things he's seen, and heard about, none could compare to that lone single young lady who was sitting here in the Weasley's kitchen. Many remember the Potters and knew of the circumstances of Lilys death and her sacrifice, and thought of her, but for of all the students he's had in the past, and that covered well over a century, and many generations of the same families, the name of Lily came immediately to mind, for there was an instant rapore, a connection, between Lily and Hermione, at least in Dumbledore's great mind and he had an idea what it was that caused him to think of both simultaneously.  
But what caused him to think, almost for a certainty, was what Arthur told him about what happened there at Flourish and Blotts, or more specificially, how Hermione referred to Ron, just after all this happened: Hermione referred to Ron as 'James'.  
James was the name of Harry's father.  
He decided to let events play themselves out, secrets will out, eventually, and this is one that he will not reveal until it is time, for when it does reveal itself, it will utterly stun the magical world, forever.  
Arthur came back into the kitchen and saw Albus sitting there, deep in thought. "Well, hope everything went well, with you and Hermione. She is very special to us. Just wanted to let you know."  
Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Thank you Arthur, thank you so very much for that kindness. You just may not realize how much that means to me, to a lot of people. And Hermione is, indeed, special, but for a reason that would absolutely stun our world. You and Molly have an important job to perform, in just looking after your kids, and that includes Harry and Hermione as well."  
"Oh, Albus, thank you, thank you so much," Molly tearfully said, almost breaking down and crying, tears of happiness. Molly loved her children, and that included Harry as well. But to have Hermione included was more than Molly could have hoped for.  
Arthur hugged her, smiling and happy.  
  
Time passed while Hermione was at school. She and Ron and Harry stayed the very best of friends, in fact, they were always together, knowing what each other did, assisting one another, giving advice. Hermione(s heart was so joyful at being with them. The fact that Ron had a very large family was not lost upon Hermione, but was something she wanted, desperately, and in fact, looked forward to each summer: Being with Ron and his family at the Burrow. The three best friends were facing the end of the school term, N.E.W.T.(s were facing them, studying time was taking up almost all their free time. (Ron(, Hermione said, most exasperatedly, (why don(t you and Harry study more, you know these upcoming tests are going to be very important to our future careers, don(t you?( (Yes, Hermione, we know that. It(s just that we(ve studied all week, and our heads hurt from all this studying. Besides, I(m hungry!(, Ron answered back. The text book lying on his lap. He was just sitting there, gazing off into space. Letting his mind wander. Harry just looked at him, grinned, and inwardly, at least, sympathized with Ron a lot. After all, he felt the same way. (Harry(, Ron said, (wanna go down to the kitchens and get something to eat? We can use your invisibility cloak and bring a lot of food back.(  
  
Harry was lying in his bed later that evening, thinking, just thinking, with his hands clasped behind his head, looking at the ceiling, looking out the window, just thinking. He didn(t know what will happen when Voldemort and his Army engages him and the rest of Hogwarts, and the Ministry, along with the Aurors. Harry had this feeling, that something was about to happen; It wasn(t a (bad( feeling, just that it was something that he(s not felt before. It put him at ease, relaxed him, yet, yet, he felt that he should (get his affairs in order(. This was a Muggle statement that he heard Mr. Weasley say on occasion, since Mr. Weasley liked Muggles and sometimes some of the things they said kinda stuck with him. At this thought, Harry got up out of bed and went over to his school books, and things, got a few scrolls, quills, and a small bottle of ink and went to the window sill to sit in the moon light, and started writing. Harry was writing out his Last Will and Testament. Not knowing what else to do, but just in case the worst was to come about, he felt that he should be prepared. He felt that whatever he had left, however little it really was, was to go to those whom he considered (family(, for he felt he never really had one, but that the Weasley(s, who put their heart out for him, shared their home with him, and remembered what Mrs. Weasley said at Number 12 Grimmauld Place that fateful morning, (who else has he got?( Molly took him in when no one else would, willingly, that is. At this point, he thought of Hermione, her kindness towards him, her friendship to him. Harry(s thoughts of Hermione were similar to the way he felt towards Mrs. Weasley - like she was his Mum, sort of. He just couldn't(t explain it. But he knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other more than they let on. Even though they argued, their arguments were not those that used bad feelings, but ones that showed an interest in each other, an interest in each others( welfare. It was hard for Harry to really put his thumb on it, but he knew he was close to defining their real relationship. He knew deep down, that they were meant to be together, and so, with this thought in mind, Harry composed his Will including his most trusted friends - his Family, because that(s what they were to him. After writing it all down, and sealing it with a charm, he got up, and went downstairs to go out. No one was about, all were asleep. That(s the way Harry wanted it. He(d have a hard time explaining to either Ron or Hermione, let alone Ginny, to whom he could not lie. Ginny could see right through him. That didn(t make Harry uncomfortable. On the contrary, he liked Ginny very much. She was someone he could talk to, be with, and feel absolutely comfortable with in pouring out his heart to, and never feel ashamed. Harry went up to the Owlery, found Hedwig, and tied the scroll, having had it sealed with a charm, sent it to Gringotts. They knew just what to do with it. Their legal staff were the best, and this put Harry(s heart at ease. As he watched Hedwig soar out of sight, Harry felt a load taken off of his shoulders. For the first time in a long time, his mind was at ease, clear. Now, he could rest, knowing deep in his heart what was to come, was for the best. He knew he(d done his job as he was meant to do. Still there was that one more, final, task to preform before he could finally, and fully, rest. Harry walked down the stairs from the Owlery and went back to the Gryffindor tower, there to get some sleep, before the dawn broke, to be with his friends, for one, possibly, final, time. 


	5. Upon Them Suddenly!

Chapter 3 Upon them -- Suddenly!

As Harry slept, rather comfortably, he had a dream, not just a regular dream, but one that there appeared to him individuals, in the foreground, and in the background there appeared an innumerable host of others. All were dressed in white and all were the most beautiful, handsome of an assembly of people that Harry had ever seen. His attention wandering, he came back to the individuals who appeared directly in front of him. One of them spoke: "Harry, Harry my son, please, do not worry about the outcome of the forthcoming battle that you are to face in the coming hours. Although all appears to be dark for you and your friends, just remember, that I am with you. I'll always be with you. You have supporters, friends and family whom you may not suspect, but they are with you and will support you and help you. Although you may not see all the help and support they are providing, it is indeed there. All that comes to past, comes to past by the power of My Will. You will, in the end, be triumphant, you'll be reunited with your family, your parents, for they are with you, even now, in this mortal, physical, world as I speak to you. All this I promise to you. And, I always keep my promises."

With that said, they all left, seemingly to go back to where they came from. The light, the most brilliant light Harry had ever seen, seemed to recede with them as they left. Then, all was, as it were, with Harry, before they came. Harry got up, looking around. He had seen many incredible sights, and happenings in the magical world, but nothing, NOTHING, compared to this 'vision' or dream that he had just had. Harry knew he was not sleeping when this event happened, so it must have been real. There was no other explanation for it.

There was that one occasion, back when he was just about to start his second year. It was in Diagon Alley, at Flourish and Blotts and it was that 'incident' that centered around Hermione when she challenged the Malfoys. Not just Draco, but Lucius as well; She had taken on BOTH Malfoys. No one that Harry had ever heard of had challenged two wizards before, unless it'd be Dumbledore, but Hermione had just finished her first year! How had she learned to do what she did? Where did her strength originate?

Harry mused over all this but came to the only conclusion: Hermione was always full of surprises and was one to never challenge or take lightly.

Harry was remembering it now, the way she changed, glowing all white, just like the people in his dream, or was it a dream? Somehow, Harry knew Hermione had a lot to do with all this. He knew, deep down inside himself, that there was more to Hermione than she let on. Whether or not she knew it herself, Harry didn't know, but he was sure of it himself.

Getting up, and putting on his glasses, Harry got dressed. His wand in his hand, and his cloak on, for it was a bit chilly, Harry left the dormitory and went down the circular stairs to the common room. "Who were these people?", Harry said to himself. "What did he mean by my family being here with me? My Mum and Dad are both dead, that I know, but, still, this individual, or whoever he is, said my family are here, now, with me and helping me. I know I wasn't sleeping, so this must be real. But, HOW can it be? At least I'll triumph, as he said."

Dawn was not quite here, almost, but not quite, when looking out the window, Harry heard the noise that he knew, and dreaded. The noise of an approaching Army, the Army of Voldemort, the Army of Darkness, and it was here, now, and upon him and all the others who were standing with him.

Well, this is the time that the sorting hat mentioned that all the houses were to stand together, not to quarrel, and bicker, but to unite together, leaning on one anothers' strengths. "I guess I'll see just how many Slytherens' are going to stand on the side of right and just who will support Voldemort", Harry said to himself, as he looked out the window. Turning, he saw the rest of the Gryffindor's coming downstairs, dressed, wands in hand and wearing their cloaks. A grim expression on their faces. "Harry, we're here, ready to stand beside you. We all are. What do you want us to do?", Seamus asked Harry.

"One of you, go and find Professor McGonagall and inform her that we're ready, " Harry said quietly. It was then that Professor McGonagall appeared, all dressed and ready to go. "All first years through fourth years come with me. We're taking you to the most secure place, in the dungeon's that Hogwarts has to offer. The rest of you, Fifth years through seventh's can, if you want, stay and defend the castle. The rest of the houses are having the same told to them also. Any who do not want to fight, do not have to. I know that this is frightening to you, that you did not come to school to sacrifice your lives, but this has been thrust upon us without our asking for it. So, come now. Lets be gone", the Elderly Professor said, rather sadly.

All of the D.A. class that learned defenses from Harry elected to stay - to the last person.

None of them flinched.

Harry was very proud of them, smiling, something he rarely did. It reinforced his thinking that some of these students, were willing to stand up beside him and fight to the last, despite the cost to them. For, like Harry, they wanted to protect Hogwarts, their Home. With this, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, went out the portal followed by the rest of the brave Gryffindors, walking down the hallways, now no longer deserted, but filled with the quiet steps of those students, from all the houses who were going to do battle with the Army of Voldemort. Down in the lobby, just inside the Great Doors that, once opened, would lead them all to the battlefield, stood Dumbledore, their Headmaster and leader. They all looked up to him knowing that he could not protect them all, that some of them would pay the ultimate price.

"I don't know what to tell any of you, just now. This is something that I had hoped would not come to past, but, it has. I know you are scared, frightened, but don(t let that bother you. You are the defenders of righteousness." At this point Dumbledore turned slightly, looked at Harry over his spectacles, and said something that caught Harry's breathing, and stopped his thoughts:  
Dumbledore said, "You will have help and support from those you do not, and can not, see. All will, in the end, be triumphant according to the Will of He who is the parent of us all".

To say that Harry was stunned, was an understatement. Dumbledore knew many things, THAT was something Harry understood. But HOW Dumbledore knew of the visit Harry just had a few hours earlier, was unknown. Still, Harry smiled. He was at peace with himself. Harry knew they would win. It was a forgone conclusion, a fact that had not yet come to past. With that said, Dumbledore walked over to the Great Doors and with a wave of his wand, they opened up. All the students, faculty and staff, house elves included, had their wands drawn, except for the elves, since they had their own brand of magic. As the Great Doors were opening, Harry saw, just out of the corner of his vision the spector of the castles( many ghosts. But, there was something else that caught his eye - something white, many of them. They were virtually surrounding them all; all the defenders of Hogwarts had many of these beings of light, for that was the only term that Harry could define them with. One of the castles( ghosts, Sir Nick, whom everyone called (Headless Nick(, drifted over to Harry. "Nick," said Harry, "Who are all these people dressed in white? They look like you, but not quite like you." (Harry, today is a day that none of us ever imagined would ever come about, and we, in my world, are very pleased at the turn- out. Can you see them?( Nick asked Harry. (Yes, Nick, I can see them, but, Nick, I don(t know who they are.( Harry said. (Don(t worry Harry, who they are are the defenders that Dumbledore spoke of. Don(t worry, Harry.( Sir Nick said. With that the ghost drifted outside, and the vision Harry had closed down.

Hermione, standing beside Harry noticed this exchange that Harry had, and she also saw what he saw. It was inescapable. Yet, she reached out to Harry, took his hand in hers, and squeezed, just slightly, letting him know that she was aware of what he knew, that all was alright.

"Harry, don't worry, I know what you've seen, and I'm aware of what you know. All will be ok with you, as you've been promised. Just how it'll turn out, for each of us, I don't know. But, what I do know is 'don't worry '.

"Thanks, Hermione thanks a lot. I especially appreciate your being here with me. Of all the people, next to Dumbledore himself, I'd want you here, next to me."

"I know, Harry, I know. I'll not let you down. I'll be right here, beside you." Hermione replied as she looked directly into his eyes.

That look told each of them quite a lot. Quite a lot.

Facing them, outside and on the other side of the barriers that surrounded Hogwarts, was the Army of Darkness, the Army that Voldemort assembled. It was the most fearful thing any of them had ever faced. Some of them now knew what Harry had faced in his past and now they knew how he felt. They all respected him implicitly now.  
The darkest, most foul creatures ever to inhabit the magical world were facing them. Dragons, flew in the air, fire belching out for scores of yards, giants, goblins who turned against those who worked in Gringotts were there on the ground, plus some creatures Harry had never seen, nor imagined even existed.

Standing in front of them all was Voldemort.

Voldemort stood there, in front of his Army, Holding up his hands quieting them, when he made his announcement: "Give me Harry Potter and we'll leave, if not, all shall suffer and die!"

Dumbledore, stood before Hogwarts, before the assembled students, saying "No, Tom, you can not have Harry. We will all stand together, united in the brotherhood of magical beings, ready to defend him, and ourselves, against the evil that you bring upon us."

Dumbledore stood there, looking at Voldemort directly in the eye, never flinching. "So be it -- Dumbledore,"

Voldemort said, almost spitting out his name.

With that said, the Giants started beating against the magical shields that were protecting the school grounds, separating the two opposing groups. Hugh bolts of magical energy started beating, pounding against the shields, to no seeming effect. Still, though, you could hear the sound reverberate throughout all of Hogwarts, even into the very ground itself. With each hit on the huge magical Shields, bolts of stress flew out, splintering and radiating outwards all along the shields. The shields, Dumbledore knew could not hold out against this kind of assault for too long. Dumbledore got together with Minerva, Severius, Flitwick, and the Herblogy Professors, to station themselves around the schools' barriers, to reinforce them. "Each of you take the various points of the compass and spread out evenly,"

Dumbledore said, "reinforce the shields as best you can, but if any should breach the shields, protect yourselves and the students as best you can. Remember: no matter what happens: We will prevail!" Dumbledore said this while looking at all of them and when he said this, they all knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that they WOULD prevail. The only question remaining was Who would they loose?

Severus took the front of the school, directly in front of the Army, holding up his wand, in direct defiance of the Dark Lord, Never wavering. This was Seversus Snape's moment of pay back, this was his moment of redeeming himself in front of the entire school, showing everyone that he was really on Dumbledore's side. He was hoping that this movement, on his part, would convince some of the Slytherin's to show their allegiance with Dumbledore, that despite the seemingly overwhelming odds that it was best to do the right thing. That they, the Slytherin's could show bravery, and stand beside the Gryffindor's, in honor, making both houses proud, to be once again, united, just as the founders wanted. Harry stepped into the fray, wand drawn and pointed, ready to use the killing curse and anything else he knew in order to protect his friends, his school and his headmaster. Ron and Hermione were there close by, spreading out, not getting too close to one another. All the other houses did the same, forming a line facing the Army of Voldemort. Harry could see all of his friends facing their worst fears, but still, not one were backing down, not even the Slytherin(s who were right beside their Head of House. Soon, the schools( shields were breaking, and the smaller of the dark creatures were getting through! Killing curses were flung at them from many directions, none of the Dark Creatures made it through. For Dumbledore, among his many talents, he had read many Muggle books that described how Muggle generals funneled their enemy(s into a small weak area and surprised them. All the shields were well protected except for that small part directly in front of the school, which was where the strongest part of the schools many defenses were concentrated. The Ravenclaws provided the shields for the defenders, lining up and giving one continuous shield through which not even the darkest creature could penetrate. Green bolts of magical energy shot all around, hitting the shields with a reverberating sound that was most terrifying. Still, no one backed down, and it was this bravery that Dumbledore noticed. Dark creature after dark creature broke through the schools( shields, yet they all fell before they could cast a single spell.  
  
Hagrid even brought in Grawp, his half brother, to assist the defenders. (Hermy, Hermy,( shouted Grawp, as he spotted Hermione, traipsing over to where she was standing. He tried to smile, but managed to still be friendly towards her, and this was what Hermione understood. He had a club that was the size of a major tree trunk and he didn(t mind using it against all the dark creatures that broke through, but none got past Grawp. The twins, Fred and George, were there bringing up their talents but using them in ways that caused the rest of the student body to stand back, in awe, for they always heard of how many pranks they pulled while in school, especially the swamp that they left in the hall and the manner they left, but this, this was entirely different. Legions of golems, some on foot, others flying without brooms, but all were casting spells down onto the very heads of the Dark Army. All the spells that hit the golems, were ineffectual. Bill Weasley, came also, seated on the most magnificent golden dragon that had ever been seen. It had been theorized that there was such a Dragon, but no one had ever seen one, let alone ride one. He was immense in size, his splendor was far above any that the other dragons possessed. When the saw this dragon, they all stopped attacking the defenders of Hogwarts. Instead, they all flew over to his side and followed his example, attacking the Army of Voldemort in a most horrendous manner. Between the golems and the Dragons, the Army had little chance of survival. For they were all crowded up against the school shields and only a few at a time could get through, but these few were quickly cut down. Still the few that got through were not (few(, but were instead large numbers and were giving the defenders a difficult time. Shields held by those who supported them and when they fell, other students took their place while other students took away their fallen comrades to be tended by Poppy in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Finally, after seeing so many of his army being eliminated, Voldemort himself came through! Harry saw this and stepped up, trying to get to the front of the line so that he may be able to take on Voldemort himself. Ron and Hermione were there, beside him, never giving an inch, but instead, providing all the shields that Harry needed so that he could concentrate on battling Voldemort. It was at this point that Hermione went to stand beside Harry, facing Voldemort, and she began to change! She was starting to shimmer, like waves of heat, but they were beams of light emanating from Hermione's very being! That light was of such brilliance, such intensity, that all the foul creatures had to shield their eyes. Their forward movement towards the Defenders was halted due to their not being able to get through Hermione's brilliant white glow! Not only did it stop the foul creatures but it surrounded Harry and Ron. They were protected beyond any magic that any magical being could produce to get through to them. Nothing, absolutely nothing could harm them with Hermione's protection surrounding them. "Voldemort, here I am," announced Harry. "Its' time to put down your wand, time to stop hurting others in your quest for power in our world. Keep this up and you'll eventually loose everything you have, including your own life."

"Potter! We finally meet, but I see that you've got your friends helping you. They'll not be able to protect you against me. I'm more powerful than even your precious mudblood girlfriend here. Even I have my friends, POWERFUL friends! Not only that, but they'll be very happy to take her off my hands." Voldemort said.

"Never, Tom, They'll never take me. I know who you're referring to and they have not the power to overcome me. My Father's protection is always with me. Always! Please, do like Harry asks." Hermione said to Voldemort.

It was at this point that Hermione had her hand raised in front of her, palm outwards, like a muggle lightening rod, facing Voldemort. It was after Hermione finished speaking to Voldemort that things started to happen, and happen quickly. Curses started flying, first from Voldemort then from Ron and Harry. But Voldemort's curses just seemed to be absorbed into the white light that surrounded Her, and Harry and Ron. But it was at this point that with Harry's movements, that Harry stepped out of the circular glow of brilliant white light that surrounded the three defenders.


	6. The Sacrifice!

Authors note: My sincere thanks to my FIRST, and so far, only reviewer: SBALLLVR5, as of today 08 Aug 2004. I really do appreciate your sincere appreciation of my story. There is Much More to come here. If you have any questions, please, e-mail me, I love e-mail. This story IS about, Families, and Mothers. I've been curious about the extent of Lily's love for her son, and wondered what would she be like if she had other choices, hence, my story here. Never forget your mother.

Chapter 4 - The Sacrifice

It was at this point that Voldemort saw an opening, and he took it. Pointing his wand and shouting AAvada Kadavra, Harry saw the killing curse fly towards Hermione when Harry's reactions took over before he even thought of what he was doing.

Harry dove between Hermione and the curse, taking it full force in his chest, His wand still pointing to Voldemort having launched his own curse simultaneously at Voldemort. Other students saw what was happening and took up the chance at the opening, sending all the curses they had directly at Voldemort. He finally fell, but when he did, no one seemed to see where he fell to, for all eyes were on Harry.

Harry was lying on the ground, not moving. Hermione was there hovering over him, still shimmering brightly with that white light that just seemed to emanate directly from her very being. She, meanwhile, did not comprehend what she was seeing, experiencing. Her mind going through all the charms she knew that she could use to reverse what she was seeing, at least to slow it down, anything, ANYTHING to save Harry.

Finally, she placed her hand directly upon Harry's chest, above his heart, her white light enfolded about them both: "Father, please," she said, looking up, "please, don't take Harry yet. He's all I've got. I've tried my best to be a good mother to him – please, he's my only son! Please, don't take him. Bring him back to me."

Tears, many tears, cascaded down her cheeks as she held him, calling him her beloved, telling him that she and his Dad were still there, with him.

Still, she tried to resuscitate him, but even with her extraordinary abilities; even SHE could not help him.

"HARRY! HARRY, Wake up! Wake up! Don't you die on me now. I went through too much to get to you. Please, don't die!" Hermione said, crying out, Tears streaming down her cheeks unchecked. Not realizing that the rest of the students were surrounding her, including Dumbledore. Everyone was watching her and listening – but no one could comprehend what she was saying. Or why.

Except one – and that one person was Dumbledore.

They couldn't seem to believe that Harry was either dead or dying. It wasn't supposed to end this way, Harry was supposed to live and Voldemort was to be dead.

Something was wrong, this wasn't the plan. This wasn't THEIR plan!

Ron looked at Hermione, feeling that certain twinge of knowledge that he seemed to KNOW what Hermione (was that her REAL name?) was talking about.

Gently, he reached down and placed his hand upon her shoulder, giving her that small indication of love, of concern about her problem, just to let her know that she wasn't alone. With that small touch, Hermione reached up and took Ron's hand, grasped it firmly, and held on, seemingly for dear life. She did not release him. Ron held on to Hermione.

Now, both Harry AND Voldemort were dead.Or so it seemed.

The students realizing that the Army was not yet defeated arose as one and together with a purpose in mind, took on the Army of Darkness. Together, all the Houses stood, as one, united, just as the Founders had originally designed. As Hermione stayed with Harry, to protect him, Ron took his place and like Hermione, finally found himself and his true purpose for being here.

Ron started to remember who he was – who he REALLY was.

He was starting to change, just like Hermione did those years previously at Flourish and Blotts, and again today. Ron started to shimmer and glow with that brilliant white light. That light, that same brilliant glowing white light emanated directly from him and engulfing all the defenders of Hogwarts. Ron provided the rallying point from which the rest of the students could safely defend their school.

Today, the Founders' Purpose had finally been achieved.

Their retribution was swift, deadly. Not even the giants could withstand the onslaught of the veracity of their strength, for their strength was bound in the brotherhood of all people who were faced with certain defeat, and this was not a choice that they wanted.

All the dark creatures fell; one by one all succumbed to the power that was brought on by Harry's demise.

And in the minds of each student was heard Hermione's cry of anguish over her lost of Harry. They didn't understand it.

But, none of them would EVER forget what they saw, or heard, Hermione say and do, that very day. For through their memories of this day another scene would take place, and soon, very soon;For upon them, when they all least expect it would be brought to bear another scene, one that no one in the magical world would EVER forget.


	7. The Magical Worlds' Lost

Chapter 5 The Magical Worlds' Lost

Standing on the field of battle, the very front lawn of Hogwarts Castle itself, stood all the defenders of the Castle. All were tired, dirty, hurt, bleeding. Some had fallen and had been taken to the castle by the House Elves, because they were the swiftest, being lead by Dobby and Winky. The faculty members tried to gather up their own Houses, taking head count, seeing just who was alive and who was hurt, and, well, just who didn't survive.

Dumbledore organized all the faculty, got the prefects to take care of the rest of the students. He was very happy over the outcome, for the enemy never got to the front doors of the castle, in fact, they barely got through the shields, but for the small opening that was allowed in order to be able to handle the vast numbers of the hordes that had to be defeated. Pain and suffering were running rampant throughout the many Houses= defenders but with time and healing all would be right once again.

But, there was one lost that was not foreseen, not counted on, and that was Harry. Looking over at him was Hermione, holding him and crying her eyes out. And there stood Ron, arms hanging down beside him, barely holding his wand, and tears streaming down his cheeks. And Ginny, she was crying as if her life itself had ended, and for her, it had, or so it seemed.

All the Aurors' were there from the Ministry, plus others who had volunteered to assist.

Dobby was there, beside Harry and Hermione. He never left Harry's side. Not knowing what else to do, he just stayed there.

Arthur Weasley came up, along with Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. The entire Weasley family was there. Not a dry eye among them.

Arthur, bending down, putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder, gently, said. AI don't know what to say, Hermione, we are all hurting. If there's anything we can do for you, please ask. Harry was just like a son to us. We all loved him very much.

Turning her head, and looking up at the senior Weasley, Hermione said something that stunned him: AI came into this world to be with my son, I was promised I'd be with him, and Father kept his promise, but I didn't know Harry would be taken from me so quickly. I just don't know what to do, I just don't.

Hermione looked up at Ron, saying, "James, help me, please, help me!"

Arthur didn't know what to say, he'd thought that what with the battle, Hermione just lost it'. Looking up at Molly, for some sort of support, maybe an answer, he just shook his head. The rest of the Weasley sons' didn't know what to think. They looked from Ron to their Dad. They knew that Ginny gave them a difficult time, at times, and their Mum, well, they ALL respected her and when she lost her temper and got really mad at them, they could understand it, but THIS, - what did Hermione mean?

"Lily, my dearest, I'm right here with you. I hurt too. At least we were with him while he was here, in school, where he was happiest." Ron said this, and in doing so, brought about more questions from their family.

"Fred," George asked his twin,"do you know what she's talking about?"

"No, twin, I don't," Fred answered almost before George completed his question.

Dumbledore came up, "Take Miss Granger to see Poppy, and we'll take Harry up as well. It'd not be right to leave him here."

The Weasley men all levitated Harry's body up and slowly took him up to the Castle, followed by Molly and Ginny holding on to Hermione, who was standing between them for support.

All the rest of the students, from every house lined up towards the castle's front doors and took off their hats. Not a single one said a word, every eye was downcast, for they saw the sacrifice that Harry made, not just for saving Hermione's life, but also, for killing Voldemort.

Throughout the Castle hallways, they went, undisturbed by neither the quick or the dead.

Finally, they made it to the Hospital Wing, met by Poppy.

"Put him here, in this bed, "she said quietly, as Harry's body was levitated over to the bed and gently laid down. There, she covered him up. And tried, tried to tend to him, knowing already what her senses told her: Harry was gone.

Looking up at the Weasley's, tears streaming down her cheeks, she just couldn't say it.

"We understand, we all know." Arthur said softly, quietly.

They all quietly left the Hospital Wing, the rest of the students going to their various Towers where their Houses were.

"Come with me to my office," Dumbledore said and they all followed him, sadly.

As they were settling down in the Headmasters' office, Dumbledore sat down in his chair, steepling his fingers together in front of his face and resting his chin on the tips of his index fingers said, " This is not what we expected, loosing Harry like this, but Voldemort has been defeated, his Army killed. I know you are all hurting and will, for quite some time. I'm only stating the obvious. Harry loved you, all of you. Molly, he looked up at you like you were his Mother, Arthur, he saw you as his father figure. I know he missed Sirius, his god father, and Professor Lupin, but he relied on you, ALL of you, and saw you as his family. Harry will never forget the love you all showed him."

"Professor, what did Hermione mean by what she said? "Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes, Professor, and Ron, he called Hermione 'Lily'" said Bill, the oldest Weasley sibling.

"That, Miss Weasley, will be the saving grace for all of you." the wise old Headmaster answered, smiling and for the first time, a twinkle came back to his eyes.

That answer was totally unexpected by the entire clan. Here they were, hurting over the lost of one of their own family member, Harry, yet the Headmaster said, . . . . WHY?

"How can you say that this is our saving grace, Harry's dead!," Ron said rather suddenly, loudly and jumping up, angry, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Harry was my BROTHER! How can I let him go? HOW?," Ron yelled. Looking around, pacing, not knowing what to do.

"Ron, all I can say, right now, I've said. Just remember: All is not lost, and you, of all people, should know that. Besides, Harry is more than just a brother to you! When you were back there, on the field, looking down at Hermione holding Harry, you called her 'Lily'. You had a rememberance of things past, memories that are just now surfacing. Try to recall your memories, because by doing so it will answer many of your questions, and will ease the pain that is in your heart." Dumbledore said still smiling cryptically.

AWhat do you mean? Ron asked.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, instead, and to answer Ron's question, he got up and walked over to her, taking her hand in his and getting down on one knee, something that surprised the entire Weasley family, every single one, not just surprised them, but shocked them - all!

"Hermione, if I can call you that. You came into this world for a purpose. You have been given a job to do, before you came here, and up until now, it has not been revealed to you - completely, that is, until now. There have been times, in your life that some events, thoughts, feelings, have occurred to you that have not been explained, even by our magical world. But now, by what has happened to you, this day, on the field of battle, by what you just said, that we all heard you say, it has been revealed, opened to you, and I want, your Father wants, rather, you to complete this task. For this task that you are to fulfill will be the most important ever to happen in the Magical World."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, thank you ever so much." Hermione said to her elderly Headmaster, tears still streaming down her cheeks, but these were tears of joy, tears of gratitude, for now, now there was someone who understood her feelings.

Hermione reached up and for the first time, ever, that anyone could ever remember, in a very long time, gave the dear old Headmaster a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione was no longer alone.

"Oh, and one more thing, Miss Granger, try to bring Ron up to speed on your plans. In time, he will come around, his eyes will be opened and he will remember who he really is." Dumbledore said, looking around and seeing all eyes were upon him.

"Arthur, Molly, I know that this is quite a lot to understand, all of a sudden, but just remember: All is not lost." Dumbledore said this, smiling.

With this said, they all got up to leave. Talking amongst themselves, the Weasley family members all left by floo powder, going back to the Burrow.


	8. Coping and Gringotts!

Chapter 6 Coping B and Gringotts

Back at the Burrow, everyone went to their rooms, to get away and have a little peace and quiet and wanted time to think. Ron lay down on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm and just let the tears flow.

ARon, Ron, Hermione said not knowing how she=d ever get Ron to understand what Dumbledore told them.

AWe all heard what Professor Dumbledor said to us, about Harry, so, please, please, don=t despair. Hermione gently said. She had her hands on Ron=s arms and shoulder.

AHermione, how can you say that! Harry=s dead! We all saw him laying there on the ground. He=s not coming back! No matter how strong you are or Dumbledore is, Harry=s just not coming back ! Ron shouted, through his tears.

AYou know how much he missed Sirius after Sirius died. Harry never, EVER got over his death. Every day, Harry was hoping he=d come back, or someone, somewhere would find a way to bring him back. But, you know what? It never happened! A Ron cried out through his tears.

ANow I know just how Harry felt!, Ron sobbed, his whole body heaving and crying.

Hermione just wrapped her arms around him and held onto him, not knowing just how to tell him what she felt she knew.

ARon, sweetie, I know you may not understand what I=m going to tell you, and I know you don=t believe, completely, that is, what Professor Dumbledor said to all of us, but I believe that you may not know everything that=s happened. I=ve got a feeling, a very strange feeling, inside me, that something else is going to happen, soon, very soon. I don=t know what it is, but I do know that it=s for the best. Hermione gently said to Ron, quietly, in his ear.

AHermione, I know you=re trying to cheer me up, but, this is just not the time, ok? Ron said, rather bluntly.

ARon, if ever you=ve trusted me in my life, please, now is the time to trust me. I=ll never lie to you. Hermione told Ron. ALook at me, Ron, Please, look at me, Hermione said, placing her hands on Ron=s face and gently turning her beloved=s face toward her loving gaze.

AWill you believe me? Even if its= just a little? For a short time? Please? I know that=s a lot to ask, for the present, But you=ve just got to believe me. Hermione was almost breaking down, herself. Ron=s sadness was getting to her.

AOk, Hermione, I=ll try to believe you. I don=t know how I can, or even why, but I=ll try.

ARon, I love you, I really love you with all my heart and all my being. I=ll love you not just now, while we=re alive, but after we=re dead, and for all eternity. You and I are one. I=m not complete without you. I=ll always be with you, ALWAYS! A Hermione told Ron, her eyes piercing directly into Ron=s own eyes.

And, for that split second, something happened to Ron, SOMETHING inside him woke up and stirred awake. He couldn=t understand it, but it seemed like he was trying to remember a memory that was almost within reach.

Hermione saw that glimmer of recognition.

She knew, she KNEW Ron understood her meaning.

Her heart soared with happiness!

Ron was looking at her, he couldn=t help BUT look at her since she had his face in her soft warm hands, feeling the warmth of her emanating off of her. In fact, the entire room was almost too warm, for just a chilly day. Ron put that thought out of his mind, briefly.

Later that same day, Hermione owled a letter to Dumbledore and asked if she could speak with him for just a few minutes.

He agreed in his return letter sent to her by her owl.

Silently, Hermione slipped down the steps in the Burrow, left a note on the kitchen table saying she was going to speak with Dumbledore and that she=d return immediately.

Hermione went to the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder and Said AHogsmead.

After she arrived at the Three Broomsticks, and dusting herself off, Hermione thanked the proprietor and left. Going up the street to Hogwarts she went inside the school, to the second floor where Dumbledore=s office was and standing in front of the Gargoyle, said ALemon Sherbert and the giant Gargoyle leaped aside for Hermione to enter the doorway to Dumbledore=s staircase leading to his office.

As she entered his office, rather timidly, out of respect for the Headmaster, he looked up directing her to an overstuffed purple chair.

AWell, Miss Granger, I=ve been expecting you, but not quite so suddenly, the ancient Headmaster said, with a twinkle in BOTH his eyes, and he was smiling.

This took Hermione by surprise, although she knew it shouldn=t, due to the fact that she=s never, EVER heard of the Headmaster being taken unawares.

AI want to talk to you about something that happened, just now, at the Burrow. You see, after we all got there, we all went to be alone. Everyone went to their own rooms for a while, but I noticed that Ron, just ran up the stairs, crying. Well, I know that=s to be expected, but I went with him, trying to see what I could do to comfort him. I do like him, a lot, I just can't explain all my feelings, just now, it=s just too sudden. But, anyway, I told him to remember what you said to us, and he told me that he remembered now, and understood just how Harry felt about wanting Sirius back. Ron knows that Harry won=t come back, but, here=s the strange part: I told Ron that I believe that something very strange is going to happen, very soon. I don=t know what it is. But I asked Ron to believe me, even if it were just this once. Hermione said all this in a rush of words. And, somehow, Dumbledore understood - everything - and more!

AGo on, Miss Granger, that=s alright, anything else?, the venerated Headmaster asked.

Hermione looked up at him, almost in shock!

AWell, there is, but, well, I don=t know where this came from but, well, I told Ron that I loved him, with all my heart and being, and not just now, but for all eternity!, I can=t believe I said that!, Hermione said softly, looking up, almost afraid to.

AThat=s to be expected, Miss Granger, It=s supposed to be that way. Don=t worry. All is proceeding well. You have nothing to fear. Dumbledore said, softly.

AWell, the instant I said that, I felt warm, all over! Ron had his bedroom window open and there was a cold breeze blowing in, but I, or we, should have been freezing, but we weren=t, it was warm, incredibly warm, comfortably warm. And that feeling, that just came over me - it was just a familiar feeling that I know I should remember, but, well, right now, I can=t remember what it was I was supposed to remember. All I can say is that all I said and felt were right, It was the right thing I said to Ron and that feeling was the right feeling, the most right feeling I=ve ever had. It was like him and I were, well, somehow, connected., Hermione said all this without knowing how it=d sound to him, but she just blurted it all out and let it go, hoping for the best.

AMiss Granger, you have nothing to fear. All is well, not just for you and Ron but for Harry as well. Dumbledore said, smiling.

AWhat do you mean?, Hermione asked.

AThat=s all I can say, for the moment. Just don=t worry. Go, now, rest some. You will need it for your coming trials ahead. Dumbledore told her.

AMy trials? What do you mean? A Hermione was perplexed.

AHermione, just don=t worry, go now. Rest, Molly will be worried about you. Dumbledore said.

AThank you, Professor, very much, for your time and understanding. It means a lot to me. Hermione said.

AYou=re always welcome. Come and talk with me anytime you feel the need. Dumbledore said.

With that done, Hermione left the headmaster=s office and walked back to Hogsmead and took the floo network at the Three Broomsticks, back to the Burrow.

Later, Arthur and Molly both received an owl, from Gringotts. The letter told them, that due to Harry's death, they were the executor's of his estate and that he'd left a will. Gringotts' needed all of the Weasley's there at the Bank, including Hermione.

Later, at the bank, with all ten of the concerned party's sitting down at the table, one of the goblins, who took care of the banks' legal matters, spoke to them.

"Harry Potter owled us his will and informed us to execute it in the eventuality of his death, which is why we're all here today," the goblin said.

"Is all this really necessary?" asked Ginny, rather timidly.

"Yes, it is. Everyone here is mentioned in Mr. Potters' Will," replied the goblin.

"Well, shall we get on with it, then?" Replied Arthur. "I know that this is a very sad time for all of us, but it's something that has to be done."

"True, Mr. Weasley. Well said," Added the goblin.

The Goblin cleared his throat, looked at each of the members sitting at the table, and started. "Harry Potter has a sizable Estate. It is divided in three parts, due to the sources from which he inherited his wealth.

"Three parts?" asked one of the Weasley's.

"Yes," replied the goblin.

"One vault contains the gold from his parents James and Lily Potter. The second Vault contains gold from the Black Estate, and the third vault contains gold from the Flammel Estate." Receited the Goblin. At this point he stopped briefly, wanting the information to sink in.

"Mr. Potter was the wealthiest wizard in all of England, and that is just in terms of his gold held in our vaults. This doesn't include his estates, castles, corporations, both wizard and muggle, legal patents, both in the magical world and muggle, as well as homes, and vast tracts of undeveloped property."

"WHAT?!" said Molly. "You mean our little Harry? . . . . has all this?"

"Now, Molly, calm down," said Arthur as he gently patted her arm trying to get her to calm down some.

The rest of the family knew Harry had some money, but the extent of it, the true extent of it, just never did quite dawn on them.

But now it had.

"The value of the gold in the first vault is two hundred million gold galleons. The value of the gold in the second vault is 350 million gold galleons. The value of the gold in the third vault is well over 500 million gold galleons. Now, this amount of gold is much larger, but it is in the form of gold ingots and is stored in other vaults, much larger vaults due to the physical size of the quantity of gold. That value has not been fully determined, as of this time, due to the time needed to count all of it, but as of the previous counting it was over one billion if it was converted and minted into gold galleons."

All this said, the goblin rested some after seeing the physical reactions of the entire Weasley family, including Hermione.

"What will be done will all this money?" Fred asked. He was looking at his twin, not quite believing what they had just heard.

"This is the subject of Mr. Potters' Will. He has indicated that the gold in his vaults are to be equally divided up between each of the Weasley children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny, plus their parents, Arthur and Molly. Miss Hermione Granger is also added to this list. All ten of you are to inherit equal parts of the gold," replied the goblin. Due to the enormous quantity of it, you have two choices. The first is to leave it where it is and a certificate will be issued to each of you. When you want to make a withdrawal, that amount will be deducted from your certificate. The second option is to have it transferred to your own vaults but each of you will have to have larger specially built vaults constructed. That will be very costly and very time consuming. I would suggest to you to leave it where it is and choose the first option." After this said, the goblin rested to let the family think it over.

The entire family started talking, about what, how much, but no arguments, oddly enough. It was Hermione who finally said, "Lets just take the first option, for now anyway. The important part is that the gold will be safely in Gringotts, and we'll all have access to it when we need it."

Molly looked at Hermione and smiled graciously, patting her hand. "Hermione, dear, you are right. We'll take the first option; It'll be easier that way." After that Molly leaned a little closer to Hermione and with an 'almost whisper' said, I've always thought you'd make a good member of the family. Ron has such good taste!"

Hermione was blushing all over and Ron was also. The Twins looked on and smiled.

"That leaves the real estate, the businesses and the legal patents. All of this has been managed by a separate firm, with contacts in the muggle world," The Goblin said.

"Could they continue managing as they have been? " Arthur asked.

"Yes, they can and they will be so advised. I do thank you for your trust in this matter, Mr. Weasley" said the goblin.

"You're always welcome" said Arthur. "Uh, if I may ask, would there be a chance for me to talk with the firm that manages the real estate? You mentioned that they have contacts with the muggle world. I'd be most interested in talking with them. " Arthur was most happy, what with the broad smile on his face, which was something that his children could NOT have missed!

And neither did Molly.

"Now Arthur, lets leave that till later, please?" asked Molly

"Of course dear, later, then" said Arthur. But everyone could see him thinking of the opportunity of talking to some muggles, his favorite past time.

The Goblin cleared his throat one last time, indicating that he had more businesss.

"There is a couple more items to cover, pertaining to the will and further disbursements".

"More? There's more?" asked Bill in an astonished voice?

"Yes, it pertains to Harry's personal effects." Said the Goblin.

"Harry left his Broom to Ron Weasley, and all his books to Hermione Granger. Now these include all his school books plus the books that his godfather Sirius Black left him. Included is the vast library of Nicolas Flammel", the goblin read from the will.

At this point he raised his eyes at Hermione, who, was in the meantime, having a hard time keeping her own eyes in her head and her mouth closed.

"You mean ALL those books are mine? Left to ME?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger, they are all yours now. You do realize, don't you, that Nicolas Flammel had the most extensive collection of books on the Wizarding world in existence. Many of his books are one of a kind, including diary's of many famous Wizards and Witches who have long since passed from living memory." The Goblin added this because he saw that Hermione was most anxious when she heard of it.

"And to think – that Harry had all of this! He never told us. I wonder why?" Hermione asked, mostly to herself.

"Hermione," Charlie said, looking at her, "I've talked to Harry, and to Dumbledore, on occasion, and, well, Harry considered us, US, his family. He considered family the most important part of a persons life. More so than all the gold in Gringotts or all the possessions that could be had."

"Thanks, Charlie," Hermione said, rather meekly.

Arthur was most pleased with his son at this testimony, this unique insight into the young man many others saw as a hero, but who only wanted to be "Harry, just Harry" and who wanted a family above all else.

"The rest of Harry's possessions, his trunk and its' contents, he leaves to Ginny Weasley. Harry's share in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, he leaves with Fred Weasley and George Weasley, the firms' owners." The Goblin, having stated this, rolled up the parchment, and concluded his business.

"If you have any problems or other questions, please ask me, I'll help you. Your certificates will be issued to you within a week and you'll be notified when they're ready. I do ask you to come in to pick them up or you can have them stored here, at Gringotts, for safekeeping, when you need them. "

"As for the rest of the real estate, each of you will be notified of your ownership, and all profits will be deposited to each of your personal accounts here, at Gringotts. Any changes, if any, plus quarterly financial reports, will be sent to you, by Gringotts' Owl. " With these final instructions, the Goblin got up and helped them out of the room into the lobby of the bank.

"Well, Dad, what do you think?" asked Bill.

"Son, I don't know what to say; Harry had a very hard life, no love, no family, death eaters hounding him, and the worse wizard in the past half century wanting to kill him and for why, I just don't know, Bill." answered Arthur, as he looked down shaking his head.

"Dad, Harry DID have a family – us. We're his family. You and Mum took the place of his parents and we were his brothers and sister. As for love, he had it, we all loved him, especially Mum. Remember what she said at Grimmauld place: 'who else has he got?' Well, Harry had us all, and as far as I'm concerned, I've got SEVEN brothers, not six." Ginny said this while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Besides," said Ginny, quietly, "I would have married him. It was my dream."

Hermione, was standing beside Ron, and heard everything that Ginny said. In fact, EVERYONE heard. So, with tears streaming down her cheeks and her private thoughts going through her mind pertaining to 'What Could Have Been', Hermione went over to Ginny, placing her arms around her and said: "Oh, Ginny, that's so nice of you to say that. To want him so, and to open your family to someone who doesn't have one, well, it just shows where your real heart is. One day, you'll be greatly blessed for that which you've done for someone who so needs you.

And Ginny, Don't loose sight of your dreams, they will come true. "

When Ginny heard Hermione say that, she just looked up at Hermione, speechless, and wondering how this, what Hermione just said, would come true. So much has happened, especially with Hermione around, that Ginny was starting, just starting, to begin to believe.

With that, Hermione went up to Ron, and taking his hand in hers, kissed him, on the lips, a long lingering kiss. "I love you, James, I've always loved you, both in this life and in our previous one. We'll have our son back, Father Promised it."

With this said, the entire Weasley Family heard her.

And they wondered. Greatly.

Arthur stood back outside of the immediate crowd of his family, standing next to his beloved Molly, and he listened to what Hermione said to his son, Ron. For ever since that episode at Flourish and Blotts just before their second year started, Arthur wondered about Hermione. He knew who she was, knew her parents, even met them. But, still, her ability at confronting the Dark Side of the magical world had him wondering. He'd done some research into this and in all of the written history, and the prophecy's hidden in the Department of Mystery's, even in the vast library of Nicolas Flammel, he'd not come across ANYONE like her.

Not even close!

And she called, sometimes, that is, his son Ron as 'James'. And knowing his son as he did, what surprised Arthur was that Ron NEVER said ANYTHING about it, nor corrected Hermione! Ron, Arthur knew, has a temper, but Hermione seems to be able to handle him, with ease!

Now with Harry as a member of the family, that was the name of Harry's Father: James.

But who was she referring to when she said "Father Promised it"?

Arthur had to go and see his old Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Quietly. And Fast.


	9. Is that YOU, Harry?

Chapter 7 Is that YOU, Harry?

"Who is that?" Hermione woke up, startled.

She had been laying in bed almost asleep, when she heard the voice. It was a still, small voice, distinctly speaking to her, calling her by name.

It was the end of term, Hermione had completed her education at Hogwarts, degree in hand, and a fully certified witch. A real magical being in her own right. Yet, with all the amazing sights she's seen and stories she's heard, the only one she'd been able to identity hearing a voice was with Harry in his second year.

This had Hermione scared, because she knew what Harry went through during that year and she didn't want to go through it.

Not willingly, anyway.

Yet, the voice sounded friendly, familiar. And that had her wondering.

So, she did the logical thing: She asked a question.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"It's me, Harry." Responded the voice.

"Harry? Harry who?" replied the voice.

"Oh come on Hermione, it's me, Harry Potter. What a question to ask!" replied the voice.

"Harry? Harry? It can't be you. Where are you? I mean, you – you're, well, you know, you're not alive, are you?" Hermione responded not knowing what to say, or even how to say. In fact she didn't even know where to look to talk.

"Where are you, Harry?"

"I'm with you, Hermione, right here" said Harry.

"Here? Are you invisible? A ghost? Of course you're a ghost, you're dead. Well, you're body is, anyway. You're alive. I was, well, you know." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I understand," Harry said.

"Harry, I, well, I was promised to be with you, you and James. I was promised that you'd be reunited with us.

"Promised? Us? By whom? Hermione, you're not making any sense." Harry asked, clearly perplexed.

"Harry, oh Harry, I thought I'd lost you, dear. I didn't know what to do. I was at my wits' end. After I was promised, by Father, that you'd be reunited with us. . . . "Hermione was shaking, almost near tears.

Tears of happiness.

"Hermione, you didn't answer my question: Who promised what?" Harry asked.

"Well, since you're already, well, dead, I guess it doesn't really matter now. On the other hand, I guess it really does matter. You're in the perfect place to, well, . . . "

"Hermione, quite stalling." Harry said.

"Harry, Father promised me, me and James, shortly after we died. Harry, I really missed you. James and I didn't know what to do, so, I just went to Father and asked him if we could go back. Harry, I wanted to take care of you, to watch over you, to lead and guide you while you grew up. I didn't want you to go through life alone with no guidance." Hermione said.

"Wait, Hermione, what are you talking about? You sound like my Mum when you're talking like that.

"Well, Harry, I am." Hermione replied, smiling, her heart beating rather fast. She didn't want to scare Harry away.

At this statement Harry fell silent, not caring to comment.

"Harry? Are you still here?" Hermione asked rather gently.

"Yes, yes I am. Just thinking, that's all," he replied.

"I don't want to frighten you away," Hermione said, "Its' just that I didn't expect you to be here, inside me, or where ever it is."

"Well, I guess that's where I am. I didn't have any other place to go for the moment, when I left, that is." Harry explained.

"What do you mean? I thought we all had someplace to go, to be." Hermione mentioned.

"We do. It's just that, well, when I got hit, I found myself outside my own body. And when I did, I saw you, except you didn't look like you do now."

"How else am I supposed to look? Hermione asked. She asked this question knowing full well what Harry saw, but she just wanted to be sure about him.

"You were glowing, a brilliant white, clear color. You were . . . beautiful. I've never seen anyone like you. I didn't know why, but I was drawn to you. It felt just 'right'." Harry explained.

"Harry, I understand, believe me, I understand more than you think I do. So, just relax, and don't worry. You're home now. You're with family, and we'll never part. Ever!"

"Ever?", asked Harry mostly to himself. He had to think on this one. So, he continued talking to Hermione, speaking his heart to her. He knew, he just KNEW she'd understand.

"I don't know why, but I feel comfortable being here, with you. Some day, you'll have to explain why." Harry said this, not knowing why.

Hermione was just standing there, smiling to herself inwardly, knowing all the reasons and all the answers that Harry was looking for. But, not yet, she told herself, now is not the time to disclose too much information. Too much has to be played out before the whole truth can be realized.

And only then, thought Hermione, would her family be together, again, for the second, and final time!

With this thought, Hermione got dressed and went down stairs to find that Molly was already starting breakfast and wanted to help.

"Hello, dear" said Molly, turning to look at Hermione. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Y – yea. Yes, I did." Responded Hermione, somewhat startled at the question, but not knowing why. What was she going to tell Molly: "Oh, by the way, I talked to Harry this morning. Seems he's somewhere close by me, like, I'm not sure, but, inside my head. I can talk to him, but I'm the only person who can hear him." That thought ran through her and little wonder, after thinking it through that she didn't want to say anything – yet anyways. She had to work this out, somehow. It's like having your own personal ghost for company.

IF she DID say something to anyone, what'd she say? How? How to prove it? Anyway, this will work itself out, somehow. It always does, especially with Harry involved.

Hermione smiled to herself at that last thought.

"Hermione, dear, what are you smiling about?" asked Molly. She looked directly at Hermione, knowing that something was up, but not quite what. Molly has that sixth sense about her. She can automatically tell when one of her own kids is up to something or hiding something. Must be those years of being around them.

"I was just thinking of Harry." Hermione answered. "I was thinking of how much I miss him already. I just don't know how Ginny is taking all this. She was really attached to him. I think much more than that." Hermione replied gently.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Ginny has been very depressed and sad, since, well, you know. She needs someone to help her along, and I thought that you and her, being such good friends, can help each other out?" Molly asked gently.

"Oh, of course. I'll always be here for Ginny. She's the closest girlfriend I've got. In fact, if I had a sister, I'd want it to be her." Hermione replied.

"Thank you." Molly smiled and turned back to her work in the kitchen.

As Hermione was sitting down at the table, she heard that voice again, familiar for these many years she's been in school, knowing who it was: "Hermione, are you still here?"

Hermione looked up and was wondering what to say. If she spoke out, Molly and the others would wonder, and ask, who she was talking to. Quietly, she got up to go outside.

"Yes, Harry, I'm still here." Hermione replied, quietly, afraid that someone might, just might, hear her.

"Thanks, for your support and caring for Ginny. I do like her, still." Harry replied gently.

"She's my girlfriend. She's the only one I can go to if I need a shoulder to lean on, Harry. Of all the people, the girls I know, she understands me, knows what I've been through, and she just doesn't criticize me." Hermione tried to explain her feelings to Harry, hoping he'd understand.

"Besides, you've got Ron. He's your best friend. You and him talk to one another, support one another. It's the same way with me and Ginny." Hermione explained.

"I know, I just wanted to thank you. Saying 'thanks' is the best I can do now." Harry replied.

"Don't worry, Harry. I understand." Hermione said.

From the doorway, Ron was standing, looking at Hermione. She was just walking in the yard, away from the house, waving her hands somewhat and seeming to be talking, but Ron didn't see anyone else there.

"Blimey," thought Ron, "Hermione's flipped, or something." Shaking his head, he just turned around and went back into the house. Besides, its' breakfast time, and there are SOME things that just can't wait, and eating is definitely one of them!

"Besides," thought Ron to himself, "I'll ask Hermione later if she's ok."

As Hermione came back into the Burrow's Kitchen door, she saw Ron sitting down at the table, eating as usual. "Humph," thought Hermione, "Whoever marries Ron better be able to COOK, and cook a LOT, what with the way he eats. It's a wonder he doesn't get as big as Harry's cousin Dudley." But, she liked him, why, she just didn't know, couldn't even put a finger on it. Ever since that first year, in fact, that first time she saw him sitting in the train car, going to Hogwarts, sitting there in the same compartment with Harry, her heart suddenly flipped. It was like butterfly's in her stomach. He just took her breath away, and still, here she was, in her seventh year, and she still felt the same way! Well, I guess, that's love for you." Hermione thought to herself.

She sat down beside Ron, but before doing so, walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him the best hug she could, kissing him on his cheeks.

"What was that for?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Oh, I saw you here, and I just wanted to hug you, you know."

"I know?"

"Ron! I like you! I've always liked you." Hermione said, quietly.

Hermione looked at Ron, smiled. She just sat there and smiled.

"Hermione, I know you like me. I've seen it in you for some time now. I feel that it could be more than just 'like', between you and me.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said looking him directly in his eyes, not breaking the contact. "I'd like for that feeling, between you and I, to be more than just 'like', also."

Ron smiled, reached over to her as she had sat down beside him, and kissed her on her cheek.

That felt good to him, comfortable, warm, familiar even somehow. It just felt RIGHT to be with Hermione.

Hermione felt the same way.

They both knew it. The same feeling going through them was starting to re-ignite that bond that was between them, from long ago, was just now beginning to reassert itself – and it would not be denied.


	10. Living with Harry

Chapter 8 Living with Harry

Ron, said Hermione, I want to stay with you, be beside you, to continue be a part of you. We are to be together, as one, destined to be with one another, helping one another." Hermione looked up at Ron, hoping that what she'd said didn't frighten Ron.

On the contrary, Ron held on to her, his arms around Hermione's waist, as if they belonged there.

"Hermione," Ron said, I feel something about you. I can't explain it, but being with you feels, well, natural, normal, kinda like you and I have always been together. With you with me, it just feels 'right'. Ron looked down at Hermione, hoping that what he'd said, in his clumsy manner, was acceptable to Hermione.

He need not have worried!

Hermione, looking up at him, smiled and just laid her head on Ron's shoulders, still hugging him.

"Thank you, Ron, thank you so much for what you've just said. Whether you know it or not, what you just told me, was the best thing you could have ever told me. You just don't know how close to the truth you really are, in what you just said." Hermione said to Ron, looking at him, directly in his eyes.

"You know, Hermione, I think, I think I just may have an inkling of an idea of what you mean. I mean, well, not entirely, but I do feel that 'familiar feeling' anytime I'm around you. And I like it." Ron said. Hopefully it was the right thing to say.

"Let's get something to eat, ok? I don't want your Mum to worry too much about us." Hermione said to Ron, happily.

"Well, my princess, you do know the way to a man's heart!" Ron replied.

"Yes, and in your case, it's through your stomach." Hermione replied, laughing.

As the two of them were eating, sitting there at the table, in the Burrow, a thought just occurred to Hermione: Harry and his place with her and Ron. She had an idea, just beginning to form, but what she didn't know was that this idea, as simple and original it started to seem in her mind, would be the groundwork for that which was to startle and upset the magical world – for the good.

All Hermione, if you could call her that, wanted was her family: her husband and child. And she'd go to virtually any length's to get them.

As they were sitting there, at the table, eating, Hermione spoke up to Ron, after all, the best time to get to him was at mealtime. He was happiest then. "Ron, do you like me, I mean REALLY like me?"

Ron, turned to her, puzzled. "Yes, I really do. Every time I look at you, I feel a warm glow inside me. Something tells me that you're the one for me. Hermione, I could spend the rest of my life with you and just love you forever."

"Thank you, Ron, that's all I wanted to hear." She placed her hand on his hand, squeezing him gently.

Without really thinking, Ron leaned over to Hermione and kissed her, gently, on her cheek, and whispered "I love you, I always have."

With that said and done, Hermione's idea, was taking shape. It was falling into its' proper place, and in time, it would succeed – admirably.

"I love you too, Ron, thanks." Hermione answered back.

With that said and done, Hermione got up and left Ron to finish eating. She had a 'small voice' inside her, somewhere, that wanted to talk with her. She thought it best to get out, alone, somewhere, so she could talk.

"What is it, Harry." Hermione asked.

"What are your plans? For me?" Harry asked.

"Well, I want to make sure that Ron loves me. I want to spend my life with him, as husband and wife." Hermione answered, wistfully. She was walking in the living room back and forth, just trying to think, trying to relieve some tension.

"I know, Hermione, I know. Ron is a good man, very honorable and trusting. It's just that he needs to get over his bashfulness. Once the both of you express your love and desire for one another, to each other, he will be more outgoing with you. He just needs a 'push' from you, so to speak." Harry told Hermione. Actually, it was more like Hermione hearing a voice in her head rather than hearing with her ears.

"Thanks, Harry. I appreciate you." Hermione said.

"Harry, I've been thinking, you know I like having you with me, but wouldn't you like being here, alive, like you used to be?" Hermione asked him.

"Yea, but that's not possible, not anymore. My body is, well, you know." Harry couldn't quite continue.

"Harry, I understand what you're trying to say. You're talking to me, remember? I know you a little bit better than you think I do."

"You do?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Harry."

"But, you mentioned asking me about me returning, being here, alive. What did you mean? You're not planning on doing what Voldemort did to come back, are you?" Harry asked, very nervous, his voice shaking, and Hermione could detect that.

"Harry, Harry, calm down. I'm not planning anything like that. Not even remotely like that. That's dark magic of the DARKEST KIND, and I'll NEVER stoop to do such things. NEVER!" Hermione told Harry, bluntly, and to the point.

"Besides, you should know me by now, Harry"

"Hermione, I do know you, I do. Remember that potion we made in the girls bathroom to transform us into Crabb and Goyle so we could talk to Malfoy? Well, I do know you, Hermione, I do. So, what are you thinking?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I can bring you back. I can. It's a legitimate way that's been used since the dawn of man. Besides, you'll love it." Hermione told Harry gently, carefully.

"Hermione, are you sure? I mean REALLY SURE?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, I am. I've not talked to anyone about this except Father, and he approves. Now, rest, and please, don't worry. I'm here to take care of you, and protect you. This, son, is your time of need, and I'll be right here with you. I'll never leave you. And neither will Ron." Hermione gently, lovingly told Harry.

"Hermione, you sound just like my Mum would have sounded." Harry replied

Hermione didn't say anything to that, except she wrapped her arms around herself, and smiled, she just smiled.


	11. Who Does Hermione Tell?

Chapter 9 Who does Hermione tell?

Hermione had fallen in love with Ron Weasley. Not that that was any surprise to anyone, either at Hogwarts or back at the Burrow, but, still, some still remembered the day of the battle, the day Harry fell, and they all remembered Hermione's reaction. They thought, all the students felt, that she'd loved Harry, and they were correct.

BUT, Hermione loved Harry in a different way than what others' thought. After all, there are many different types of love, and the love of family is one of them. It's this one type of love that Hermione's fellow students overlooked and never considered.

That didn't bother Hermione, not for a minute. For Hermione loved Ron, she loved him romantically and desperately wanted to marry him, to be sealed to him in this life and for all the eternities yet to come. This part was what she really wanted, for it was so central to her future plans to succeed.

Hermione had been staying at the Burrow over the holidays, since the Battle with Voldemort. Much had been taken out of the students and faculty, so a holiday had been declared by Dumbledore.

She had been wanting to talk to someone about the way she'd felt about Ron, but was nervous about doing so, not wanting to upset the status quo with the Weasley's and her relationship with them. She wanted to feel welcome after her relationship with Ron comes out, but, still, . . .

Anyway, she had finished breakfast and wanted to have some time alone with Ron, so, she grabbed him by his hand and took him out of the house for a walk.

Ahhh, the perfect opportunity!

"Ron, now that we're, well, going together, I'd like to see how the rest of your family reacts to having me here, with you. What do you think?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Hermione, please, don't worry. My family likes you, they really do, especially Ginny. She thinks of you as her sister, and with six brothers constantly hanging around her, she really needs a sister. You know, wanting to do 'girl stuff' and all."

"Do you mind if I talked to Ginny – about us? I need to talk, Ron, really, I do." Hermione said.

"I don't mind, Hermione, really. If you want we can go in the house at supper time and announce it to the entire family that we're Boyfriend/Girlfriend!" Ron said this with a little bit of humor, just trying to get his beloved's attention and 'pull her string' some.

"RON! THAT'S NOT what I MEANT! That'd be so embarrassing. I'd turn redder than all your families' hair!" Hermione pleaded with Ron.

Ron took Hermione by her hands, holding her gently, and looking directly into her eyes and told her: "Hermione, I do love you, very much. Sooner or later, the rest of OUR family will pick up on it and will be asking us questions. You understand. So, to head them all off, I'd just as soon tell them about how we feel about one another, get their support for us, so that we can have it a bit easier on us. I don't want to hide something this important from them. Besides, you know me, when I try to hide something from someone or try to lie, I get all tongue tied and blush and it all comes out wrong, my family sees right through me." Ron tried telling Hermione how he felt, not knowing if he said the right thing or not.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry, no matter what happens, I'll be standing right here beside you. I'll support you in your decision. Besides, it's important that we stay together, stand together and support each other on all issues, no matter how small or large." Hermione was trying to co-operate with Ron.

"Thanks, Hermione." With that, Ron held Hermione in an embrace and hugged her, ending it with a lovers' kiss.

"Did I tell you that the rest of the family are coming back home? That'd be Bill, Charlie, and Percy. I don't know if they'd be bringing their girlfriends or not, so be prepared if they do. Just to let you know." Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione answered back.

"But, look, Ron," Hermione stopped walking and turning to face him, "We don't have anything, you know, money, a place of our own. All we have is our love for each other. Besides, this is our 7th and last year here in school and in a few short months, we'll be out and looking for jobs, all the important stuff that we need to have."

"I know, Hermione, I know. I just don't want that to come between us and ruin our relationship." Ron replied.

"Ron, now look, I'm right here with you. We just stay together, be together, communicate and we'll be alright." Hermione told Ron, kinda seriously.

"Ok, sweetie, I understand. It's just that something like this, this important, well, I don't want to mess it up, or do something wrong." Ron replied, trying to say the right thing.

"You'll do just fine by me." Hermione told him, smiling.

"Besides, I want to go talk with your Mum. I think I've put this off long enough. In the meantime, you go and do something, just don't bother us – for a short while, anyway. Be close by, in case we need you, ok?" Hermione asked Ron, politely.

"Well, ok." Ron said.

They walked back to the house. Ron went upstairs to his room while Hermione stayed downstairs, in the kitchen where Molly was trying to straighten up.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you have a minute? I'd like to talk with you." Hermione asked. She was very nervous, not knowing just how to ask and wanting to sound 'normal' – whatever that was.

"Of course, dear, and you may call me Molly, besides, it's my name." Molly said, turning to look at Hermione, and when she did, something in Molly's mind 'clicked'. Call it mothers' intuition or whatever; Molly had a feeling that this was important. You know how Mum's are.

Sitting down at the table, and pulling off her apron, Molly patted the kitchen table beside her – "Hermione, sit down here, next to me."

Hermione sat down, next to Molly, smiling weakly, and started talking to her: "Mrs. Weasley, uh, Molly, can I talk with you for a few minutes? It's about Ron – and me."

"Is there anything wrong? I mean are you ok? "

"Oh, yes, Molly, I'm ok. Nothing's wrong with me. It's just that, well, Ron and I, well, we – we like each other – a lot. And, well, this is our 7th year in school and we mean a lot to each other, especially since Harry d---, you know what I mean." Hermione tried to explain, being very nervous.

Since that meeting at Gringotts, well, I like your family. It's more than just 'like', I feel very comfortable being here with your family and, Ron and I, well . . . "Hermione tried to explain more of her feelings to Molly, but just wasn't sure.

"Hermione, you don't need to say anything more. I've been watching you and Ron these years while you both were in school. I know you've argued a lot, but those were not 'mean' arguments, but just differences of opinion. I've seen how you and Ron care for each other and how you both are always together, both in school, activities, and during the summer here. I think you two are made for each other!" Molly said, beaming, and smiling.

Hermione noticed that Molly's eyes sort of twinkled, like Dumbledore's when he was happy.

Hermione threw her arms around Molly and hugged her and kissed her on her cheek. "Molly, you've made me the happiest girl, you just don't really realize how important your approval of me and Ron has made me. I couldn't have done this without you; it'd have been really difficult." Hermione told Molly.

So, with this said and done, Hermione got up, sort of bouncing because she was so happy.

"Hermione, dear, remember, you're always welcome here, consider this your home away from home." Molly told her.

"I will, Molly, I really will." Hermione said.

Hermione turned to leave and as she was at the bottom of the steps to go upstairs, she turned slightly, and said to Molly, softly "Just a side note for you – Harry's not really gone, you know, he's still here, with his family. He's never left." And with that said, Hermione bounded up the stairs to see Ron.

Molly was just getting up from the kitchen table when she heard Hermione say that last thought – something that for Molly was a bolt clear out of the blue. It startled her, and caused her to sit back down and think. She really missed Harry. She considered him her son she loved him so, but what did Hermione mean by "He's never left"? Maybe she was referring to his memory that they all had. It HAD to be that, because if it wasn't then . . . The alternative was just too preposterous to believe. Or could it?

Molly smiled to herself.


	12. Hermione's Idea

Chapter 10 Hermione's Idea

Aurthor's Note: This Chapter is dedicated to my FIRST reviewer, KRISTI, who has so diligently read my wonderful story and reviewed it. Thank you, Kristi, so much. I hope this chapter answers, at least in part, the question you last asked me in your review. Your question will be more fully answered in later chapters, just to make sure. Again, Thanks.

Hermione bounded up the stairs to Ron's room; she knew where it was by heart, she could even find it in the dark even if she were blind, metamorphically speaking. She was happy, happy beyond all her dreams because her plans were coming together, slowly, but they were coming together. Now, she had only to cross one more bridge, with Ron, to get the rest of her plans initiated.

She needed Ron.

And here he was, in his room. He was happy. The only was he could be happier would be if he was eating.

"Ron, are you there?" Hermione asked, knocking at his bedroom door.

"Yea, come on in." Ron replied.

Hermione came in, bouncing, smiling, obviously very happy.

"I take it the talk you had with Mum went well." Ron mentioned.

"YES! Better than I expected. She's so understanding, she'll make a great mother - . . . Uh, oh, by the way, there's something I'd like to talk about with you. Something that I think you should know."

"What's that? You said the talk with Mum went ok, and you started to say something else, that she'd make a great mother? I don't understand."

"Oh, never mind that part, I was just thinking out loud, Ron, don't worry. Sometimes, my mouth gets ahead of my thoughts, and things come out not quite right." Hermione replied, kinda hoping he'd not go too far on this line of reasoning, not yet, anyway.

"You know how close you were to Harry? How much you miss him, well, I don't want to go over all the sensitive stuff, and cause pain and suffering over reliving memories that you'd not want to open up, just yet, anyway, but there's something I feel that you should know." Hermione got up walking around, pacing, biting her lower lip in a very nervous fashion, not knowing how to begin or even IF she should tell him.

"Ron, I want you to sit here, and just listen to me. Please, no matter what I say, please, don't interrupt me or go accusing me of whatever. Just listen. And, remember one thing, I love you, very much. That's why I'm telling you what I'm about to tell you." Hermione said, hoping he'd go along with her.

"Just as a thought, remember how you changed, that day of the battle, at school, how you shimmered and radiated all white, like I did? Do you remember how you felt, what thoughts may have been going through your mind? Well, don't reply, just think of that point, and hold on to it." Hermione started.

"Ron, we've been here, here at Hogwarts, before now. You and I. Ron, there's a lot I want to tell you, about who I really am, who you really are, and, and, then there's Harry." Hermione was near tears now. Not quite crying, but close to it.

"Hermione, I do remember that day. I remember looking at you as if you were someone else, someone else whom I've loved very much and for a very long time. Like I, I just don't know quite how to say this, but I seem to think I understand what you're trying to say."

Hermione looked at Ron, smiling. A load was just lifted off her small slender shoulders that she wasn't sure if she could have borne it or not, had Ron started off negatively.

"Ron, what I just said, let's leave that part, for later, and let me go on to something else, something more recent, shall we say." Hermione, turned to look at Ron, hoping for the best, for this next statement would be the defining factor in their future relationship.

Looking at Ron, holding his hands in hers, she said "Harry didn't die.'

Ron didn't move, didn't bat an eyelid. He stopped breathing, Just looked at her.

"His body died, but Harry himself is still with us, or more specifically, he's with me. I don't know quite how to explain it, since I came back, like you did, but he's here, and I can talk with him and he can talk with me. I know its' scary and you MUST think I've fallen completely out of my tree or need to go to St. Mungo's, or whatever, but that's the truth."

"There's something else, also." Hermione began, but Ron just couldn't hold back.

"Harry's alive? Hermione, look, . . . " Ron began.

"Stop, Ron, just let me finish." Hermione stated.

When he died, trying to save me, or protect me or whatever it is that Harry does for others, when his body took that curse, fully, he did it for me and he stayed behind, stayed with me to be with me, to look after me. Ron, look, Harry's a strong wizard, perhaps one of the strongest I've ever heard of. I've been in the library, not just at Hogwarts, but at other library's, private libraries. Dumbledore has his own private library, and Nicolas Flammel, you remember that name from our first year, the wizard who made the Philosopher's Stone? Well, he has his own private library, and it's perhaps the most extensive library in the entire wizarding world, due to his age. Besides, that's the same library that was left to me in Harry's will, when it was read in Gringotts'. I'm sure you remember, Ron."

"Ron, I've researched this and there's no mention of anything quite like this. Sort of." Hermione added.

"What do you mean by "sort of"? Ron asked.

"Ron, this is where it get's really sticky. And you have to go on faith, that's what muggles do when they have no real hard evidence. Just ask your Dad or Dumbledore, they'll explain it much better than I can. Your dad knows some Muggles who can explain it perfectly." Hermione told Ron, adding "Believe me!"

The 'sort of ' exception to Harry, is --- us!" Hermione stopped, looking directly into Ron's eyes, hoping, just hoping.

"Go on" Ron said.

Hummmm, thought Hermione, this is easier than I thought it'd be. Ron MUST be feeling something, to take all this so calmly.

"Ron, we can help Harry. This is to start explaining to you. You – me, we both can help Harry come back. Legitimately and morally we can bring him back. But it'll take time, which we have in abundance of. And, we'll have protection. Ron, Harry stayed with me, after he took that curse, he stayed with me for a reason, and he told me what it was. You see, Ron, Harry knew me, for a long time, before we met, before we were born in THIS life, we knew each other, and so did YOU!" Hermione began.

"Ron, have you ever wondered WHY we met on the train to Hogwarts, that first day of our first year in school? Have you ever wondered WHY we have remained such good friends – two boys and a girl? Normally such a combination would not work. One of you would want me and you two, normally, would be fighting over me. But, this just isn't the case. And, there's a reason for it."

"And that reason is what, Hermione?" asked Ron. "I follow you, very close, I really do."

"Ron," began Hermione, "You, me, and Harry, well, we're family and I don't mean brothers and sister type of family. Ron – Harry is ours. Harry is my son and I want to bring him back. I was promised this opportunity and I intend to take full advantage of it. I've wanted to look after him, to teach him, help him, be with him, so that he can grow up and be the man that he can fully be. Ron, you're part of our family, and right now, at this stage, you are needed, desperately needed! Please, Ron, please believe me. I would never, never lie to you. If you don't believe me, I'll go see professor Snape for some serum and you can ask me anything and I'll tell you."

Hermione was on edge, and beginning to be afraid. Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks, that was how much she feared loosing Ron.

She'd gone out on a limb, a LONG way, both for herself, for Harry, and mostly for Ron.

"Hermione," Ron said softly, looking up at her, into her deep chocolatey brown eyes, and just melted into them, "I believe you."

"For the very reason that what happened to me, that day of the battle; The same thing that happened to you then, happened to me. That was no coincidence, no magic, THAT was real. I believe you." Ron finally said.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Smiling inwardly, she was happy.

"Ron," Hermione said softly, looking at him, "I want us to get married. Very soon. In fact, before school term restarts. I don't want to wait any longer. I know we can make it, together, as husband and wife, and I do know that you love me, and I love you."

"Hermione!" Ron replied, nervously. "Do you mean what you said? This will take some planning. Mum will be, well, you know how she is."

"Does that mean 'Yes', Ron?" Hermione asked him, directly looking into his eyes, holding his hands in hers, and just hoping, hoping he'd want her as much as she wanted him.

"Yes, my dearest, yes. I will marry you. Now and forever more." Ron replied.

Hermione squealed with delight and threw her arms around her fiancé and held him against her, tightly, never wanting to let him go again. For she knew that THIS time, they'd be together, in this life, longer than in their previous one.

A LOT longer.

And unknown to her she just didn't realize just how long that'd be.


	13. Dumbledore's Advice

Chapter 11 Dumbledore's Advice

"Ron, my beloved, I'm so happy to be with you." Hermione told Ron this – to express her feelings for him. "And thanks, for believing me"

"I understand, Hermione, really, I do." Ron replied, hoping that this would show Hermione that he cared, which he did. It's just that sometimes, being a guy, he had troubles showing his emotions and communicating to the one girl he really loved.

"Now, I'd like to talk to Professor Dumbledore. He knows a lot more about what I'm going through than he's letting on, or so it seems to me." Hermione explained to Ron. She needed some more advise on what she plans to do, whether or not her plans would succeed would depend on so many factors, but in reality, it all depended on her faith in just going ahead and "doing it".

"I'm going downstairs and send a letter to Professor Dumbledore. I want to request a meeting with him soon." Hermione said to Ron.

With that said, she went to the room she shared with Ginny, got out her quill, ink wells, and a sheet of parchment and sat down at Ginny's desk and began a letter to her headmaster requesting some time to see him.

After she finished it, she sealed it and went down to the kitchen looking for her owl that stayed there with her while she was visiting. Tying it on her owls right leg and giving her a treat and telling her to take the letter to Professor Dumbledore, the owl flew off.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, sighing with indecision, Hermione didn't know quite what to do. It was at this point that Molly came in, saw Hermione and knew that something was up.

"Hermione, dear," said Molly, "What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing, really, it's just that I want to go talk with Professor Dumbledore and Ron and I, well, ."

"Is everything ok between you two?" Molly asked, worried.

"Oh, yes, its' all ok with us. It's just, well, I might as well tell you—I want to get married and Ron has agreed." Hermione told Molly, looking up at her, hoping she'd not want to get mad or anything like that.

"Hermione, dear! I'm so proud of you! You're going to be my first daughter in law!" Molly squeeled with delight and went and hugged --- HUGGED Hermione to her.

Molly was so happy.

"I take it that you approve?" Hermione asked.

"Approve? Why of course I approve. Ron couldn't have chosen a better young woman for his wife. It just goes to show that Ron finally has shown some good sense, and good taste!" Molly was beaming with excitement.

"This is just preliminary, so, please, could you not discuss this with anyone else? We want to talk to Professor Dumbledore and go over some, well, other issues, first, before we go back to school." Hermione tried to explain, not wanting to say too much. Not yet, anyway.

"Well, of course, dear, whatever you want. Just don't keep me in suspense for too much longer, ok?" Molly asked Hermione pleasantly.

"We'll keep you posted and it won't take too long." Hermione promised. Beaming and smiling.

Molly noticed that right away.

Hermione went back to see Ron and they discussed Molly's reaction.

"I'm glad you talked with Mum about us. I thought it'd be better for you to do this, since this is what you girls would be more comfortable in discussing. Besides, you both would be happy." Ron said.

"Oh, Ron, you know, sometimes, you can be so understanding." Hermione leaned against him, giving him a kiss! "I like you this way."

"Besides, we need to talk to the rest of your brothers, and don't forget Ginny. Maybe we both better sit down and talk with her, since we're both her friends. She'd understand." Hermione added.

"Ok, want to do that now? Ginny's in her room." Ron said.

"Ok, but afterwards, that'll leave Fred and George. They're at the store in Hogsmead, so we can floo over and talk with them. I think they'll be very understanding." Hermione said this smiling.

They both went out the door to Ginny's room. Knocking gently, Hermione asked Ginny if they could both come in.

"Ok, you two," Ginny said, looking up at the both of them. "I know that there's something going on with you two. I can see it in your eyes, Hermione. Looking at her brother, Ginny said "And YOU, you could never hide anything from me. What's up?"

"Ginny," Hermione started off, not knowing what to say or how much to tell her, "Ron and I have something we've got to tell you, something important."

Ginny stopped reading her book and putting it down sat up on her bed, her entire attention focused on her best friend – and her very nervous looking as well as GUILTY looking brother.

"Hermione, are you – well, in trouble? Has Ron done anything to you?" Ginny asked

"No, no Ginny, nothing like that, it's, well, I don't know quite how to tell you this, except to just blurt it out: Ron and I love each other, and we want to get married – before school starts again!" Hermione said all this in a rush, and out of breath.

"Oh, Hermione, Hermione! I'm so happy for you, for you both! You're gonna be my sister, for real and all, oh, Hermione . . . . ," Ginny said all this while hoping off her bed and going to hug Hermione in a Molly type hug.

Tears were streaming down both their cheeks as they held one another and hugged and cried.

"How, when, when did you decide all this? I've got a million questions for you." Ginny said. Happy and breathless.

"Ron and I were just talking, talking about what's happened to us. We both knew we loved one another, it's just that sometimes we had trouble getting it all out." Hermione told Ginny this, kind of slowly, carefully.

Ginny picked up on this – immediately.

After all, she was the daughter of Molly Weasley, and they both knew how much Molly could pick up on peoples' feelings.

"Ginny, there's much more to all this. Some of it, well, I just can't discuss it with you, because I've not got it all worked out. BUT, this much I can tell you: Remember that meeting we all had in Professor Dumbledore's office, the day of the battle, at school?" Hermione said this to Ginny, looking at her and appraising her reactions carefully.

"yes" Ginny said, very softly. Her expression changing rapidly, due to her remembering Harry's passing.

"Ginny, do you remember when Dumbledore got up out of his chair and walked around his desk, up to me, taking my right hand in his, and getting down on one knee and looked at me, directly into my eyes? Do you remember what he said, or part of it? It wasn't about Harry's passing, it was about something else." Hermione stated this very carefully.

"Yes, that was the most unusual thing I've ever seen Professor Dumbledore do. I'll never forget it, Never." Ginny said. Looking off into space, her eyes elsewhere. Remembering.

"Ginny, Professor Dumbledor, said, to refresh your memory:

AHermione, if I can call you that. You came into this world for a purpose. You have been given a job to do, before you came here, and up until now, it has not been revealed to you - completely, that is, until now. There have been times, in your life that some events, thoughts, feelings, have occurred to you that have not been explained, even by our magical world. But now, by what has happened to you, this day, on the field of battle, by what you just said, that we all heard you say, it has been revealed, opened to you, and I want, your Father wants, rather, you to complete this task. For this task that you are to fulfill will be the most important ever to happen in the Magical World.

"Yes, Hermione, I remember that. I've never seen Professor Dumbledore act like that nor even heard him act that way. Most unusual. He also said that Harry's passing would be the "saving grace of us all". And, I just can't understand that." Ginny said.

"Harry died, I saw that happen, we all did, but just how his death would be the saving grace of us all is beyond my comprehension. I know that Harry was really bothered by all the deaths that Voldemort caused, but this, THIS, goes a long way beyond that. Maybe there's more that Professor Dumbledore isn't telling." Ginny said.

"Ginny, I know what he means, I really do, but right now, all I can say is that Ron and I are deeply in love with each other, and have been, for a VERY long time. Just how long, I'm not at liberty to say, but eventually, in a short time, you will find out" Hermione said this, her hands on Ginny's shoulders, smiling. Hermione was looking deeply into her future sister in law's eyes.

Ginny, looked up at Hermione, and gasped, it took her breath away at what she saw:

Hermione's eyes were twinkling, just like a certain headmaster's.

"Hermione, I believe you, I really believe you. Some day, then, soon, I'll tell you why!" Ginny said all this while smiling.

Turning to her brother, looking up at him saying: Ron, you've got one good woman here, and you'd BETTER do your best to stand with her, beside her and support her with all you've got! You protect Hermione just like you and the rest of your brother's care for and protect me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Ginny was looking directly into Ron's eyes, smiling.

"Yes, baby sister, I understand perfectly", Ron said, happily but knowing just how much she meant what she said to him. A warning: Tow the line and take care of Hermione.

"Now, Ginny, Ron and I have to get going. We've got to go and tell Fred and George. You know as well as I do just how anxious they'll be, and pleased, too!" Hermione said. Happily.

"I understand. Go, now, both of you." Ginny said this pushing them out the door, for she suddenly knew that she had to go somewhere and make a few inquires, but deep down, in her heart, she felt she knew the answer to that question that suddenly came over her, unbidden, but definitely not unwelcome.

As they were going down the stairs, Ginny turned to them, standing in her doorway, asked, "Hey, you two, what about kids? Have you thought about having kids, yet?"

At THAT question, Hermione stopped on the steps – cold – and looking up at Ginny, smiling broadly, told her: "Ginny, yes, YES! I have thought of having a child and you wouldn't believe my thoughts of what I KNOW of what's to come in THAT department! Dumbledore was right in what he said that day in his office! He really was."

With that said, and with Ginny thoroughly perplexed, Hermione skipped down the stairs and to the fireplace where they flooed off to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, in Hogsmead.

In the meantime, Ginny left her room and also flooed over to Hogsmead, for that was the closest she could get to the school: Her destination. The question she had to ask was almost beyond the memory of most living people.

Ginny went to Hogwarts and eventually got to Professor Dumbledore's office and went in, knowing the password she got from Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I ask you a question?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, Miss Weasley. What is it?"

"I've noticed, on occasion, when circumstances make you happy, your eyes twinkle, like the stars do at night."

"Well, yes, I guess they do. Why?"

"Uh, does that happen to everyone, or just you?"

"That, Miss Weasley, is a trademark of the headmasters of this school. Its' something that has been handed down from the founders." Professor Dumbledore responded to Ginny's question.

"Are you sure? I mean, only the headmasters and not anyone else? 'cause I was talking to Hermione, back at the Burrow just now, and she told me about her and Ron's wanting to get married, and wanting to have children, or child as she mentioned, and she told me that she and Ron had been in love with each other for a very long time, when I saw her eyes twinkling, just like yours do sometimes. That's why I'm here." Ginny said.

"Well, Miss Weasley, like I said, that's a trademark of ALL Headmasters of Hogwarts, including future ones'"Professor Dumbledore replied.

Ginny, at that statement, dropped her jaw, eyes bugging out, totally surprised, and utterly speechless!

"I do ask you to keep this small bit of information totally confidential; Never disclose it, including what you've seen, to anyone, not even Miss Granger. Do I make myself clear?" Professor Dumbledore asked Ginny, rather pointedly, but at the same time he was smiling, and again, that trademark twinkle returned.

"Yes, Professor, absolutely clear. You can trust me on that, I promise." Ginny replied, smiling.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, I know I can count on you. That is privileged information and would cause a few problems."

Meanwhile, as they continued talking, Hermione and Ron appeared at Fred and Georges' store.

When they came out of the fireplace at Fred and George's store they dusted themselves off and saw the two of them – grinning broadly.

"Well, it's our baby brother – and Hermione! What a welcome sight to have you here, Hermione." Fred announced.

"Yes, Fred, it's nice to have some of your family paying us a visit. It lets us know that we're still cared for." George said.

"Oh, you two, stop it. You both know that we love you immensely." Hermione said, sweetly, careingly.

"We know that, Hermione, we know. We just like getting you both to smile some." Fred said.

"Thanks, but we're here to make an announcement, unofficially, of course." Hermione said.

At this point both Fred and George looked at each other, eyebrows raised, knowing that SOMETHING good was just coming around the corner.

"Ahh, what would THAT be, then?" George asked.

"Well, Ron and I, we want to get married, before we return to school." Hermione said, while holding Ron's hand. She then turned to Ron, looking at him,lovingly.

"Congradulations, to you both. And, our dearest baby brother, you surprise us – delightedly of course." Fred said, smiling.

"Thanks, Fred, George. I do appreciate your support here. Hermione and I do love each other, very much. I'll stand by her, and support her. I'll never leave her side --- ever." Ron mentioned this to his two brothers, joyfully. He was still holding on to Hermione's hand.

"Well, you've got a good woman here, Ron. If there's anything we can do for you, just ask. We want to help you." George said.

"Thanks, brothers. We do need your support in our relationship succeeding. I just look at this as adding a good member to our family." Ron told them, honestly.

Hermione smiled at Ron's statement. "They don't know about another family member coming back into the fold, Ron. They'll be very surprised --- and pleased!"

Fred and George looked at each other, completely baffled, and for the first time they were speechless.

"Well, brothers, see you later, we've got errands to run," Hermione added.

She and Ron both waved and left.

They made their way down the street and up the road, back to Hogwarts. Hermione wanted to talk with Professor Dumbledore.

"Ron, you know that I love you, very much. There are many things that have happened to me, to you, that I need to talk with the Headmaster about. He knows much more about me, you and what we're going through than he's letting on. I just want to make sure that I'm on the right track. I want to do the right thing and not hurt anyone." Hermione said this.

Hermione stopped walking and turned towards Ron, facing him "Ron, I need advice from someone much wiser than I."

"I know, Hermione, I understand, and like I told my two brothers and sister, I'll support you with whatever you need. I'll always back you." Ron looked directly at his beloved, smiled, holding her hands.

"I'll always love you for this" Ron said.

They continued walking up the road, reached the main gates, and were allowed entrance. They both walked up the hill to the great doors and entered. All looked familiar, except for the silence that seemed to permeate the entire floor.

They walked up to the second floor and approached the gargoyle and Hermione stood facing him pronounced the password: Lemon Drop and the gargoyle leaped aside, permitting entry to Dumbledore's office.

They stood on the spiraling staircase which took them up and stepped off, knocked on the Headmaster's office door.

"Come in Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Come in." Professor Dumbledore said.

They walked in, Hermione was a bit bolder but grateful for being there, but Ron was a bit hesitant.

As they walked in, there stood Ginny, just getting ready to leave.

"Ginny?", asked Hermione and Ron simultaneously, not really expecting to see her here.

"Oh, Hi, I was just asking Professor Dumbledore a question that'd been nagging me, it's all ok, really." Ginny said this while looking at Hermione, smiling, really smiling.

"What may I do for you? It's always a pleasure to have you here, with me." Professor Dumbledore said with a joyful smile.

"I don't know how to say this, but, Ron and I want to marry, soon. I – we do really love one another and will be with each other and stand up for one another. Ron is important to me. He's a part of my life, as you've indicated in our last visit. I just wanted to ask you if what I and Ron want is right, and proper." Hermione asked.

"Oh, Miss Granger, your wanting to marry Mr. Weasley here is very much right, especially in light of what you just said about loving one another. Please, don't worry about that. Both of you are doing the right thing. Do you have any thoughts of children?"

"Yes, Professor, I have, very much so. And for a very good reason." Hermione said timidly, not sure if she should pronounce her real reason. She feared ridicule, humiliation, but at least she had Ron's support, right here beside her.

"You see, professor, I've known that Harry didn't die, not really. He's been with me, we can talk with one another. We do every day. He wants to come back, I want him to come back, to finish growing up. Other than my beloved Ron, here, you're the only other person who knows about this. The rest of Ron's family kinda has an idea, but I've not come right out and told them, as much as I've wanted to."

Hermione added: "Especially Ron's Mum, Molly, I can see it in her eyes how much she misses Harry. And I've wanted to tell her so much that he's coming back, but I've held back telling her until – until he's here. Besides, at night, real late, sometimes I can hear her crying softly and mentioning his name. I want so much to tell her that Harry's still with us, his spirit is and that before too long, he'll return to us in his true physical form – forever."

"I've known about this for quite some time, now. And I just want to congratulate you, and Ron, here, on making such a good choice. You've got a lot of planning to do, plus a lifetime of living and getting to know one another. But, I'd like to ask you, about any children you may be planning; do you know what the implications of this may turn out to be? Involving Harry, that is?

"Yes, I fully realize that. I've been promised that I'd be with Harry --- Ron and I, that is. That promise was made to me long ago, by my Father, and that, Professor, is what keeps me going." Hermione was just trying to get all this out.

"You're one of the most amazing students I've ever come across Hermione, really." Dumbledore said this while shaking his head and smiling. "I'm very glad, for the both of you."

"Ron, how are you taking all this?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I love Hermione very much. I'll be standing beside her and helping as much as I can. I want to help her succeed." Ron said.

"Good, Ron, very good. You've made the proper decision. And remember, when you both get married, children have a way of coming along, so do be prepared to be a Dad. Use your own father as a good example. He's a good man."

"Thanks, Professor Dumbledore. I'll definitely take your advice." Ron mentioned.

"Oh, what is said here, among the three of us, stays here unless the both of you decide to tell anyone else. I think that'd be the proper way to handle things. Besides, what you know and are trying to do, could get out prematurely." Professor Dumbledore said, seriously.

"I agree with you, fully." Hermione said.

"I also," Ron said.

With that all said and done, questions asked and answers received, Hermione and Ron left Dumbledores' office, heading back to the Burrow.

Back to their home they went, for they were to call it their home for a very long time to come, a VERY long time.


	14. To Tell the Family Or Not?

Chapter 12 To tell the Family --- Or Not?

On their way back to the Burrow, they stopped by Hogsmead and went to the Three Broomsticks to have some Butterbeer and just talk about their feelings, what they know and what the Headmaster thinks.

"Ron, do you love me?"

"Oh, Hermione, you know I do. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere without you, besides, my Mum, and Ginny, they both like you as if you were a family member already, to say nothing of my brothers."

"But, Hermione, there's some things that I don't remember, or recall, not like you do. If I could put a name on it, I'd say that you've got perfect memory. Anyway, there are times that I do recall some things that feel right, or seem familiar. And, you're one of them."

"Ohhh, thank you Ron, thank you. I know you're not much for words or expressing your feelings, but you've done a good job.

"Go drink your Butterbeer, don't want to waste it." Ron said, drinking his.

"Now Ron, lets keep our minds on the subject at hand, namely, what do you think of us being married, before school starts up again?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Ron said, looking direct at her, deep into her chocolatey brown eyes, "you are my one and only love. And, to answer your question: YES! I do want to marry you. I'd love for us to return to school as Husband and Wife. Besides, you'd make a better dorm mate than what I've had these past 6 years!" Ron said this laughing, but in reality, he really did love her.

"Oh, Ron, that's just want I wanted to hear you say!" Hermione reached across the table and held his hand in hers.

"Has Harry said anything to you today?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we talk each day, but he does try to stay out of things." Hermione said.

"Really? Harry was always one to ask questions, but when it came to him, he always clamed up. I wonder what he thinking?" Ron asked, mostly to himself.

Hermione just sat there, seemingly gazing off into space, eyes not focusing. She was listening to Harry.

"Hermione" said Harry speaking directly to her mind. No one else could hear him.

"Yes, Harry? I take it you've been listening to our conversation." Hermione said.

"I have, and I do like the idea of you and Ron marrying. You and him deserve one another. You both are my best of friends and I just don't want to loose you, either of you." Harry said. Hermione could feel the emotion choking up his voice.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It's just, well, I appreciate all you're trying to do, for me, that is, 'Hermione'" Harry mentioned, knowingly.

"Are you sure, Harry, that this path that Ron and I are about to take, is one that you approve of?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yes, it's ok. Don't worry about me. I think I'll be ok. Being with you, Hermione, this way, is comforting to me. I've never felt this amount love that you have for me, not since well, that first time we all were together when I was small." Harry said, softly.

"Oh, Harry, thank you. And, Ron and I will do our best to bring you back, here, with us. Oh, it'll be so good to hold you again!" Hermione said eyes misting over.

"Thanks, M- I mean Hermione. Thanks very much." Harry said.

Tears were rolling down Hermione's eyes.

Her hands were resting on the table, eyes unfocused.

"Hermione?" Ron asked her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Harry was talking with me. He told me he approved of us marrying and the plans we have of bringing him back. He told me he felt very comfortable being here, with me." Hermione said all this, wiping her eyes of the tears that had misted over her.

"Oh, well, that's good to hear, coming from you and him. I do worry some about you when you get this way. I feel as though there's something I need to do to help you, to, something. I don't know. I guess I just worry when it comes to you." Ron said softly, eyes looking down into his Butterbeer.

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's, to comfort him, to let him know that she was alright and that she liked and appreciated his concern over her.

"Ron, hon, I love you, and the concern that you have for me, about me, touches me, it touches my very heart. Just keep on being concerned over me and we'll both be ok." Hermione said this and just leaned over and kissed him on his cheeks

"Thanks, Hermione. You mentioned that you'd like to get married as soon as possible. When would you want? What date?" Ron asked.

"Well, this is October. How about the 31st? That's Halloween". Hermione suggested, gently.

"Sounds good to me. Now, we've got to tell everyone, make plans, send out invitations, there's just a lot of stuff to do." Ron suggested.

"You're right. Lets go, and get back to the Burrow and tell Mum." Ron said.

As they got back to the Burrow, by floo, they noticed that Molly was still there and that there was a large brown owl sitting in the window.

"Mum, who's the owl for?" Ron asked.

"Letters from school. Here, they just arrived. Here's one for you, Hermione, dear. Seems the headmaster always knows where to send they owls." Molly remarked, surprisingly.

Ron opened his parchment and found that Dumbledore will be resuming classes after Christmas holidays and they are to return the day after New Years' Day.

Ron looked at Hermione – "You want to tell her, Hermione, or let me?" Ron silently asked her with a look.

"Molly, uh, Ron has something to tell you." Hermione said, hesitantly.

"Oh? What is it, Ron?" Molly asked while still in the kitchen.

"Mum, Hermione and I want to get married on Halloween and return to school to finish out the year. We know we can do this. We'd need your, and Dad's approval." Ron asked.

"Well, Ron," Molly began, sitting down at the kitchen table, "It's a big step and I know that you and Hermione are both level headed, plus you'll be together at school. That'll help you both in being with each other, and growing closer. That'll help in bonding as a husband and wife. You have my approval, Ron."

"Thank you, Mum, thank you. I'll talk with Dad when he gets home." Ron said.

"Oh, Ron, my parents! We have to tell them, and the sooner the better. My Mum and your Mum can get together to help, especially with my gown. Let's go and tell them together. It won't take long. Besides, they're connected to the floo network, so we can get there quicker." Hermione said.

"Ok, I'd better get to know them, shouldn't I? I feel kinda funny around them." Ron said.

"Ron, don't be afraid. Remember: My Mum will be YOUR Mum. So feel free to go and see them anytime you want. You'll be welcome in their home, always. Now, let's go." Hermione said this while tugging on his hand, pulling him back towards the fireplace, to floo over.


	15. Putting the Plan to Action

Chapter 13 Putting the Plan to Action

The next morning, after Ron talked to his Dad about getting his Dad's blessing and permission to marry Hermione, they went to St. Mungo's for the usual medical exams, then off to the Ministry of Magic for a wedding license.

As they were leaving St. Mungo's, they went to the Ministry of Magic, and that's where Hermione got the idea of asking Fudge to perform the ceremony.

"Well, Hermione, that's acceptable to me. I know Fudge has been not exactly co-operative with the Order when it came to fighting Voldemort, he still isn't, but now isn't the time to talk politics. We're here to get married and continue on with our life." Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said, "you're so sweet."

They went to the corner where the telephone booth was and stepped inside, dialing the number and was granted permission to enter the Ministry.

Entering, they told the receptionist they were here to talk to the Minister about their wedding plans, and they were given the directions to Fudge's office.

They met Percy just outside the Minister's office and broke the news to him.

"Congratulations, Ron" Percy said. "Hermione will make a good wife for you." Percy shook his brother's hand.

"Hermione and I are here to ask the Minister if he will perform our wedding ceremony." Ron told his brother.

"Well, Ron, since I do work for him, and he does like and respect me, I think there's a good chance. I'll put in a good word with him, for you, if you want." Percy said.

"Thanks, Percy. If you could let him know we're here and the reason, maybe a little advance word wouldn't hurt. Thanks, Brother." Ron said, smiling.

"Anytime, Ron, anytime." Percy said.

With that all said and done, they both entered Fudges' office and were introduced.

"Well, I do know you, Ron, your Dad works here. Good man, he is very good man. Man of integrity and honor. Percy here has told me that you wanted me to perform your wedding ceremony, and I'd be delighted."

"Thank you Minister, thank you very much. Hermione and I do appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to help us." Ron said.

Fudge looked at Hermione, perplexed. "Hermione, I've heard some good things about you, very good things. You're marrying into the Weasley family, well, they're a very good family. Ron will make you a good husband."

Hermione smiled, afraid to say anything that might upset him. She knew he was aware of her participation in the fight against Voldemort, but, he was happy, and that made her and Ron happy.

So, with the arrangement with the Minister made they said their goodbye's and left.

From the Ministry they flooed over to Hogsmead to look for an apartment.

"Ron, I want our own place. Somewhere where we can go to on weekends while we're at school, so we can get away and just be with each other and not have to worry about others' disturbing us. This will be our first year of married life, and well, I want you all to myself." Hermione said all this, lovingly, holding his hands and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Hermione found an apartment over one of the stores, and so, she and Ron looked it over and decided that it'd do just fine. They told the stores proprietor who they were, but they were already well known, to their surprise. It seems as though Hermione's stand in the Battle had been noticed after all. They paid the lease for the entire year, to the end of their schools 7th year. After that, they hadn't planned any further, other than maybe going back to the Burrow to live, which is what Hermione was, indeed, thinking.

And, THAT, was for a very good reason!


	16. The Wedding

Chapter 14 The Wedding

Aurthors Note: This is a short chapter, but I hope it covers the essentials. I did not include the bridal shower, but I am still thinking on this chapter, but it will not be changed in its essense. If you have any ideas, please e-mail me. I do want to keep this story "clean" since it is for kids and about kids (even if you, like me, are an adult). Thanks, for my steady reviewer, Kristi, I do appreciate you. Thank you.

Hermione and Ron were at the Burrow the day of their wedding, Hermione and Molly, Ginny and Hermione's Mum were in Ginny's room, getting Hermione all dressed and all those things that the ladies usually do. So, it took quite a long time.

Arthur and Ron and the rest of his sons were downstairs, all dressed in their best robes. Hermione's Dad was there also, mingling with the rest of the Wesley sons and all their friends, including the entire faculty of Hogwarts, and the House Elves (courtesy of Hermione's invitation, they were guests, and not to work!)

The wedding was held in the Orchard, behind the house, chairs and tables all set up, the food was brought in by caterers and, according to Ron, there was MORE than enough!

Professor Dumbledore as well as Professor McGonagall were both there, standing together as if they were an "old married couple".

Almost the entire Gryffindor house of Hogwarts were there in attendance, including their parents. Also there were photographers from The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. Both publications put Ron and Hermione's Wedding picture on the front cover of their publications. This brought many owls to the Burrow for the rest of the week bringing parchments of congratulations.

In addition, the photographers took many wizarding pictures of the new couple with ALL their friends, including one that Hermione especially asked for: one showing them standing with all the house elves from Hogwarts. She requested a copy of this to be sent to the house elves, just for them.

A wizarding picture was also taken with the Headmaster standing with them, and a copy of this was also sent to Professor Dumbledor. He cherished it for many years afterwards, keeping it hanging in his office.

Hermione's parents, muggles they were, according to the magical beings surrounding them, were given a complete photographic album, wizarding, that is, just for them. This, since their only child, Hermione was a magical being and married a magical being also. They were given this because they could be trusted, both implicitedly and explicitedly by the magical community.

Cornelius Fudge Performed the ceremony according to Wizarding Law. There were no objections, but there were many tears shed, tears of happiness, especially from the Mums of both Bride and Groom. Their fathers, standing together, got along great, for this was Arthur's chance to ask all the questions his heart desired concerning muggles – for he was so very fascinated with them. And, to top it all off – he had a muggle in the family. Molly noticed this and just sighed and rolled her eyes, for she knew that they'd be seeing Hermione's Parents, visiting them, having supper with them, in other words, all sorts of excuses for Arthur to mingle with them. He was thoroughly enjoying himself that Day.

Ginny and Hermione hugged each other, tightly and for a very long time.

"Well, now, looks like I've finally got a sister, after all these brothers of mine, I've got a SISTER!" Ginny shouted and WHOOPED for joy, getting everyone's attention, along with all their smiles. This was definitely noticed by her six brothers, for they all understood how close the two ladies were and would always be.

After all the celebrations, congratulations, and hugs, and waves goodbye, they were off on their honeymoon. Where they went, they never, ever told anyone, for as they were standing together, slightly apart from the others, holding each other with their arms around one another, they started to shimmer, glowing with that brilliant white light that came directly from their very being, surprising everyone, including Hermione's earthly parents, and promptly vanished!


	17. Congratulations Hermione's Expecting!

Chapter 15 Congratulations! . . . Hermione's Expecting

Authors Note: This is a very curcial chapter, which is one reason why it is so long, long for me, anyway. Additionally, I've included at the end a smaller chapter, called "chapter 15-A The Trip to Ollivanders." I've made this story basically from Hermione's Point of View since it's from her desire to help. Should you have any ideas for me, or any questions, or something like that, please e-mail me. Just click on my pen name: Dumbledor and my e-mail address will magically appear! I answer all e-mail. I'd like to co-write a story. I do have a sequel to this story in mind. Oh, my sincere thanks to my reviewer, Kristi, I appreciate your continuing reviews.

The next month, late November, after Ron and Hermione had returned from their honeymoon, they'd been staying in their apartment in Hogsmead, they visited Molly and Arthur and asked that the entire family gather together. Molly sent owls and floo notices to her children, since they were all still in the area, and they all got together back at the Burrow for supper.

Many questions were asked, but as to where they went on their honeymoon, it was never answered.

Ron looked at his dearly beloved wife, Hermione, smiled at her, and she smiled back at him, when she said, "We went on our honeymoon, and were together, just the two of us, for we are one now. We'll never be separated nor parted, ever. That has been promised to us."

Fred asked "Who promised?"

But, no sooner had he asked that question when his Dad, Arthur said, "Fred, that is just for them, and not for us to know." Arthur smiled.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you both, I just can't believe that you're my daughter in law, Hermione. I've always wanted you here, a member of our family, and it's finally come true." Molly was smiling and so happy.

Hermione looked at Ron and said "You or me?"

"You, dear, this is your occasion" Ron said.

"Well, Mum, Dad, Ron and I have some good news for you: I've gone to St. Mungo's and I just found out that I'm expecting! I'm Pregnant and Ron and I are going to be parents!"

Molly broke down and cried and reached over and hugged her newest family member. "Oh, Hermione! What can I say? I'm going to be a grandmother. Oh, Arthur!" Hermione just hugged Molly knowing how glad Molly was.

Ginny was happy, smiling and hugged her expecting Sister in law, and asked questions, "How are you feeling? Are you fragile?" Ginny was happy and excited also.

All the brothers were smiling, and happy. Now in a short time, they'd have a little one to tote on, to teach and play with, to show how to ride brooms and all sorts of wizarding things children learn in a magical home.

"Ron and I will need all your assistance in helping us to raise our son. He'll be a member of this family, but quite unlike other children you may have notice or interacted with. I guess I'll call him being 'precocious', its' a muggle word that my parents used to describe me." Hermione told each of the family members, looking at them all, one by one.

One of the brothers asked "Does that mean that he'll be smart, like you?"

"Wait, wait" Molly asked. "You mentioned 'son'. How do you know the gender? This is only your first month and then just barely. I thought it takes longer than that to tell." Molly had questions and she knew that SOMETHING was up!

"Mum, you're right, but there's a lot more to this than what I've said, so far. Ron and I, well, we just didn't want to disturb you, any of you, about the specifics of this pregnancy or the baby, until I was delivered. I've known all along, that I'd be having a son, THIS son." She emphasized the word to indicate that very strongly.

Hermione looked all around the room where they were sitting, the kitchen. She got up and just walked around, placing her hands on their shoulders as she approached them, walking by and continued to talk to them about what she knew, and was trying to decide just how much to tell them, because she didn't want to scare them or cause them to have 2nd thoughts about her coming son.

"This baby, my son, I know this might be difficult to tell you this, at least some of it, but you have nothing to worry about or fear. He'll be completely normal, except that he'll know things, certain things about the past. It'll take him time to acclimate himself to this, but having you here, loving him as I know you will, well, that'll make it easier for him."

Hermione said this with tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she continued to tell them all the 2nd part, about WHO her son is, not will be, but who he is NOW. But she stopped short. All of them were looking at her, breathless, eyes wide open with an air of expectant surprise.

Ginny spoke up first "How have you known that you'd be having a son? You hinted at that possibility that day in my room when you told me that you and Ron wanted to get married."

"I've talked to Professor Dumbledore, Ron and I have, and there's much more to what you've asked than what I'm, how can I say this . . . anyway, all this has been foretold to me, about me, about Ron, and, and, about H – about someone else. Someone else whom you all know and love." Hermione was crying now, she was nervous, scared, crying, unsure of herself, and of what to say, and she was trembling, shaking all over.

Ron went over to her, as did Molly and Ginny, and just held her. They comforted her and told her they were all supporting her and no matter what, that her son, her baby, her first born child would be welcome into this home, this family regardless of the circumstances.

Molly spoke up and told Hermione this fact, adding "Hermione, dear, just remember: you can choose you friends, but you can't choose your family that you were born into. He'll be accepted and doted on and held and loved, just like I did with all 7 of my children."

Hermione looked up at Molly, and then at Ginny, who smiled at her sister, still holding on to her. But Hermione said to them, to the entire family: "That's not entirely correct, because in this case, my son choose this family to be born into. It was his decision. He told me. Ron knew this long before we were married and accepted it."

There was a stunned silence at this proclamation.

Everyone looked at her, at one another, not knowing what to say.

Arthur spoke up, "We don't understand."

"All of you will be affected by this forever, not just you, here, sitting in this room, but the rest of the magical world. This is only just the beginning of a great and glorious work that is about to be preformed for us all, and it will unite the entire magical world, changing us, all of us, forever. All for the best." Hermione started telling them, everything, almost, that is. She just wanted take this burden off her thin slender shoulders that she'd been carrying for so long.

"This baby, my son, is one whom you all know and love, you've met him before." In saying this Hermione looked directly at Molly "and you claimed him as one of your own, for this family is the only family he's ever, EVER really known!" Hermione was crying now, she just sat down at the kitchen table, putting her head on her arms and cried and cried. She was so very nervous, but happy. Hermione got up and, she started to run out of the kitchen, away from the rest of the family, when Ron, her dearly beloved, held onto her hands and just pulled her to himself, and held her and comforted her in his arms.

Molly was speechless, she sat down, saying to herself softly, "it can't be him, it just can't be." She was shaking her head, small tears were streaming down her cheeks and everyone was looking at her, at Hermione, and wondered. None of the family had ever seen their Mum act this way and they just didn't know what to say or how to act. But, they were supportive of her.

Molly knew who the baby was.

"I know who the baby is." Molly announced. "With all my heart I know who he is and I thought I'd lost him, forever. Molly had tears streaming down her cheeks, when looking up at her daughter, for that is how she now considered Hermione, said "Oh, my beloved daughter. How happy you've made me this day, by bringing to me, and my family, this good news, not just about a new baby coming into the world but bringing him back to me, to us, to love again."

Molly got up and hugged Hermione and both ladies just cried and cried with tears of happiness.

Arthur just sat there, kinda knowing what was said, and who it was about, but, being a Weasley, sometimes, getting hints were a little tough to pick up on. The boys were the same way.

"Who?" they all asked.

"Later, later, she'll say more later, if and when she wants. She just wants your approval, love and protection. If it gets out, about whom the baby is Hermione will need all the protection she can get. Please, please believe me. So, just let it rest. She's one of us, now. So treat her as one – with respect, after all, she's carrying a baby." Molly was beaming, and wiping tears off her cheeks and sniffling. She went over to Arthur and kissed him, hugging him "I love you Arthur, I really do!"

Arthur smiled, patting his wife on the arm, contentedly. Arthur was thinking: I've got the best wife in the entire wizarding world, I really do, and the best kids, too!

"Thank you all for being so understanding, considering the way I am." Hermione said, sniffling slightly and looking at her husband, Ron, and smiling demurely.

"That's alright, you're family, Hermione, and you're one of us now." Bill said this and obviously very happy with her.

"Oh, I've got to tell Professor Dumbledore and then my parents. I don't want to leave either of the out!" Hermione took Ron by his hand and left for the fireplace where they both flooed over to her parents' home. Her parents were overjoyed at hearing that they'll soon be grandparents, and hear, once again, the pitter-patter of little feet running around their home once again. Hermione said Ron's family was the same way.

"Mum, with all of Ron's brothers our little one won't lack for sitters or ever be alone, or bored. But, they were all very happy, just like you two are. You wouldn't mind if one of them brings the baby by sometime, would you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Hermione, you know Ron's family is always, always welcome here anytime. Besides, we think they're interesting people. You father really enjoys talking to Arthur. I think they'll like sharing grandfather roles!" Hermione's Mum said.

"Thanks, Mum, Dad. I can't be happier. But, right now, Ron and I have to go to Hogwarts and see Professor Dumbledore; He doesn't know, yet, but something tells me that I shouldn't be surprised that he does know."

"Ok, dear, you two go on now. Just take care of her, Ron, we know you will and we love you as our son." Mrs. Granger told Ron, giving him a hug, but not quite as tight a hug as his Mum gives!

Afterwards, they flooed off to Hogsmead and walked up the road towards Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was in his office, as usual, and expecting them, which did not seem unusual to Hermione.

"Well, you two, to what do I owe this pleasure of your company here, this fine day?" the Headmaster asked.

"Hermione has something she wants to tell you, Professor," Ron began. He looked at his wife and smiled.

"Professor, I'm expecting!" Hermione said, beaming, and smiling. She was still holding on to Ron's hand, just not letting it go, seemingly afraid to.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Weasley. I'm so happy for you, for the both of you." Dumbledore's eyes were starting to twinkle at the good news. He cleared his throat, and was steepling his hands and fingers in front of him and asked her some questions.

"Will you be ok enough to return to school, after Christmas?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, yes, I'll just have to be careful, getting around, physically, and in my later months, before I'm due, not fly around on brooms. I don't want to put my baby at any undue risk." Hermione added.

"That's understandable. Now, when you return, we'll have a separate set of apartments, here in the Castle, for you both. Since you're now legally married, and expecting, that'd be the normal procedure. Those apartments are normally for visitors, but they'll be put to good use." Dumbledore added.

"Professor, I'd like to ask you, if it'd be alright, if during the year, on weekends Friday nights and Saturday, Saturday nights, Sundays, we could leave for the weekend and stay in Hogsmead. We have an apartment there, and would just like to get away for the weekends, to be together, like a normal couple. We'd return on Sunday afternoons if that'd be ok with you." Ron asked the Headmaster, hopefully.

"That'd be ok with me, just make sure that you give me and the head of your house, Professor McGonagall your address there. Is your apartment hooked up to the floo network?" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, yes, we're all hooked up there to the floo network. We've got some furniture, some of the necessities, not much, but then, we don't need much. We both still have our inheritance from Harry, but we've barely spent any money at all. It's just not been needed."

"That's good. I'm very proud for the both of you. You've worked towards accomplishing your goals, and doing a good job." Dumbledore added.

Dumbledore looked at Ron and added something unexpected: "Ron, I just want you to understand, that you may get some 'remarks' or comments from some of the students, but don't get mad or loose your temper or get any detentions because of it. If anyone says something about you or Hermione being pregnant, ignore it and walk away. Your presence with your wife, and staying out of trouble, is of paramount importance, not just now, while you're in school, but later after the baby is born and you start working."

"I understand, Professor. You won't have any trouble coming from me, no matter what." Ron added.

"Thanks Ron, I appreciate your trying and your honesty." Dumbledore added.

Returning to the previous conversation he'd been having with them, he added: "Oh, one more thing, make sure you go see Poppy, in the hospital wing, at least once a week for a checkup. Since you're both students here, you need to do that. We all want your pregnancy to go very smoothly. Just pay attention to what Poppy instructs you to do." Dumbledore wanted to make sure that Hermione was well taken care of. That was one special baby Hermione was carrying.

As they were getting up to leave, Hermione walked up to her headmaster and hugged him. "Thank you, Professor, for your understanding and caring about my baby."

Ron bade him good bye, and they both left holding hands.

Chapter 15-A The Trip to Ollivanders

After they both left Hogwarts, they both returned to the Burrow and rested some. Hermione went to lay down, for she was very tired. After a few hours, Hermione had a thought. She got up and went to see Ginny.

"Ginny, could I ask a favor of you?" Hermione asked politely.

"Sure, Hermione, what is it?" Ginny replied.

"Harry's trunk, do you still have it stored away here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It's upstairs in the attic. Why?" Ginny asked.

"I'd like to borrow Harry's wand and go to Ollivanders' in Diagon Alley. I want to see Mr. Ollivander and ask him a question. I will return it. I promise." Hermione explained.

"Sure, that'd be ok, with me. Here, let me go get it, stay here and I'll be right back. I don't want you to do so much climbing, in your 'delicate condition', now, do we?" Ginny asked, smiling and almost laughing.

"Oh, you." Hermione replied back, but understanding. "Thanks, I appreciate you."

Ginny came back with Harry's wand and found Hermione downstairs in the kitchen with the rest of her family. Ginny gave Hermione Harry's wand and just as soon as it was placed into Hermione's hand the strangest thing happened, taking everyone by surprise.

Just like what had happened to Harry when he was first handed his wand, the same happened to Hermione, she glowed a white-golden glow and she felt a light wind blow across her, gently, and warmly.

The wand noticed its owner. It's long absent owner.

The family was speechless. Never had that occurred. Ever.

"That's not your wand, Hermione," said one of the brothers, that's not supposed to happen."

"Yes, it is." Hermione replied, as she turned around, smiling gently, holding on to Harry's wand and rubbing her slightly swollen belly with both her hands. "It is very much supposed to happen and I'm so happy that it did!"

Turning to go to the fireplace to floo to Ollivander's, she said, "I'll return, I'll be ok. I'm just going to Ollivander's."

Walking into Ollivander's, she met the proprietor and asked him about wands and who can use them.

"Well, Hermione, I do remember your wand, very well, but this wand, this is Holly, eleven inches long, phoenix core, this isn't your wand. It's – it's ---, in looking up at her, she explained quickly.

"I was wondering about wands being used by others." Hermione asked.

"Hermione, wands choose the wizard, we don't know why, they just do. Magic can only be done with the wand by its' owner and no one else. The Two are bonded together. What are you doing with this wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked politely.

"It was left to Ginny Weasley along with the rest of the contents of Harry's trunk; it was stated in Harry's will that was read to us in Gringotts."

Mr. Ollivander handed the wand back to Hermione who then proceeded to do a transformation on the chair that was sitting in the store. It was a very complicated bit of magic, but the most surprising thing was the fact that she did it with the wand that was not her's – it was Harry's – a fact that was not lost on Mr. Ollivander.

"Interesting, most interesting. Wands, choose their owner and can only be used by their owner, and here you performed magic with it. How did you do it?" Mr. Ollivander asked Hermione.

Hermione looked up at the shops proprietor and said, "I'm pregnant."

She looked up at Mr. Ollivander and smiled as she was leaving.

Going back to the Burrow, the family was still there, in the kitchen just starting to eat when she started to sit down at the table, kissed Ron, and started to hand the wand back to Ginny, but hesitated and performed a bit of transformation in front of the rest of the family. They all stopped eating, mouths open staring at Hermione.

"How did you do that? That's not your wand, that's – that's . . .," Arthur said perplexed, confused.

"All I can say is that I know why I can do this, but right now, its best left unsaid. Besides, Mr. Ollivander was very helpful in answering my question. He, too, was confused, but all questions will be answered, soon, shortly."

Hermione handed the wand back to Ginny, saying "Keep it safe – its' owner will be needing it soon."

All the Weasley's were stunned, for they all knew whose wand it was, but what she was intimating just was not possible. They all looked at Ron, who just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating and periodically kissed his eternal bride.

He supported her, just as he promised he would.


	18. Living at the Burrow

Chapter 16 Living at the Burrow

Living at the Burrow was a dream for Hermione. She had a family, lots of brothers and a wonderful sister whom she loved and who loved her in return, pregnant though she was. To Ginny, having a sister her own age, ok maybe a year older, was a real treat. Ginny had someone she could talk girl stuff with, someone with whom she could confide in and not worry about being judged or hurt or laughed at.

It was THIS relationship that each sister prized the most: It was called love. And like someone else whom they both knew, they had it in abundance and willingly shared it.

All of Hermione's brothers treasured her just as much as they did Ginny, and being pregnant with the first Weasley grandchild was a real blessing and Hermione's brothers, all six of them, treated her royally. So much so, that even Fred and George, who loved jokes, and pranks, never pulled one on Hermione. On everyone else, they did, but never Hermione.

And Molly and Arthur noticed that.

They knew that their twins were growing up, maturing.

Every evening, towards sunset, Ron and Hermione would go for a walk out into the gardens, into the orchard, alone, just the two of them and watch the sunset. It was at these times that Molly would be at the sink washing dishes and could look out the kitchen window and see the newly weds framed against the setting sun, holding hands, kissing, and just being together. When the sun was almost set, they'd walk back to the house slowly, for as the months swiftly passed, Hermione's belly grew bigger and it put much strain on her that Ron had to hold on to her, to steady her. This caused them to remain closer as a couple, their marriage bond growing stronger. Hermione would look up into the eyes of her husband, her eternal companion, who was the father of her child, the child that grew within her, maturing with each passing day.

It was these quiet, calm days, the times they spent together, at the end of these days, that Hermione cherished the most: Being with her husband, being pregnant by him and being with HER family now, was the crowning achievement of her dreams.

Hermione knew what was to come, but she kept most of it, the delicate parts, the parts that had to gradually grow within each persons mind as to the information that they knew of her, all this had to gradually develop on its own, and in its own time. Hermione knew all this and accepted it with ease and grace:

Both qualities befitted her immensely.


	19. Returning to Hogwarts

Chapter 17 Returning to Hogwarts

Authors note: I've changed the title of this chapter. It was originally called "Ron's Job" but since he's still in school I decided to continue that correct vein, as it should be. Additionally, this reflects what sometimes happens in schools today: being a parent or preparing to be.

When the time approached for Ron and Hermione to return to Hogwarts, they knew that some changes would be taking place. The way they related to their friends, professors, and the amount of schoolwork they'd have to complete. After all, this was their N.E.W.T year and they'd both have to study in order to get the best possible grades, or at least to pass! For Hermione, there was no choice: Do your best.

The day before September 1st, they all went to Diagon Alley to replenish needed supplies, such as Quills, ink bottles, parchment – all from Flourish and Blotts, Plus a few more books that Hermione wanted, relating to Transfigurations, Potions, all were advanced in nature. There were also, the few books on babies, and their care that she wanted. Of course, with Molly there, Hermione had all the experienced help and advice that she could ever want. But, with Hermione leaving for Hogwarts the next day, she wanted to have something to fall back on.

"Oh, Hermione, I'll miss you when you return to school tomorrow. I really will. I want you to go see Madam Pomphrey when you get there so she can look after you regularly." Molly mentioned to Hermione as they were walking down Diagon Alley.

"Just take care of yourself, eat properly, remember: You'll be eating for TWO people. Besides, I want a good healthy grandchild." Molly said this with a smile.

"Oh, Mum, please, don't worry." Hermione stopped and looked at Molly directly into her eyes, with love and appreciation. "My baby and I, and Ron, will be ok. I think that Professor Dumbledore will want me to see Madam Pomphrey immediately. In fact, I'd be surprised if she didn't know about me already."

"Thank you, dear, you took a lot of worry off my shoulders. And Arthurs', too. He really likes you, he really does." Molly added.

"Mum, it feels good to know that you're here for me." Hermione added, stopping walking, and just gazing forward, not really seeing, just thinking. "My life here is just as I wanted it to be: With a good loving family who really wanted me and my baby. I've been given much, so very much." Hermione was smiling slightly and reminiscing at this point, recalling a previous conversation she'd had, a VERY long time ago with a man who loved her absolutely.

"We'd best be getting on home, dear, it's been a rather long day and you look so worn. You need to get off your feet and rest some." Molly explained.

"Thanks, Mum, you seem to know what I really need, at times." Hermione said.

"Well, just remember, I've had seven babies myself and I remember how it is." Molly added.

With that said and done, they held hands and walked down the street and back to the Burrow.

The next day they were all at Kings Cross Station, platform 9 and ¾ and it was almost 11 a.m., time for the Hogwarts' express train to take the students back to school.

"Now you two, please take care of yourselves." Molly said, and turning to Ron, and looking directly at him told him "Ron, you look after your pregnant wife. She's going to depend on you, so please be there for her, and make sure she goes to see the school nurse."

"I will, Mum, I promise." And, with that said, he hugged his Mum, as he should.

"Oh, and Hermione, Ginny will be there at school and I want you to talk to her every day, and let her know how you're feeling. She's your sister so please let her help you. She wants to." Molly added.

Ginny took Hermione's hand and gently squeezed it, letting Hermione know that she was there.

Hermione looked at Molly and with all the Weasley's present told her: "Thank you, for being my Mum, for taking me in, making me a part of your family and teaching me to feel that I'm one of yours. But, I most appreciate your wanting my baby to be in your family. I appreciate that part so very much, I just can't fully express it in words --- they fail me." Hermione went to Molly and hugged her, tightly. "I'll take good care of this baby, I really will."

Hermione was beginning to cry some, when Ron took her hand and helped her get onto the train, beginning a new stage of their lives. One stage that was to last so long, so very long.

They were walking down the corridor, looking for a compartment, when they found one. The three of them, including Ginny got settled in and just rested, enjoying the ride.

"Dumbledore said that he'll have separate quarters for us. That'll make it a lot easier for us to be to ourselves and not have to be answering a lot of questions." Ron started off.

"Oh, that's ok, what really bothers me is having some of the other students from the other houses there pointing fingers at me and whispering behind my back. It'll be hard on me, the stares and all. It's not like I'm some kind of freak or scarlet woman." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you're not a scarlet woman or a freak. I'll try to be right there beside you, and so, too, will Ron. We'll both be there and run interference for you and protect you. You can count on us." Ginny responded.

"Sweetheart, I still love you and I always will; anything said to you will be said to me. I'll take up for you. I don't think the faculty will let anything get out of hand. After all, you're a pregnant woman, carrying a baby, people will really be interested. Some of them may not have been around a pregnant lady before and may not know how to act. This will be a chance for them to learn." Ron replied.

Hermione looked up at her husband, not quite believing the wise words he just said. He's maturing more each time I look at him, Hermione thought, he really is. Hermione reached over and took his hand in hers and just held on to him, laying her head on his shoulder. There she slept for a long time.

When the train arrived at Hogsmead Station, they all disembarked and rode the carriages up to the castle, drawn by the invisible Trestrals. There at the Great Doors, stood their Transfiguration Professor who took immediate notice of the three of them.

"Hermione, Ron, would you both please see the headmaster in his office immediately, he has some last minute instructions for you. Ginny, I think it'd be wise for you to tag along with them. Hermione may need some assistance from you."

With that said, the three of them, for now they were family and could feel their relationship, went to see their headmaster in his office.

"Hello, I'm very glad to see you've made it back to school. I just wanted to give you some last minute instructions before the feast starts." Dumbledore began.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I do hope that you're ok Mrs. Weasley?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he addressed her.

"Thank you, Professor, I'm doing well. The trip was very tiring on me." Hermione answered.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've provided for you and Ron separate apartments, since you're both married and expecting. You'll still be considered Griffindors and can go to their Head of House if you have any pertinent questions. She'll be keeping an eye out on you, as will the rest of the faculty, and, in your special case, the school nurse will too. Also, the house elves want to help as best they can, so I've asked Dobby and Winky to look in on you daily. They do want to help, especially Dobby, since he was very close to Harry and I remember how much you care for the elves here. This is their opportunity to repay you for your kindness that you've shown them." Dumbledore explained to Hermione, and to Ron and Ginny. He wanted all three of them to understand the reasons for why he was so helping them.

I've been thinking about you, Mrs. Weasley, and I understand many of the trials you're currently faced with. Some of your questions, I may be able to answer when you're ready. But, for now, just continue your studies, this is your N.E.W.T. year, for both of you. Ginny, your's will be next year, so you may want to take note of what they're studying. It'll help you next year." Dumbledore continued.

"Thank you, Professor. I will." Ginny promised.

"Now, its' time to go to the Great Hall, the feast will be starting, as will the sorting of first years'. I'll have both Dobby and Winky meet you there after the feast is over to escort you to your new apartment. Ginny, I want you to go with them so you'll know the way. I think you'll be spending a lot of time there." Dumbledore said.

They all left and went down to the Great Hall, the sorting of First Years' and enjoyed the camaraderie of their fellow House members. Ginny sat next to Hermione, with Ron on the other side of her. Protecting her.

As they were leaving the Great Hall, following Dobby and Winky, they heard a familiar drawl of an accent, apparently speaking to them: "Well, Weasley, got a girl in trouble and had to marry her, eh?"

"Malfoy!" Ron said angrily. "Watch it!" Ron had his fists balled up and not even thinking of using his wand.

"Ron, not now." Hermione said.

Ginny quietly walked in front of Hermione, placing herself in front of anything that might hurt her sister, or the baby.

Hermione looked at Draco and the other Slytherins, including the girls, Pansy Parkinson leading them, and gently reminded Draco, rather Pointedly:

"Draco, do you remember that occasion we met at Flourish & Blotts, just a few days before our second year started? My family were there, including your father. Do you remember the warning I gave you?" Hermione spoke to Draco, but this time, as she spoke her voice started out even and quiet and gradually got an edge to it, quite a SHARP edge to it.

Hermione was warning him.

Draco stopped cold, suddenly remembering THAT event! It was something that he'd dare not have repeated here at school, especially in front of the students he'd have to see here daily. The embarrassment that that would bring on him and his family, not to mention the confrontation that would come about with his father afterwards, all this was just too much of a price to pay.

Draco backed down, and backed away, quickly, averting his eyes from Hermione.

The rest of Slytherin house saw what happened, quick as it was, and they got the message, but some were still in the dark about the meaning of Hermione's message.

Pansy spoke up: "Well, Hermione, just because you're pregnant doesn't give you the right to threaten us. Besides, you should be more careful, if you get what I'm referring to." Some of the Slytherin girls laughed at Hermione.

Hermione's temper was starting to get the best of her, for she started to shimmer and glow and emanate a pure white light, until Ron Placed his hand on her shoulder as did Ginny on her other shoulder.

"Please, dear, not here. They don't really understand. They really don't know the depth of the love we have and what we're trying to do." Ron whispered to his beloved wife, trying to calm her, somewhat.

Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes. Smiling. "Thank you, James, for your understanding." And with that said, Hermione calmed and returned to her normal self.

The elves, Dobby and Winky, were standing close to her, holding on to her hands. Dobby wanting to protect her, knowing that she was totally capable of taking care of herself. How he knew this he didn't know.

"Mrs. Weasley, please, let Winky and I take you to your new apartments, so you can rest there. Headmaster wants us to do this for you. Please?" Dobby asked Hermione.

"Of course, Dobby, and thank you, for your kindness to me."

They all turned and left the Great Hall, going to the apartments, all eyes in the Great Hall were upon them and suddenly they were abuzz with many questions. The entire Gryffindor House were looking at the Slytherins as objects of scorn for the way they treated Hermione so disrespectfully, in such poor taste.

After this one episode, no one ever treated Hermione in poor taste, for they knew the consequences of their actions and the protection that she had, both day and night. Hermione had still to study and study she did, even going to her favorite place in all of Hogwarts: the Library. She had arranged to have a school pass so that she could go there late at night even after everyone else were gone. Hermione was happy during these times, for you could tell. Sometimes, late at night, when she was returning from the library, the prefects and the school ghosts could see in the library Hermione sitting there, reading, writing – no lamp was needed, for she was shimmering, glowing, emanating her own pure white light. Also, as she would be walking in the hallways, late at night, either going to the library or returning from it, she still emanated that same light, to light her way, for all to see.

To the few students, and ghosts, who were privileged to witness this astounding sight, she had them as lifelong friends and protectors. This was something, a ritual, so to speak, that Hermione was to carry out for as long as she was to be there at Hogwarts.

Without her really knowing or even thinking about it, these visits to the library and her happiness at being there brought about a love and compassion in those who witnessed her. This, then, was her 'trademark' in fostering friendship, happiness, gentleness and charity.

And Dumbledore witnessed it many times. And took note of it for a need that was to arise.


	20. The Expecting Parents

Chapter 18 The Expecting Parents

The end of Hermione's first trimester was at hand, and she was now noticeably larger. She tired out fairly quickly and oftimes needed help with her books. This is when Ginny's help came in handy.

"Oh, these books are getting so heavy," Hermione panted as she sat them down again on her desk in one of the classrooms.

"Here, Hermione, let me carry them for you. That's why I'm here." Ginny said.

"Well, what will I do if you're not? Ron has his classes too!" Hermione said, tiredly.

"Call for Dobby. Remember what he said, the first day back at school? He wanted to help you, besides, Dumbledore said that both him and Winky wanted to help." Ginny explained.

"Oh, good idea. I don't know why I didn't think of them before now." Hermione said out loud more to herself than to Ginny.

"Hermione, the elves are here to help us. I know that they don't really need to, it's just something that they do. For their own reasons." Ginny added.

"Besides, I wanted to ask you if you're seeing Madam Pomprey? Mum wanted to make sure you saw her regularly. Your first trimester is over, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm seeing her today. And I've been 'in the family way' now for three months, three glorious months!" Hermione was smiling, happiness radiating all over her.

"I see you're happy about being pregnant." Ginny kinda said out loud.

"If this is what its like, then I want to do this, well, for as long as I can. Being a mum to be, like this is the best time of your life. There's just no comparison.

"I'm glad for you, Hermione, I am. I just, well, I was hoping that someday, I'd be carrying a child, and well, I won't be. Not at all." Ginny said, eyes clouding over. She turned and looked out the window at the landscape, the beauty of the setting where the school was.

Hermione noticed the change that came over Ginny, and walked up to her and placed her arms around her and hugged her. "Ginny, you remember that day in Gringotts, the day of the reading of the will?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, why?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I remember what you said, that last small statement, just after the will was finished being read. You said 'I would have married him, It was my dream.' Ginny, look at me. Look at me. I want to tell you something, something just for your ears only and not for anyone else's." Hermione told Ginny.

"What? What's that? What else can you say that'd comfort me now? The only man I've ever really wanted is gone and now, if I'm to have a family, it has to be with someone else, someone with whom I'd have to learn how to love, that is, if I could ever love him. And, I'd have to have HIS children. That's something I'm not going to do, Hermione!" Ginny was now crying, seemingly hopeless in her despair.

"Ginny, remember, I told you to hold on to your dreams, that they'd come true. Well, what I told you then is still true now. All your dreams will come true. All." Hermione said this while looking at her sister, whom Hermione loved so very much.

"How, Hermione, how?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Ginny, the ways and abilities of Father are many, and strong. Just keep on having faith, study and learn, and all that you need will be given to you." Hermione told her.

"It will?" asked Ginny.

"Yes." Hermione said, smiling.

"In fact, Ginny, you've already been given a gift from Father, our whole family has. It won't be obvious for many years, but it's been given to us all." Hermione said to Ginny.

Ginny looked at her sister, perplexed, and not comprehending this last statement.


	21. The 2nd Prophecy

Chapter 19 The 2nd Prophecy!

Ron and Hermione had been spending their weekends at their flat in Hogsmead, not every weekend, or all of it, but they were there regularly. Being newly weds, they wanted their time alone, just to be with one another, not having to look over their shoulders for whomever might be lurking around the corners, whispering.

They'd eat their meals at the three broomsticks or at other times, go out shopping and bring back enough to last them the weekend plus something to take back with them to snack on. After all, Ron still had his appetite. Besides, while they were at Hogwarts, Dobby took it upon himself to visit them every evening, seeing to their needs and invariably would bring something to eat. Ron gladly accepted this and wanted Dobby to feel comfortable. Ron liked Dobby and told him so on many occasions.

One Saturday, they received an owl at their apartment. Professor Dumbledore needed them at his office immediately. No other explanation was given. They wrote a message on that same parchment and sent it back with the owl to let him know that they'd be there immediately.

**Flashback a few hours**

Professor Trelawney had been in her office the entire day. This was her normal routine, only going down to the Great Hall for meals. It was here, in the sanctuary of her office, alone, that she had the solitude to think – and in her case, to receive impressions, thoughts, and to use her "place" her setting apart as a seer.

Seers, true seers were among the most rare of the rare magical gifts that have been bestowed upon all magical beings. The secret in this rarest of gifts lies in the bestowing, the "bestower", so to speak. This gift was the one reason that Headmaster Dumbledore hired her to begin with, for it was the unexpected use of this gift on that night that he went to see her for an interview for a job opening. Dumbledore knew her family, knew them well, for her great grandmother had the gift, but he was not sure if Sybil had it or not, that is, until she made the prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort. It was this sudden use of her latent abilities that fully convinced the venerable old Headmaster to bring her aboard at Hogwarts. For in all the world, of all the magical beings, there would only be one Seer at any one time. And when this one seer passed on, there would be no way to know when, where or if, another could ever be found.

It was at this time that Sybil had that familiar feeling come about her, that all to familiar feeling, and she knew what she must do.

She immediately contacted the Headmaster by floo and told him she must see him and what it was about.

"Sybil please wait there for a few minutes. Then, come to my office." Dumbledore told her.

**Back to the Present:**

They arrived at Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, please, something's come up and you're needed here." Dumbledore said.

They'd looked around and the entire Weasley family was there.

Needless to say, both Ron and Hermione were both stunned. And worried.

"Please, don't worry. You're family is here to assist you and to be informed of something that has been brought to my attention." Dumbledore announced to them.

Professor Trelawney then came into Headmaster Dumbledore=s office, knowing just why she had asked to come. It was the first time she=d been there in the years since she=d first been hired. In fact, that first time that she=d met Professor Dumbledore; it was then that she=d made the prediction concerning the Dark Lord Voldemort and the young boy who later was known as Harry Potter. She also remembered that she had made another prophecy, during young Harry=s 3rd year, but that had been made only to him, when he was there in her tower classroom. It had concerned the rising of Voldemort, aided by Peter Pettigrew. Harry didn=t know what to make of it, then, but, still, it had come to pass.

Sybil had a strange feeling, upon approaching the top of the stairs, and just as she opened the door to Dumbledore=s office she met Dumbledore, sitting at his desk, and saw Hermione and Ron. Before she sat down, Hermione raised her arm to offer to shake hands with her former professor and Sybil took Hermione=s hand. It was then, at that moment, that Sybil had an unexpected reaction: Her Eyes rolled back and she collapsed into the chair behind her, still holding onto Hermione=s hand. Then she spoke the most unexpected thing no one there had expected to hear: A Prophecy!

Bearing a child is she,

She who once was his Mother,

AGAIN, she will be!

The Father he once had,

The same he will have – This - THE BOY WHO LIVED B Lives Still!

But soon he will be born again.

BUT, Beware, the Dark Lord comes, to do Singular Battle as this same Mother

Who, before, gave her life for her son,

She will battle the Dark Lord for her sonB AGAIN!!

One must Live, One Die, Never to arise the **same** again.

The entire family started talking amongst themselves, worried about their daughter in law, and their grandchild that she was carrying. They knew, sort of, that Hermione could take care of herself, but didn't know, not really, the true extent of her abilities.

There were some questions even they didn't want to know about, but something told them that soon, they'd all find out.

All that the Headmaster, and Arthur, Molly could think of was that this was a re-visiting of the first Prophecy made those many years ago concerning Harry.

"Oh, Arthur. Not again! We went through this once before with Harry, and now we have to go through it again with Hermione? Arthur, this just isn't fair. How much more are we going to have to endure? Why is my precious family at the center of all this. Oh, Arthur, we've so much at risk!" Molly cried out.

Arthur held on to her as Ginny and Hermione rushed over to her and put their arms around her to comfort her. Arthur couldn't say anything. He just didn't know what to say, except to comfort his wife of many years. He had faith that they would win, but at what cost? How? His heart was heavy with grief, but he held on to Molly.

His faith, and thoughts, were apparent, but only to those whom no others in the magical world could see. And they were well pleased with Arthur and his support of his precious Molly and their family.


	22. Hermione's Reaction

Chapter 20 Hermione's Reaction !!

"That evil wizard!!" yelled Hermione, leaping up from her chair and pacing the room with urgency, when she heard the prophesy.

"My Baby, My Baby!!! NEVER AGAIN WILL HE TAKE HIM FROM ME --NOR PART US AS HE ONCE DID ! ! ! I came into the world a second time, to a Muggle family, so he wouldn't recognize me, as did my beloved James." Hermione, looking at Ron, Ron's expression, slacked-jawed, eyes wide open, not believing what he was seeing nor hearing. The others in the room were the same way!

"We did this to protect him, to guide him. That privilege was torn from us before, but not again, **NOT THIS TIME**!" Hermione said this with emphasis, with FORCE, so that all, EVERYONE in Dumbledore's office, would hear her words AND take in the feelings she had behind those words.

Hermione said this to the astonishment of all those in attendance. No one knew what she was talking about. They knew she was expecting, but what she was saying about 'as he once' did took everyone by surprise they couldn't figure it out, immediately, that is.

Except one.

"Voldemort will never separate us again ---- NEVER! **Father promised it**! Anyone, ANYONE who stands in my way to separate us will be defeated. If I have to I'll conquer all the demons of Hell itself to protect my baby. I will, **I will**, and I have the** courage** and the **power** to do it!", Hermione railed on, pacing Professor Dumbledore's office, back and forth, wringing her hands, and shaking her fists, to make the words she said more emphatic with impact. This time, getting Dumbledore's attention as never before, not that he was not paying attention, he was, but this **definitely** got his attention.

And caused him to think - along the right paths.

Almost as soon as Hermione had finished hearing the new Prophesy, she began shimmering, glowing with a light that was brilliant, white, and blindingly white. The light was of such a white color, such a pure white light that caused everyone there - her parents, her siblings, to squint, shielding their eyes.

Everyone, except her beloved – Ron!

He was not even squinting his eyes; he was not even shielding them. Ron just sat there, looking at Hermione, and smiling. For he, Ron, seemed to begin to shimmer himself, a beginning glow seemed to start to emanate from his very being, just like Hermione.

Hermione was just glowing! No one present was hurt, just surprised at her reaction, so unexpected, to make an understatement.

It was then, THEN, that Dumbledore understood B completely -- just who Hermione REALLY WAS, why she was so intelligent, in fact, the only other student who was as intelligent as her was here over twenty years ago, but she died, and more importantly, Professor Dumbledore now knew why a Muggle family, with NO KNOWN magic in them, could produce such a powerful magical being.

Hermione, wasn't Hermione, thought Dumbledore, she was Lily Evans Potter, the mother of Harry Potter, come back to protect her child!

The thought, the very realization stunned him! He always wondered about Alife after death, even Muggles did, but this; **this is absolute proof of it.** But she had said more, and THAT was what got Dumbledore thinking:

**Success was possible in this battle against evil,**

**not probable, but an absolute certainty! **

Dumbledore smiled! The trademark twinkling in his eyes returning. His hands folded and his chin resting on his hands, his elbows propped up on his desk.

Dumbledore looked at Ron and guessed just who he was, really was, for Ron was now just like Hermione, in their outward appearance.

Dumbledore now knew who Ron was:

Ron was James Potter, come back, the husband of Lily Evans Potter.

Both were – ARE - the parents of Harry Potter.

Harry's parents were never gone, they were right there, beside him all this time, all these years, and no one ever knew it! That was why, on the train to Hogwarts here, in their first years, they were so friendly, **from the very start**.

Harry's Parents were always there with him.

Then it struck Dumbledore:** Family's never part B Family's are together, Forever!**


	23. Dumbledore Again

Chapter 21 Dumbledore – Again

"Hermione," said Molly, very surprised at her sudden change in appearance. What's happening? Dumbledore? Someone. Anyone?" Molly was very agitated, worried, not knowing what to do.

"Calm down now, Molly. Mrs. Weasley – Hermione, is alright. I know that this sudden change in her appearance is quite startling to you, but for Hermione, it's completely natural. There's nothing wrong with her. Please, believe me." Dumbledore told all the assembled occupants in his office. Looking at them all, from her parents to each of the Weasley's in turn, trying to calm them all down, he succeeded – admirably.

"What you see in Hermione's 'development' is completely normal for her", Dumbledore started to say.

"NORMAL!" said one of the Weasley brothers. In fact, most of them said that exact same thought almost simultaneously.

"Yes – Normal," Dumbledore replied, again, to verify what he just said. "Hermione is not who you think she is. I guess you can tell that by what she's said. The fact that she's pregnant is not her first time, at least in this life. But she's been married to the **same** man in both lives, and been pregnant by him both times." Dumbledore began explaining.

The entire Weasley Family stared, dumbfounded, not quite believing what they'd just heard.

You could have heard a pin drop.

"Any questions? Comments?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is this the reason why Ron looks like Hermione, in their outward appearance, that is?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Arthur, it is. During certain times, for instance, stress, seemingly anger, worry, or other extremes in emotions, their true nature becomes apparent." Dumbledore added.

He went on adding: "They've both come back in order to fulfill a desire that was stated by Hermione, here, or Lily, I should say, to be more truthful and accurate. When she gave up her life, willingly, to protect her son, Harry, she still wanted to return to be a mother to him, to be with him, advise him, guide him. Molly, you're a mother, seven times over, you understand that reason, don't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, yes, yes I do. I don't blame her one bit. If I'd been in her place, I'd want to have done the same thing. A mother is very close to her babies, always." Molly was very happy now that she's been given the true nature of Hermione, and her actions.

"Oh, Hermione, if I – we – can do anything else to help you, please ask. You're family now, you've always been family." Molly was having a time keeping the tears from falling gently on to her cheeks.

"Thank you, I know I can always go to you for help. The fact that you're here, with us today, is all I can ask for now. Just stay with me." Hermione replied.

"What I'm asking for now, is that Hermione needs protection. I'm going to ask the Ministry if they can spare some Aurors to accompany her when she goes out." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, I don't think I'll need protection with the Aurors, but . . . "Hermione began.

"Hermione, I understand your feelings, but just to assist you and maybe they could send for help, in case there are more Death Eaters who could cause damage other than to yourself. We need to think of others' safety." Dumbledore explained.

"I understand, Professor. And, Thanks, for helping me." Hermione said.

"Anytime, Lily." Dumbledore thanked her.

Hermione turned her head and looked at her Professor, and smiled and left his office.


	24. Protecting Hermione Or Trying to

Chapter 22 Protecting Hermione – or Trying to!

After Hermione had heard the second Prophecy, Dumbledore instituted a series of Protective measures surrounding Hermione, and that included Ron. Dumbledore had gone to the Ministry for Magic, and explained to Fudge what was needed.

"Ah, Albus, so glad you've stopped by, what is it that takes you being here?" Cornelius Fudge asked.

"This", Dumbledore began, "concerns Hermione and Ron. I've just come from the Department of Mysteries where I've set up another Prophecy the Professor Trelawney gave to me and the rest of the Weasley Family, earlier this afternoon. They were all terribly worried when they heard it. It brought back memories of the first Prophecy concerning Harry and how much it affected him. They're all worried about Hermione and Ron, although they are fully capable of protecting themselves; I'm worried about the fallout that could affect others' who may be around them."

"I see what you're getting at, but what protection could be given?" Fudge asked.

"I'd like Aurors with them both, at all times: Moody, and Tonks, maybe Shaklebolt and one other. In addition to these four, I'll be instituting my own protective measures while they're at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

"Ok, I'll approve this, but what could they do?" Fudge asked.

"To begin with, they'll be able to provide warning for us in case Voldemort appears, or some of his Death Eaters. Also, they'll be able to tell us how they're feeling, their mental state, how they're feeling."

"I understand. I'll have the Aurors report to you immediately, at the school. I want to thank you for being here, means a lot to me, you know." Fudge said.

"Don't worry, Cornelius. We're both old friends and right now, we need to depend on each other. I'll always be here to help you, anytime. Just ask." Dumbledore replied.

Fudge smiled, and for the first time in a long time he felt a real spark of friendship co-operation that he knew not where it came from, but he appreciated it and welcomed it.

After the meeting at the Ministry, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts, back to his office, but before going there, he went to the kitchens. Dumbledore was looking for a very special elf – he was looking for Dobby.

"Ahhh, Dobby, I'd like a word with you, in my office. Do you have time?" Dumbledore asked the elf – the very surprised elf.

"Headmaster, Dobby has time to spend with you. How can Dobby help?" Dobby asked, in his own Elfish way.

"Well, back to my office first. But don't worry, all is ok." Dumbledore told him.

In walking back to the Headmaster's office, the two walked the hallways, intermingling with the students who moved aside as the very strange pair came walking in the hallways: the Headmaster, a member of the Wizengamot and Head of the International Federation of Wizards, here he was, walking side by side with an elf, in complete friendship and both at ease with each other. As they passed the Library, Hermione was, as usual, sitting there reading and studying, when she looked up and saw the pair walking past. She smiled to herself realizing that some of her future efforts were already bearing fruit, coming into fruition. This would be an example set for others to see, and follow, for uncounted years ahead, for many generations to come. Unbeknownst to them both, this Friendship, built on necessity and trust, would become one of the most enduring legacies, the most valuable, that Lily would ever see.

Once in his office, Dumbledore sat down at his desk, Dobby was sitting in a chair in front.

"Dobby, I have need of your services, for a very special reason." Dumbledore started in.

"Sir, what would you have Dobby do for you, Sir?" Dobby began.

"You still look out for Mrs. Weasley, help her, and carry her books and such?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, Yes Sir. Dobby is with Mrs. Weasley most all the time, going with her between classes, even at meal times in the Great Hall. Sometimes, when she wakes suddenly, I go see her, in case she needs my help. Dobby is always glad to be with the Mother of Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby replied.

"Dobby, how did you know?" Dumbledore asked. "Did she tell you?"

"Oh, no sir, she said nothing to Dobby, sir, nothing at all. Dobby just knew. Dobby knows a lot of things that other magical beings don't realize. This is my heritage."

"Thank you, Dobby, for being so honest with me. What you've told me I'll keep to myself. But right now, I have an assignment: I want you to guard Mrs. Weasley. Be with her all the time that you can spare. Watch out for any of Voldemort's people, and for any Dark Magic or Dark Wizard's. Just be watchful for anything that may pose a threat or harm to Mrs. Weasley."

"Sir, Dobby will be glad to guard Mrs. Weasley. It is a great honor you have bestowed upon me, for others of my kind respect Mrs. Weasley greatly. She has been very kind to us."

"Thank you, Dobby; you are my main protection for Mrs. Weasley. Just do your best, and try to alert the rest of us, me, other faculty members, or Aurors or the Ministry itself of any danger."

"Sir, Dobby will do as you ask. Thank you, for trusting Dobby with such an important assignment!"

"Dobby, go now, find Mrs. Weasley and stay with her. She'll need you." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, yes sir." And with that Dobby leapt up out of the chair and ran out of the office to locate and be with, his assigned ward. Little did he realize that he'd be with her, beside her and working with her for the rest of his life. He'd be looked upon by the rest of the elves with respect for the service he has begun providing her this day.

Dobby ran downstairs to the Library where he knew Hermione would be.

"Mrs. Weasley, the Headmaster sent me to you. You are my assignment." Dobby said to Hermione.

Looking up at Dobby she said "Your assignment?"

"Yes, I am here to protect you and notify the Headmaster or the Ministry for Magic or Aurors if you You Know Who's people come for you. I am greatly honored to serve you and be with you." Dobby said smiling and apparently happy.

"Ok, Dobby. Thank you for being with me. I'll need you to carry some of my books and sometimes, I'll need to lean on you, for support, in getting around. My back and feet tend to get sore and they do hurt me as the day wears on." Hermione told Dobby gently.

"Dobby will always be with you." Dobby answered. With that, he just sat back close to her and held his vigil while Hermione studied.


	25. Hermione Feels Harry's Presence

Chapter 23 Hermione Feels Harrys Presence

It's late April and the end of Hermione's 2nd Trimester. Getting up in the mornings, with her husband beside her, is difficult now that her belly is even larger, making it very difficult getting around. Dobby helps her walk around, but the effort is still almost more than she can sometimes bear

. There was a knock on the Headmaster's office door.

"Come in, Dobby." Dumbledore announced, looking up at the closed door that was just now opening and seeing Dobby walk in, softly.

"Headmaster, sir, Dobby has a request to make of you in helping Mrs. Weasley."

"What is it, Dobby? How can I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dobby has noticed that Mrs. Weasley has a difficult time getting around school, walking the long

hallways and especially walking up the long stairs to the upper floors. She's 6 months along and in a great deal of pain. Well, Dobby wants to ask Headmaster's permission if Dobby can apparate Mrs. Weasley directly to her classes, so she will not have to walk so much. Her legs and feet are very sore, sir." Dobby asked, hesitantly, nervously.

Dumbledore smiled at Dobby, for he knew the elf's' desire was to ease Hermione's burden as much as he could.

"Of course, Dobby, you have my permission to apparate Mrs. Weasley to and from classes and anywhere else she needs to go. You have my permission to do anything else you deem necessary to assist Mrs. Weasley. I trust you completely in this matter." Dumbledore replied to Dobby.

"Oh, thank you, Headmaster, Sir. You've given Dobby a great honor that he is most happy and grateful to carry out."

With that said, Dobby apparated directly out of Dumbledore's office and directly to where Hermione was.

Dobby found Hermione sitting in the Great Hall, eating Breakfast. She'd been helped downstairs by Ron, ever so gently.

"Mrs. Weasley, Dobby has some good news for you!" Dobby was telling her in his squeaky voice, very excited.

"Oh, Dobby, it's good to see you here with me. What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby came from Headmaster's office and Headmaster has given Dobby permission to apparate you to anywhere in the castle, or outside, that you want to go. Dobby has noticed how your feet and legs are swollen and hurt you. Dobby just wants to ease your pain and burden." Dobby looked at Hermione; his big eyes were so tender towards her.

"Oh, Dobby, Thank You so much, for that! I won't have to walk so much now, especially down to those dungeons for Potions and having to walk back up again. Dobby, that is the nicest present I could have right now." And with that said, Hermione leaned down and hugged Dobby right there in the Great Hall, in front of the rest of the students. This gave Dobby great insight into how much Hermione felt towards him as a good trusted friend. The other students saw this and took note.

As Hermione was being taken around the school there were times when Hermione stopped walking and held her head in her hands, pains shooting through her, pain like she'd not felt before.

"Is there anything wrong, Mrs. Weasley?" Dobby asked, concern obviously written across his face.

"No, Dobby, but thanks for asking. I get headaches, sometimes, terrible ones." Hermione replied.

Dobby held onto Hermione's hand. He had an idea. "How long have you had these headaches?" Dobby asked.

"Only since I've been pregnant, Dobby. Why?" Hermione replied.

"Do you still talk to Harry Potter? Do you still feel his presence, inside you?" Dobby asked.

"Yes, Dobby, Harry's presence is stronger than ever now. I can feel his thoughts, but these pains, they hurt me so much that I can't think straight, even my vision is blurring."

With that said, and just barely, Hermione collapsed on to the floor, in the hallway. Immediately, students all around her parted their way to give her, and Dobby, more room.

"What can we do, Dobby, to help her?" One of the students asked.

"Dobby will take her to the Hospital Wing", Dobby said quickly.

Dobby just held onto her and they both immediately disapparated.

Dobby apparated in the Hospital Wing and placed Hermione in a bed. Madam Pomphrey came in and dobby told her what had happened and about the headaches.

"Go and get the Headmaster, Dobby, quickly, Dobby, please." Madam Pomphrey asked quickly. Dobby did as he was asked.

Dumbledore came up to the Hospital Wing immediately and looked at Hermione.

"What happened, Dobby?"

"Sir, Mrs. Weasley was complaining about headaches since she became pregnant. Sir, I remember how Harry Potter was affected by his headaches, and these were just like his. Dobby is afraid, Sir." Dobby told Dumbledore.

"I see, Dobby, I understand, but don't worry." Dumbledore told Dobby.

Dumbledore looked at Dobby: "Dobby, since you know a lot more about Hermione than others do, except for Ron, I'll tell you what it is. Since Hermione is Lily, Harry's natural Mother, you know who her child is, the one she's carrying. Harry will always have some of his previous life with him; that's just the fabric of who he really is, and in this case Harry's scar gave him headaches, headaches that were a connect between him and Voldemort. And, now that she's carrying him, she'll begin to feel those pains also. It can't be helped."

"Sir, Dobby will be with Mrs. Weasley, always. I'll be here to help her in any way I can." Dobby told the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled, and placed an arm about Dobby. Dobby looked up at him and smiled. Madam Pomphrey came in and saw the two of them and smiled, shaking her head, and smiling, at the most unusual sight: wizard and Elf, friends together. She went to tend to Hermione, giving her some medication to make her sleep and other medications to subdue the pains. Hermione slept peacefully, and waking up in the morning, saw Dobby sitting there beside her, holding his vigil.

Ron came up, looking into how Hermione is getting along. Madam Pomphrey met him at her bedside and told him what had happened.

"I'm so sorry about what'd happened to her. I just didn't think that this of all things would come back to haunt us. I just didn't think it'd be possible. But I'm so happy that Hermione is ok. I'd not want anything to happen to her. She just means so much to me, to us all." Ron told the school nurse.

"Just let her sleep, she needs her rest. You can look in on her in the morning. She's got Dobby here beside her and he will let me and you know if anything goes wrong." The school nurse told Ron sympathetically.

"Thanks, Madam Pomphrey. I appreciate your help." Ron told her.

Ron left the Hospital Wing and went back to their room in Gryffindor tower to think on what had happened. He knew of her strength of will, her strength of her character and realized that she'd not let anything happened to their baby. One thing he appreciated was having Dobby here with her. Ron realized that the elf was helping her so much, and was taking a lot of worries from her. Ron then knew of Dobby's importance more, now, than he'd ever thought he would.

As Ron was left in his and Hermione's rooms, a thought occurred to him: Why had Hermione had such a powerful headache? He remembered Harry's episode's when his scar started hurting him and it was a prelude to Voldemort doing something evil.

Ron was concerned. Something was happening and fast. And, worst still: Harry was 'not here' and Hermione was pregnant! What could a pregnant woman do?


	26. The Dark Lord Why He's Here

Chapter 24 The Dark Lord - Why hes Here

In a rather dark and run down building in an obscure place was a man, all bent over a form. A form that was rather human in appearance, but only just. Instead, this rather disgusting form was more reptilian than anything else.

The man who was doing the work was one of the most wanted men – wizards in actuality – in all of the United Kingdom.

He was Peter Pettigrew – more intimately known to certain 'marauders' as 'Wormtail'.

And it was this last name, Wormtail that he has heard for almost a generation.

Wormtail has been the direct servant, in fact, has the most intimate knowledge of the most feared Wizard of modern times, than any other person. He knows his habits, how he thinks, even how he'd react to certain types of knowledge/situations. It is this part of his skills that Voldemort needs, though he'd never tell his most trusted associate that. After all, after everything is said and done, even the feared wizard needs some kind of help, of assistance.

Peter once was a different man, a different wizard, but he never had the strength of character to really stand up to those he feared, or was scared of. Instead, he hung onto those he perceived to be strong, or rather, stronger than himself.

Peter was always looking for the easy way out, but, he'd also wanted friends; those who loved him or at least accepted him for who or what he was would have been good and he did find them, in the Potters, Moody, Lupin, and Black, but something happened to him, to his way of thinking. Someone interfered and took over his own wants and instead put their own wants, needs, desires in their place.

Now, Peter felt himself stuck - stuck in a life he felt he could not get out of. No possible way.

On top of all that, he had a wizards' debt that he owed to Harry Potter, dead though he was, he still owed it to him, and he didn't know how to repay it. Peter knew of Harry's friends, the friends he had when he was alive, but getting to them, talking to them was next to impossible, for Lord Voldemort has the power of Occulumency and Legilimency. Not only can the Dark Lord block out his thoughts to others, but he can read others' minds and thoughts, even the unbidden ones; even when you'd least suspect it.

Thus, even when Peter had or has the opportunity to get away, the very thought in his mind would be easily read by the Dark Lord and Peter would be subjected to the Cruciatus Curse at the very least.

So, here he is: Helping the very one he rather not, trapped by his own mistakes gone awry and not having a way out. Peter did not even have the freedom to think his own private thoughts.

Or so it seems.

Voldemort was awake, getting up and getting used to being alive, once more. Wormtail had completed his job this time, just like he did before, during the Tri-Wizard tournament. It was time, now, to call upon some of his special friends, those who were even more submersed into the dark arts than he'll ever be. He was powerful enough (or so he thinks!) that he can make a deal with him, to side with him and bring to him one Harry Potter.

"Master", said Wormtail. "Do you require anything else of me right now?"

"No, Wormtail, I do not; you may take your leave!"

Lucius Malfoy was there, in the background. He was summoned previously and told to wait.

"Master" said Lucius. "I am still here."

"Very good, Lucius. You will be my eyes and ears, for now. I need someone with intelligence and a will to work for me. You are that man." Voldemort said, a cold look in his eyes. He didn't care about anyone, just himself.

"Master, I've a question." Began Lucius.

"What is it, Lucius? As if I didn't know your question, but go ahead, you know I can read your mind. You're like an open book to me, leafing through your mind is like turning the pages of a book." Voldemort laughed, a mirthless laugh.

"Why? Why do you need the Potter boy so much? Why was the prophecy so centered on him conquering you? Why are you here, to begin with?" Lucius asked.

"Lucius, you always were one to ask the hard questions, never fearing the consequences. That's why I've kept you here. The others – they're afraid to even speak!" Voldemort hissed out at Lucius.

"I'll answer your question! The Potter boy is powerful – much more than I am – but not yet he is. I am the Heir of Slytherine, the founder, one of them of Hogwarts. He was the most powerful of the other three. He could do more magic, stronger magic. The others, they wanted to teach all those who were weaker, less able to do what he could do."

"I'm here to complete Salazar Slytherine's noble work, to bring about the strengthening of all wizards and witches who are pure-blooded enough to endure his work The Potter boy is about to end al this and allow muggle borns' to learn more, to be stronger, like that Granger girl. This can't be allowed to happen."

"I intend to stop them!" hissed Voldemort. "With my new associates from the dark side, no one will be able to stop me. Hogwarts will fall, along with Dumbledore, and the rest of his supporters."

"What do they want? Why should they side with you?" Lucius asked.

"I've decided to join them. After all, they are powerful" replied Voldemort.

"Then, it ALL will be mine to mold into Salazar's image that he wanted.

"Master, I'll do what you need." Replied Lucius.

"Good, then go to Diagon Alley and Hogsmead and set up an ambush for the Granger girl. Take all the Death Eaters you need. Take them all."

"Yes, master."

"Oh, and Lucius," said Voldemort as he turned to look Lucius in the eye: "Do NOT fail me! I'll be there to watch and take her myself!"


	27. Hogsmead Village The Ambush

Chapter 25 Hogsmead Village - The Ambush

Authors' Note: I changed the title, somewhat, for just this chapter. The Three Broomsticks is in Hogsmead Village, which is next to Hogwarts' Castle. Please excuse me for this minor error. Again, if you find you'd like something added or that I've missed, please, let me know. Stories are always in a state of flux and can be updated. That's the fun part. Thank you, my dear reviewers plus the other readers, even though you may not review, I still think you enjoy reading this. Oh, I love e-mail, so, send me some, see my profile page. My e-mail address: 

"Hermione," said Moody, as he walked down Hogsmead Village's main street next to Hermione. "I don't think it's too safe here for you. There are too many places for death eaters to hide and attack you from. It'd be too difficult to protect you here.

"Don't worry, Professor, I'll be ok" Responded Hermione. "All will be well here with us."

"Humph,' snorted Moody. "I tend to doubt you on THAT, but if this is what you want, then, what can I say? I'll be here for you, to try to protect you -- still, this place just feels funny to me."

Now, Professor, you're not going to start shouting 'CONSTANCE VIGILANCE!!' to us, now are you?" Hermione asked him." She was smiling at this thought.

"Well, what if I am? It's kept me outta many a tight spot before," responded Moody.

"I know, professor, but, please, believe me. I'll be ok. There's a reason why I'm saying this." Hermione told him. She stopped, turning and facing Moody. The look on her face was dramatic. Moody stopped and looked at her, his magical eye was swiveling all over Hermione. But THIS TIME, there was something about his reaction that told him something was 'amiss', something was out of place about Hermione, but Moody just couldn't put his finger on it.

She was 'changed' – yet 'not'.

There was nothing on the outside of Hermione that could be seen, yet, Moody detected 'something'; It was nothing that he could put his finger on, but SOMETHING was there, surrounding Hermione, seemingly a part of her very being, so to speak.

Moody looked at her, STARED at her, even, just shaking his head.

"Hermione, in all my years as an Auror, I've seen many a strange thing, but today, standing here, looking at you, there's something about you that I've never encountered before. It's not Dark Magic; On the contrary, if I could even ATTEMPT to name it, I'd say that it was just the opposite of Dark Magic!"

"Professor Moody, I know what it is that you're referring to. Please, don't worry about me. All that I am, all that I can do for my family, for Hogwarts, for the entire Wizarding World, well, it has been all set out before me by my Father, by the Father of us all. It's his protection that is surrounding me."

Moody was speechless. In all his years as an Auror he'd never met anyone like Hermione, but he was glad, happy that he had. She was kind, nice, gentle and willing to help others, even those who wished to hurt her. It was this last quality about her that Moody found difficult to fathom. But, he accepted her, most gladly.

Hermione was getting a little hungry and wanted to get something to eat.

"Can we go to the Three Broomsticks? I'm getting a little hungry, and besides, this wonderful baby of mine is getting along in age, and I think I'm very close to my due date. My feet are sore and need rest." Hermione asked him.

"Of course. Can you walk that far? I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby or put yourself in any kind of harm. We'd best get Tonks here, fast. She's a lady, just like you, and you're going to need her help some. Not that I can't help, but she'd do better, in certain aspects than me." Moody said, anxiously.

"Oh, Professor, I'm ok, I'm not THAT far gone, not yet anyway. I'll let you know when my son is coming. I'll DEFINITELY let you know!" Hermione said laughingly. She Smiled at him and held onto him by his arm for support.

In to the Three Broomsticks they went, found a place to sit so Hermione could rest her feet and take two loads off of them. She rubbed her swollen belly some, patting herself to sooth the baby within her. She could feel the baby moving somewhat more than normal now, and she was thinking that her time had come, at long last, her cherished dream of holding her son in her arms, had finally come. She'd started thinking back all those years ago when she'd first held him in her arms, when he'd just been born to her and James, How happy she'd been, how joyful.

She'd continued rubbing her belly more and thought how much she'd sacrificed for him and thanked her Father for allowing her a 2nd chance to help him. This time, though, Hermione thought, he would not be taken from her and James, the three of them would never be separated again, THAT she had Fathers' promise.

Tonks had met them there and had sat down with them, but she noticed that Hermione was very tired and was rubbing her belly.

"Hermione, are you ok? Is there something, anything I can do to help you?" Tonks asked.

"No, not yet, I just wanted to rest some. Do you think Ismerelda would mine me sitting here for a short time?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Hermione, she'd be most happy to have you here. Let me go get you some thing to drink. How about a Butterbeer?" Tonks suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Make it cold, would you, please?" Hermione asked.

"You bet." Tonks said.

"Tonks, you know something? In order to appreciate all the good things we have, here and now, we have to face some of the bad things, endure hardships, so that we can compare the good things with that which we have, or for some of us – HAVE had." Hermione said out loud, musing to herself.

Tonks looked at her, strangely, but quietly, understanding all she said to her. "Hermione, you know something? You are quite profound in your statement. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that what you just said was something that Headmaster Dumbledore would have said."

Hermione looked at Tonks, "You are closer to knowing the truth than you realize, about the future that is."

Tonks looked at Hermione, puzzled, but remembered what she'd just said, for future thinking. There's more to this young lady than meets the eye. She's so much like Headmaster Dumbledore, just so much, thought Tonks.

After they'd finished their butterbeer's they both got up, but Hermione needed some help in standing and Tonks lent a hand, gratefully, glad to be of help.

Walking down the street, Hermione felt that things, around her, just were not right. She felt that something was wrong, that something, bad, was about to happen. That feeling was that part of who she really was, Lily, giving protection when needed.

Hermione stopped walking in the middle of the street that they were crossing, and Tonks noticed now, almost too late, what it was.

All over the rooftops were Death Eaters! Even on the edges of the crowds. They were virtually surrounded by them.

"Tonks! Go. NOW. Go for help." Hermione said to Tonks.

"I can't leave you here. You know that. I'm supposed to protect you!" Tonks said, loudly. She placed her back to Hermione, facing the Death Eaters, trying to, anyway.

"Tonks," Hermione said gently, placing her hands on Tonks' shoulders. "You know I can protect myself, you've seen me do it before, at the battle at Hogwarts. Go and get help, at least for these other people who will need your help and the help of the Auror's. They are the ones you need protecting."

Tonks turned around looking at Hermione: "Ok, but the Ministry will have my head for this."

"No, he won't. I'll intercede for you. I'll not let you down. Besides, I've got the best protection, the best Protector of all: Father. He's with me, He always has been since the very beginning. Just like Harry is with me now. Go." Hermione said.

Tonks apparated leaving Hermione in the street, alone, facing all those Death Eaters who were looking directly at her, wands pointing.

Hermione looked at them, in the eye, not even flinching, not even a shred of fear in her heart.

"Harry", Hermione said, mostly to herself, but trying to reach her almost born son. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry, you can overcome them, I can feel it inside you. You have the power to withstand anything they send against you." Harry's small voice said. Hermione noticed the change in his voice. It was because Harry had a body now, not yet born, but had one anyway, and his Mum, that SAME mum he had before, would be there for him again. Mothers always will!

The Death Eaters came down off the roofs, encircling Hermione, giving her no where to run, if she even could. So, she just stood there. It was her only option.

She noticed in the background, Aurors, many of them, started apparating all around them, covering them all from every direction.

Even Dumbledore was there, and that brought much joy to Hermione's heart!

But, today – today was her day. Today, was the day for Hermione to start the first major step, in a public way, to show the Wizarding World what she could do.

Voldemort walked to the front of his supporters, his Death Eaters, to confront the one person he'd need to get rid of, whom he thought he'd gotten rid of a long time ago in a muggle-like house in Godric's Hollow.


	28. Hermione Defends her baby!

Chapter 26 Hermione Defends her baby!!

Authors' Note: This chapter is crucial. It took me a short time to compose it, but I let it sit for many weeks, tweeking it, getting it hopefully just right. It answers a question posed to me by one of my steady readers who reviewed my work. I want to thank the readers of my story, whoever they (you) are. Enjoy it thoroughly, make some changes, if you'd wish, and add detail where you think appropriate. Even after I wrote this chapter I still wanted to add more detail, more background but was constrained somewhat by a lack of time. E-mail me with ideas, discussions, etc, if you wish.

As her parents looked on, her non-magical parents in this life, that is, they just couldn't believe what they were seeing. The only thing they could compare it to was during their visit to Flourish and Blotts just days before her second year started, that was it. But THIS, this was totally different: Their daughter was the main focus of the Wizarding World's most feared wizard! Not only that but she was pregnant and due any time now!

"I've waited for you, mudblood!" announced Voldemort.

"Today, this very hour, I'll have you – and your baby, too! Harry has given me so much trouble in the past but not any more. I killed you once before and I'll kill you again – Lily Potter! And, this time, you've got no baby Harry to defend – he's not even born yet!" intoned Voldemort as he began raising his wand at Hermione.

Hermione heard a voice, the voice of Harry within her, "Don't let him, Mum, stand up to him Just like we did in the Department of Mysteries. You are stronger than he can even realize. Do this, Mum, for the entire Wizarding World. We all need you now."

Harry's voice rang in Hermione's mind. She wasn't Hermione anymore; she was Lily, Harry's Mum!

At that moment Hermione was no more – she was now Lily, she always had been, her spirit had always been 'Lily'.

Now, she had a child to protect, just like she did almost a generation ago, but this time, success IS on her side. She could feel it.

Hermione started shimmering, glowing, and evolving into Lily Potter right before his eyes – right in front of her earthly parents, the Grangers, in this life. This was the first time, since her second year, she'd exhibited to them who, or what, she really was. They were listening to what Voldemort called her: Lily Potter. They'd never heard of that name, or what it meant.

As Lily stood there, enfolded about herself with her Fathers' protection, there were others who were viewing the scene: Everyone in the entire Magical world: Purebloods, muggle-borns, squibs, they all were witnessing the scene. No one knew how this was done, nor by whom, but they all stopped what they were doing and just watched, for the outcome concerned them all, every last one.

And, there were others, unseen others, who had the same protection as Lily; they were just watching, waiting, knowing what the outcome would be for afterwards, they all had a job to do – a very special job that would take a very long time, that one special lady will depend on having done.

And it was this last group who were the most happy and joyous of all, having a willingness to serve.

The Grangers looked on in Horror, not knowing what was to happen to their only child, who was pregnant. Was this their daughter, the Grangers wondered?

A tall red haired man and a short red haired lady stepped up beside them placing their hands on the Grangers shoulders.

"Don't worry about Hermione, I know you do, but she's well protected, more so than you or most anyone else could possibly imagine." Arthur Weasley said while looking at Mr. Granger.

"She'll not come to any harm." Molly assured Mrs. Granger. Molly placed her arm around Hermione's mum and held on to her. "Just watch. You'll see something that you'll remember for the rest of your lives." Molly said.

Arthur looked at the Grangers and asked them a question: "Do you, what's the term you'd used, 'believe'? You know, going to church, things like that?"

The Grangers looked at Arthur rather strangely, but answered him anyway. "Yes, we do? Why?"

"Like I said, just watch, because all of us in the wizarding world have been expecting this battle for many years, and now that its come, we all know, or rather hope, what the outcome is, but just watch anyway, you'll learn much about our kind." Arthur said, rather happily. "Besides, we need someone in the Muggle world who can testify that we're not all bad, that we can be friendly and kind. We need that."

Lily now stood in front of Voldemort, seen by all who stood around them, there in Hogsmead Village. They were also seen by the entire Wizarding world, by every magical being.

Lily was fully bathed and emanating her Fathers' Glory, and power. She was brilliant beyond physical description and all human understanding.

"Voldemort!" cried out Lily as she addressed the fearsome wizard. "I have Fathers' Protection! Neither you nor any dark magic can defeat me. You'll never overcome my Fathers' Protection that covers me. Give up, come with us, help us and you'll be helping yourself."

When Lily said this, all who were listening wondered what she was referring to. Some, most, thought that with Voldemort defeated and gone forever they'd not have anymore enemies or their 'equivalent'.

How wrong they were!

Lily knew more than she was letting on and this last reference to which she made was very important, crucial, in fact, for not just to the magical world but to the Muggle world as well!

"So, you've returned and along with Harry and James, as well", Voldemort told Lily, "But, it doesn't matter, for I, too, have powerful friends. Those who encompass the entire nether regions of the Darkest of all! You can't withstand them, Lily, no one can." Voldemort told Lily, acidly.

He didn't warn her; instead, he just launched a curse at her.

Lily didn't even move. She didn't even TRY to move.

Lily just stood there and allowed his curse to hit her white light, that same white light that bathed her entire form, her Fathers' Protection. It just absorbed the curse and Lily showed no effect whatsoever!

He threw other curses, more powerful, stronger, and still no effect came upon her.

Finally, he gave out other curses, curses that even the darkest of all dark magic that all of the wizarding world ever knew of, ancient curses that had long since been forgotten, some had been forbidden even more so than the three unforgivable curses, he threw these out at Lily, hitting her squarely, fully, completely.

Still, Lily stood there, no effect whatsoever.

Lily, a beloved daughter of her Father, was protected by Him, bathed in His Glory, His Protection, for He would never fail in keeping His Promise to his most beloved daughter in this age.

"I will be with you always, my beloved daughter." Lily heard Father's voice.

She smiled, feeling His comfort about her.

"Oh, Tom, please stop this. You're not able to hurt me, nor overcome me in any way. It's just not possible and, you'll not be allowed to. Tom, I want to help you." Lily spoke to Voldemort softly, carefully.

Voldemort became fearful. His fear, palpable, was showing on his face.

As Voldemort kept his wand pointed at Hermione, the green beam of the magical killing force kept Playing upon her, upon Lily, a lone, pregnant and almost due anytime now, young witch, yet, strangely,

Not touching her! For the white light that emanated from Lilys very being just absorbed the killing curse,

Protecting her B and her unborn baby within her!!

With her wand, not even raised, Lily advanced upon Voldemort, with her right hand raised, and her left arm protectively placed across her swollen belly containing her unborn child, her palm facing him, as if she were going to grab him.

Voldemort tried to back away; flinging curse after curse at Lily, but they all just had no effect upon her. He even tried surrounding himself with a shield - that same type of shield that he used when he faced Dumbledore in the ministry for magic, but Lily seemed to just walk right on through it, like it was not even there. He even tried to dissaparate, but could not. She just reached out and pulled him back, somehow.

Voldemort was running out of options.

He was loosing – badly – to a girl who had just completed Hogwarts!

But, after a few steps, trying to back away, he was frozen in place, unable to move. It was then, Just as Lily was about to place her hand on Voldemorts face, that something happened.

The very ground changed, twisted, turning, but neither Voldemort nor Hermione fell, the sound accompanying it was loud, horrible and an unimaginably large gateway yawned opened beneath their very feet!

Out of the Gate came a horde, a swarm of demons encircling Lily and Voldemort. The Death Eaters, seeing this, backed away, fearful of this that had come out of their worst nightmares, gripping their hearts in an icy grip, worst, even, than Dementors.

As the very demons reached out toward them, Lily recognizing who was approaching them, or rather, her, held up her right hand saying "You can NOT have my baby! You are commanded to stay away from me and my unborn child within me!," Lily cried out in a voice that carried authority, authority that came only from **one source** when in this situation.

The demons halted their progress, but still surrounded both of them. Lily was fully transformed into her glorious, shimmering true self, the white light emanating from her very being protecting her, and, strangely, Voldemort himself. The Demons unable to even touch her, or Voldemort, whom Hermione was, strangely, protecting, were still surrounding them both.

Finally, one of them spoke; "He is ours now, Oh Blessed One!," One of the Demons spoke up saying. "He made a deal with us that if we delivered you and your baby to him, we could have him." One of the Demons told her.

"Besides, we are here to collect, announced that same terrible voiced one.

"You can not take him, nor me, for he was one of ours first! Much wrong has he done, but we will change him." Lily said.

"Why do you do this? There are many of your kind who would gladly give him to us, yet you do not. Why?"

When Lily heard this question, she immediately knew the answer, she also knew WHY they asked it, and she knew also that they needed an answer to both questions. The one answer would satisfy BOTH questions. Lily's features softened, just as she spoke.

**"To him whom love has been given the least, needs it the most**," Lily said, speaking simply, softly, not even raising her voice, looking at the Demon directly in the eyes, boldly !

"He is a most powerful wizard, but just needs love, charity, compassion, kindness and friendship, and most importantly – a family who'd love him ---- he will be won over." Lily said.

Then there arose a silence among the demons, for this simple statement from a young and pregnant woman, just trying to protect her child, **still** had the charity and love towards her tormenter, and it caused them to wonder, and they said, "If you can give compassion, love and charity to him, who is like one of us, can it be given to us? Can even we, such as US, change? Is there hope for such as us?"

There was a Pause, for many, oh so very many were watching, and listening, for what was to come next.

"Yes," Lily replied, smiling as she did so.

There arose a low murmur among the throng of hosts from the blackest of pits, looking at one another, not knowing what to think, for that which they wanted the most, most desperately needed, even THAT, they dared not think of being able to come to pass. That was how much they desired what Lily gave as her answer: "Yes" just a simple one word statement, but it carried great impact for the lost ones, for whom there was felt no hope.

"Thank you, for your kindness, we will not forget this kindness youve shown us this day." They said.

At this point, they bowed to her in respect, then getting up, taking their hands away from Voldemort and leaving, taking the portal with them. All was as it was before they appeared, but the entire magical world witnessed the scene - not one magical being missed it! All were silent, respecting Lily, and the way she acted.

Voldemort was still being held by her, when another group of beings appeared, but they were not like the first, for they were bathed in pure white light, which seemed to emanate from their very being:

That very same white light that also emanated from Lily.

She immediately recognized them! Her Father was there, and He Spoke: "Well done, my beloved daughter, you have been most faithful in your duties. Tom will come with us, and we will take care of him, heal him, and teach him. We do this, for each soul is infinitely valuable, and you have demonstrated that today for the benefit of the rest of my special children to have witnessed."

"**Your son is restored to you, as is your husband, James. Each of you is as you were before."**

"Never again will you be parted from your family, neither in this life nor the next, my daughter: Lily Evans Potter."

With that, the white light gradually gathered itself about them, receding, and they all left, taking Tom Riddle with them, leaving Hermione, or rather, Lily as her Father had properly addressed her, there, tears streaming down her cheeks, smiling.

For her Father had just fulfilled His promise: She had her son and her husband, all is as it was with them before.

Finally, after all these many years, Lily Evans Potter had her family back.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks, flowing unstopped, unchecked, and with that, Lily just collapsed to the ground crying, holding onto herself. Her emotions had finally got the best of her.

Lily felt hands and arms surrounding her, holding onto her, familiar hands and arms of those she knew and loved.


	29. Hermione in Labor

Chapter 27 Hermione in Labor

The Aurors, who had been encircling all the Death Eaters, apprehended them all, including one Peter Petigrew. They were taken, bound up, wands confiscated, to Azkaban Wizards' Prison for holding and trial later on. They'd be tried 'enmass' or all at once. This was the one noble item that made the Minister for Magic so very happy: Not only was Voldemort gone, and for good this time, but so, too, were his Death Eaters. Many a wizard and witch could sleep peacefully this night. And, on a personal note, seems Fudges' re-election looks promising! Fudge was a happy man this day.

Lily, meanwhile, was lying on the streets of Hogsmead Village, and holding herself, realized that she was due; the pains of her contractions were now coming quickly. With that first contraction there was a lot of pain and she doubled over, trying to hold herself up. Dumbledore, Ginny, James and the rest of the Weasley clan, as well as the Grangers, were there to assist the one they now called Lily. Gently they levitated her up and placed her on a stretcher that one of the twin's conjured up. Molly and Ginny, one on each side of her, holding on to her hands for moral support escorted her up to the Castle and to madam Pomphrey.

Hermione, or rather, Lily, was to be delivered at Hogwarts.

Up the path they all traveled. It was a well worn and well traveled road that had been used for a thousand years – since Hogwarts had first been established. At reaching the gates, Dumbledore opened them and through them they all went, up the walkway and through the massive front doors.

There, surprisingly, was Madam Pompfrey, the school nurse. She had been waiting and knowing exactly why.

For reasons known, since Professor Dumbledore was there, it didn't surprise anyone at this turn of events. Dumbledore had his surprises. He really enjoyed that part of his personality.

To the hospital wing they took Lily, with both Molly and Ginny holding on to her to lend her comfort and moral support.

When they reached the wing, and entered through the doors, Madam Pompfrey took over.

"Please, place her here on the bed and just go away for a while. I know she's in labor and I've delivered many babies. So, nothing new here," the experienced head nurse said.

With that said, she called Molly in to assist her, since Molly being the mother of seven children, knew what to expect, Madam Pompfrey still needed some help.

They pulled a set of curtains closed and began. Lily could be heard, obviously, in pain, and yet not. For though this was her first pregnancy, there was something about her that leant an air of calmness, of tranquility, of peacefulness.

The labor was very short and none too dramatic. Very Quick.

"I just don't understand it, for a first time mother, I've never seen such a short and painless delivery", Madam Pompfrey commented.

Upon being handed the newest baby, the youngest member of the Weasley clan, Lily, still laying in bed, with her dearest Husband standing beside her, the rest of the family, ALL of them came in to see them.

But what they saw, the people they beheld in front of them, surprised them all.

Everyone, that is, except for that one – Professor Dumbledore.

In the bed was Lily, and standing beside her was James – and held in her arms was her son, her long awaited son – Harry. That which Hermione was, on the inside, her spirit, now had come out for everyone to see. As her Father had promised, all had been restored to them, including their appearance.

"What happened?" someone asked. Everyone was happy that the baby had been born, that all was well, but Hermione's appearance, and Ron's also, they looked like someone else, someone familiar, yet, who?

"Don't be surprised, now. Father had promised us that all we had is restored. Well, this is who we, James and I, really are." Lily stated. "And, this is our son, Harry James Potter." Lily was smiling, as was James.

Dumbledore spoke up, wanting to put hearts at ease. "Please, don't worry, no dark magic here. This is the way that Hermione and Ron actually look. They contain the spirits, the souls of who they used to be. They're Harry's true and actual parents, the very same he's always wanted and desired."

The Grangers spoke up: "What about our daughter?"

"Mum," Lily said. She reached out her arms, obviously wanting a hug. "Please, come here, give your daughter a hug. I've always been your, and Dad's, daughter; It's just that I used to be alive in this world, and when we died, I asked Father to allow me, and James, to come back so that we could look after our son. This is the crowning achievement of what we've desired for so long." Lily tried to explain in a way that her family would understand.

"But, you'll still be our daughter, won't you?" asked Mrs. Granger, suddenly tearful, afraid of the wizarding world to which her daughter belonged.

"Mum, you saw what happened out there, in the streets of Hogsmead Village. Father returned to me all that I'd lost, all that I'd given up. He never took away from you my being your daughter." Lily explained. "Oh, Mum, I'll always need you and love you, you too, Dad. You've both supported me in what I do. I'll always be your daughter." Lily said. She looked at her Muggle parents, smiling, still holding out her arms to her Mum.

Mrs. Granger came over to the bed, and hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad that you're ok. I'll get used to what's happened. I'll need to talk with Arthur about it all. Maybe he can explain it. After all, he's such a nice man."

Arthur turned red, embarrassed. Molly looked at him, smiling and holding his hand gently, giving him moral support. "You both are now members of our family, and you'll always be welcome in our home anytime you wish. If we can help you in any way, please, we'll always be with you both." Arthur gave this out to officially welcome the Grangers into the Weasley Family.

Ginny came up to Lily: "May I hold him, please?" Lily smiled. She knew that Ginny liked Harry a lot and this would be a chance for her to start to get to know him. "Yes, here, just watch out for his head and support him in the crook of your arm." Lily instructed Ginny.

She just stood there, holding Harry, a very small new born in her arms. 'What,' Ginny wondered, 'would the future bring? How can I.. 'Ginny started to muse to herself, thinking the obvious, but it just can't happen now. I'm too old, she thought to herself. But, still, Ginny smiled and sang a quiet lullaby to the baby. All the while the entire family watched in fascination at the unfolding events playing out before them. They all smiled and were happy.


	30. The New Parents

Chapter 28 The New Parents

A knock came at the door of the burrow one bright, sunny Sunday afternoon. Molly heard it and knew at once that there was a stranger at the door because no one from the wizarding world ever knocked – they used their wands or just announced themselves by saying their names.

She felt ok about it, but could not understand why, as she approached the door.

There stood an elderly gentleman; dressed all in white Muggle clothes, to be specific, and Molly knew right away, without a doubt that this was a Muggle!

Molly knew this by a certain feeling that only magical folks knew about one another, yet, her heart was at peace as she stood there, in the doorway, facing him. No Muggle had ever found the Burrow due to the magical wards – boundaries – placed around it, yet, here he was.

What – was Molly to do?

Lily was in the front living room, sitting in her now favorite newly purchased rocking chair, holding a sleeping Harry in her arms. She herself was dozing.

Lily's heart was at peace – a richly deserved and long desired - Peace.

"Hello," said the distinguished dressed gentleman. "I've come to give a Blessing to a new born baby boy named Harry James Potter." He was smiling.

Lily woke up upon hearing his voice: a very smooth and restful voice that carried undertones of Authority Implied.

Lily's heart Leaped for joy! She knew who this was: A very special gentleman, indeed.

"Molly, please, let him in. It's alright. You've nothing to fear from this man."

Molly let him in and walked him into the front living room where Lily was sitting and rocking her new born son. He walked over to Lily and extended his hand, an offer of greeting, of friendship. He was a gentleman in every respect.

Lily shook his hand and noticed how warm, friendly it was. She knew immediately that this was the man whom her Father had impressed upon her to welcome into her home, with gladness and gratitude. And this she did, with joy, for he was to give her something very special, something she was expecting, and needed.

"Mrs. Lily Evans Potter, I have been sent to give your new born son a Blessing, and it was impressed upon me that you would be expecting me. Is this alright with you?" he asked Lily.

"Yes, oh YES! I was expecting you and very much looking forward to your visit although I did not know when you'd be here. Father told me that you'd be arriving. Thank you, thank you for coming here." Lily told the gentleman.

"Lily? You knew he was coming? Is everything alright?" Molly asked nervously.

"Yes, Molly, let your heart rest at Peace. Father sent him to me to give my son a Blessing. This I want very much for Harry to have. He will need it for his trials that await him in his life ahead." Lily told Molly.

"Do you want the rest of the members of your family to be present when I give the Blessing?" He asked.

"Yes, they're not here, but I can get them" Said Molly quickly as she left the room to get her husband and sons and daughter.

While the rest of the family was being gathered Lily and the gentleman sat in the living room talking about themselves. He asked her a few questions and Lily gratefully answered them. He never batted an eye as he was impressed to accept her at face value, because he knew she was a very special mom to a very special little boy.

Arthur and his six sons and one daughter came into the living room. Lily continued sitting and rocking in the rocking chair due to just coming home recently from Hogwarts hospital wing and giving birth. She was worn out and very tired. The Gentleman understood this and accepted Lily's graciousness with ease and gratitude.

Lily introduced him to the rest of the family, shaking hands all around, putting everyone at ease, and not questioning any of them, for he knew their hearts were good, as were their intentions and love for each other, especially towards Lily and Harry.

Arthur, normally enamored at meeting most any Muggle, was very subdued at meeting this gentleman. Arthur liked him immediately, as did the rest of the family. Arthur noticed that he had an accent, not the typical British accent, but an American accent.

He went over to Lily, standing next to her and placed his hands on Harry's head, and pronounced a Blessing of such sweetness, that none there could ever forget. It was then crowned with further blessings that Lily found upon hearing, reflected Fathers' promise, word for word. At hearing this, Lily gasped to herself, but it was caught by everyone in the room. Harry's blessing was rich with promise of a loving family, of friends reunited, of having all that he had given up previously would be restored unto him and his parents. But the one part of his Blessing was the one that every member remembered: that Harry's eternal mate, the one whose heart belonged to him, that they'd be reunited and sealed together eternally, never to be separated, either in this life or in the eternities to come.

They ALL knew who the reference to the young lady was. She'd gasped gently at hearing this and Molly placed an arm about her, comforting her.

After it was ended, the gentleman thanked Lily, gently shaking her hand for the privilege of pronouncing such a powerful blessing.

Afterwards, the Gentleman took his leave, walking quietly out the front door and down the lane that lead away from the Burrow. It was a straight lane, and when the family next looked the gentleman was no longer present.

He'd left as quietly as he'd arrived, his Job here completed, just as Father had instructed him to do.

After the mysterious gentleman left, everyone had lots of questions.

James looked at Lily, perplexed, somewhat, but allowed her the opportunity to explain herself to the family.

Lily knew that she wanted this for Harry, but just had to go to Father and ask it of Him. She relied on her faith in Him and was amply rewarded. The way the family was reacting, normal as it is between magical and Muggle worlds' and the expectations of both, well, Lily just wasn't talking – except in general terms.

Arthur quieted his family and voiced their questions to Lily.

"Who is he, Lily?" Arthur asked first.

"He was sent by Father, in response to my asking Him for a Blessing for my son. I was told to expect him today. I asked Father to give Harry a blessing so he could be better prepared later in his life. I've learned that there is more in this world than just magic, and this is far and away stronger, in the long run than just magical abilities. Harry will need Father's help. I saw to it that he has it.

Arthur asked a second question: He's a Muggle. How did he get here? No Muggle has ever been here!"

"Again, He was sent from far away and Father brought him here, guided him, really. He didn't know the way so Father assisted him, brought him here and after his work was done, helped him go back to his home. You need not worry about him telling others about us, or where we are. Blessings are confidential, only for the immediate families to witness and any others' we care in invite in. He's a good man." Lily said all this with much conviction in her heart, hoping that the rest of the family would pick up on it.

One of the boys spoke up: "Couldn't one of our kind have done the job? I mean like, Professor Trelawney, or Professor Dumbledore? Someone like that?"

"No. Absolutely not. He had the Authority and Power assigned to him from Father. There are others of his kind, Muggles to you, who could have done the job, but this particular man was sent, and I do not question it. I fully accept him."

"Besides, what Harry has been given today, witnessed by you all, is beyond price. It is a very comforting gift given just for Harry and Harry alone." Lily explained, all this was coming directly from her heart.

"I want a copy of this written down on parchment so that I can keep it for Harry to read later when he is ready to understand it in its entirety and fullness. Besides, I'd also like to put a copy of this meeting into a pensieve for Harry to personally look at later in his life. That'll answer many questions he may then have. I'll need to contact Dumbledore for that, later."

". . . But, a 'Muggle!'" Said another of the family.

Lily looked at who said this last statement, thinking they sounded like a Malfoy, but she didn't voice THIS concern. Instead, she looked at them all, rather sternly, explaining: "That 'Muggle' as you so unceremoniously referred to him as, has much greater Power and Authority than I ever will! Please, do not forget that. I know that you may not fully comprehend what happened today, but just think on it, in a positive way. You'll eventually understand one day."

Lily continued to sit there, rocking in her chair, enjoying her time spent this lovely afternoon with her son, her baby who was newly blessed and just hugged him to her breast.

Her job here was just starting, and this was the first step of many that would be needed. She had to go slow to allow others to acclimate to the changing times. Lily knew she was 'different', but just HOW much different, she felt that the magical world was not ready, not yet, for the fullness of what she was offering to them – to each and every one of them – to make their own personal life, and world, much richer.

"Now, each of you, before you leave, come here and give me and Harry a nice great big hug!" Lily asked this, smiling as she reached out with one arm to hold each of her family members, while holding onto her son with her other arm. Even as she admonished them, just now, she wanted to let them know, each of them, that she loved them, nevertheless.

It worked!

The next day, Lily got up early, she had to. Babies tend to wake up at odd hours and either played with their toes, cooing to themselves, or cried. Harry did the former. Lily changed his nappies, dressed him in clean play clothes, including shoes and took him down stairs to meet the rest of the family.

Molly was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. All the boys were there, eating as usual. Arthur sitting at the end of the table, reading the Daily Prophet newspaper.

"Good morning, Lily. How's Harry?" Arthur asked brightly.

"Oh, doing well, all awake and grasping my hair as he usually does. Here, would you like to hold him?" Lily asked.

"Uh, oh, yea, of course." Arthur asked. He took Harry in his arms and held him, awkwardly. Even though he'd raised seven kids, holding babies still came difficult for him. He thought they were 'fragile'.

Molly looked on at her husband, holding his grandson, smiling, her heart full of love. She loved Harry as her own. She'd said as much that day, many years ago, while at Grimmauld Place, when Harry had to go before the full Wizengamut on trial. Albus helped get him off, but at a price, then. Molly would have fought for Harry. She would have stood before the full Wizengamut with her arms placed around him protectively, and declared to them all, fully, that Harry was hers, her son, and that no one would or should, challenge her.

But, she didn't.

She came within a heartbeat of doing just that, then, but her husband was there, calmed her.

But, now, Now Harry was in her family, and he'd been given a real family, and she'll be letting him know this every day for the rest of his life.

Each of the boys, from Charlie, the oldest, to the twins, they each held him.

"Well, twin, what do you think?" Fred said to George as Fred held Harry.

"I never thought I'd see you holding Harry like this." George replied. "Besides, since he's young, this will give us plenty of time to train him and educate him in our ways of playing pranks!"

The other brothers, James included, all looked on, and laughed. But, Lily gently took her son back and held him once again. "I think it's time to feed him." She announced as she looked at the twins smiling sweetly.

Lily went in to the living room and sat in her rocking chair and fed him, naturally, the way all mothers have fed their children since the beginning of time. This was no different, be ye Muggle or Magical.

"Well, brothers," James said, "I think Lily's going to be watching out for the twins teaching him all those pranks. If he's like he used to be, I do think Lily's going to have a difficult time." James laughed.

So does the rest of the family.

Some things never did change over the generations.

"What are your plans today?" Molly asked.

"Lily wants to take Harry into Diagon Alley to meet her friends. Besides all the shop keepers have been owling us, congratulating us. Time to show off the little one for whom she fought so much for." James replied.

"Well, have a good time. I'm so proud of you both. You've done so well!" Molly just stood there in her kitchen, smiling.

"Thanks", and with that said, James gave Molly a hug and went to collect Lily and Harry.

"Well, Lily, you ready with Harry? We can go to Diagon Alley now, if you wish." James said.

"Ok, you want to use the floo network?" Lily asked, "Or just apparate?"

"Lets Floo," James answered.

After a few minutes all three of them were in Diagon Alley, visiting the different stores, visiting all their friends there.

They went to Ollivander's, to see Mr. Ollivander. He'd sold wands to every witch and wizard in Briton since before anyone can remember, Including old Nicolas Flammel, the creator of the Sorcerer's stone, and he was well over 600 years.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't James and Lily Potter and young Harry. I remember you all three so well. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ollivander asked, brightly.

"We just wanted to come by for a visit and show everyone to Harry. We think its' time for him to see all our friends and those people he's gonna be doing business with." Said James.

"Will young Harry need a wand, later on? Or will he be using his old one? You still have it, I presume?"

"Oh, yes, we still have it. It's in his school trunk that Ginny Weasley is keeping for him. It'll be there for him when he needs it." Lily replied.

"That's good, no matter how long, the wand will still be good to use. I've felt that it was still around, I just wanted to make sure."

"May I make an observation?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Lily asked.

"I see that young Harry has no scar."

"He was never in a situation where he was to get one. It's not needed anymore. With that mark gone, he'll be able to lead a normal life in total obscurity and privacy, just like he's always wanted." Lily said, and James concurred.

"That's good, that's very good." Ollivander smiled.

"Thanks for letting us come by for a visit." They both said.

"Please, come by anytime."

"We will." Lily said. But, as she was leaving, she stopped and turned back to Mr. Ollivander.

"Are you now, constructing new wands?" Lily asked.

"Why, yes, of course, I always am. Why do you ask?" Mr. Ollivander replied, curiously.

"May I see some of your wands, The ones that do not have a magical core?" Lily asked, unexpectedly.

"Of course, come with me." And the three of them followed Mr. Ollivander to the back of his shop.

"Here is one wand, it has no magical core. I did not know quite what to put in it." Mr. Ollivander told Lily.

It was at this point that Lily gently picked up the wand, made of Holly and held it in her hands. "James," Lily asked her husband, who was standing beside her. "Do you think I should?"

James thought a moment, "Yes, go ahead. It will be ready for its new owner and it will find it's new owner when the time comes. It may take a while, a long while, but go ahead." James told his eternal mate – Lily.

Lily held the coreless wand and then she was suddenly transfigured, all white, glowing, shimmering and so to was the wand that she held. She had closed her eyes, not saying a word, briefly, and then it was all over.

"Here, Mr. Ollivander. Here is your wand. It will be ready for its' new owner when he arrives here. The wand will know its' owner and will work for him and him only. No one else. But, be warned, it will take a long time before this new owner will be here. You won't need to ask, for it will go to him automatically as soon as he is in its' presence." Lily stated softly.

Mr. Ollivanders' eyes widened considerably, not knowing just what to say. The Holly wand was plain, no carvings on it. Just a plain wand, almost a stick, really, but it held great power. But only for the right person.

"I don't know what to say, except Thank You. I will keep this wand safe until it knows it's owner." He looked up at Lily and James, respectively. "If I can ever help you, please ask, I'm indebted to you."

"Thank you, just take care of this." Lily said. And with that said she reached up and hugged old Mr. Ollivander.

He smiled appreciatively. He was now indebted to her and James.

After they'd left, Mr. Ollivander took a small piece of parchment, and filled it out, noting the type of wood: Holly, and its' length, and the core. But it was here that he was stumped, for it had no core of magical substance. Instead, he filled in that blank space, held in reserve for the core as "Lily Potter Transfigured – White light." With that done he placed it in a box and placed it in a place of safe keeping. Waiting for the day it's new owner would claim it.

Lily, James and Harry went about Diagon Ally, to all the stores, showing off Harry. The only place they didn't go was Knock Turn Alley. Lily felt that that place was just not ready – yet – to receive Harry, for there was a little too much 'questionable stuff' there.

In to Gringotts' they went to see the goblins, especially Griphook. They wanted them to see Harry, to meet him and hold him, for they, too, were the recipients of much of the good things of the Magical Community, sometimes, misunderstood as they were.

"We are greatly pleased to have you here, Mrs. Potter. Greatly Pleased." And Griphook bowed deeply before the three of them.

"Thank you, we just wanted to bring Harry here for you to see him. He liked coming here." Lily said.

Griphook smiled. Pleased.

"We owe you much, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter. You've taken a great worry from us, and from everyone else. We know you have vaults, each of you, and we've renamed them for you so that you can access them anytime you wish. You still have great amounts of gold in them, in fact, just after young Harry was born; we noticed that there were large amounts of gold Deposited into each of your vaults. We have no record of who deposited it there, and we can't explain it. It's just there. In fact, the amount brought up the combined total in both your vaults to what it was before Young Mr. Harry Potter's original will was read. You've got it all back, including the value of the estates, too. Very unusual. In all the years of Gringotts this has never happened."

Lily looked at James, a knowing look passed between them. They smiled at one another, unconcerned.

"Thank you, Griphook. If we can help you in any way, in the future, please, contact us. We will not let you down."

"We will all remember your offer. Thank you for coming and thank you for letting me hold young Mr. Potter." Griphook gently placed him back into his Mum's arms. As he was doing so, he felt the joyous warmth of the goodness of Lily, it washed over him, completely, giving him a feeling of such love and charity, and he just felt it in his heart. And this feeling was with him all the days of his life. It was then that he fully understood Lily and the true goodness that was in her.

Lily, holding Harry, and James beside her, left Gringotts and having visited all the stores, including Flourish and Blotts, Lily's most favorite since they sold books.

"Lets go get something to eat, James. Harry is getting hungry and I am a bit tired." Lily asked.

"Ok, I could use a meal out right now. I'd like taking you two out to a good restaurant." James said.

"Thanks, hon." Lily said while reaching out to take James' hand and holding him. "I'll always love you, James, dearly and completely. We have a life together that I appreciate every day. And you help make it possible. Father is well pleased with you." Lily said, lovingly.

They all went to eat, enjoying themselves and also, being recognized by everyone. This recognition was something that Lily, and James, just had to learn to cope with and smile and take it with ease, because they both knew others really loved and appreciated them. Also, they weren't bothered, mostly; they were just left alone to be themselves.


	31. Discovering Harry At Long Last, Harry h...

Chapter 29 Discovering Harry - At Long Last Harry has a family

Lily had to get up early. Harry had learned how to escape his bed and pitter patter around the house, looking at the people and just exploring. Lily learned to expect this so she put up charms to let her know when Harry was up and about. She didn't want him to get hurt unexpectedly which he didn't. Harry, as a little boy learned to find his way around and look, but he knew not to get into trouble. He was just a curious little boy, that's all.

In the mornings, Molly got up and discovered Harry in the kitchen. "Harry, dear, come here and give me a hug." Molly asked her favorite little boy. Harry always hugged Molly. He didn't know why, but for some reason he liked being with her, she meant a lot to him. "Thanks," Harry said, "for my home." Harry jumped down and sat at the kitchen table, ready to eat and start the new day.

Charlie came down to the kitchen and saw Harry sitting at the table. "Well, Harry, what'cha going to do today?"

"I'm gonna go play outside in the garden and the orchard with the gnomes." Harry said.

"Well, that does sound exciting, but would you like to go with me and see some dragons?" Charlie asked.

"Dragons? Really?" Harry was suddenly excited, more so than he normally would be.

"Yes, I work at Hogwarts and take care of them. They have little ones, and great big ones. I'm the official dragon keeper at Hogwarts."

Charlie was pleased at Harry's response. He reached over and gave him a hug with one arm. Harry seemed to get plenty of hugs, real demonstrations of love and affection. Real acknowledgements that he was wanted here and a true part of this family. No one ever forgot his past, his true past that his family knew.

Lily came downstairs and saw Harry, Molly and Charlie. She immediately went over and took her son in her arms and hugged him, looking in his eyes, asking him "Who loves you?" and Harry always replied "You do, Mum." Lily put him down and went to get something to drink and sat down at the table.

"Mum, Charlie wants to take me to see some dragons. Can I go with him? Please?"

Lily looked up at her brother, shaking her head, wondering what else will happen.

"Charlie, you WILL look after him, won't you?" Lily asked Charlie. It was more like she TOLD him he'd BETTER look after her son. But Lily smiled. All was ok.

"Yes, Lily, Harry will be ok. I'll guard him with my life, if necessary, you know that. Besides, he does need to get out and see the world a little more. Besides, he's been asking about Fred and George."

"Yes, well, uh, considering that, I guess Dragons would be a tat more educational." Lily said, more to herself.

"Thanks, Lily."

Looking back at Harry, "Well, sport, you ready to go see some real live dragons now?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Harry hopped down from the table and was instantly ready to go. Charlie took him by the hand and they both disapparated.

"You think Harry will enjoy himself?" Molly asked Lily.

"Yes, I think he will. He needs something active that boys do that'll keep him occupied. Besides, he's on Hogwarts grounds so I'm not worried about him – much anyway. I'll go check on them about lunch time. Mum's privilege, you know!" Lily smiled at that. Molly understood her all too well.

Molly looked up at Lily and said, "You're a good mother to Harry."

Lily looked over at Molly and smiled, she just smiled.

Bill came downstairs, ready to eat breakfast and get off to work. Since he worked at Gringotts' as a curse breaker, the whole family kidded him about having "banker's hours" and could sleep late.

"Gee, guys, you'd think all I did there was just sit around mumbling a few words and waving my wand and then coming home complaining how over worked I was." Bill said.

Fred and George just came downstairs and heard what he said and agreed. "Well, Bill, that IS what you do, isn't it" Fred asked.

"Oh, Fred, that one time I was doing paper work" Bill responded, laughing.

"Don't worry, we'll keep your secret. No one will tell on you." George said and laughed.

"Thanks"

Charlie apparated just outside the gates that lead to Hogwarts' School grounds with Harry right beside him, holding his little hand.

"Well, nephew, these are the main gates to Hogwarts. All of us in our family have attended here for as far back as our family has existed, Besides, its' a fun place. Let's walk in. I'll be introducing you to some of the people here." Charlie explained all this gradually, letting it sink in so Harry could understand it easily.

"It looks familiar, Uncle Charlie." Harry said.

Charlie looked down at his young charge, knowing this would be a very memorable day, for the both of them.

As they walked up the road, they saw Hagrid, and waived.

"Well, if it isn't Harry. I'm certainly glad to see you." Hagrid fairly well boomed out. Charlie smiled at seeing Harry look up at him, smiling.

"I'm going to show Harry the dragons we keep here, Hagrid. I told him I look after them and he wanted to see them." Charlie said.

"Well, you both enjoy yourselves a lot. Them dragons are a lot of fun. Just be careful!" Hagrid warned.

"We will, Hagrid. Thanks." Charlie said as they started to walk away.

Charlie took Harry out to the part of the Castle grounds that was far away but still within sight of the castle. There the Pens that enclosed the dragons were quite large. Many signs and fences were around them with guards posted. The guards were all certified wizards trained in handling the dragons.

"Well, Harry, here they be. As one Muggle once said, "Here be Dragons!"" With this said, Charlie laughed.

Harry was amazed. Eyes wide open, mouth agape not speaking. They were of many different colors and types, but all were of gigantic proportions, some even breathing fire. But all were beautiful. And, amazingly, they recognized Charlie, their handler.

"Come here, Harry, they know me. You can touch them if you want. It'll be something to remember." Charlie said.

Harry walked up to the dragon, uncertain, but not really scared. He reached out and touched the dragon on the nose and gently stroked him on his cheek and face. Harry liked it.

Charlie noticed that the dragon liked Harry, not really unusual, but something that didn't happen with people the dragons have never met.

The dragon just laid down so that Harry could climb up on him and slide down his back, having a grand time. Finally, Harry held on to the Dragons' Collar and he just rose up to his full height, well over sixty feet, spreading his wings and lifted himself up, airborne for a short distance. Harry had the grandest time, the thrill of a lifetime coursing through him. Charlie could see that Harry was enjoying himself.

The Dragon settled down back to the ground, and lowered himself down so that Harry could slide off his neck, harmlessly. Harry gave the Dragon a hug and petted him.

"Uncle Charlie, Uncle Charlie, that was the greatest ride ever. Thanks." Harry said enthusiastically.

"You're welcome Harry. You know, that's the first time I've ever seen a dragon let someone ride them so freely and gently. Very strange." Charlie said

"Time to eat, Harry, want to to up to the school and have lunch in the Great Hall?" Charlie asked Harry.

"Sure." Harry replied.

So, up the path they walked, towards the Castle, pass the Quiditch grounds and up to the Great Doors of the Castle. Lily was standing at the doors of the castle waiting for Charlie and Harry. Charlie told Lily about the way the dragon gently treated Harry, and gave him a short ride up in the air, and let Harry pet him. Lily smiled and was grateful to Charlie. As the three of them started to enter the castle, the doors swung open on their own. The castle was full of magic, everywhere you went, there was sure to be found something with a magical background, but the doors, generally they didn't act this way. The two of them entered and immediately there arose a great sigh. It came from the castle itself. Not a groan, but a sigh of gladness, of joy unbounded like someone who has been away for a long time has finally returned, that someone for whom much longing has been held for, much gladness and love.

Everyone in the castle, from the Elves, to the students, faculty, staff, ghosts, just everyone, and everything heard and felt that sigh. They even felt it, it was so strong. They all wondered what happened.

Even Dumbledore felt it, but, he alone knew what it was and what it meant.

Dumbledore immediately got up from his desk and went down to the great doors, as fast as he could and when he did, he saw who came into the castle first: Lily Evans Potter. She was followed by young Harry and Charlie. He should have known it was to have been Lily, after all that has transpired; it was Lily who was the one.

The long await one.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. Finally, at long last he could rest, he could see the end of his trials, his great extensions of his efforts to sustain this great school and the people who needed it: the magical world.

Lily looked over and saw her Headmaster, walked over to him and gave him a hug. Lily was glad to give out hugs to those who needed them.

"How are you Professor?" Lily asked.

"Doing better than expected. This must be the first time you've been here, since young Harry was born, if my memory serves correctly," the aged Headmaster said.

"Yes, yes it is." Lily answered. She turned to her son and said: "Harry, did you know that you were born here, in this very castle? Many people were here that day and all the students heard that announcement. They all cheered for you. Every one of them."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just smiled. He knew his Mum was aware of many things, knew many things, so he just kept his ears open and didn't say much. He learned much that way. He had questions, but so too, did a lot of little boys.

The four of them went to the Great Hall to eat lunch. When they went through the open doors, every one of the students saw who was coming in. They all had eyes on one person: Lily, the one who fought the Dark Lord and his death eaters, alone, in Hogsmead Village, and finally fought off the Demons and stopped them, the one magical being, a lone and very pregnant witch who finally was the one to talk to Father, every one of them watching, and wondering, totally in awe. And here she was, coming in with her son, Harry.

They all stopped eating and just watched them walk up to the head table, but Lily stopped and went back to the Gryffindor House Table. She was a member of that house and still considered herself a member. She sat down in the middle of the table, mainly so the other students could be near her and talk with her. She knew this and gratefully accommodated them. Charlie sat down across from her and young Harry sat down next to her.

Many questions were asked, but the students were a bit hesitant, in awe of Lily and who she was, what she was, everything. But, Lily exuded an aura of peace and love, something that each student felt.

Dumbledore sat and ate and watched Lily, carefully, at how the students reacted to her, which was totally positive.


	32. Raising Harry

Chapter 30 Raising Harry

Molly loved little children.

And she had a brand new one in the Burrow.

And it was Harry.

Molly wanted to help Lily in taking care of the little one and provide her with whatever she needed, including advice, council, and babysitting time for when she and James wanted to get out by themselves. They will need that time together, alone, to continue bonding, keeping their marriage strong for the many trials ahead.

Molly also remembered how Harry was treated and raised by his Aunt Petunia, Lily's Sister. Molly thought of Petunia, briefly, and wondered about her. She was strange; Molly had always wondered if Petunia was a squib since Lily was a full witch. It was possible. Living with a Muggle family, as a Muggle. Humm. If this were so, then maybe, somewhere down the line, one of Petunia's descendents may turn out to be fully magical! Wouldn't Petunia be surprised at that? Wonder what Vernon would say? Molly shoke her head.

Anyway, back to Harry. Molly wanted to make sure that Harry was hugged and loved and treated as a member of the Weasley Family, which he now is. Molly had no doubt about THAT, and she'd defend Harry, and her family against anyone who said otherwise. So, too, would the rest of the family.

All Molly's son's remember how Harry was originally raised, so they promised to take care of him, love him and show him a good time while growing up. He'd deserved that much and more. They all did various things to help him.

For instance, it was Ginny who had taken all of his old, original pictures from his trunk that was in the attic, the wizarding pictures and the few Muggle pictures that he'd had from when his Aunt Petunia gave them to him, and what he'd been given from various friends of his parents. Ginny put them all up on the wall in his room for him and anyone else to see. She'd labeled them accurately.

Ginny was asked about this and she said that she did it so that he would get used to seeing them and maybe remember some of his former life and friends.

Ginny did have, at times, some good ideas, and this was one of them.

Lily agreed, surprisingly, readily.

Besides, she liked the pictures and for the same reason, she wanted to remember some of the members of the original Order of the Phoenix, she did need her memories back, but she'd remembered that she'd been told that they'd return when needed.

Additionally, the wizarding picture that was taken the day Harry was born, this wizarding picture that showed all the Weasley Family standing together, with baby Harry, was also posted up in a central location where it'd be noticed by anyone coming into the room, was to present to the entire family evidence that something was being done for them, everyone of them, foretelling future events. This was not magic being preformed on them, but a blessing that was given to them, everyone of them, the day that Harry was born.


	33. Harry's childhood at the Burrow

Chapter 31 Harrys Childhood at the Burrow

Harry looked up at his Mum for the longest time, he was at the kitchen table, along with the rest of the family, and he just looked at his Mum, not seeing anything, nor saying anything, fork held in mid air.

"Harry, dear," said Molly, "is anything wrong?"

Harry did not respond. Instead he just continued looking at his Mum. Everyone at the table suddenly became concerned and not just slightly either!

"Arthur, oh Arthur, what's wrong with Harry? Somethings' happening. This isn't supposed to happen. I thought we're all safe now, now that it's all over." Molly cried out.

One of the boys, Bill got up and went over to his Mum and placed an arm around his Mum's shoulder, comforting her.

James held on to Lily's hand, looking at Harry. Deep down, they both knew, that there was no dark magic present here. So, they just waited.

Then, Harry came out of it. He put down his fork and looking up at his Mum asked her a question: "Mum, I just saw a room, a circular room. It was all decorated in red and gold. There was a fireplace there with a fire in it, and lots of kids sitting in large overstuffed chairs and couches. I just saw you and Dad there, except that you looked a little younger and, well, kinda different. Your hair was brown and fuzzy, bushy like, not like the long and straight and red that it is now. Do you know what this is?"

The entire family looked at Harry, perplexed, puzzled, and relieved. At least there was no dark magic present and Molly could relax. The expression on her face was all smiles.

"Lily, dear, you tell him what he saw. He is your son, you know." Molly asked Lily.

Lily smiled and put her arm around Harry and hugged him deeply, pulling him closer to her.

"Harry," Lily begun, "what you saw was the common room of Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our entire family attended that school and was sorted in to Gryffindor House. That is the house where only the bravest of students go, those students who would sacrifice greatly in order to help others."

Harry looked up at his Mum, smiling, and asked her the most surprising question: "Will I be there?"

"Lily looked directly into her sons' emerald green eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders, "My dear son, of all the people to be sorted into the House of Gryffindor, the house of the brave hearted, the noble, you'd be the first. You, dear Harry, are the noblest; the bravest of us all, for you've paid a price far beyond what any of us have paid. You, my son, are the Heir of Godric Gryffindor, the founder of Gryffindor House."

As Lily was talking to her son, Harry, She was shimmering brightly, transformed into her spiritual self, exhibiting the Glory that her Father had bestowed upon her. Her family, always near by, had seen her daily, even knew of her habits, but the one thing they could not get used to, and could never get too much of seeing, was her transformation to that of her Glorious self.

What her family heard her say, about the description of Harry's vision, they agreed on, but what they'd not expected, what had took them totally by surprise was her revelation of Harry's inheritance. That was something that only two people knew: Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter himself, told to him, in his first life, in the Headmaster's office at the end of Harry's Second Year after having overcome the Monster Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, having defeated Voldemort and rescuing Ginny, the young lady he loved with all his heart, but never told anyone.

James was sitting on Harry's other side, his hand gently resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at James, smiled.

"Dad, I'd like to be brave like you, one day, like you and Mum." Harry announced.

"Son, that you will, that you will! You've already proven your worth, your valor to us all many times over. In fact, it's your Mum and I who have to keep up with you!" James replied to his son. He laughed gently and hugged Harry.

Everyone looked at the three of them, amazed at the lesson that was just taught, that just came out of the clear blue sky, that was suddenly thrust upon them that taught them all the worth of self, of each of their individual selves.

But, they kept in mind the Heir of Gryffindor, sitting in their midst, right beside his Mum, who had fought and held at bay all the Demons of Hell, to protect her baby.

Later that night, after all had gone to bed, Arthur and Molly lay resting and Molly spoke to Arthur about the conversation at supper.

"Arthur, dear," Molly began as she rolled over and looked at him, "we've got in our home, right now, the bravest people I've ever heard of. Not brave just for being willing to sacrifice themselves for one another, but for their deeds, incredible as they are. Even in the history of magic class I took, under Professor Binns, I've never heard of their kind of bravery. What does all this mean, Arthur?"

"Molly, dear, I just don't know how to answer you. We've got one amazing family, but something tells me that with all this ability, this bravery and willingness to sacrifice much will be required of us. And that concerns me. What will it cost us in the end, if anything?" Arthur replied to his beloved wife.

"I don't know, dear. I just want our family to be together. I don't want to loose any of them." Molly said, more to her own self, than to Arthur, but he heard her, obviously, and didn't know what to say.

But, there was one person who heard her anguished statement of fear for her family. He decided to send to his dear Daughter a bit of comfort for she has played a very valuable part in His plan.

The next day saw little Harry in the orchard. Harry is the usual little boy, running, playing, climbing trees in the orchard, and swimming in the lake. Some of his fun times are chasing the gnomes in the garden. He never hurts them, just played with them, joyfully, laughing. The gnomes, seemed to understand this and played with Harry in return

There were times, though, when Harry would just sit under one of the trees close to the Burrow and watch the setting sun.

Here, he'd be thinking, just thinking.

Molly would be in the kitchen and on these days she'd just look out the window and watch him carefully, lovingly, wondering what he was thinking, but as always her concerns for him were only a small distance from her mind, especially when it came to her beloved Harry.

Harry had his parents with him now, his true parents, the ones he longed for in his other life, but, still, Molly would always love him.

Molly called for Ginny: "Ginny, dear."

"Yes, Mum?" Ginny replied.

"Harry is out in the yard, just sitting under the tree. Could you go see him, see if he's ok? I know that you and him are close, always have been. I just want to see if he's ok." Molly asked her daughter.

"Sure, Mum." Ginny replied.

"Hi, Harry." Said Ginny as she walked up to him and sitting down next to him.

"Hi, Ginny," Replied Harry. He looked at her, smiling, his little boy smile playing across his face. But he just turned back and continued looking at the setting sun.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked Harry gently.

Harry was silent for a long moment before replying.

"Thoughts keep running through my mind, events I've never done before, sometimes, I see faces of people I don't know, but should. Its' like a memory coming back from some long forgotten place."

"Don't worry about those memories, Harry. They are real." Ginny told Harry, trying to comfort him.

Harry looked at her, puzzled. "They are?"

"Yes." Ginny looked at Harry, straight into his eyes. "Everyone of them are of you, they actually took place, so, please, don't worry. But, just remember one thing: You, of all people in our world, are special, so very special."

Harry looked back at Ginny, his little boy eyes boring straight into Ginnys'. He was thinking. He smiled.

"Harry, what has your Mum and Dad told you?" Ginny asked Harry. "May I ask?"

"I've not talked with her or Dad about my memories, it just seemed silly." Harry replied.

Ginny turned to Harry, took his face in her gentle, warm hands and turning him to face her. They were just inches apart, looking into each others' eyes: "Harry, its' not silly! All those memories are real, just as real as all those wizarding photographs on the wall of your room."

Harry looked back at Ginny. She's right, he told himself, after all, she was there and she's older than me.

"Ok, Ginny. I believe you." said Harry.

"Good", Replied Ginny. "Now that we've got that covered, do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, If I have other questions, later on, can I go ask you?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry, "Of course, anytime you want."

"Thanks, Ginny. It'll take some time to ask, not that I don't have questions. I just have to have my mind straight about asking." Harry told Ginny.

It's getting dark now, Harry. You want to go in?

"Sure!" replied Harry as he jumped up. "But, would you ride me on your shoulders?"

Harry was still just a little boy.

As Ginny was walking back to the Burrow with Harry on her shoulders, he held onto her by holding her hair. "Ginny, I like your hair. It feels so soft."

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny replied.

"I've always like your hair, Ever since the summer after my first year when I saw you here in the Burrow."

Ginny stopped walking immediately. She was shocked, she just gasped at his revelation. How much MORE will he remember, before she's ready? Or – any of us are ready, for that matter? Ginny thought about all Harry had just said, short as his statement was, worried, nervous, but not knowing why.

They reached the house, and Ginny put Harry down, went in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Harry went upstairs to his room as fast as his little legs would carry him, but, not before Molly stopped him on the foot of the stairs.

"What about my hug, Harry?" Molly asked her favorite little boy.

Harry rushed back to Molly and jumped into her arms, hugging her and giving her a kiss on her cheek. Harry whispered to Molly, "Thanks, for taking me in and wanting to be my Mum when I didn't have one."

Harry, being the little boy he is, jumped down and ran upstairs, happy at last, at long last.

Molly just stood there touching her cheek where Harry kissed her, with his words ringing in her ears, gently, lovingly. A small tear fell down her cheek, "Oh, Harry!" she whispered to herself. Molly was happy. The words Harry said to her, as she held him in her arms, would stay in Molly's mind for the rest of her days as a loving reminder of the good that she'd done for a young man not so many years ago.

The love she'd shown Harry had not gone unnoticed. Unknown to Molly, or anyone else, Molly had just placed herself in the very midst of plans for which her integrity and gentle love would very much be needed, and tested.

Later that evening, after supper, Lily and James walked outside in the garden, together, walking side by side, holding hands. After these few years together since they were married, they were still courting one another, still very much in love with one another. There, at sunset, silhouetted against the setting sun, the entire family noticed them standing, facing one another, their arms wrapped around each other, glowing their brilliant white color, emanating their Fathers' Love and protection that was bestowed upon them. They've been seen like this so many times, demonstrating unknowingly to their family how a married couple should be.

Their family was well pleased by their example and wanted very much to be the same way.

A/N: I'm a romantic at heart. These last couple paragraphs is my vision of married life, of kids thanking their parents, and moms/dads letting their family know, unashamedly, just how much they love one another. Anybody else have thoughts?  I want it to be "G" rated, and I hope it is this for everyone.


	34. Trouble and The Expected One

Chapter 32 Trouble and The Expected One's Arrival

A/Note: These next couple of chapters will be quite long. I love long stories, 'cause they provide lots of background so you can see a more complete picture that is painted with words. And to my very special reader Kristi, Thank you ever so much for reviewing my work. E-mail me when you have ideas for my story. Again, anyone,E-mail me if you have a question. I love e-mail.

The centaurs were a race apart from the wizarding world, yet they were a part of the wizarding world. To Lily, they seemed to be on the outside looking in, viewing what was happening, but not taking part.

That is, until they met Lily.

Lily seemed to have an 'effect' upon those she met, although she'd only met those who were a part of the wizarding world she did not know what would happen when she would meet other 'non-magical' folks as Hagrid would put it.

Lily's heritage was a very deciding factor in all her confrontations, whether or not those confrontations would be for the good or bad.

But, the centaurs changed all that.

Of all the humans they disliked, which was all, they got along only with one: Albus Dumbledore, that is, until Lily came along.

Lily knew she needed their knowledge and help, plus their influence, but that would be later, much later. Still, she must make that first step.

To the Centaurs Lily was viewed as unlike any human they'd ever met, some even saw her as 'one of them.'

Ever since the confrontation, or battle, in Hogsmead Village that Lily had, both with Voldemort and subsequently with the Demons, the centaurs were forced to rethink their stand on humans, especially with Lily. To them, anyone who could stand up against so much odds and not kill your enemy and in addition, be pregnant, was someone to at least try to be friends with. Surely, there was nothing any of them could do in a confrontation with her, even though they knew, or felt, that she'd not hurt them. And, THAT was the deciding factor: She didn't want to hurt them, she was kind towards them.

---------------------------------

"James," Lily was about to ask her husband a question, and he KNEW something was afoot with Lily, in fact, had been afoot for a while.

"Yes, Dear?" He replied, smiling his 'I know you're up to something' look.

"What?" she replied.

"Oh, nothing Dear. I just wondered how long you'd been up to something, that's all." He replied, smiling greatly, almost laughing.

"What do you mean 'up to something'? Why do I have to be 'up to something' to ask my husband a question?"

Lily was faking her anger, but could not hold back her laughter at being pleased by her husband, so very much pleased by him at just how well he 'knew!' her.

"Oh, James! Anyway, I was just thinking – about the Centaurs. You remember them, don't you? From our 5th year."

"Humm?! – Oh, yes. They're the ones who carted off Umbridge! Good folks, Centaurs, wonderful folks." James was smiling broadly and enjoying it – a good pleasant memory!

"Now, James, don't be too hard on her. She's paid dearly for what she's done, so lets let that experience be forgotten. The pain anyway. Remember the lesson to not be like what she did!" Lily explained, or tried to.

She noticed, lately that sometimes people would not understand this side of her – forgiveness.

"Oh, Lily, I understand, besisdes, I'd like to see Umbridge back in her old job – as assistant to the minister of Magic."

"Oh, how nice of you to say that, she is experienced in that job." Lily said.

"Yea, and I'd like for the Minister for Magic to be Firenze!" James added with piels of laughter.

"Oh! You! James! What am I going to do wit you?" Lily crossed her arms and set a frown on her face. "Humph!" she said.

James reached over to his dearly beloved – taking her into his arms, "well, since we're here I have one idea." He kissed her, passionately, a definite sign he loved her deeply.

Lily immediately melted in his embrace. "Oh, James! . . . . . . ,"

Lily relived those precious and tender moments she had with her husband, James, as she was walking through the forbidden forest. She knew, or rather, felt, the direction she must go. This feeling of direction was most easily obtained from her conversation she'd had with her Father.

"Mum, how much longer 'till we get there?" asked young Harry.

"MUM," asked Harry again, more insistently.

"What? Oh, not much longer now, thanks." Lily replied a bit absently, collecting her thoughts.

"Why're we going here?" Harry asked.

"Well, son, I want to meet with the Centaurs." Lily responded. "You see, Harry, they're a very important part of the Magical World and they've not been a part of it. Well, I want to change that."

"Why, Mum?"

"They are a part of our world, son, and some see them as not good enough just because they don't preform magic, but they are magic just by being who and what they are."

Onward they walked through the forbidden forest till Lily stopped.

"Harry! Stand still, don't move, just stay beside me and take my hand. Be quiet!" Lily said this knowing that those whom she was seeking were all around her. She was not afraid for herself, never for herself, but, there was one person, one little boy for whom she had stood up to, even the very demons from the darkest pit, to protect him, and this would be no different!

With that warning said, lily instantly Shimmered and suddenly burst forth into a glowing form of light, of the most intense beauty. This was her protection that she was giving for her son, her only son.

He didn't have the protection that she and James did, so it was up to her to protect him. Besides, this way it would be obvious to them whom she sought out just Who she was, or is.

In front of Lily there came walking out – a Centaur!

Lily came looking for them, and bringing her son so that he could meet them, among other reasons more long term.

When the Centaurs saw Lily and her son, they wondered just how she got so far into their realm without being noticed until, that is, they saw her transform. One of the centaurs walked out towards her.

"We all know who you are, not by name, but by reputation, which precedes you." Thus, was the announcement made indicating they knew her. Lily had an idea they'd know her but wasn't sure. But in the future all the inhabitants of the Magical World would know Lily Potter by sight and not be afraid, either of her or for her.

"Please, do not be afraid of us, we will not hurt you – ever." The Centaur Leader said.

Thus was made the announcement that Lily had been looking for.

"I've come to talk with you. Is that ok?" Lily asked.

One of the Centaurs walked up to Lily a little closer, "Normally, we don't mix with humans, but we've made an exception with Dumbledore, now, we'll make another exception with you."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Lily said this kindly as she returned to her normal self.

"Why do you seek us out?" the Centaur Leader asked.

"I wanted to get to know you. I realize that you don't like us, but, maybe, over time, just a few of us can at least talk witheach other, just in case a need arises." Lily said all this trying to diffuse their anger.

"What you say has merit for you, but what of us? Why does your kind want us?"

"You are a part of the Magical World. We all need each other, though how and why, I don't know – yet. But, I want you and your people to know that you can trust me." Lily said this with much hope in her.

"Why? We know you're a good human, but isn't your first allegiance to your own kind?"

"My intentions are to bring Peace, not strife or hardship, between us. I have a feeling that in the future, the far future, we'll need one another." Lily said.

"We'll see, but we do trust you, we see that you've not pulled out your wand. That is good."

"Thank you, but to be honest with you, I feel I don't need it when I'm with you. If I felt that I needed it I wouldn't have brought my son with me." Lily mentioned this anxiously.

The Centaur Leader looked at Harry, long and hard, furrowing his brow as if trying to remember – something. Then he smiled and a realization came to him.

"I remember something about this one. I seem to recall meeting someone else, a student and his classmates years ago. This boy looked a lot like your son here. That couldn't have been him. Your son is much younger."

Lily smiled, resting her hand on Harry's shoulder, she nudged him forward some towards the centaur. "You're not confused, he is the same boy you met those many years ago."

The Centaur looked at Lily, astonishment written all over his face. "You mean you have the power to make your son younger?"

"No, it's a very long story and I'd like to discuss it with you, now, if you'd like. Besides, you and your people will learn much about us." Lily said.

"Come with me Lily and bring your son with you, we have much to discuss."

During the meeting between the Centaurs and Lily, both learned much about the other, but what was unexpected was how they were seen through the eyes of the other. For the first time each could see themselves as they were seen.

Lily saw how the Centaurs viewed the rest of the Magical World. One of the problems, the cause of it all was the use of magic. Centaurs did not have magical abilities, so they feared those who did. As the Centaur Leader put it to Lily: "Your magical abilities give you the feeling that you're better than those who don't have it."

Harry looked up at his Mum after he heard what the Centaur Leader said, and told her, "Mum, just because we can preform magic doesn't make us better than others. It means we have the responsibility to help others."

Lily was amazed at her son's perception. Suddenly, it seemed that some of his past life's experiences were coming back to him in the form of lessons he'd learned.

And, The Centaurs, upon hearing Harry, whispered amongst themselves.

The Centaur Leader walked over to Harry and knelt down to look Harry in the eye, saying: "Young fold, you are wise beyond your years. It seems what you learned previously did not leave you. One day, you will become a great leader."

The Centaur looked at Lily, "Lily, because of what you've told me, and who you are, we grant you access to us. Anytime you wish to visit us, or to talk with us, you may come into our realm with no fear of harm befalling you."

He turned to look at Harry, saying, "This privilege is also granted to you, young fold."

"Thank you, I'll always honor you and your people. I have a lot to learn from you." Harry replied in all honesty, young as he was.

Lily reached over to the Centaur and shook his hand, but then, spontaneously gavehim ahug as her way of appreciation.

Hugging a human was foreign to him, after all, he'd only just seen them from a distance, but actually having one touch him was formerly unthinkable, but now . . . , ? He didn't know what to think.

But, one thing was certain, this human female he liked.

As Lily and Harry were leaving, the Centaur asked her a question, which was unusual: "If I should need to talk with you, to make contact, how can I reach you?"

Lily stopped for a moment and thought: They don't know that many humans, and some humans would be fearful of them. Who, then, could she suggest?

Then it occurred to her: Hagrid! They know him, he's kind and Hagrid would pass along any messages to her. Besides, Dumbledore would be involved or at least be aware of what would be going on, and that's good.

"Do you know of the gameskeeper at Hogwarts by the name of Hagrid? He's a half giant, and lives in a small stone house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts grounds? He and I are very close friends and He'd be delighted to have you visit him. You'd have nothing to fear from him, in fact, he'd probably protect you." Lily asked.

"I'll remember Hagrid and will convey any messages through him." The Centaur Leader replied, happily.

Lily smiled and waved as they departed, as did Harry

Ass they were going back home, by way of Hagrids' and Hogwarts, Lily asked Harry: "Well, what did you learn?"

"That they're people, just like us, and that they're intelligent. They could teach us somethings that we probably don't even know"

"Notice anything else, Harry?

"Hum, well, yea, but I don't know if this would sound right, Mum."

"Just go ahead and say what you're thinking. Was this a general 'feeling' of yours or something else?" Lily asked.

"Yes, it was a feeling, that they gave me the impression that they weren't telling us, you, everything. Seems there's something amiss or wrong, like there's something that's bothering them." Harry mentioned this hesitantly.

Lily stopped walking and looked at her son. "Harry," she smiled placing her hand on his shoulder, "I'm very pleased with you. Your observation was accurate and to the point."  
"Thanks, Mum." Harry was so pleased and happy that his Mum was here, with him now, teaching him, leading him, guiding him.

"You know something, Mum?" Harry asked his mother.

"What's that, son?"

"Of all the wealth in all the world, none can compare to the love of family." Harry looked directly at his very own Mum. After he said this he was silent for a very long time. He didn't know why he said this; It's just that there were times when memories, memories that for the present time, seemed foreign to him, would creep up into the front of his mind. They seemed like long forgotten memories, feelings that he, or someone, had. Right now, he seemed to be having one of those thoughts.

"Harry," Lily said to he son, as she went up to him and wrapped her arms around her son, her beloved son, tears streaming down her cheeks. Why, she didn't know, just that for some unexplained reason, she remembered a fellow student who was an orphan, who tried so valiantly to be brave, to fit in, who had no family, except the Weasleys who both separately, and together, loved and respected that one lone young boy who felt he had no one.

But that one statement, uttered by Molly, 'He's as good as mine', 'Who else has he got?' rang through Lilys' mind. That's why Harry is the way he is: He missed his parents so much and was so glad to know that there was someone who truly wanted and loved him for who he was: Harry, just Harry.

"Son, Harry, I understand you and what you said. I understand your feelings so very much, the depth of which you'll begin to understand one day, when you are a parent." Lily said this trying not to cry, tears of happiness.

"Thanks, Mum, for being my Mum, tell Dad that I love him too, and appreciate him being here and being my Dad. I needed you both for so long, I felt so lonely, so left out without you, I just had to prove that I was really good enough. I hope I am."

"Oh, Son, I wanted to be here with you, just to be your Mum, full time. That's why I came back, that's why Father gave me this second chance and I'll do everything proper to be your very own Mum. I love you, Son, as Mums always do. I'll never, ever let you down. I promise that."

Harry looked up at his Mum and Lily looked down at her son, both smiling, both knowing that Harry was rapidly regaining his memories, as they were needed. But, most importantly, they knew that they were a family, and that families were forever, hence why else could Lily have come back and Harry had wanted his Mum and Dad so much?

"Mum, there's a question i've got to ask you. It just occurred to me, just now." Harry asked.

"Oh, what is it, son.?" Lily responded.

"I've got the feeling, that as much as I've wanted you and Dad back, and I did, I do, it's just that, well, it seems that sometime in the future, I don't know when, something's going to happen, a choice will have to be made. I don't know, maybe I'm just rambling, Mum."

Lily looked down at her son, then stooped down till she was at eye level with him and said, "Son, some things happen for a reason. They are tests given to us to measure our faithfulness in using what gifts Father has given to us. Why these 'tests' are given, and of their utmost importance are, only He knows. Just do your best and never fear."

"Ok, Mum, I'll remember that." Harry said. And with that done, he reached over to his Mum and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"Now, to the matter at hand, would you like to go back and talk with the Centaurs, see what it was they left out?" Lily asked Harry.

"Yes, lets. Maybe it'll show them that we care." Harry replied.

They both turned back and went in the direction of the Centaurs realm.

Upon arriving there, they were greeted warmly and the Leader was glad to have them back again, unexpectedly as it was.

"Welcome, to what I owe your return so soon?" he asked.

Lily said to him: "When we were talking, my son and I had the feeling that there was something that you wanted to talk with us about, something that you 'left out'? We do care about you, that's why we're back."

The Centaur Leader looked at them both and thought. "Come; walk with me, both of you. There's something I must tell you."

As the three of them walked in the forest the Centaur Leader explained his feelings, his findings.

"We've found out many things from watching the Magical World from the outside, even as you say that we're a part of it, a very far part of it, certainly not in the middle."

"What is it? Is it serious?" Lily asked.

"Yes, it is serious but not immediately so, just a few of them. It has the potential of turning into something much larger. You see, there are many of your kind that doesn't like what's been happening to their magical world and this peace is not to their liking. We can see meetings taking place deep in the forest, away from the rest of their people. Not many but enough to cause problems if left unattended by your people."

"Thank you for telling me this. I knew that something would be rising up out of the ashes of Voldemorts' demise. I just didn't know what it would be nor when. I just did not think it'd be this soon." Lily answered him, and voiced her own thoughts, her own fears.

"Lily, do not despair. I can see fear and hopelessness written all over your face and expressions. This is something that we all have to confront, especially us, for we more so than any others in the magical world have much to fear. We just don't have the latent magical abilities that you have. When we witnessed your defeating Voldemort, as well as the Demons, we were all so joyful. A real burden had been lifted from our shoulders. That's why we so trusted you, even though we didn't let you know at first."

The Centaur Leader walked some more, stopped and turned to Lily, "Lily, we need you to help us survive. This is something that we can't overcome on our own. My kind fear your kind very much, but at the same time, well, we do know that there are those among you who are kind to us."

He opened his arms out, palms up, looking at Lily, "Help us, Lily, please. I don't know how else to put it. The fate of our kind rests with you, eventually."

"I've known for a long time now, through my Headmaster and Father, that I hold the key to the future of the entire Wizarding World's Peace. Right now, we have it, but as one of my Professors taught me: Constant Vigilance. I'll be talking with my Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts and we'll both see what we can do. We have special people, Aurors who can look into the people who are causing this. It'll take a long time, but eventually, a long, long time from now, there'll come another confrontation."

Lily looked down now, turning her gaze away from the Centaur, because of what she was about to tell him of the far future. Looking up at him, and in a hurtful voice she told him: "In the future, the far future, our magical kind will be faced with a choice from an enemy who is powerful and determined, from those who can not die but wish us gone. We'll be faced with the task of fighting for our very existence, our very way of life. This is the heaviest burden I've ever carried and I don't know just how to carry it. I've gone to my Father for support and like he told me in Hogsmead Village, he will never leave me. It is up to me to gather together all our people, all kinds, kindred's, forms, from all over our world to support me in this future confrontation. The successful conclusion of it, I've been promised by Father is a gift, a gift of unparalleled magnitude for all of us."

The Centaur Leader looked at Lily, astonishment crossed his face, and unable to speak for a long time he just tried to fathom the depths of what Lily just disclosed to him.

"I don't know how to thank you for this information. All of us will help you in any way that we are able to. I just don't know how to thank you. It's just knowing that while we're going through all these trials, that there's someone out there who is willing to be with us, not for gain, but for the sake of just helping us. Tell Dumbledore this, for me, for us, would you? And let him know that he is most welcome anytime, not that he wasn't but now, he is most welcome indeed."

"I'll certainly tell him. And, don't worry; you've got friend, many of them. Just remember: I'll not let you down. I'll be right there, beside you, at the very last, you have my word of honor on that. That's why I'm here." Lily told the Centaur Leader all this, trying to put some hope back into him.

"Remember what Harry said: "We have the responsibility to help others." Lily reminded him And, may I add: "To whom much is given, much is expected. We in the Magical World have been given much, so much is expected in return, and we will give much."

The Centaur Leader smiled at Lily; He had not seen so much willingness to give to others in any other human, so much, just so much. And he told her so.

A bond had been formed that very day, between the race of Centaurs and Humans - A bond that would prove good and lasting to both.

And to Harry, the young, small boy in body only, well, this very day he learned much and matured quickly; He learned much about his Mum and how she gave much to others, by example, and never complaining. He learned how to love.

Later, in the Venerable Old Headmasters' Office, sat Lily. Harry was being taken care of by Professor MacGonagal. As Lily sat there, she poured her heart out to Dumbledore, tears just streaming down her face at the trials, the fears of what her future was to bring to her. She told him all about the meeting with the Centaurs, what was said, the feelings they each had, and also Harry's contribution.

"I wonder where Harry gets his insight?" Albus said out loud, thoughtfully, a mischievous smile played upon his face, his eyes twinkling.

Lily looked up at him wondering why he said that, when he told her the answer to her unspoken question. "Lily, Harry is your son. YOUR son. The very qualities that he demonstrates comes from both you and James. Please, don't be surprised at the good things he says, does, and exhibits, because they all emanate from you. He is a credit to you."

"I know, but still, what am I to do? It seems all the wizarding world will eventually turn to me for help, like they did to Harry. But this, THIS !, is just too much! My small slender shoulders can only bear so much. I've known for a long time what's to happen. I can understand now, how Professor Trelawney is. Just knowing the future and the attending responsibilities is just too great for me. I don't know where I'm to get the strength."

Lily just put her head down on his desk and cried and cried, uncontrollably. Albus walked around the desk and put his hand on her shoulder, patting her, giving her some quiet confidence, some charity of heart before he spoke.

"Lily, do not despair, you are not alone in all of your troubles that you face. We're in this together, and just because you're at the center of it doesn't mean you have to carry the whole weight of responsibility on your own shoulders. Remember how Harry was when he was a student here? Remember how he felt, how he acted towards others when he felt that he had to carry the entire weight of responsibility of defeating Voldemort, on his own shoulders?"

Lily looked up at her old headmaster, "Yes, I remember, it was tearing him apart, causing him much anguish, even to the point of distancing himself from his friends, from James and me, even Ginny whom he dearly loved very much. He told me he didn't want us to get killed because of him, he felt THAT responsible."

"That's how you're acting now, Lily. Harry gets it from you. Both of you carry responsibility too much. You have to let others assist you, even though, in the end, its' you who has to bear the responsibility, still, you have to let others help. Others whom you are here to protect, to serve, want to feel useful, wanted and needed by you, so you should allow them that privilege of helping you. Remember the Elves? Let them, let their actions teach you a much needed lesson on how to serve. They are good teachers of responsibility.

Lily tried to dry her tears and her sniffles, and looked up at her Headmaster with her red rimmed eyes, embarrassed from crying so. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, thank you so very much for your much needed advice. One day, one day, I just hope to be as wise and helpful as you are, to all our people in our world."

Albus just stood there, thinking, thinking of the day a few short years ago when she came in to the castle with young Harry, and the immediate reaction the Castle had. It had been her first visit there since her marriage, and the birth of young Harry; He remembered vividly the reaction the Castle had:

The Expected One had arrived at Hogwarts, and it was Lily.

He was remembering all the times he'd seen her, with her friends Harry, Ron and Ginny, how they'd been together. The foursome were into everything together, solving mysteries, supporting one another and taking on responsibilities that fully grown and experienced wizards would shy away from in mortal fear, but these four just stood their ground and faced up to every challenge, every fear that was sent their way, unbidden. How could he have missed it? The thousand years' wait and search was over and at hand, even then, and he'd not even seen the answer to it. And here she was, she – The Expected One – she who held so much power, and authority that even SHE didn't realize the immensity of that which she commanded, was here, in his office asking him, of all people, for advice. Life does hold many wonders, and Albus Dumbledore was just beginning to fathom the depths of those wonders.

From far away, this scene was viewed by Others – other intelligences whom would stand by Lily's side and defend her absolutely, irrevocably and give her all the power, knowledge and abilities that she'd need to accomplish her given task, the task that was given, assigned her by her Father. And, Father had assigned to Lily one person she could go to for advice – he'd been trained well, and put into position for the day that awaited him so that he would be there to assist her and those who depended on her, and that individual was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus had one last thought while standing there with Lily: Looking up, he wondered how well he'd accomplished the task he'd been given. After all, both he and Lily were given assignments from the same source: Father.

One day, he mused, he'd have to tell her, but not yet, now is not the time. She has much more to accomplish before that's to take place, but it will be soon.


	35. The Family's Reaction

Chapter 33 The Familys Reaction 

Lily took Harry back home, to the Burrow. She did not talk about her meeting with Dumbledore, not to Harry, nor to anyone else. She just wanted to sit and think.

A lot.

When she came home, she let Harry go to his room and play and just be with the other members of the family so she could sit in the rocking chair in the living room all wrapped up in a hand made afghan for warmth. She just sat there in front of the fireplace, next to it, and just rocked and rocked, gently, just thinking about what he'd said.

She had a lot of responsibilities resting on her shoulders, she didn't know, not just yet, the extent of what she'd have to face, no one did really until it was all over, completed, but that was life.

All she wanted was to raise her son, to be a mother to him. She'd done that job the best she could up to and including sacrificing her very life to protect him, and she'd do it again, and again, as many times as it took to keep him safe. She'd seen the harm, the fear and terrible anguish and heartbreak that evil causes here in mortality. She knew from her conversations with Father that knowing what evil is, how it feels, the emptiness of it is necessary in order to appreciate the goodness of life that Father has given us. But she was sorted into the house of Godric Gryffindor, the House of the Brave Hearted, the Noble, the house of those willing to sacrifice, some even to the extent of every last fiber of their very being. Lily knew that this was truly her, her real self and she'd not have it any other way.

The days, the moments she truly had to stand up and face the armies of Darkness, she knew she had her Father's support and so she would stand up and fight as much as necessary.

But Father had given her something she'd not expected, not at first anyway. She wasn't complaining, just worried that there was so much to do and with an unknown amount of time to do it in. At least she'd started by making friends with the Centaurs. Professor Dumbledore had appreciated that iniative because he wanted to talk with them. They were a resource he felt he could draw upon for the good of Hogwarts, especially when it came to dealing with the Forbidden Forest.

So, she'd made a good start. Time to stop worrying, she sounded just like Harry did while he was as student at Hogwarts. The Headmaster was right about that: Harry got his feelings of responsibility from her and she knew she had to calm down and include others in her plans.

She looked up and saw that the family, all of them, were standing nearby just looking at her, not overtly, but nevertheless, just looking.

"Lily, dear, is everything alright with you? We all noticed that when you came home you looked worried and didn't speak to anyone. We're all here for you. And, dear, we do love you." Molly said this with concern, only concern. And, she did love her daughter in law; she really did, and the rest of the family loved Lily, so very much.

"Yes, Mum, everything is ok, well, sort of." She got up, the afghan still wrapped about her due to it being chilly; beside she needed something to snuggle up to. Ahhh, there's James, my husband! Lily walked up to James, him sitting down at the kitchen table and she just sat down in his lap and wrapped herself about him and stayed there and suddenly, with out warning, all the weight of her responsibilities seemed to bear her down so heavily.

Lily, in the midst of her family, cried on her husbands' shoulders, she just cried and cried and cried. Her shoulders heaving with the sobs of the fears she'd witnessed in her visions that she'd been given. She saw the horrors, the wrenching devastation, the families' struggles and heartbreaks. She just couldn't deal with it all right now, and so, taking the advice of her dear old Headmaster, she went to her family for support for they all knew her so very well. She knew she would not be ashamed of revealing this side of herself to them. They were here to help her and they did their job magnificently.

Molly and Ginny went over to Lily, placing their hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing her aching heaving shoulders. James just held on to his wife, his eternal bride; It was this gentleness about him that let her know that he cared about her. Lily needed that from him more than anything else.

"What's wrong, dear?" Molly asked gently, after she'd quieted down some.

All the family from Arthur on down to Charlie, Bill, Percy, the twins, all were concerned and didn't say anything. Their presence here spoke volumes to Lily and they knew it.

"Just so much happened. Harry can tell you about some of it, but what bothers me, the most, what terrifies me, he doesn't know. I had to go talk to Dumbledore after Harry and I visited with the Centaurs. They are such a gentle people, but they're afraid of the future and they need our help, desperately. They can see what's going to happen in the future and their very existence is in question, and beyond that, so to is ours!"

Looking up at her family, whom she adored and loved so much, with out reservation, "I just don't know what to do. The problem is so large, and so terrible, I'll need the help of everyone, all of you, to stop what's coming."

Arthur spoke up first: "Lily, you know that we all are supporting you. Just let us know what to do and we'll do it. No question about that. And if we're not enough, there's the Ministry, the Auror's, and Hogwarts. We'll not let you down. We saw what you've faced in the past and we know we have to sacrifice, and apparently, sacrifice greatly this time."

Bill added: "I can get the Goblins to assist us. They've talked with me about you and James and Harry. They've told me many times that if they can help you, us, just ask." Bill really tried to show that he was concerned. It worked.

Lily looked at them all, her features softening some, but replied to Bill and Arthur's offer: "It's more than that, you see, with the demise of Voldemort, there's something else out there, much more terrible than just a warped power hungry wizard. It's much more severe. You've all - the entire wizarding world -had a bare glimpse of it, in Hogsmead Village on the day that I stopped Voldemort. That's all I can say about whom it is, I don't want to cause fear in you, not in any of you, but I have to talk. In the end, at the very last, I'll need every single one of you; I'll need the entire wizarding world gathered about me to overcome this final evil. There's no other choice, not one. Father has helped me in the past and will always be with me, even now, as I speak, he's listening, He's here with us now and its' so comforting. But still there are times, like now, that I just fold up. I'm still learning how to cope, it's a long process with so much responsibility."

All the family looked up from Lily to one another, not afraid, but impressed and happy that they were so honored by just knowing that their family was so honored.

"Lily," one of the twins spoke up quietly, "If Father is so strong, why does he want the entire wizarding world with you on that day?"

"I don't really know the answer, it's something that I have to work out for myself, but in looking at it, what the gift is, we all have to co-operate, to give of ourselves completely, all of us, for as my son said to the Centaur Leader, 'We have the responsibility to help others'."

"Harry is right, you know." Said Ginny.

"Ginny, thank you, but there's more, a reason. You see, Father has many children, magical as well as non-magical, Muggles. And it'll be our responsibility to help them, to protect them. That which will be coming after us, we'll be the first. If we're destroyed, then the Muggles will be helpless, absolutely helpless, despite all their technology, their tools, nothing will protect them like we can."

"Besides, we're their only line of defense. We're their LAST line of defense."

Lily looked up into the eyes of her family. They were strangely quiet, for now they understood the full weight of Lily's responsibility.

"Now you know what I have to do. I have to educate our people, teach them kindness, charity, humility, grace unbounded with no reservation whatsoever towards helping others. I just don't know how I'm going to accomplish this task, because if I fail, we all fail, everyone of us, living now and those yet unborn will pay the price of my failure."

Lily cast her eyes downwards not even having the courage to look at them in their eyes, yet, she whispered to herself softly "Now I know how Harry felt all those years while in school. How did he shoulder the responsibility?"

"Lily, this will take years. Do we have that much time?" One of her brothers asked.

"I don't know, except that the Headmaster told me that a gift was given to us, to each one of us the day that Harry was born. I don't know if that pertains to your question or not but that's about all I know." Lily held onto her husband for that rare bit of comfort.

Ginny brightened a little, in the look on her face. She immediately ran upstairs for a minute and came back with a picture in her hand.

"The only gift that I could think of that we're given the day that Harry was born is this picture of all of us together. Here, look at it." Ginny answered.

"So, what's so special about it? It's just a regular wizarding picture of us, that's all," one of the twins said.

"Look again," Ginny said. Harry is 5 now. Don't you think something's odd?" Ginny asked.

"What?" said someone.

"Look at me in the picture and look at me now. Look at Harry in the picture and look at him now. He's the only one who's changing, aging. The rest of us aren't. We're still the same now as we were the day that Harry was born!" Ginny said. Her eyebrows furrowed up.

Then, just then, on everyone's face dawned the realization of the impact of what Ginny said. None of the Weasley's were aging.

"How did this happen?" Molly asked.

"Professor Dumbledore told me that we'd been given many gifts, some of which I did not know about, this must be one of them. If this is true, about our not aging, then that means I have time to complete my task. But I don't know for how long it'll be. But, the first thing I do know that I have to do is start off my, our, sons, education."

"He's only 5! He's got another 6 years before he gets his letter to go to Hogwarts," one of the twins said.

"True, but I've got other plans for Harry, and I'll need him educated and trained and ready by the time he's eleven. I just can't take any chances." Lily said.

"Ok, Lily. If you want to train Harry here, at home, you can do what you need to do to carry out that task. With the inheritance we all have we'll get started and set up a room separate from the rest right here at home and Lily can use that." Arthur explained his feelings of support for his family.

Everyone agreed, but one of her brothers asked a pertinent question: "Who'll be his teacher?"

Lily Looked at him and gave the only answer that everyone knew: "I will !"

Charlie looked at Harry, "Well, Harry, looks like your Mum will be your Professor now, and with us around there's no getting out of doing homework. Besides, we will all be here to assist you." Charlie hugged Harry.

Harry smiled and hugged his Mum, for he knew he was the luckiest boy because he would be having the BEST Professor: Lily Evans Potter – his Mum.


	36. Educating Harry

Author's Notes: 1- I used to teach MicroEconomics part time and I remember how good it felt to be paid for doing something I really loved. Of course, I'd have taught that course for free, but the school had to pay me. Also, I had to make out course syllabus's and outlines, that's where I got the idea for this chapter.

Chapter 34 Educating Harry

It as now late August and term was to start in a few days at Hogwarts, which didn't leave Lily much time to prepare, but she knew what she wanted. Planning was her speciality and she put herself into it totally. Her borthers were here to help her, so she could use their knowledge, background and contacts in her schooling of Harry.

She made a list of who could help Harry:

Molly ………………….. Charms

Fred/George …………… Potions, Charms

Mum(Lily) …………….. Ancient Runes/Arthimancy; Divinations; DADA, Charms

Charlie …………………. Care of magical Creatures; Astronomy

Bill ……………………... History of Magic/Goblins

Arthur …………………... Muggle Studies

Ginny …………………… Charms; DADA

Percy ……………………. Ministry Government

James …………………… Quidditch; DADA: Transfigurations

The Grangers ………….... Muggle Studies Practical Work

Charms Molly, Fred/George,Ginny, Lily

Potions Fred/George

Ancient Runes Lily

Arthimancy Lily

Divination Lily

DADA Lily, Ginny, James

Care of Magical Creatures Bill

Astronomy Charlie

History of Magic Bill

Study of Goblins Bill

Ministry of Government Percy

Quidditch James

Transfigurations James

Muggles studies Practical Work The Grangers

Later that day, Lily went to see Arthur at work, she needed his permission.

At the Ministry Lily found Arthur in his office where she could talk with him. Kingsley Shaklebolt was thee and Lily thought of using him in educating Harry, but first things first. Right now, she needed a classroom, AND a Library. Her very own Library!

"Arthur, I'm so happy to be able to see you here at work. I need your suggestions and permission for a project." Lily said.

"Lily, so unexpected to see you hee. What can I do for you?" Arthur asked.

"I want to build a Library and a Classroom at the Burrow so I can begin teaching Harry." Lily announced.

"Well, you have my permission for that, you don't need to ask." Arthur said.

"There is something else." Lily said, hesitantly.

"Oh?"

"I want the rest of the family – everyone – to assist in teaching Harry." Lily pulled out of her Cloak a scroll of Parchment. "Here is a list of courses and subjects I want him to begin learning – and the people I'd like to have teaching him. The list is incomplete, there are others' I'd like to have teaching him."

"**_Impressive, Lily, but with my regular job . . . . ," _**

"Oh, Arthur, it won't take much time, just a couple days a week and then only a hour or two then. Besides, it'd be about what you do here and what the Ministry does. I can talk to the Minister if you'd like. Oh, Arthur ! Please?!"

"Oh, ok, Lily. I'd gladly do this. You do know that I can't refuse you." He laughed! "Lily – you've done so much for our family, the respect you've given us, and the respect that has come to us from the rest of the Wizarding Community, . . . We'll do anything you need."

Lily hugged him appreciatively, "Thanks, Dad!" Lily was happy now.

Lily then went to Hogwarts to see her headmaster. "Lily, how good to see you in such good spirits."

"Professor, I've got a plan, and I need your approval, to see if it'll work."

As Lily was talking to her headmaster, a certain Father was watching his beloved daughter asking approval for another of her plans, just like she'd done not so long ago with Him. He smiled, thinking that He'd certainly chosen the right One for this most special of jobs that needed to be preformed.

"What is it that you need my approval on, Lily?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want to teach Harry, at home, starting now. I've made up a list of the Standard Courses, I'll get all the textbooks and teach him myself, but, I'll be using my family to assist me. Records will be kept, courses outlines, daily lesson plans, and regular updates on how Harry does in each class. In addition I'd like to construct a separate classroom, potions lab – with Professor Snapes' approval of it AND a Library to hold all of our books from the Black Estate and from Nicolas Flammel. I'm hoping this last bit will entice Professor Snape to assist me. I really do."

Albus Dumbledore arched his eyebrows almost to his hairline. Hummm, he thought to himself, she doesn't waste time.

"Also, I'd like to have the professors here to test Harry, occasionally, to see if he's keeping up. I'd be more than willing to compensate them adequately for their time. What do you think?" Lily asked, knowing this was quite a bit to ask. But, it was all necessary.(1)

"Lily, you're doing the right thing, for several reasons. First, Harry, being who he is, namely your son, needs to be trained, quickly. You're correct in your feelings that you'll need him – we all will. Second, this has to do with his previous life; While he's being trained, he will recall his old memories faster, much of his previous knowledge will be recalled as he needs and uses it. He will learn faster as he learns more. So, don't be surprised in that area."

"Thank you, Professor. I do appreciate your willingness to support me in this."

"Oh, no problem, Lily. I'd have been surprised had you not wanted to educate Harry so early." Dumbledore smiled as one of his eyes twinkled in happiness.

"Well, you'd best be gong now. I do believe that you've got an appointment with Professor snape? I think he's in his office right about now."

Lily gave her old Headmaster a hug and took his hand and squeezed it, gently, smiled at him and left.

Down the revolving steps she went and walking down the familiar Halls, she noticed the students were all looking at her. They stopped talking and just watched, some of the brave waved a little and Lily would nod back in quiet acknowledgement. She smiled a lot because she loved being here.

So, down the steps she went, to the Potions dungeons to see Prof. Snape.

She waited quietly as his students filed out, but they noticed her, standing there and some milled around, obviously curious as to why she'd want to be here of all places, in the potions Dungeons with Prof. Snape!

She waited quietly as his students filed out, but they noticed her standing there and some milled around, obviously curious as to why she'd want to be here of all places, in the Potions Dungeons with Professor Snape.

"Excuse me, but is Prof. Snape still here in his classroom?" Lily respectively asked.

"Who? That horrid old git! Yes, he is. After the way he treated us – who'd want to go out of their way to see him?!" One of the students asked as a retort.

Lily smiled and understood their feelings very well. "I understand your feelings – I had him for seven years and I learned quite a bit."

"Gee, whatever for?"

"Well, jobs, mostly. Such as Aurors, Medical, and just being a housewife. Potions is one of the three mainstays of our craft:

1 - Potions

2 - Charms

3 - Transfigurations

You have to be fully qualified in all three to be good in magic. Anything you do is a branch of one of these three main areas. Professor Snape is the best potions master in all of Europe. And in some of the 'Potions Disciplines' that can be specialized in, Prof. Snape is the best in the world. Please, believe me when I say that."

"He's the best? I didn't know that." Spoke one of the students, hesitantly.

"Yes, absolutely. He's had offers to go elsewhere, but he likes it here. His time is better spent here, teaching and preparing other generations his craft, hard as it is."

"Lily, we've all heard about you, and what you've done, and well, we, I, know you're to be trusted, its just that Snape is so hard on us."

"Professor Snape – is difficult because of the seriousness of the subject matter. There's so much you can do with potions, just so much." Lily said, trying to explain this gently to them.

"How well did you do in potions, Lily?" The same student asked.

"I was 'O' Level in my O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S., and all other years, besides."

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"I studied the lessons we were being taught and went to the library – every chance I could to research topics we were studying. School was my job and I just applied myself."

"We all appreciate you explaining all this to us. I for one have wondered what you're like and now I see that you just applied yourself."

"I just wanted to help all of you while I'm here seeing the Professor."

"Why're you seeing old Snape?"

One of the students answered and tried to admonish the other student for asking such a personnel question – "That's her business, you shouldn't be asking. Sorry Lily, he didn't mean any harm."

"That's ok. I understand you're all curious." Lily was smiling, her eyes twinkling, just like a certain elderly Headmasters'. "I'm going to build a classroom and Library at my home, complete with a potions lab. And I want Prof. Snape to provide me direction as to how its' done. I'm going to give him complete authority as to its construction. Just the way it should be done. You see, my son is five now and I want, need, to start him in his education, as early as possible."

"Why so early? Hogwarts doesn't start till you're eleven."

"I'll need him fully trained by then."

"Can we go by and see your classroom when its' finished?"

"Yes, I'd be delighted for you to come over. Just send me an owl some time and I'll make the arrangements."

Meanwhile, just as Lily was finishing her conversation with the 6th and 7th year potions students, Lily heard the running of little feet – a sound that she immediately recognized as to whom it belonged.

Harry came running up to his Mum, all five years of him and hugged her around her legs 'cause that' as high up as his little body and arms could reach.

"Hi, son, did you like your tour of the castle?" Lily asked.

"YES, Mum!" Harry said breathlessly.

"I saw ghosts, and talking pictures and books that talked. Some of the ghosts even knew me!" Harry said, wide-eyed.

"Of course they knew you; You know why, don't you?" Lily asked.

Harry thought a moment, then said "Is that because I was born here, Mum?"

Lily smiled and picked up her son, swinging him around and around, causing him to giggle and laugh. "Yes, son, that's the reason they all know you, including the House Elves."

"You mean there are elves here?"

Lily held on to Harry, "Yes, we'll go see them after our visit. There's one very special elf who'll be so happy to see you."

"Oh? Who's that?"

"His name is Dobby, but now, we must be off to see Prof. Snape. I need his help."

Lily looked up at the students and saw that they were quiet – unusually quiet.

"So," one of the girls said, quietly, "this is Harry."

"I remember him when he was here." One of the girls said. "I was just a first year when the battle occurred. You were here also. Harry was so brave." She shook her head sadly. Tears almost came to her eyes, "Just so brave."

But, she brightened up, " But he's here with us now." Stooping down so that she could be eye level with young Harry, she said "You're one special little boy, and so too, is your Mum. We all like her."

"Thank you for those kind words; Harry is well loved in our family, we all take the time to be with him." Lily said.

"Well, prof. snape's waiting for us. I'd best be going now. Keep in touch with me, by Owl. I look forward to hearing from you."

Lily and Harry walked into the potions dungeon, and even in this time of year, it was cold.

"Mum I'm a bit cold here, could you warm up, please?"

Lily had forgotten the dampness and chill that always permeated the place so she transformed herself just for the comfort of her son. Lily was shimmering, glowing brightly and emitting warmth to keep Harry warm. She could also see he was uncomfortable being here, and not just from the chill, either.

"Prof. Snape? May I talk with you, Please?" He was in his office sitting at his desk.

"Lily Potter! I never thought I'd see you again. Thank you for visiting me here."

"I need your help, Professor." Lily mentioned quietly.

"Oh?"

"To begin with our days as students are behind us and any old differences you and James may have had, they're gone, done away with. I need your help in building a classroom, complete with a Potions Lab. You can design it the way you want, make it your 'ideal' potions lab and in return you can use it whenever you wish. Additionally I'd like your help to assist in tutoring my son in potions, test him, give us some directions in how best to teach him. He'll not pose any problems with you. You've got my word of honor on that."

Snape sat there, drumming his fingers on his desk, thinking, with a far away look in his eyes.

"Please, Professor, If I didn't need you, I would not have come to you. I'll pay you more than adequately; gold is not an issue with me. Harry needs to be fully qualified as soon as possible. I'll need him, I really will."

Professor Snape stopped drumming his fingers on the desk and opened his eyes, smiling.

"Lily, I'll help you, but I'd like to tell you the reason WHY I'm helping you, and it may not be for the reason you might think: Gold or Gain. It's neither of these." Snape said, surprising Lily – and Harry, who just sat next to his Mum holding on to her arm still within her aura of protection.

"Professor," Lily began, "I didn't think . ." But Professor didn't let her finish. Holding up his hand, gently, he began his reason.

"When I saw you, and your son, together, your willingness to help him, and I heard that you and him were going everywhere together, well, it reminded me of my own mother." He got up and walked over to a window, looking out and just thinking, or remembering.

"Lily, everything I know, and have accomplished in the field of Potions, I owe to my Mother. It was she who taught me all I know, she began me on this road to my success. She was the only witch who's ever loved me as she does, or had, - unconditionally. I owe her all I have and its' that which she gave me that I have not been able to repay."

"Until now, that is. The example you've set for these past five years has not gone unnoticed. You've had a real positive effect. I just wanted you to know that." Snape added.

"Thank you, Professor; I appreciate those kind words more than you'll know."

"What is it you want me to do? I'll help you in any way I can. When do we start?"

"Like I just mentioned, design me a potions lab, the kind you've always wanted, put into it everything you can think of, especially potions supply's , storage, cauldrons, anything you'd desire. Remember: this will be for your use also." Lily added.

"Also, I'll need a multipurpose classroom to be used for all of Harry's classes, including equipment that each class will need. I can't emphasize too much that storage will be needed." Lily started to tell him what was needed, but he got the idea.

"Is that all, Lily?" Snape added.

"No, one last item: I'll need a Library, for the books that came from the Black Estate and from Nicolas Flammel's Estate."

Professor Snape's eyes opened – wide – and he leaned forward in his chair, Lily got his attention.

"Do you realize just what you've got in those two collections alone?" he asked, incredulously.

Lily looked at the Professor, smiled and answered: "No, I really don't, they're just a bunch of musty old books, I'd guess. But, perhaps you could come over and look at them and tell me?" Lily said this very sweetly, knowing full well what she had in those two collections of books, looking at him directly, adding "and if you do, that'd seal our bargain?"

"Lily, you drive the hardest bargain for a witch I've ever encountered. You sound like one of Gringotts' Goblins I'm dealing with, but yes, I'll go see your books and I'll help you in all you've asked of me." Professor Snape held out his hand saying "Deal?"

Lily shook his hand saying "Deal!" and smiled.

"How many books do you have? Just curious." He asked.

Lily stopped and thought, "Oh, about a million more or less. After all, Nicolas Lived over 600 years and the Black family collected books for longer than that. Oh, and did I mention that Nicolas' laboratory papers are included?" Lily turned to look at him adding "ALL of them!" She smiled at this last statement.

"Oh, Merlin!" was all he could say. Professor Snape remembered, very well, that Nicolas Flammel was the creator of the Philosopher's Stone, and Lily, of all people now held the papers that described, in detail HOW that stone was made. He knew it'd be kept safe, but still, he wanted to see the papers for himself.

Lily and Harry walked out of the Professor's office and potions lab., the white glow of her Light could be seen reflecting off of every shiny object and dampness, long after he'd passed by.

As cold as the office and lab was to Professor Snape, he felt the warmth that Lily left behind, it was that tangible. It carried with it the gentle memory of his Mum for him. After this eventful meeting, every single one of Professor Snape's students noticed a change in him: not just because the war was over but unbeknownst to the rest of the world it was the effect that Lily had: a gentleness of heart, a caring of her spirit to those who needed it the most, and who also wanted to contribute.

That was Lily's trademark.

Lily and Harry were walking down the castle corridors when Harry stopped and looked up at his Mum, still holding on to her hand. "Mum?"

"Yes, son?"

"Thanks, for keeping me warm down there. I was afraid, I really was. I've always felt uncomfortable being there. But, now, . . . " Harry stopped talking and just looked away to think.

"Son?" Lily stooped down and held on to Harry's hands, waiting for him to finish however long that'd take. She was patient.

"Mum, . .. , I knew that as long as I had your hand in mine, that I was with you, I'd be ok, that nothing would ever be able to hurt me,"

"like I was hurt before."

Lily just gathered her son in her arms and held on to him and let him cry and cry his pain away. She knew that the hurt that he'd suffered he'd kept bottled up within himself all those years, previously, had to come out. Now, eventually, with the loving family Harry finally had something tangible to compare to.

After Harry was ok, and dried off his eyes, Lily talked with him some.

"Son, Professor Snape is not like he once was, like you used to know him. He, too, has had his pain and hurt, not quite unlike yours. After our visit with him today, he's going to be different; his students will notice that the next time they see him. So, please, for his sake, yours – and mine – please, be easy on him and offer him grace and kindness. He'll respond with kindness, you'll see."

"Ok, Mum, I'll do that."

Down to the kitchens they went. Lily promised to introduce him to the Elves, now that he's somewhat old enough to appreciate meeting them and remembering them, too. Lily got to the hall way where the large painting of the fruit bowl was and tickled one of the fruits opening the door of the kitchen.

There stood the elves that took care of the castle, and with them was Dobby.

"Mrs. Lily Potter! Dobby is so glad to see you!" Dobby stood there his hat in his hand, looking up at Lily with his big eyes, soulfully.

"Dobby, I wanted to introduce you, once again, to my son. Remember when he was born here, in the Castle's Hospital Wing, that afternoon not too many years ago?"

"Yes, all of us here remember that event so well. It made us happy to have seen that our Harry Potter had come back to us. We missed him very much. We knew he'd come back to you, it was just a matter of time." Dobby said this exuberantly.

"Thank you Dobby." Lily said.

Harry looked at Dobby easily, for they were about the same height. Harry held out his hand and shook it gently. Dobby was amazed that a Wizard would do this, but he remembered that these two were not your ordinary magical folks. They – Lily and Harry – had 'heart' when it came to caring for the elves' welfare.

"Thank you, Dobby, for all the help you provided me, before, that is. I don't know if I really thanked you, but I do now," harry stopped talking and thought, that blank stare came over him. His memory was slowly returning. "especially when that older Malfoy tried to hurt me, you defended me. Thanks." Harry mentioned.

Dobby's eyes widened at Harry's remembrance of this act. Dobby did this, he recalled, because Harry treated him with respect. Up to that point, no one else ever had.

Lily stooped down to Dobby's height and held out her arms, and Dobby without hesitation went to her and let Lily Potter hug him, long and tightly and lovingly, right there in the kitchens, in front of all the other house elves of Hogwarts. Dobby just rested his head on her shoulders and stayed there for a short while, patting her back. He carried for her because she, like her son, treated him respectively and he counted them both, as his friends. Dobby was well thought of.

"Dobby, we've got to go now. You take care of yourself and remember, you can always come see me anytime you need to. I'll always take the time to spend with you."

"Thank you, Lily Potter. Dobby appreciates and likes you much."

Lily and Harry took their leave and left the kitchens, and Castle, eventually returning to The Burrow, their home after a very long day. Harry was tired so his Mum put him to bed and tucked him in and went downstairs to the kitchen to talk with and generally be with Molly.

"Harry and I had a good day, got a lot done, plans made for the new classroom – and we talked to Professor Snape." Lily said, waiting for Molly's reaction.

"What happened? I know that the boys didn't really like him." Molly added, thoughtfully.

"Harry was afraid, so he held onto my hand the entire time, he even asked me to warm him some, he was that afraid. But I found out why he was afraid." Lily said, but continued. "It was not necessarily Professor Snape himself, but the lack of upbringing while at my sisters' all those years. He said 'like I was hurt before'. I didn't go into details with him, that'll come out later, but he's ok now. He just needs lots of love, hugs and people letting him know that he's wanted. All those years that you were here, treating him as one of yours, well, I want to thank you for that. Molly, you're a very special woman to love someone like that who had absolutely no one around who loved him like a Mum would – and you did just that."

"Oh, Lily, I've always loved him, I really have. Anyone could see that he just needed a good home, mum and regular meals, people who'd love him, that's all. Anyone could have done that."

"Oh, Molly, but YOU were the one who DID!" Lily got up and walked over to her putting her arms around Molly and hugged her, unconditionally. "Molly, I'll never forget the kindness you showed my son when he needed a Mum so much. You've got a special place in my heart, you really have." Lily said.

Molly was speechless, not knowing what to say, she just kept quiet and hugged Lily in return. She knew that her family would be ok.

Lily eventually had her classroom building constructed by a crew that specialized in building for the magical world. Professor Snape included his expertise at what he indicated would be the best Potions Laboratory, classroom he could design. The one aspect that Lily wanted was for it to be well lighted with natural sunlight. She wanted it bright, cheerful and a good influence on the thinking and feeling of her son – and of anyone else who'd care to use it.

But, the one part she was thrilled at was having her library – her very own library. It was large enough to hold the million or so books she'd inherited and now gave back to her son to use as he wanted. There was, though, a section that was heavily restricted, like the one at Hogwarts. She felt, though, that with time, Harry would be able to access that part, but only when he was mature enough. Additionally, she gave the Headmaster complete access to the library and classroom, potions lab anytime he felt the need to do so, including the restricted section.

Now, Lily could begin the teaching of her beloved son, and she was going to involve the entire family.

A school day morning dawned bright and early. Molly got up and started breakfast while Lily got up and woke Harry and Ginny in addition to Fred and George. This was the first day of classes and Charms was the first course, and perhaps, the easiest one.

"Come now, Harry," said Lily, "time to be off to school. Just think of this as Hogwarts and the Burrow as the Dormitories and the Classroom building as the rest of the school. Here, you'll have your teachers with you all the time, you'll be only one who has 9 teachers dedicated strictly to him."

"Mum, why are you doing all this? I know you like school and all, but why me? Why now?" Harry asked.

"Because son, the time will come when I'll need you all trained and experienced." Lily answered, but she stopped and added "But there are some things you're already trained in. I just have to remind you of what you already know, that's all."

"Will you let me use the new Library you had built?" Harry asked.

"Why yes, Harry, you may use it anytime you wish." Lily answered. "But, son," and this is where she turned serious. Lily walked over to Harry and placed her hands on his cheeks and looked directly into his eyes: "There is one exception. You can use the entire library anytime you wish except for the Forbidden Section. Do not go in there alone or with anyone else without my expressed verbal permission. Do you understand me? I really mean this, because there are books in there that contain subject matter that you're just not yet ready for. The books and scrolls themselves are highly dangerous and can not be used except with the utmost care."

"I understand, Mum. I won't go in there. You can trust me on that. I know, or I feel I know, that there were times in my past when I've done some things, broken rules, but not this time. I won't go in there until you think I'm ready." Harry looked up at his Mum and for this once he was going to follow the rules. There was something inside him that told him this was the best course of action.

Lily hugged him lovingly. "I love you son, I really do and your answer shows me that you're maturing fast. I respect that. If there's something in there you are curious about, just let me know and we'll look at it – together, that way you won't get hurt."

Harry smiled. Things were looking well for him today. He liked that.

They all walked into the classroom.

"Take your seat, Son, and we'll begin the first lesson for the day: Charms." Lily said.

As Harry sat down his Mum began, while Molly, Ginny, and Fred and George watched. They all had experience in the different uses of Charms, especially Fred and George, that's why Lily wanted them here.

"Wingardium Leviosa is the first charm we all learn at Hogwarts; this is generally taught us by Professor Flitwick. So, just raise your wand and wave it just so and repeat after me, making sure you enunciate each word, because if you don't, mistakes could happen." Lily gave Harry his 'first' lesson in practically applying magic that was inside him, his innate natural abilities.

Harry succeeded very well.

They knew he would. After all, they remembered his ability during his first life and he taught them all in practically applying their own magical abilities in Self Defense in both the D.A and in D.A.D.A. plus the other conflicts he and they were involved in.

"Harry," Fred started to say "Charms comes in very handy in our work. We can use it to make our line of fake wands or specialty hats, most anything, that's limited to your imagination."

"Of course, Harry, there's more to charms than just pranking someone. You can use them to help others, and to make your work load lighter around the house, as Mum does, say, in the kitchen. But Fred is correct: Your imagination is the only limiting factor." Ginny beamed and smiled at her additional thought.

"So, Harry, I want you to practice levitating this feather. When you get it right, we'll go on to the next lesson. This is important, because you have to learn the basics before advancing to other areas." Lily explained.

"Oh, and another thing, when you've got this skill mastered, let us know, because we will test you on it. So be sure you practice a lot." She smiled, knowing he'd do his best.

Harry spent the rest of the morning levitating the feather, plus other objects around the classroom, much to his delight. He noticed that his wand seemed to be a part of him, to know in a strange sort of way what he wanted, so he was successful.

That afternoon Fred and George came in for the Potions class. Of course, Lily was always there for all his classes, kind of like a 'headmistress' of her own private school that consisted of one student with nine professors and a million book library. Lily was in her element: Studying, and getting others to learn and to appreciate the joy of not just learning but that of teaching others what you know.

"Mum, you know something," Lily asked Molly one day in the classroom as Fred and George were teaching Harry his Potions lessons. "What's that dear?" Molly answered.

"Teaching others is the best way to learn. You have to know more than you have to teach so you're forced to learn and study more yourself." Lily just discovered the key to teaching.

"Harry," Fred said while in the Laboratory, "I want you to continue following the directions on the chalk board, reading them carefully first all the way through then start doing them."

"Harry, remember, having us for your professor in Potions is much easier than having Snape." George said. "Right you are, twin, right you are." Added Fred.

"I'll not want to pull a prank on you either, would I, like you'd do to professor Snape?" Harry added and smiled.

The twins stopped and looked at each other. Harry had caught on. They were safe from being pranked.

"Yes, you're right, besides, we can show you the practical side of potions, and especially how we use this skill in our business to make our products."

"You mean you'll show me how potions can be fun?" Harry asked.

"Exactly, Harry, exactly!" answered the twins in unison.

So, on like this went Harry's classes, he was taught by all the members of his family all the subjects he'd be taught at Hogwarts, plus a little bit more, especially with the Grangers. They were giving him the chance to see Muggles, good, honest decent ones' who were really nice.

Not like some other Muggle families, and it was this memory that Harry still carried with him; not the specific actions or names but the general feeling of what happened and how he felt. Those precious memories of how he was treated, either good or bad was taken with him and Harry remembered, but the Grangers taught Harry love, charity, friendliness and generally being with family. After all, they were all family even though some family members could perform magic and others' couldn't, it didn't matter to Harry.

What made the difference in Harry's education were two areas: first were the dedication of all the family members in teaching Harry, and second, was the enormous Library. Harry was taught to use it to look up various topics that pertained to exactly what he was studying. He learned how others used what he was being taught and the effects it had. He learned the morality of the responsibility he shouldered in being a magical being, of the right uses of his talents.

Young as he was, he was learning responsibility early, perhaps earlier than most students, and it made a difference.

The family noticed this.

One day, as he was writing a report Lily noticed how much trouble that Harry was having just in writing the rolls of parchment. She mentioned this to the rest of the family and they agreed with her, they'd noticed it also. One of them, Ginny, had an idea.

"Why don't you get him a self writing quill? That way all he has to do is talk out his report and it'll write it down. He may learn much more that way and get his thoughts more in order," Ginny suggsested.

"Good idea, Ginny, good idea. We can even use the charms lessons we taught him to give him the help he needs." Molly said.

The next day Lily went to Diagon Alley to Flourish and Blotts. Just as she got there, outside the front door she just stopped and looked.

She remembered.

It was that fateful day oh so many years ago when she was barely 12 and starting her 2nd year when she was in here with the Weasley's and the confrontation with the Malfoy's – both of them. She just shook her head and walked in, very quietly and hesitantly. "I guess its' just the fear of what I've remembered from my past, but I've got to get over it." So, in she walked and got the self writing quill that her son needed. The sales staff immediately recognized her, afterall, who in the magical world wouldn't? She was always dressed in her now favorite color: White. Her robes, dress, blouse, shoes, everything was white, but it was offset by her blazing red hair and deep green eyes, the same green eyes that she'd bequeathed to her son. You could instantly spot her in a crowd she was THAT different! So the sales staff helped her with much gladness and happiness. "Thank you, so much, for helping me. This quill is for my son to use in his studies," she told them. So, after paying she quietly left and went back home.

"Harry, I'm home and I've got you something." Lily asked for him. Molly and Ginny were there and saw what she had. Harry came in and saw his Mum, and he smiled.

"What do you have, Mum?"

"Something to help you with your studies. Molly and Ginny and I saw how you were really struggling taking notes and Ginny was the one who came up with the idea of a self writing quill. Here, let me demonstrate it for you." Lily sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out a roll of parchment. Harry sat down beside his Mum not knowing what to do. Lily put the quill down on the parchment in front of him and waved her wand causing the quill to activate, standing up on the parchment, waiting for Harry to speak.

"What does it do, Mum?" Harry said. When he said this the quill wrote down his exact words. Harry saw this and a look of fear crossed his face.

Harry remembered something from his past, a memory that cropped up quite unannounced and unexpected.

Harry stumbled backwards from the table and backed away, not knowing who to go to for protection. He was still trying to learn the magical arts as well as self defense but just didn't have the ability to face up to his fears, yet.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Something was wrong with Harry, and they just didn't know quite what it was. Something scared him, and scared him badly.

Harry did what he learned to do: He hung on to his Mum for protection. He did remember that when she was there with him, he would be ok, that nothing evil nor dark would ever be able to hurt him. And this time he was trembling – badly.

"Son," Lily said, "what's wrong? Talk to me son, please, talk to me. I'm your Mum and you know that as long as you're here with me nothing will ever hurt you. Understand?"

Harry just looked at the quill, still writing what Lily was saying. He just pointed to it and held on to his own hand, to the back of his hand that he used to write with.

It was Ginny who picked up on it. She had remembered Harry's fifth year with Umbridge and she'd remembered her using that blood quill that she'd used to make cuts on the back of Harry's hand. Harry never told anyone just how much he'd been hurt, and now he saw his family, those he trusted the very most, using a quill that moved by itself!

"It's the quill. He's afraid of the quill." Ginny said, looking at the quill and back to Harry. "Remember Umbridge back in Harry's 5th year and that blood quill that she'd used on Harry and others at school? He's remembered it!" Ginny was starting to fume and get really angry. "That evil old witch! She's BEEN gone and she's STILL causing pain and suffering on the innocent!"

"Harry, Harry," Lily put her amrs around her son, comforting him. Lily saw he was trembling, badly. She looked up at Molly and Ginny. "Its' alright, this is not a blood quill that Umbridge used on you. This is just a self writing quill. It will not ever hurt you, its not designed for that purpose."

"You sure, Mum? I remembered something, something very bad and painful. I don't know what it was but the quill, Mum, the quill . . . ,"

"Son, I know what it is you're remembering. Don't fear. Remember: you'll not have anything to fear from me, nor any of the rest of the family. This fear you have is based on something that happened a lifetime ago with another person who didn't like you, who was out to hurt you. Now, come here and sit back down, right here, beside me." Lily extended her arm and hand. Harry took it and looked at his Mum, smiling. "I'm sorry, Mum, for being so afraid and backing down like that."

"That's understandable, son. Now, let me show you how this self writing quill works." Lily began to teach her son another lesson, but she'd already taught him the principle of standing up when afraid. Harry would never forget this lesson.


	37. The Trip to Hogwarts

Chapter 35 The Trip to Hogwarts 

Harry was a good student. Here, he was not under any pressure, there were no great expectations, and no predictions concerning his future.

In short, he was just a normal little boy.

But – there was still that certain SOMETHING, that indefinable characteristic about him that made him special. People could feel it when he was in their presence, but they just did not know why.

Lily knew. So did James.

They were his parents. They KNEW him like no other people EVER would. Their background, experiences together and their numerous times they each sacrificed for one another gave them special insight into their friends and family's lives.

Harry was now nine years old and starting his fifth year, the year when the O.W.L. (ordinary wizarding level) tests are given at the end of the year.

The school day started early, the sun just peeking up over the horizon, and Harry was in the classroom with his Mum, Molly and Ginny and his Transfiguration Teachers.

"Well, harry, today will be a review day for you in charms and Transfigurations along with D.A.D.A. Do you think you're ready?" Lily asked Harry; she was smiling, knowing he was definitely ready.

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be, Mum" Harry replied gladly, trying always to please his Mum and the rest of the family.

"Now, have you written some parchments on the History of Charms as I asked you?" Lily asked.

"Yes"

"And, now, tell me what is it about charms that stand out as the most important?"

"That's easy, its' intent. It's what your purpose is in either creating the charm or in how you use it or cast it."

"A question I should have asked you first, is 'what are the three main areas of magic?'" Lily asked.

"Again, that's easy: First is Charms, the second is Potions and the third is Transfirguations."

"Now, Harry, I want you to go into the Library and spend the rest of the morning researching charms, paying close attention on how they're composed, what they're supposed to do and more importantly, how the caster came up with the idea of them and how they started developing them." Lily said.

"Why do you want me to know all this? Isn't it useless? We've already got the charms."

"Son, it's not enough to know how to cast a charm, but how it works, and the genesis of the idea behind creating it. It'll help you in other areas, such as potions or transfigurations and especially defense. Knowing how a charm was created and why it works will assist you in overcoming it, to defend yourself in creating a rather unique defense against other charms or even potions or other areas of magic. We've got the best library, so use it."

"OK, Mum, I will, and I'm beginning to understand you better now."

"Oh, and always remember: Knowledge is the best defense or offense."

"At the end of this year, I want you to really impress your professors when they give you your O.W.L.'s, so go hit the library and take Ginny along with you, she'll help you." Lily looked at Ginny, smiling, and winked at her.

Ginny blushed – the typical Weasly red sign of embarrassment.

Lily loved that reaction.

For the rest of that morning Harry and Ginny were in the Library researching Charms. "Harry," Ginny asked, "Let me show you where to start. Remember, now, this is the best library on Magic in the entire western hemisphere. So, let me help you. After all, there's much I have to learn also." Ginny said.

"Can we look up some ancient wizards or witches, and see what they did? Maybe look up some of your favorite charms and see who created them and why?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry, lets get started."

And so they researched, not only charms, but transfigurations, and some potions. Notes were made, and lots were committed to memory.

"Ginny," harry asked while they were in the Library, "could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do charms ever affect people, say, for a long time without them knowing? I mean a really long time. I know I'm only nine, but that seems a long time to me."

"Charms do affect people, but you'd notice it right away, but as faras them not knowing or others' not knowing, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well . . . , I – I just don't know how to put this but none of you seem to change."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a picture in my room, and it shows Mum and Dad and all the rest of you. Mum is holding me. It was taken the day I was born and all of you look just like you did then."

Ginny stopped what she was doing and wondered just how much he really knew. He would eventually find out just what that picture meant because she'd brought it to her family's attention several years ago. They ALL knew the meaning of it, except Harry. She'd better let his Mum explain that to him. "Well, Harry, sometimes it appears that way because not all that much time has passed, especially with Mum and Dad."

"Oh, ok, still it just seems that way, but, thanks for the explanation."

"Well, Harry, there's more to it than what I've just told you, but to be safe, I'd best let your Mum and Dad talk to you about it. It does concern you, in fact, it concerns ALL of us. That's why we're so busy trying to get you educated and qualified so fast. Your Mum will be needing you – why, I don't know, but she will need us all eventually."

Harry was looking at Ginny so intently and remembering everything she was saying. It seems as though a familiar feeling was decending upon his small slender shoulders once again. He remembered this feeling from long, long ago and it hounded him then. Well, he thought, time to take on some responsibility like the rest of the family. Apparently there's some responsibility I've got to take and I sure don't want to disappoint any of them. I've done this once before and I sure can do it again.

All these thoughts were going through Harry's mind as he looked directly into Ginny's eyes. So very intently was he looking into her eyes, and thinking, that he was once again lost in his own thoughts, so many of them, that he'd not noticed she had stopped talking.

"Harry, Harry, are you there?" Ginny put her hands on his hands and cheeks to get his attention. She'd noticed that lately, sometimes, he would be staring out into space, apparently thinking his own thoughts into which he was submerged deeply into. She'd have to look after him in the future, now that he was growing up more and maturing. He's beginning to learn more and remember more. She smiled a deeply felt smile for the boy she remembered, not the Boy Who Lived, but 'harry, just harry' the one she had feelings for that were greater than what she'd care to admit now, but were still there.

She remembered what Hermione said to her that fateful day, at Gringotts' bank, the day that his Will was read. She remembered each and every word she'd said that would comfort her dear soul for the rest of her life: _"And Ginny, don't loose sight of your dreams, they will come true."_

Ginny just looked at Harry in amazement because she would never have believed then, that he would have returned. Now, Ginny believes, not just that harry is here, but what Hermione said to her that day in Gringotts' Bank, overheard by all the rest of the family. She still had her Dream, she was just keeping it to herself until the time was right.

Ginny still Believed.

The two of them continued to stay in the Library studying the work that other wizards and witches had completed on charms and transfigurations, some of which was their life's work. Many notes were made, but the best part, for Ginny anyways, was just working with Harry. She still had feelings for him – recalling how he was in his previous life. Ginny would just stop what she was doing, once in a while and just look at Harry. And, she smiled.

"What, Ginny?" Harry would say when he noticed her not working and that she would be looking at him.

"Oh, nothing, Harry, I'm just thinking, that's all."

"What about?"

"How lucky you are to have the kind of parents you do. They don't put a lot of stock into the material things of this world, but instead they show you the value of human relations, of feelings that are most important. Besides, you get to work with them. There've been times I've seen you with your Mum and I'd see how you'd look up at her in a most loving and admiring way."

"Oh, I didn't know you were that observant, Ginny."

Ginny just smiled and hugged Harry to her side with her arm around Harry's shoulder. "Harry, one thing you have to learn about me is that I'm very observant. Not much gets by me. I guess I get that from my own Mum."

"Yea, and your temper, too, especially when Fred and George 'do something', if you know what I mean. I've seen just how you go after them. I'd never want you to be mad at me. Never."

"Oh, Harry - you, YOU, of all people don't have to worry about that. If anything, I'd be protecting you and be standing right beside you, where I belong, next to your Mum and Dad."

Harry heard what Ginny said: ". . standing right beside you, where I belong . . ." He'd been having memories recently, and what Ginny just said to him kinda answered a few questions, but only partly. Still, it was an answer, and that answer was pointing him in a certain direction that he'd not have been totally unaware of. Anyway, time to get back to studying. His O.W.L.'s were approaching and he wanted to be ready.

-------------------------------------

_Harry's Flashback and Lily's Biggest Fear_

In the Library Harry was seated at a table looking at a piece of parchment. On top of it lay a quill, just an ordinary looking quill. Beside him sat his Mum.

"Hummm," thought harry, "time for another lesson. Wonder what it's going to be?"

Lily looked at Harry "Son, we've been noticing how you've been struggling to take notes, and it was Ginny's idea to get you this." Lily indicated the quill laying in front of him.

I've already got a quill, Mum. But, thanks, anyway, I can always use another one."

"Oh, but this is not a regular quill – watch." With this said Lily used her wand, tapped it gently on the quill and it rose up in the air, poising over the parchment, and started to write down everything that was said

But something happened, something unexpected that was not even considered – it had been buried so deep and thought it was all over and done with.

But, it wasn't!

Harry froze upon seeing the quill move of its' own accord, seemingly, to Harry.

"Go ahead, harry, Dear, use it, it'll help you take notes." Molly was gently persuading him to try the quill.

Harry turned white as a sheet, but he did not move nor try to run, as badly as he wanted to. He was brave and tried to show that he wasn't scared. He heard a voice in his mind, a cackling laughter "tsk, tsk, tsk, my boy, you can do BETTER than THAT. Write some more, I want you to feel the pain!" A toad faced woman's image rose in his mind's eye. Beads of sweat popped out on his face and forehead, he tried to move his hands, his arms, but couldn't. His eyes became unfocused, vision blurry, visions of a woman – toad-like in appearance sprang up into his field of vision.

And Harry reacted – He sprang up, backing away shouting "NO! No! I won't use yur blood quill again – not anymore! You've hurt me and others' enough! I'll stop you now Umbridge, I'll do whatever it takes! NO MORE!" and with that Harry passed out, slumping to the floor.

Molly, Ginny, and Lily were horrified.

Lily ran over to Harry, scooping him up into her arms, her white shimmering Protection just BURSTING forth Suddenly and overwhelming them all !

"Harry! Harry! Wake up, wake up. Oh, Son, please, not again! Don't die on me now, not a second time!" Lily was tearful and scared of it all happening again. Looking down on her son, then looking up, "Father, please help me! He's my son, my only child, don't take him from me. Take me instead, but not him. Please!" Lily cried and cried holding Harry to her chest, cradling him gently, oh so gently.

Ginny looked on, horrified, frightened, a memory sprang forth, the memory of the battle at Hogwarts during her 6th year, recalling the sight of Hermione holding Harry in just this same way, crying and pleading exactly like this. Tears ran down her cheeks over this unexpected turn of events, of Harry being taken from them again, so quickly, so suddenly.

"Get Dumbledore, Please!" Lily screamed out! "I'm going to St. Mungo's" She got up, cradling Harry in her arms and using the fireplace, flooed out to the wizarding Hospital.

Molly used the floo network to contact Dumbledore. "Albus? Are you there?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Molly. What is it?" Dumbledore replied.

"Something's Happened to Harry, he just collapsed here and Lily's already taken him to St. Mungo's. I'm sending Ginny to locate James and the rest of the family. Lily wants you at St. Mungo's."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, we were showing him how to use a self writing quill when he froze, beads of sweat poured off him and he jumped up screaming Umbridges' name and something about a blood quill. He just collapsed afterwards. Oh, Albus, I'm so worried. Lily is too; She just scooped up Harry and her white light just burst forth suddenly without warning. That's how frightened and worried she is over Harry. Lily's afraid Harry will die, and Albus, I don't think she can take that. Not anymore."

"Calm down , Molly, calm down. I know the problem. Meet me at St. Mungos." Albus left the floo network and Molly and Ginny left to meet him there.

There, the MediWizards and Healers were working over Harry feverishly. Lily was right beside them never leaving. Molly also noticed something odd: they even had some muggle physicians. They were only used in the most extreme cases, and this, more than anything else caused much concern and worry for Molly.

Finally after hours of waiting and seeing so many healers go in and out someone came and talked to them.

"Harry has been stabilized, but we'd almost lost him, and not just once, either. We had to bring in some Muggle medical specialists with whom we've worked with previously. Seems Harry's a complicated young man." The Healer was addressing the entire Weasley Family.

"You just don't realize how right you are." Ginny spoke up.

The Healer continued: His blood pressure was dropping fast, his heart rate and pulse were almost non-existant, breathing so shallow we had to give him oxygen. He's in a coma now and we'll just have to wait till he wakes up on his own, neither our own Healers nor the muggle physicians can do anything about that, but just wait. Additionally, Professor Snape is here with a potion he's made that wuld, if all else fails and we see that if Harry is about to die, will prevent that from happening. Headmaster Dumbledore has Fawkes with him, too. So, just wait, go get something to eat. We'll call you if any changes happen."

"May I see him, Please? Just to look at him?" Ginny asked. There was Pleading written all over her face.

"Well, yes, but make t short. He won't be aware of you. I just want you to know that." The Healer said.

Ginny walked in and what she saw scared her: Harry was hooked up to tubes – many tubes, breathing apparatices, but he was seemingly sleeping. She walked up to him, Lily being on the other side. Ginny, hesitantly, picked up Harry's right hand and held on for what seemed like dear life.

"I'm so sorry, Lily, I'm so sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything, Ginny."

"I did! It was my idea for that self writing quill."

"None of us could have foreseen his response. No one blames you, Ginny, no one." Lily walked around the bed and took Ginny into her arms and hugged her, for a very long time.

Lily looked at Ginny's tear streaked eyes, "Ginny, I trust you with Harry, I trust you with everything I am. As Harry grows up more his feelings for you will return and I want you there, beside him, that's where you belong. He needs you now as his teacher, his guide. You are one of the few people who will in the future, the far future will remember him as a student in his first life. He's going to need someone – you – with whom he can relate to. That will be very important."

"I don't understand all you're telling me, Lily, but thanks for, well, . . . , everything. And, you're right, I still do like him, a lot. He has been in my thoughts, ever since, I first saw him at the Burrow. I just can't help it."

"I know, Gin, I know and I'm here to help you. Just trust me and work with me and everything will work out, I do promise you that."

"Ok, and thanks."

"Ginny, one good thing that came out of al this was Harry's response. Did you see the way he stood up to Umbridge's mere memory? He still has his Gryffindor courage!" Lily said, smiling.

Both women laughed, just hugging each other and laughing.

Ginny gently took Harry's hand after laughing so much and just held on to him, but as she was holding his hand she felt something. Looking down on the back of his hand were the faint images of scars.

Ginny saw them and a look of pure terror crossed her face!

"Lily, Lily, look, here, on Harry's hand!"

Lily took Harry's hand and upon looking at it recognized at once the meaning. They were not random scars but words: "I will not tell lies" deeply embedded across the back of his hand.

Lily flamed up – immediately! Her protective barrier intensified to the point that Ginny had never seen before, not even in battle!

"Stay here, Ginny, Please. Don't let go of Harry, hold on to him with your very life!" With that said Lily walked out.

The family saw Lily coming out of the room and approached James.

"James, please, go in and stay with our son. Put your hands on his head, use your protection at all times." Turning to Molly, "Mum, please can you go in and hold onto harry's other hand, the rest of you – please, go in and stay with Harry. I need you all in there."

"Why? What's wrong?" Molly asked suddenly scared.

"I can't talk now, James will fill you in on the details." Lily said, getting angrier.

"Its' time for me to pay back an old debt – Umbridge!" With that name mentioned everyone fell silent.

"What did she do? She's in Azkaban." Fred said.

"James will explain! Please, if you want to help, do as I asked of you, oh, Please!" and having said that Lily whirled around and with her white robes billowing out (as professor Snapes' does), she left.

The family all walked in and surrounded Harry's bed, James at the head with his hands placed gently on his son's head. Molly holding harry's hand, ginny still there holding harry's other hand. The boys standing around the rest of harry's bed.

"It seems uncanny how much like Dumbledore Lily is." Fred said wonderingly.

"True, twin, true, It really is. I've noticed that myself." Replied George.

Ginny remained quiet when she heard this, very quiet, but she said, almost in a whispesr "you don't realize how close to the truth you are."

Everyone looked at Ginny.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" asked George.

Ginny had that 'trapped' look in her eyes.

"We can see you know something. What is it?" Fred asked.

"Dumbledore swore me to never tell what I know, but . . . ,"

"but . . . ?" asked George.

"Just wait till Harry finishes his education. He's got just two more years. That's when . . ."

"?" Everyone was waiting for Ginny to finish.

"When it'll all start to fall into place." Ginny looked up into James' eyes, pleading for understanding.

"Why do you think she's here, and James, too? Just look at Harry, at what he's done, both now and in his previous life. Remember the power Lily has shown? With that much power for good there's an equal amount for evil and Lily will need a place from which to use it."

Still, everyone was as thickheaded as Ron used to be.

"Everyone who has come before her has paved, or prepared, the way for her, HER! Not some anonymous person who might be in the right place at the right time, but for her, our very own Lily."

"Oh, Ginny, Ginny, you don't mean . . . ," Molly gasped out loud. "not HIM!?"

"Mum, please – don't say anything else, please. Ginny asked her Mother.

"I've always notice how brave this family is, All of you, but for this amount of bravery of courage, of ability, I didn't even see THIS coming!" Molly was almost in tears, for the full impact of what Lily was about to accomplish fell on her shoulders.

"Mum, let Lily do her job that was given to her, all will be well." Ginny said.

The family remained silent, no one asked any other questions of Ginny or their Mum. They just tended to Harry.

_A Lesson Learned_

Lily found herself outside the Prison walls of Azkaban.

They could not keep her out – THAT she knew!

But, the very THOUGHT of someone hurting a child – it was so repulsive to her nature. She'd cried up to her Father, BOTH times, to take her instead of him. She had her chance at this noble exercise of Father's that was called LIFE, but for those who were small, weak, helpless, dependent upon others' for their very existence, she would have sacrificed herself without hesitation – she loved others and Life itself that much!

But, she hesitated at going in.

It would be so easy, but something here was wrong.

"Lily." It was a soft gentle voice behind her. She knew that voice, she could feel the comfort of the presense that accompanied it. Turning she saw –

her Headmaster.

'How,' Lily thought to herself, 'does he DO it? How does he know where I am? I never told anyone.'

"Don't do it, Lily," Dumbledore asked her. "Father is testing you. You need to pass this one last test. It is an absolute MUST. Please, just do the right thing. Remember what you're here for? To teach us faith, hope and charity, for giveness, forebearance and humility. Your people, Lily, YOUR PEOPLE need you. You've passed all your tests, but this last one. If you go in there and hurt Deloris Umbridge, then ALL you've worked for and done will have been in vain. She'd not be able to defend herself against you, no one can, Lily."

"Remember: Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely! Please, don't let this small thing corrupt you absolutely. Please don't. Just walk away with me. I'll help you."

Dumbledore extended his hand to lily.

She took it – gratefully, with tears in her eyes, "Please, Headmaster, forgive me!" she fell down to the ground and cried in great heaving sobs, that racked her small slender frame. She felt the loving, gentle hands of her Headmaster upon her shoulders, gently holding her, consoling her.

"What will Father think of me now, Headmaster? What will become of me? I'm so ashamed of my actions, of my temper. Harry is my son, and he was hurt, he is still just a child a young boy who can't protect or defend himself. He's my weakness, I love him so!"

"I understand, Lily, completely, but this test had to have been given to show you the danger of the misuse of your great abilities. Remember what your son said in the Forbidden Forest, when you were talking to the Centaurs':

"Just because we can perform Magic doesn't make us better than others, It means we have the responsibility to help others."

Lily looked up at him, shocked by what he reminded her of what harry said.

"You're correct, Headmaster, but what do I do now?"

"Just take my hand and we will go back to St. Mungo's so you can be with your son. He will be recovering now. Don't worry."

Lily got up off the cold, freezing ground and asked one more question, but it was more like a statement: "This is the first time I've failed." Lily looked up at her Headmaster with sad tear filled eyes.

"Lily, you did NOT fail. I helped you see your proper choices and outlined the consequences of each choice. It was you who made the proper decision.

You passed."

"Remember: Charity and Forgiveness for everyone."

"Thank you, Headmaster, thank you." Lily said.

Dumbledore smiled and this time both of his eyes were twinkling.

Together, they apparated back to St. Mungo's. Lily took off directly to see Harry, who was setting up in his bed wide awake, feeling 'perky'.

Into the Hospital room she flew, robes billowing (like Professor Snapes') and rushed to Harry's side, gathering him into her arms and hugging him and hugging him to her. "I love you son, I'll love you forever and ever without end."

Lily was crying now, almost uncontrollably.

"Mum, I love you too, you're the best Mum anyone could ever have." Harry told her softly and only she heard him, only she.

Lily looked up at her family – "I want to apologize for my rudeness in leaving. It's just that I thought I'd lost Harry again, that I was out for revenge, to lash out and hurt Deloris but I was wrong in feeling that way. She's been paying for her crimes, in Azkaban and it would have hurt me more and all of you if I'd have had gone in and hurt her."

"My Headmaster helped me understand that point."

Lily turned, looking at Dumbledore: "Thank you, again, Headmaster, for saving me from a horrible mistake. I'll always heed your advice – always."

Dumbledore just nodded his head, smiling, his eyes still had that twinkle about them.

The Healer said harry was well enough to leave, so they all bundled him up and took him back home.

The Burrow was a Joyous home that evening, Molly, Ginny and Lily pitched in to prepare a feast of celebration of their victory, of lessons learned, and that all their family members were all together, safe and sound, and all were well loved.

--------------------------------------------

_The Trip to Hogwarts_

"Harry, time to get up, son." Lily knocked on his bedroom door. "Time to get up. Remember, today we go to Hogwarts to arrange for your O.W.L.'s. We'll be seeing Headmaster Dumbledore and your Professors there who'll be giving you your O.W.L. exams. Let's not be late."

Lily went in and looked at Harry, still sleeping, but he was waking up. So, she did what she had to do: she tickled him, real good. He started laughing and giggling. He liked that – those precious moments he had with his Mum that showed she really cared for him, the time she spent in physical contact with him. Lily stopped tickling him and smoothed down his very unruly hair that she knew, like his Dad's, would never lay down, so, she just wrapped her arms around her most precious gift: her son. "I love you, Harry, I really love you, for always and forever." Harry looked at her, knowing something was up, something was bothering her.

"What is it, Mum? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh, son, nothing, really, It's just that you're growing up so quickly. Time seems to be passing by and you're not the very little guy we used to have around here. You're almost grown, but still a few more years to go yet." Lily explained to him. She just didn't want him to grow up. She really loved that little boy that Harry was. Still, she was the luckiest of Mums': She had him twice! AND, watched him grow up once before. She knew, she KNEW, just what kind of good man he'd become, and to think that she, Lily, was, IS, his Mum carried a lot of weight. She looked at him , smiled and helped him get up and get ready for the Trip to Hogwarts.

James, Lily and Harry stood outside the great doors of Hogwarts. Harry was standing between them. They each had one hand resting on Harry's shoulder, a show of love and support. A feeling came over him just then.

"Mum." Harry said, absently.

Lily looked over at Harry, "Yes? What is it?"

"I've got the funniest feeling about this place.'

"What kind of feeling?

"I don't know, but it just seems like I'm coming home. It feels like I'm home. That's the only way I can explain it."

"Son, you have that feeling because this is where you were born: Right inside these very walls, surrounded by the many students, faculty, staff, ghosts, elves, and a thousand years of history that welcomed you back home where you belong."

Harry looked at his Mum, his forehead wrinkling somewhat.

"Son, that's because you've spent so many happy moments here, so many years with friends, of doing heroic deeds."

"I think I know what you're talking about, Mum, I really do."

"Well son, looks like this is going to be one of your milestones in your life – your O.W.L.'s – think you're ready?" James spoke to Harry.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Dad. Besides, I did it once before and passed." Harry enthusiastically replied while looking at his Dad and grinning.

"That you did, son, and your Mum and I are both proud of you!" James added.

"But, Dad, I'd never have gotten this far without you and Mum helping me. I owe it all to you both. I never thought I'd ever know what it'd be like to have good paraents – before, you know. Molly and Arthur, they're still like parents to me 'cause I remember them from before, especially Molly." Harry cast his eyes downward "I like having a family - a real family who loves me for just me."

"Oh, son,. . . . ," Lily hugged her son right there in front of the Great Doors with all the students looking on, unashamedly. Harry liked this, its' what he missed before.

With that said the family walked inside, the most notable family in all the wizarding world, with much humbleness.

They started to walk up to the front door when they both opened up, by themselves, no magic was used. The Castle was greeting Lily, gratefully acknowledging her. In they all walked greeted by the students, ghosts and faculty alike in the hallway.

Up in Dumbledore's office they were found sitting talking with the Headmaster.

"Well, Harry, are you ready for your O.W.L.'s? Your parents have been providing me and the other professors' with good reports." Dumbledore was happy having him here – once again.

"Yes, Headmaster, I'm ready and anxious, but the rest of the students are all older than I am. Doesn't that put me behind them?"

Dumbledore sighed, deeply and leaned back into his chair.

"Harry, you've got a lot of experience's that none of these students have. In fact, they've all been looking forward to meeting you – young as you are; they understand your youth, and they all know about your background. It's covered in our History of Magic classes."

"Now, about your O.W.L.'s – the Ministry of Magic's Wizarding Examination Authority department head for O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s, Madam Marchbanks, will be here this afternoon, so you can continue preparing and eating lunch until then. The Exam will be held in the Library since there's only you to be tested. The Ministry of Magic will send your results by owl. Now, any other questions, Harry?" Dumbledore asked delightedly.

"Well, yes. I've not been sorted into a house."

Dumbledore smiled and chuckled a little. He had been wondering when this would be brought up, however he knew which House Harry would be sorted into, as if there would be any question about it. "If you'd like, we can arrange that at lunch."

That's when an unexpected voice spoke up, a very familiar voice they all knew.

The Sorting Hat.

"No need to wait, Dumbledore, I've been following Young Mr. Potter's progress and in remembering how he was sorted, well, previously and what he's done since then, I'll stand by my original decision – Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore smiled – with much satisfaction. "Well done, well done!"

"Now, let us adjourn to the Great Hall for Lunch. Seems your Headmaster is a bit hungry! Dumdledore added with humor.

Down the halls they all went: Dumbledore and James were talking and Lily and Harry were together. She had her hand placed gently on his shoulder, mostly out of habit for she knew that as the moments went by, so too did Harry's childhood and Lily wanted to enjoy and experience it as much as possible. Lily saw that time was a dear and precious commodity.

_Lily's Charm_

The Potters sat down at the Gryffindor table so that the other students would be able to see he and maybe talk with her, James and Harry.

As Lily was eating and enjoying her meal the students sitting next to her and all around her talked to her, asking her lots of questions, she gladly answered them.

"Lily? Can I ask a question?" one of the girls asked her, shyly, quietly.

Lily looked up at the girl who was very young, no more than a 1st or 2nd year and very small for her age.

Something inside Lily 'clicked' at that moment, and her heart went out to this girl who was so obviously painfully shy, but kind , gentle. But that which was felt on her inside became visible to others on her outside and so Lily radiated her brilliance for all to see. They didn't understand, but those who saw and felt it were at peace. She extended her hand to the girl and dthey clasped hands, she felt Lily's innate goodness flow within her filling her completely in such a way that that shy young girl radiated a smile just like Lilys' Beauty is more than just skin deep – it penetrates a person – completely.

"Thank you, Lily, thank you. Now I understand why you wear white, its very appropriate for you. I can feel you, the real you from the inside; You've nothing to hide, nothing at all." The girl had changed and it was done in that moment of friendship, of just reaching out to help someone, that was all it took.

Lily smiled at her and said, "Now, you do have another question. What is it?"

Surprised, the girl was hesitant, but asked, "Did you have a favorite subject when you were a student here?"

"Yes – Charms, I'm very good at using them. Would you like a demonstration?" Lily asked.

The girl's face fairly well lit up, "Yes, please, I'd like that."

Lily turned to her Headmaster, and was about to get up to ask him permission when he rose up and made an announcement: "Please, may I have everyone's attention? Lily is going to show us a charm, so please pay attention."

Dumbledore nodded to Lily and sat down.

Lily rose up from the bench and still standing right in the middle of the Great Hall she started to lift her arms when she dropped them and turned to the young girl, extending her arm, beckoning her to come to Lily's side.

As everyone's eyes were upon her, she slowly stood up and walked over to Lily. Lily looked at her, smiled "Now, don't move."

Lily lifted her arms and head, slowly spreading her arms wider when her glow of radiant white light burst forth from her. It covered everyone and everything, penetrating even the very walls of Hogwarts itself. When it gradually died away, everyone found themselves in a garden, the school was gone!

The girl, who was standing beside Lily was astonished. "How did you do that? You didn't even use a wand!"

"Well, I do have a wand, but I find it unnecessary anymore. Go and look around, enjoy yourself."

Turning to James, Lily took hold of her husbands' hand and said. "Well, my husband, how does it feel to be back?" She leaned over and kissed him, lovingly, slowly and everyone witnessed it. One of the girls saw and commented "Oh, how I wish to have a husband like him, one day, and be able to love like that!" "I know what you mean." One of the boys replied, more to himself, and all agreed. They knew they both truly loved one another, and it showed.

"I'll always enjoy being here, because it's you who makes it sweeter." James replied.

"Why thank you, my darling husband, thank you."

After everyone looked around for a while, Lily had them all gathered together and had them all returned to the Great Hall.

"Well, how do you like my charm?" Lily asked.

The girl was still amazed at what she saw and just the immense complexity of it all was overwhelming.

"How did you do that, Lily? Harry is fortunate to have you for his Mum, so lucky." The girl cast her head downwards and added almost in a whisper: "I don't have a Mum."

Lily heard what she said and it broke her heart. Stooping down on one knee Lily told the young girl: "All children should have their very own Mum, and it really hurts me to know that you don't have yours with you anymore. But, if you want, you can send me an owl and write to me anytime you'd like. Tell me what's on your mind, what's bothering you and if you need a Mum to talk to, let me know, and I'll come here and we'll talk, just you and me" The little girl looked up at Lily, eyes wide open in surprise at her good fortune.

"Really!"

"Yes, Rachael, really. And, remember: I always keep my promises. And to answer your question on how I do my charms, it is who I am. My abilities were given to me by Father for the purpose of helping the magical community." Lily looked at her new friend, seeing in her her own self many years ago. So Lily gave her a bit of advice: "Study your lessons well, remember all that you learn and you'll be able to take advantage of situations that may arise in your future. You'll be a good witch someday." Lily smiled at her and took her hand, giving the girl a hug. "Keep in touch with me on your progress in school. You'll see me again – soon."

After lunch was over, Lily, James and Harry left to go to the Library, it was time for Harry's Examinations. They walked the hallways, greeted and observed by all the students: a family, all dressed in white, except for Harry, walking the Halls of Hogwarts, both shimmering, casting their glow of the purest while light into each corner, covering all the students they passed. The effect they had was unreal, even in their Magical World for what they stood for and taught to others could almost be seen and felt: friendship, charity, forgiveness, forbearance to others, and the utmost understanding of their faults. James and Lily made many friends that day and changed them all considerably.


	38. Harry's OWLs & NEWTs

**Chapter 36 Harrys O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s**

Madame Marchbanks was in the library looking at Harry. Just looking. And Thinking. As old as she was, older than Dumbledore, whom she gave HIS O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams to, she remembered Harry. She remembered his first time here when she gave him his examinations and was very pleased at his results, especially when at the very last, before she let him go, she asked him to demonstrate his Patronus Charm. It was the first time a 5th year had ever performed that charm since Albus Dumbledore. And she was extremely pleased. That's why she kept her eye out on him since.

"My, my, my, he looks just like he did the first time. I just can't see any difference," she thought to herself. "I wonder . . . ," she thought or said quietly under her breath as she pulled out Harry first exams that he took and handed in. She looked them over and wondered.

"Mr. Potter, please, sit down here next to me. I want to talk with you."

Harry walked over to the aged witch whom Harry had been told was given great respect, due to her extremely advanced age and the fact that she'd tested every student that Hogwarts had ever graduated since Albus Dumbledore was a student here.

"Harry, you think you're ready for your exams?"

"Yes."

"You were taught at home, then, I presume?"

"Yes, I was."

"Who taught you?"

"My Mum, Dad, and the rest of the family. Mum had a Library and classroom built just for me and all her books. It was built under Snape, uh, Professor Snape's directions. He's been using it since then and also helping me in potions, testing me, making sure I stay on track. He's kinda strick, but fair. Besides, I've heard a lot of stories from the twins about how hard he was, but I've not seen that in him. When Mum is around, or when he's there, he's just quiet, helpful. I don't know how to explain it. Anyway, I was taught by my family."

"I know, I just wanted to get your side of the story. I wanted to hear from you your opinion of how you were taught, what you learned. There is one other question: Don't you feel left out, not being around others your age, having friends, doing things young people your age usually do?"

"No. I don't feel left out. I've got my family to talk to. Besides, I remember a lot of my school years there, well, here, and I kinda consider that my school years and my friends. Even though they're much older than I am now, I still know them. It's strange."

"I've been following your school work, your progress in school is astonishingly fast. But, there is one question I do want to ask you: Knowing what you do, about your 'past' and what's happened since, would you do this all over again?"

Harry looked at Madam Marchbanks, he just gazed into her eyes, and at moment she had her answer: 'yes'.

"Yes, I would, I took care of my friends, they cared for me, but I was always afraid for them, that Voldemort would hurt them in order to get to me. That's why I did what I did, at the last, that is why I loved them and I'd do it all again, every single bit."

Harry stopped talking, but he looked back up at Madam Marchbanks "But you know what really kept me going all those years? The love that Molly had for me, she was my 'Mum' when my own natural Mum wasn't, well, here, even though she was, I just didn't know it. Molly expressed her love for me as only a Mum would, and she took me in, cared for me. It was also good to have a family who saw me as 'Harry, just Harry' not some famous person."

"You've done very well for yourself. Your grades in school are outstanding – "O" level in most subjects, and if you keep this up you'll be eligible for Auror Training, once you've attained legal Wizarding age, that is."

"Thank you." Harry didn't know what else to say. He'd expected a lot of written questions, but not this.

"There is one test I'd like for you to preform, and that's the Patronus Charm. Can you still do it?"

Harry was surprised – "Of course I can. Mum taught me well, she always does."

With that said Harry got up and extended his wand exclaiming "EXPECTO PATRONIUM" and a large white stag came out of his wand, running around the Library and came up beside Harry standing beside him, slowly disappearing.

"Amazing! And from a young boy, I'd not believed it had I not seen it." Madam Marchbanks exclaimed.

"Harry, I still have your tests from 'last time' and comparing your school work you've done now very well. I'll be sending you your results by OWL shortly."

"Thank you, Madam Marchbank."

"You're welcome, Harry." And as Harry turned to go, she said one more thing, "Oh, Harry, I'm very glad of how you've done. Very exceptional. You're a real credit to your Mum and Dad."

Harry smiled and nodded his head slightly towards her, that was the best compliment he could have ever received.

Harry left the Library feeling good. 'Seems all my studying and writing those essays paid off.'

Out in the hall Harry met his Mum and Dad where they were waiting and talking with each other. They were so engrossed with one another, standing and facing each other, almost nose to nose and holding hands, that they didn't see Harry in the hall, waiting for them.

"Gee, if I didn't know better I'd think they'd wind up in the broom closet – snogging!" Hary thought to himself and just shaking his head in amazement. 'It's no wonder: over two lifetimes they've been only with themselves and no other. They love each other that much. Well, they've gone through many problems, so they deserve the love for each other."

Lily and James kissesd, almost a little too passionaltely for Harry, he'd been afraid someone would see them and he'd be embarrassed. Seeing them like this was good for him to know that they did love each other, but he's still a bit embarrassed.

"I hope no one sees them!" Harry said quietly, to himself.

"Oh, I don't know, I think its' very romantic, Harry" Ginny said.

Harry jumped, being startled. He turned and saw Ginny standing beside him.

"Harry, from a woman's point of view, if she knew the man really loved her, she'd like a little display of affection. I know I would."

"You would?"

"Yes, there was a wizard I really loved, deeply, and I'd have done anything for him, standing up in battle, protecting him, even married him, which was my dream."

"Who was he? What happened?"

Giny smiled, recalling memories, but these she kept to herself, recalling what Lily told her that day in Gringotts' Bank.

"Harry, right now, it wouldn't be appropriate to tell you, but, one day when you reach legal age, if you still want to know, I'll tell you." Ginny said, hoping that'd be the right thing to tell him. He just wasn't ready yet.

"I don't understand, Ginny."

"Oh, Harry . . . ," and with the rest left unsaid she reached out and gave Harry a hug. "You're the sweetest wizard."

"Now, lets go get your Mum and Dad, that is, if they're finished snogging!"

Harry smiled at this and just kept his thoughts to himself. Afterall, Ginny was the only girl in the Weasley family and he was sure she was like her Mum. She could 'pick up' on peoples' thoughts, moods, hints.

"Well, Lily, have you and James finished snogging like a bunch of school kids?" Ginny asked rather loudly, and smiling, laughing.

Lily and James both blushed a red that would have made any Weasely proud!

As they were walking down the hall to leave the castle, Lily had fallen into step next to Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder rather softly and gently, something she did out of habit.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Son?"

"I appreciate you and Dad, well, you know . . .,"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"What Ginny said, back there. I liked seeing you and Dad love each other that much; It means a lot to me."

Lily placed her arm around Harry and pulled him a little closer to her. "Son, what you said, that means a lot, you feeling that way. Its how we're supposed to be with each other." Lily smiled at her son.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Son?"

"I sure do learn a lot from you and Dad." Harry walked a little closer to his Mum then, while Lily glowed and shimmered brighter, much brighter, a sign of her being happy.

Back at the Burrow, Molly was very excited over Harry taking his O.W.L.'s and wanted to know all about it.

"Harry, dear, how well did you do? Do you think you passed your O.W.L.'s?"

"I think I did very well but all Prof. Marchbanks did was talk with me. She had a copy of my previous O.W.L exams and reports from you. She said I didn't have to take the written part again."

"Oh? That's odd, I've never heard of that happening before."

"Well, I guess she's not had someone like me before, either." Harry just shrugged his shoulders, as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"But, she asked me about my life here and would I do it all over again, I told her 'Yes" without hesitating I would. Besides, the only thing she asked me to do was demonstrate my Patronous charm."

"Did you? What did it look like?"

"It was a stag, and Prof. Marchbanks was very impressed. She said she'd not seen anything like this since Dumbledore took his O.W.L.S's"

"Oh, Harry! I'm so prould of you!" Molly hugged Harry so much.

"Thanks- for everything . . . ,"

Molly looked up at Harry, perplexed, but it dawned on her what he met.

"Harry, you're a part of this family – you always were before and you are now, even if your name is different, still, you're one of us."

Harry smiled, thinking.

"Harry" Molly looked at him, "what are you thinking?"

"Well, I was talking with Ginny, and after I came out of the library, at Hogwarts, after my O.W.L.'s we saw Mum and Dad, in the Hallway – and they were snogging!"

"Oh, how sweet. They were always in love with one another, even while they were in school – with you. I told Arthur that they argued and fought like some old married couple . . . , but little did I realize." Molly gazed far away.

"Oh, sorry, Dear, I was just thinking, what was it you were saying?"

"Ginny told me she once loved a wizard, that she would have married him. I asked her who he was but she never said. Dyou you know anything about this? She said it was sweet to see Mum and Dad Snogging in the halls."

Molly looked up at Lily, and at that moment, something passed between the two women. Harry sensed it.

"What is it? You both know something."

"Uh, Harry," Molly was nervous, looking at Lily, who was smiling and did not know what to say.

"There's an answer to your question, but your Mum feels you're not prepared, nor old enough – yet – to know the answer. One day, soon, you'll be told." Molly tried to explain to Harry.

"Ok, I just hope Ginny's happy. She's real nice." Harry said.

A knowing look passed between Lily and Molly.

"What's for supper, Mum? I'm Starved." A happy Harry asked.

Lily hugged Harry, closed and tightly to her, "Oh, son, you're so precious, but when it comes to food, you're just like your Dad!" Lily said.

Lily kissed Harry on the cheek, "Awww, Mum." Harry replied, holding onto his Mum.

"Now, Son, I want you to go to the classroom and start your assignments, I've written tehm on the chalk board. Do a good job and get a head start. If you need help, call Ginny, she's available." Lily told Harry.

"Ok, Mum."

"Oh, here, take this sandwich." Molly gave Harry a couple sandwiches and a pitcher of pumkin juice to take wit him.

"Thanks, I appreciate this."

Harry went out the door towards the Classroom and Library to start his assignments.

"Do you think he suspects anything – yet?" Molly asked Lily.

"Not yet, he's just a curious little boy about Ginny because she used to love someone. He's not been subjected to that aspect of Life yet." Lily said.

"He's a wonderful boy, Lily, he really is – and fo all the hard times he's gone through, it just shows the maturity he's got." Molly mused. "He will be able to handle Wizarding Responsibilities when he's eleven."

"I know, and I appreciate your support. You've been good to us, Molly, that'll NEVER, EVER be forgotten."

Molly and Lily looked at each other, smiled knowingly. Love and appreciation were very much apparent.

That evening supper was a joyous affair, not only were all the families favorite foods there, but ehy were celebrating Harry's completing his O.W.L.'s and once again impressing the professors' including Prof. Marchbanks. Having a patronous conjoured by an adult qizard was one matter, but by a nine year old wizard was quite another matter.

**Harry Learns A Lesson From His Mum (Lily) **

_Aurthor's Note: Just to waylay a few questions about Lily hugging Harry a lot, I just wanted to point out that in the books when Petunia was raising (rearing?) Harry, she never gave young Harry any hugs, none that we're aware of. So, to balance things out, here Lily has the chance to raise her son a 2nd time and she wants to give him all the love (hugs?) a Mum should give her child. In the first book Harry wanted, above all else, to see his parents, he missed them very much. So, I think he'd like it having his Mum show him some motherly affection, hugs, regularly, even if outsiders do witness it. It shows she loves him, and in no way indicates she's 'over indulging' him. Lily expects much from Harry. E-mail me on this point if you want, it would be good getting constructive e-mail ideas from you. _

It's now almost two years later, and Harry finds he's eleven, almost twelve and completing his 7th year; growing up, he's still watched over by his family, like the proverbial 'Hawk'. Still, though, he does want to get out on his own, just for a bit, to get to town to look around, to stretch his 'wings', like Hedwig does, but, well, you know how some Mums are.

"Mum, Dad, can I ask you something?"

Lily and James looked at Harry, expecting one of his usual questions, but . . . ,

"Yes, son, what is it?" James replied.

"I'm eleven now, almost twelve and I'm almost finished school; I'd like to go to Diagon Alley sometime – just by myself for a few hours."

"Oh, son, I don't know, Its' just that, well," Lily began.

James came up beside Lily, putting an arm on her shoulders.

"Son, what your Mum is saying is that she's protected you all your life, well, both lives anyway, and she's worried – for good reasons, I may add." James added.

"Dad, I'm not going to get into trouble, I just want to look in the stores, maybe buy something, just be myself for a short time."

"I understand, you need this experience." James added, smiling.

"You've done a good job with the Grangers in your Muggle Studies. You're one of the few qizards who can blend in with the Muggle world and not be noticed." Lily added.

"Does that mean I can go?"

"Yes, son, you can go, BUT don't go getting into trouble or any tight spots, understand me?" Lily added as a warning.

"Yes, Mum." Harry was happy knowing he was about to be on his own for a short time.

"Because if you do, I'll know about it, even if you don't tell me, which I would want you to. There's some things I can do, which I've not told you of, and keeping an eye on you is one of them." Lily looked at Harry, directly.

Harry furrowed up his eyebrows in confusion. He knew his Mum was powerful in the magic world, that she wielded abilities no other witch or wizard he'd ever heard of, could do, so doubting her word on what she said, he NEVER did. Besides, this was his Mum, and she loved his absolutely, and was looking out for his welfare, just like he'd always wanted.

"I know, Mum, I'll always do my best."

Lily put her arms around Harry, "Harry, I'm still your Mum and Mums are supposed to worry, it comes with the job."

"Mum, I appreciate you and Dad. I remember what it was like, well, before, and I don't want to go back there – ever."

"You never will, son, you'll be with us forever, Father Promised, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember, Mum." Harry hugged his Mum and kissed her on the cheek, like a good son.

As Harry was going to the fireplace to floo out, James came up to him, reached into his robes and handing Harry something small.

"Here, son, that is the key to Gringotts', go and get yourself about 100 galleons for spending money, you've earned it." James said.

"Thanks, Dad!"

"Here, son," Lily said "take this bag, you'll need it for the galleons."

"Ok, Mum."

Goodbye's said, Harry flooed out for the afternoon.

Harry fund himself outside Gringotts. He remembered the first time he went in – with Hagrid and went down to the vaults below. He was amazed.

He approached a goblin at one of the long counters. "I'd like to make a withdrawal, please." Harry said.

The goblin looked up, "Well, you're the Potter boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"We're all glad to see you here."

"Thank you." Harry was a bit nervous, but was remaining calm. He remembered his Mum bringing him here, so he thought they'd remember her.

"We all remember you Mother and Father and the rest of your family. Bill works for us, as a curse breaker. He's very good. We're all honored by your being here. If we can help you, just ask."

"I'd like to withdraw 100 galleons, please."

"Very well, follow Griphook, then. He will escort you to your vault. Do you have your key?"

Harry reached into his pockets and found it, pulled it out and gave it to the Goblin.

"Thank you, just go with Griphook." The Goblin handed Griphook the vault key and took Harry down to the Vaults.

Afterwards, Harry left the bank, his money pouch considerably heavy and an entire day to himself.

It was at Floreantean Fosque's that Harry made his first purchase of the day:

Ice Cream Flambe

"Thank you." Harry said to the young witch who served him.

"Don't I know you?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Harry said hesitantly.

"Ok, but it seem s I've seen you around, somewhere, I just can't place it."

Harry just looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, for the icecream, especially for the blue flames on top."

"How much for the bill?"

"That'll be 15 sickles."

Harry pulled out his coin bag and got a galleon coin, giving it to her.

"Here, keep the change, You've been very nice to me."

"Why thank you, very much, and the next time you come in, please, ask for me and I'll help you."

"Ok,"

Next, Harry went to Quality Quiditch Supplies. He knew he could buy just about anything he wanted, but he already had what he wanted: A Family.

So, he bought a new snitch, something he knew he and the rest could use.

He needed more supplies for school so Flourish and Blotts was next. The books wre so appealing, but his library or rather his Mums' had everything he needed, still he bought a few advanced texts on Potions, Charms, and transfigurations. All were well written and researched by noted authors.

Madam Maulkins was the next stop for Harry; He needed a new robe.

Harry was looking at the robes for wizards and dwanted a new robe, all were rather nice looking.

A nice looking but older witch came up to him, "May I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, yes, I'd like a new robe, but want a different lining - something white and very soft."

"I have just the robe for you," she aid looking at him strangely, with a puzzled look on her.

"Here is one with pure white silk lining the robe inside and the outside also. It'll keep you very warm in the winter but is cool in the summer, also it's lighter. It has disappearing pockets on the inside and outside and its' reversible. Here, try it on."

Hary put on the robe and liked it, especially the white lining.

"This way, Mum will appreciate my cloak, especially the choice of lining.":

"I'll take it," he said to the clerk, "but, I'd like to have another robe but for a witch in this same style. I'd like for it to also have a white lining and reversible like this one."

The sales witch looked at harry and grinned. "How tall is she?"

Harry told her but was frankly nervous.

"Here," she said, "This will fit her, I think. Who is she? Maybe we have her sizes on record."

"Uh, Weasley, Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, her, yes we do have her on record. This robe will fit her nicely, you've made a grand choice. All the witches are wearing this style now, she will definitely appreciate it."

"POTTER!" came a disgusted voice in back of Harry. "If I hadn't seen you with my own eyes I'd never have believed all those rumors; Not even death can hold you!"

Harry knew that voice, somewhat, but he just couldn't place his finger on who it was – and unpleasantly, also.

Turning around Harry saw two Wizards both looked a lot alike, white hair, carrying silver headed canes with a snake head on it.

And a snear.

"I don't seem to recall you. What do you want?" Harry said.

"Why, Potter," Draco spat out, "Have a short memory?"

"Only for that which is unimportant in the great scheme of things." Harry retorted.

Draco's father was standing in the background and he remembered something.

"I do seem to recall, Draco," Lucius mentioned, softly and 'oily like' "of a confrontation in a certain bookstore just before your 2nd year started – a rather embarrassing moment, I recall."

"Yes, yes, it was Hermione, or whoever she is now, what is her name – 'Lily – Lily Potter." Draco said.

"What about my Mum? You have no right talking about her like that!" Harry said with an edge to his voice and his right hand moving towards his wand.

"Oh, don't I? It was SHE who held me and threatened me!" Draco said.

"Back off, Malfoy, NOW: You don't understand what you're dealing with."

"Oh? Don't I? Well, she's not here now to defend you or are the rest of those mudblood loving weasels you and her call 'family!" Draco spat out – hotly and acidly.

Harry was getting very angry at hearing these uncalledfor words directed to someone who he knew didn't deserve them. He couldn't take on both Malfoy's, not like his Mum could, but he wasn't going to back down. He had more courage than to just turn his back and run, because if he did, he wouldn't be taken seriously in the future and he couldn't live with himself afterwards.

"Well, Malfoy, seems you're the one who's a bit jealous of me, aren't you? Otherwise, why else would you keep persueing me?"

"WHAT? Me jealous of YOU? That's a laugh, Potter. I've got more than those you call family and my family is BETTER than yours. In fact, you don't even HAVE a family, you're still an orphan – not even wanted by your own parents!"

As mature as Harry was, as advanced as he was in his training there were still some things that still got to him, that still bothered him a lot and what Malfoy said to him, publically was one of Harry's most sensitive areas: Trodding on his family, those who loved him dearly and without reservation.

Pulling out his wand, and pointing it at Draco, Harry Challenged him. "Draco, take back all you said about my Mum, and the rest of my family, take it back NOW, and apologise or suffer the consequences."

Lucius saw what was happening and sided with his son; Pulling out his wand, pointing it directly at Harry, saw his chance to get Harry for a lot of things. "Well, Harry, looks like you've taken on more than you can handle. Do you still want to try ?"

Harry didn't answer, instead, he did something none of them expected: While holding his wand in his right hand, Harry used his left hand in demonstrating something few wizards or witches, very few, had ever accomplished: Wandless Magic. Harry, without even uttering a single charm, expelled Lucius far away, out the door of Madam Maulkins Robes' Shop. All the people outside stopped and looked at what was happening, it indeed got the attention of everyone!

Including Draco.

And a few Aurors!

Harry wasn't finished, not yet, not by a long shot. His memory was indeed returning as was promised in the times when it was needed. And now he did need those memories.

"Draco, I remember all you've done to me in the past. Seems you've not changed any, still, you're the same twisted wizard you were when we were in school. You've not matured nor been willing to help those less fortunate than you, and that lack of charity on your part will be your complete undoing."

"Potter, I don't know how you did that to my father, but I'll get you for that, I WILL!" Draco said to Harry in a most evil and spiteful way.

"If you think you're Wizard enough to take me, Draco, here I am, give it your best shot!" Harry told him, challenged him publically.

Draco, pointing his wand, let go with a curse, directly at Harry. Harry never moved nor flinched, he used a shield charm, a very strong shield charm. He remembered what his Mum told him about how charms were made and Harry took this to heart and learned his lessons well. Combined that with his returning memories, he was well prepared.

The curse Draco fired off at Harry just hit the shield and dissipated causing Draco to falter.

"What's wrong Draco, loosing your touch? Can't get the best of me? If that's the best you can do, you're not much of a Wizard."

"Draco launched other curses at Harry and between Harry using his shield charm plus a disarming charm had Draco down on the ground very quickly.

Looking directly into Draco's eyes, holding him by his throat in a choking grip Harry gave him a piece of advice: "Draco, this is just a taste of what I can do. I've been well instructed by BOTH my Mum and my Dad in self defense. Don't you EVER talk about my Mum or Dad nor ANY of my family, NOT EVER AGAIN, or I'll press charges against both you and your father and you'll both be serving time – in Azkaban!"

Shaking Draco very hard he emphasized the point: "Do you understand me? DO YOU?"

"Y-y-yes, I – I understand."

"GOOD! If you can't even take ME on, both you AND your father, just what kind of a chance do you think you'd stand with my Mum? Remember that day in Flourish Blotts, just before your 2nd year, when my Mum then gave you that warning? Remember how she reacted? Just remember that warning she gave you. Be glad, be VERY glad it was just ME you took on today and not the rest of the family, some of them would not be so kind to you as I am. Remember what I said, and do no harm to us, NONE! EVER!"

Harry let go of Draco, letting him slump to the floor. Turning to the shop proprietor, he gave her 50 galleons. "Here, please take this in compensation for the damage I may have caused you. You are a very good witch and I want to apologize to you, humbly, for my actions today. Please!"

"Oh, Harry, I can't accept this, I just can't. You've done nothing wrong and did no damage. The Malfoy's had it coming to them. I'm very proud of you and of the way you handled the situation. I know your Mum, everybody does, and you just defended her honor. You're a good son, Harry."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

Harry walked outside carrying his purchases. Outside, he saw a crowd of witches, wizards all looking at his Mum, she was just standing there, alone, dressed in her typical white robes, and was looking at him. Lily stood out from the crowd.

"Mum! I didn't know you were here."

"Hi, son. Seems you've had a bit of trouble and were defending my honor. I'm very glad you didn't get hurt, but I do think it's time to have a talk, don't you?"

Harry looked down, casting his eyes away from his Mum, for he knew he was in trouble for his actions. "Yes, Mum, I do."

"Please, son, take my hand, lets go for a walk." Lily said softly, comfortingly.

Lily extended her hand to him and they walked off together, quietly, she dissapperating them both quietly, silently even while walking, to go to Hogsmead..

They went to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead and sat down, ordered two butterbeers and talked quietly and just sitting in a corner away from everyone else.

"Son, I want to start off by saying that I do love you, so very much. When it comes to how much I do love you, well, words just aren't enough. I just want you to understand that from the first. Your Dad and I have raised you to be kind, and today, well, considering what could have happened, you were, indeed, kind to the Malfoy's, you didn't hurt them. For that alone, I'm very proud of you and the way you carried yourself."

"Thank you, Mum."

"You're welcome, Son. But, there's one aspect that I want you to be aware of, and that's your temper. Please, don't let it get the best of you. The best part of you is your reputation, that which we've built up over the few years is very precious and fragile and can, in a heart beat, be utterly destroyed. Please, remember this one point: That when someone says dark things to you, about you, or about the rest of your family, even if its' about me personally, don't take it to heart and step up to defend us, or even me, right then and there, on the spot. As a wise Muggle writer once wrote: 'Let him rave on, that men may know him mad' comes to my mind and in this situation is very applicable to what the Malfoys said. Another to remember is: 'By their fruits ye shall know them', and the fruits that I'm trying to bear is not just for our own family, but for all the magical world to enjoy."

"Harry, look at me," Lily said to Harry, reaching for his hands, and holding them in hers. "I know how you feel about others hurting our family; I, too, went through that same lesson a few years ago, when you were in St. Mungo's, after the quill episode. I thought it was Deloris Umbridge's work on you and I went after her. She was in Azkaban then, and still is today. But, son, I was so angry at her hurting you, or I thought it was her, that I was almost on the verge of throwing away all I'd accomplished, up to that point, just for revenge. It was Professor Dumbledore who'd saved me from a most horrible mistake. Had I committed that mistake and took revenge on her, everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, would have been lost, including my abilities, my relationship with Father, and lastly the entire magical world would have been lost, and all because I'd lost my head and temper over a small incident."

"What happened, Mum? What caused you to turn away?"

My headmaster told me the consequences of my actions, lovingly, offered to help me. I choose the right path, hard as it was, I swallowed my pride and went with him and he brought me back to St. Mungo's. That's why I rushed to see you and hugged you and just cried my eyes out because I'd come within a heartbeat of loosing you a second time, and all because of my temper. I received help when I most needed it and now, I'm passing on that tender lesson of help and charity to you, now, in your time of need. One day, you can pass it on to others."

"Thanks, Mum, I'll remember what you've said and taught me today. I'll pass on this lesson, I promise."

Lily put her arm around Harry holding him close to her, lovingly, as she continued talking with him. "Son, I want you to work with me, to be my eyes and ears, and to help talk with the people. Many of them know you and trust you. So, just keep your head about you and walk away from those people who say bad things about us. Don't put yourself down on that level. Please, just help me. Ok, son?"

"I'm sorry, Mum, for disappointing you. It's just that like you said, Malfoy was saying terrible things about you. I've not heard things said like that before, about either you or the rest of our family, and I didn't like it. But, next time, I'll just turn my back and walk away. Getting into fights like this just isn't worth the risk of loosing what you and Dad have built up."

"Thanks, son, I know that I can trust you. I've always known that. And today you've proved it. Here, give me a hug son. I need one from you."

Lily and Harry hugged each other right there in the Three Broomsticks, Mum and Son. With that small conversation and learning experience completed they left to go back home.

As they were walking out, Harry just thought, and asked his Mum what was on his mind: "Mum, how did you know what happened? Who told you?"

Lily stopped walking and looking at him, smiling, still holding her hand, gently on his shoulders. "Son, no one told me. You are my son and as such I do keep a watch on you. Mums will always worry about their children and will want to help them. That's just the way it is, at least for me. You've heard me tell you this before and I'll say it again: I love you, I always will- no matter what." And with that said, Lily gave her son a hug right there.

"Thanks, Mum, you're the best."

As they were walking out of the Three Broomsticks to return to the Burrow Harry was mulling over everything that his Mum said to him when it occurred to him that there was a question, sort of, an event that she'd not fully answered, and that was about the quill incident.

"Mum, may I ask you a question – about what'd happened in the library?"

Lily stopped walking and looked into Harry's eyes for a moment. She was looking into her own eyes whenever she'd do that. "Yes, Son, you may, you may ask me anything and I'll always answer you honestly. You know that."

"Well, Mum, it's , . . . ," Harry begun but Lily interrupted him.

"It's about the quill, isn't it?

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Oh, son," Lily started, shaking her head, smiling and holding his hands, both of them, tightly. "I always know what you're thinking, trust me on that point. But about the quill incident. That was a real and true memory of what happened to you. You were forced to use Deloris' Blood Quill for a long time as her idea of punishment and you didn't like it. But, as to your question of why you remembered it then, well, using hind sight, from my perspective, that incident was used by Father to teach me a lesson, He was giving me a test, a very important and valuable test. It was one that had to be given in order for me to progress any farther than where I was at that point. That same lesson, that I was given, that was what I was drawing on when we talked about your temper. You're just like me, son, I wanted to protect you at all costs, but it was my Headmaster who'd helped me see just what that cost was and who'd be paying it. Father didn't want you hurt, he just drew upon your past life experiences to teach me a lesson, not you. It was I who had to make the right and proper choice in order to progress any further, and, . . . ," Here, Lily faltered, her lower lip quivering over the memory of what'd happened outside the gates of Azkaban.

Harry just held on to him Mum's hands for moral support, "Mum, Mum, I'm right here, don't worry, you're alright. It's just a memory, that's all, you did alright, you passed, you told me so, your Headmaster told you so. Please, Mum, don't fall apart now."

Lily opened her eyes, all covered, misty, and dewey with tears of the horror of her near-failure. "I'm sorry son, it's just that that was one of my defining moments in my adult life. It pointed me in the right direction that I should be going and how I should be using my enormous abilities; It also showed me how I should NOT use them. You see, Harry, my Headmaster told me something then, something that you'd said to me when we were visiting the Centaur's:

"_Just because we can perform Magic doesn't make us better than others, It means we have the responsibility to help others." _

And, may I add: "To whom much is given, much is expected'. We in the Magical World have been given much, so that much is expected in return, and we will give much."

"This is what I was tested on, we all in the magical world have much to give to others who have little to offer and it is how we'll be judged, by how we treat the least of those in our world and those outside our world who can't do what we can do. They'll depend on us, eventually, and that, my dearly beloved Son, when that moment comes, and it surely will, it will be our Defining Moment – for all of us." Lily looked straight into her sons eyes as she was saying this. She wanted to be absolutely certain, beyond the shadow of ANY doubt that he fully understood her, for she was shifting some of the weight of responsibility onto his shoulders.

"I understand you, Mum. After all these many years of being with you, I understand what you've been given, the power of your abilities, your responsibilities. I'll be right beside you, helping you however you want. I'll never let you down. I just have to know what the right thing is to do."

"Thank you, my son, thank you ever so much. You know, for a young wizard, almost 12 and ready for his N.E.W.T.S, you're very mature for your age. You're a real treasure for our family." Lily hugged him right there.

**Harry's Gift to Ginny**

Back at the Burrow, all was well with the rest of the family, of course, James always knew when Lily had a talk with Harry. Harry never could understand how he knew, but he did.

"Son, I'm glad that you and your Mum get along with one another so well, she's one of a kind, your Mum is. Just be sure to always follow her advice. She'll never lead you astray. At first it might be difficult to understand her and doing what she advises, but in the end, it'll be easier."

"Thanks, Dad, but how did you know?"

"That, son, is privledged information. Your Mum and I are one inseparatable beings, what one of us knows and feels the other knows and feels. That's the easiest way for me to explain it. It's a gift."

"oh. Ok. She does a good job of talking with me and she doesn't put me down, or hurt my feelings any. I know she – and you – love me, I've seen that demonstrated many times. Living here, with you both, is what I used to dream of having, but living that dream is kinda different from the real thing. I just have to think before I act, that's all."

"Well, son, I agree with you, just ask your Mum or me, if you need to. We'll always be here for you."

"I know, Dad, and thanks, thanks for everything. Oh, and here's the bank key, I did like you asked and got 100 galleons. I really appreciated that."

"You're always welcome,son, always."

"Where's Ginny? I got her something while I was in town, I thought maybe she'd like it."

"She's upstairs."

Harry went upstairs to Ginny's room. "Ginny, are you there? "

"Yea, come on in."

"I got you something while I was in town."

"Oh? Really! What is it?"

"I left it downstairs on the kitchen table wrapped up."

"Oh, Harry, you didn't have to do that. But, I do appreciate your thoughfulness. Come on, lets go see what it is." Ginny bounded out of her room with Harry in tow."

In the kitchen found the rest of the family, kinda of crowded, but all glad they were there.

On the kitchen table was a package wrapped up in beautiful wrapping paper, from Madam Maulkins Robe Shop logo embossed on it.

"Oh, Harry, you went to Madam Maulkins! You shouldn't have…."

"Well, Ginny, I was there and I thought you'd like something. I was thinking of you anyway."

Ginny immediately turned her head towards Harry and looked at him directly in to his emerald green eyes. To Ginny, it was like looking at Lily, and many thoughts ran through her mind. '_Oh, my dearly beloved, you thought of me . . . Then what that nice Muggle gentleman said all those many years ago, right here, about Harry and me, just might come true after all_.' This thought ran through Ginny's mind but she dared not voice it. Not yet anyway. The rest of the family stopped immediately what they were doing, all was silent, dead silent, as this was Ginny's moment. They all looked from Ginny to Harry as the two looked at one another. Harry smiled a litte and he was nervous.

"Uh, if you don't want it you can always return it and get something else more to your liking. I was just thinking that you'd, well, you know…."

Ginny unwrapped the package and gasped, feeling her heart almost stop momentarily. Contained within the package was the most beautiful embrodried pure white silk robe she'd ever seen!

"Ooohh, Harry! It's beautiful. Words just don't do justice! How did you ever find it?" She held it up to her and twirled around the house, seemingly dancing on air, her flaming red hair flowing out providing a contrast against her while robe, the colors that held Harry's heart in his throat.

The family was utterly speechless. They'd never seen a robe quite like it – except on Lily.

"Uh, well, she'd told me that she'd gotten just this one robe in, that there was only this one robe. Madam Maulkin told me she'd never seen any like it before, but was impressed to get it, she didn't know why, that is until I mentioned your name. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Oh HARRY! I LOVE it! It's the best robe I've ever had. Oh Harry, I don't know what ever possessed you to do such a good thing for me, or why, oh, Harry, Harry, Harry, I Love" Ginny stopped in mid sentence and caught her self before she could betray her thoughts. She looked at her Mum and Molly was smiling. Molly caught Ginny's thoughts.

Ginny went to Harry and hugged him, pulling him to her and held him and just held him so close right there in front of the entire family. She whispered to him in his ear quietly and quickly: "I'll always be by your side Harry, always, just like the Muggle and Lily said."

She pulled herself away from Harry with much effort, not unnoticed by everyone else. They were all smiling and talking amoungst themselves.

Ginny put on the magnificent robe and fastened it, standing looking at Harry, and Harry alone. Ginny'e eyes bore directly into Harry's and sent him an unspoken message: she liked him, MORE than liked him.

When Ginny was standing there, the whole family was struck by the similarity between her and Lily in their dress and hair color. It was not lost on any of them.

"Oh, Ginny, you look so beautiful in your new robes, you really do. Harry has such good taste in picking out just the right robes for you." Molly gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Lily was smiling and went over to Ginny hugged her and pulled back to look directly at her. To Ginny, it was like looking into Harry's eyes, they were identical. It told her something, but what, Ginny just couldn't pick up on it. "Ginny, you look so lovely dressed like this. I do hope you wear it often. I think Harry would be very pleased if you did. Ginny, in the far future, the way you dress, like this, will indicate to others, both Magical and Muggle alike, will tell them just who you are and where you stand. This is just the beginning. You look just as lovely dressed like this as you look on the inside. I'm proud to be with you, Ginny, I really am!" Lily hugged Ginny so close and so tight for the longest time.

"Well, Harry, looks like you got our little Ginny the right present." One of the Brothers mentioned.

"Yes, he did, and if you noticed our little sister is not little any more. She's got a heart of her own, if you noticed."

Harry looked up at everyone, and received a room full of smiles. All was well.

Later that evening, Harry went to Lily to ask her a question. "Mum, I need to ask you a question."

"Yes, son, what is it?"

"Ginny said something to me about a Muggle and you, something about me being with Ginny. I didn't understand it. I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Well, son, please, lets go for a short walk and I'll answer your question, it'll take some time." With that said, Mum and son went out in to the garden and walked some, away from the others. "Son, you have to understand one thing about me, and that is I have a special relationship with Father. I'm His daughter, just like the rest of you are His Sons and Daughters, but He has given me a special task to perform and with that task comes abilities and needs. I wanted you to have a blessing especially from Him to kind of help you along in your life, since you'll be working with me. I want you to be able to know when to make the right choices and how to listen to that still, small quiet voice that's inside us all. That Muggle gentleman was one of Father's special servants who has abilities and powers that are far greater than mine, but in other areas than mine are in."

Lily kept walking, looking at the beauty of the area around them, and just waiting for Harry to digest what she'd told him.

"What's that got to do with Ginny?"

Here is where Lily stopped walking and just thought, she just wasn't sure now about whether or not to tell him everything until Harry discovered his own feelings.

"Son, there's a lot more to that blessing than I'm telling you, but . . . "

Harry stopped walking and looked directly at his Mum: "Is it about Ginny liking me?"

Lily looked at Harry, surprised at his question. "You know that Ginny likes you?"

"Mum, it's kinda obvious, but . . . well,"

"Well, what, son?"

"well, it's not unwelcome."

"Oh? You mean that you like Ginny also?"

"Yes, Mum, I mean I'm kinda young about the same age as normal wizards who are going into their second year, but I do have my memories, of my previous life. Ginny meant a lot to me then, I just didn't tell her because I didn't want her or you or anyone close to me to be hurt by Voldemort. I was trying to protect her the best way I could."

"Oh, Son, I didn't really know! But Now, Son, he's gone and you don't have to worry about her being hurt or anyone else close to you. Your heart is your own now and if you want you can tell her you like her. Just give yourself a few more years to reach legal wizarding age and then you can give her your heart, you can at that time tell her your hearts' desire.

"Mum, if I do that, I'll scare her away. I'll loose her forever."

"Son," Lily took Harry by his hands and looked directly into his eyes, she reached up and held his face in the palms of her hands."Son, you'll not loose Ginny. Never. She's told you herself that she'll always be beside you. And your blessing , . . ," Lily stopped short of completing her sentence.

"What about my blessing?"

Looking away from Harry, for strength, that what she was about to tell Harry was the right thing, so Lily continued. "Son, your blessing said that the young lady whose heart belonged to you, that you and her would be reunited and sealed together, never to be separated either in this life or the eternities to come."

Harry stopped breathing, blinking, thinking. He just looked at his Mum, deep into her eyes, for further comprehension of what she'd told him.

"You mean that my life is planned out?"

"No, son. This is just an option for you in case you do want it, that if you follow my directions from Father, you'll be given much and the love from this young lady has an infinite amount of promise for you to hold."

Lily turned again to her son, tears streaming down her cheeks, almost pleading,

"Son, I just want you to choose the right path. I'm showing you the benefits, the love you'll receive and the infinite promise that all that will be made available to you. Ginny is a fine young woman who loves you deeply and has even in your former life. Please, son, don't turn her down, don't turn her away, please. Just tell her, in your own time, when you're ready to, just how much you like her and things will come your way. All will be ok. I promise you that. Please, son, believe me."

Harry stood still for a moment, thinking. All this was confirmation of his feelings.

"Mum, I do like Ginny, I just wasn't sure if it'd be proper for me to express my feelings so. Mum, I don't want to loose her a second time, not again. That's why I gave her that robe, that she'd look so beautiful in it." Harry turned his eyes downward, adding "she'd look as beautiful in it just like you do, Mum."

Lily held on to her son and hugged him, closely and tightly. "I do love you son, and I just wanted you to know that." And she looked at him, adding, " And so to does a certain red haired young witch wearing a new white robe! Now, go tell her you like her. Oh, and give her a hug."

"Thanks, Mum, I will."

That evening found Ginny in the kitchen wearing her new robe that Harry gave her. Harry walked in and Molly and Ginny looked up at him, smiling.

"Hi, Ginny, How are you?"

"Doing just fine Harry, why?"

"There's something else I intended to give you, but didn't, along with the robe."

Ginny was surprised. She just stood there looking at Harry and wondered what else would he give her, but couldn't think what it would be.

That's when Harry gave Ginny a hug and just held her for the longest time. Leaning back he looked at her "I like you Ginny, I've always liked you, both in my previous life and now, in this one. I remember you. I hope it's alright with you for me to tell you this."

Ginny just held on to Harry and hugged him back. "It's ok, Harry, it really is. I was just waiting for you to tell me how you really felt. You just don't know how long I've waited, maybe you do, it's just that all my fears of what I really wanted I was afraid would not come true." Ginny looked at Harry "Maybe your Mum and that Muggle gentleman were right afterall. We'll just have to take it easy and see for ourselves, won't we?"

"Yes, Ginny, we will."

Molly just shook her head and wondered how long it would take them to get together. Now, she was happy.

**Harrry's Newts **

The End of the school term was approaching and that one fateful morning the entire family woke Harry, all at once. They bounced him up out of bed, tickled him and congradulated him. Slowly, he woke up, he knew where he was and who was with him, but just couldn't figure out what was going on. Something about him?

"What? What is it?"

"Today you take your Newts. When you pass them, you'll be a fully qualified Wizard, Harry." One of the family told him. Which one, he couldn't say, they all sounded alike this early.

"Not so tough, maybe I could give THEM their Newts, especially in DADA?"

"HA, Way to go, Harry, that's the way to think: be positive." Fred said.

"Yes, and with the way you're progressing you'll be learning more from us on how to Prank people in a good way!" George added.

"Now, boys, you know Harry doesn't do that." Molly added.

"We know Mum, but we do hope." They added.

"Son," Lily began, "we all just wanted to give you a good send off for your day, because today is the day you take your Newts. We're all pulling for you."

"Thanks, family," Harry said looking up at them all. "I just don't know what I would have done without all of you. You're all what I've wanted: a family, just a family." Harry looked up at them all, sort of smiling, sort of grinning.

He got up and got dressed, they all filing out to let him get dressed, when the last to leave was Ginny, she just left and then stuck her head back into his room, whistled and looked at him when he looked up at her, both looked at one another, Ginny grinning, and smiling, winked at him and left. Harry felt good about himself. His family really loved and supported him. AND, that's what he needed the most.

Downstairs, Harry was just finishing breakfast when Lily and James were ready to go. "Time to go, son," Lily said. As Harry was getting up to go with his parents he asked a question: "Mum, Dad, would it be ok if Ginny went with us? I'd like some company, if that's ok with Molly."

Lily looked at James and they looked at Molly, "Of course she can go along with us. Come on Ginny, seems you're needed today." Lily said, holding out her hand.

Ginny was beaming with a big smile of anticipation, but it was Harry's hand she took as she went to Hogwarts with the three of them.

Outside the grounds of the Wizarding school found the four of them, Two wizards looking much alike except for their age differences and two witches both dressed so much alike both with flaming red hair that from a distance they looked the same, it was like there were two of the same couples. Just a difference in ages.

At the doors of the school they stopped and Lily turned to her son. "Harry, I'm very proud of your accomplishments and the way you've turned out and the way you've handled yourself. After you finish your Newts, you'll be a fully qualified wizard and you'll be able to work with me, and that, my dear son, is what I've looked forward to for a long time. You'll still be learning much more from me, but this is just the beginning."

"Thanks, Mum, for your support. I'll not let you down. You and Dad have been good teachers for me. I've still got a lot more to learn from you both."

Ginny looked at Harry as she was standing beside Lily, both dressed in their good white robes, Ginny wearing hers that she was given by Harry. She walked up to him and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, whispered some encouragement to him and went to stand beside Lily. Lily reached out to hold onto Ginny's hand.

Harry reached up with his right hand to touch his cheek, looking at Ginny and his Mum and Dad, not knowing what to say, but nodded his head and left to go inside, to where his future awaited him.

There, inside the great castle, stood his headmaster and the head of his House, both awaiting his arrival.

Harry was ready.

"Well, Harry," began Professor Dumbledore, "do you feel comfortable about taking your Newts today?"

"Yes, Professor, I do. A little nervous, but ready."

"That's to be expected. I remember taking my Newts and felt the same way, so, please, relax. Everything you'll experience today, you've seen or met before or know about."

"Thanks, Professor, I appreciate that."

"Good, come with us. We've got your tests prepared for you, the written part. You'll be taking them here, in this classroom." Dumbledore led Harry to a vacant classroom that had windows looking out onto the front of the Castle.

"Professor McGonnagal will be here to monitor you. If you have any questions, please ask her. I'll be seeing you after you finish your exams." Dumbledore looked at Harry, his eyes had that joyful, playful look about them.

'Humm,' thought Harry, 'He has that look about him that there's something else, I wonder what it could be?' Harry sat down and began writing the answers to the questions, all were general in nature.

There were questions on the history of magic, charms, transfigurations, and of course, the ever present potions. But, the questions that Harry loved most were on Defense against the Dark Arts. These questions he knew he'd get right.

So, after about an hour, he'd answered as much as he could and turned in the papers to Professor McGonnagal.

Harry had wandered around the castle for a while, awaiting for the time when he was to be in the Headmasters' office. He found himself up on the topmost parts of the Castle's parapets overlooking the entire grounds. Here he was alone. All was quiet. He just stood there and felt the gentle wind blowing through his hair and felt the sun's warmth beaming down on his face. He closed his eyes and just let his memories return to him, to just flood his mind, returning to their proper place.

He remembered.

Everything.

All that he'd gave up, lost, sacrificed, had been returned to him, in their own proper time. He'd won that battle and gained so much more: A family, a real family all his own. And Love in abundance. A Mum and a Dad. Much had been given to him.

But one thought nagged at him in the back of his mind: Much has been given to him and much will be required of him.

But how much, and by whom? Harry understood that if he asked his Mum, that she'd tell him the answer. Straightaway.

He wasn't afraid, not anymore. Not that he ever was, but that now, he had the talents, skill, knowledge and ability to learn for and of, himself. He'd be working with his Mum, standing beside her with his Dad on the other side of her, helping her and everyway she'd be asking of him. And he would. No question.

Looking down upon the grounds he saw the many students, of all years and houses, just strolling the grounds on a beautiful spring day. He'd remembered doing that same thing many times. Looking up, off in the distance he saw something, large and black, coming this way.

An uneasy feeling developed within him.

He ran down the stairs and headed out to the grounds, taking the time to get there brought what Harry felt was danger, that much closer. He had to warn them to get inside.

When Harry got to the grounds, he saw that most of the students had gone inside, except for one small young witch still outside walking the grounds. Harry didn't hesitate.

He bolted for her, running as fast as he could to get to her, to catch up to her. When he looked up he saw something that reminded him of Bill and his Tri-Wizards Tourneyment: Dragons! A couple of them. Where they came from, he didn't know, but they were dangerous.

He reached the young witch and covered her with his own self, putting himself between her and the dragons.

They flew towards Harry, and seemingly just hesitate in mid air above him, inhale a deep breath and blew out great long tongues of flame – White Hot Flame!

Harry pulled out his wand and produced a shield, a heat resistant shield that covered them all, a bubble shaped one. The flames licked up all over the ground, scortching the very ground all around himself and the young witch he was trying to cover. Protected as he was the shield would last as long as he kept up the spell. He couldn't break his concentration for if he did, they'd both die.

The heat still penetrated the shield to some degree and it was hot! The dragons still kept on breathing flames, tongue after tongue of pure white hot flames upon Harry and the girl. It kept on for the longest time, Harry didn't know just how much longer he'd last. Beads of sweat broke out on his face, all over his body. His arms and hands were shaking from the efforts to keep up the spell and for how much longer he'd have to continue, he didn't know.

He needed help and fast.

But, there standing beside him, was a person standing amidst the burning inferno, dressed all in white. The vision of this person, was blurred due to the rippling waves of air that obscured his vision. But Harry didn't have to see the person's face to know who it was: He knew by instinct: it was his Mum!

Inside the burning inferno of white hot heat hot enough to melt the densest of Muggle metals stood his Mum who was enfolded by her Fathers' protective white glow. Everyone in the Magical World knew her on sight.

Even the dragons, apparently, for they'd stopped, but the heat was still too much to lower his shield, still, though, Harry was weakening and fast.

His Mum walked up to him, her protective white glow radiating off her more brilliant than the noon day sun. It encased both Harry and the girl.

Harry stopped his spell and almost collapsed to the ground with the girl beside him. She was unconscience from the heat. Harry was barely conscience.

"Mum, mum, . . . it's you! You came. How – how'd you know? Is the girl ok? Is she?" Harry asked, but barely.

"She's ok, son, Don't worry, she'll be ok, thanks to you." Lily held onto her son and comforted him. She wasn't worried, not now, he was awake, so she knew he'd be ok. It wasn't like the last time, with the quill. That was different. Her son, Harry, had rescued a girl from centain death. He'd sacrificed himself for others' benefit – again. Lily noticed this. And did not complain, for she knew her Father's Promise: Never to be separated again. Lily counted on that. Still she held onto Harry, as Mum's should, until others' arrived.

From the castle windows and doors the entire spectacle was witnessed, by ghosts, students, faculty, staff and elves. And Others yet unseen.

Harry was taken by stretcher to the Infirmery as was the girl. Lily accompanied them walking beside them.

The entire school was abuzz over what'd happened, but they'd all witnessed the heroic deed that Harry did: Running out into the face of firebreathing dragons to help someone who was not able to help herself. An example of sacrifice. None of them ever forgot what they'd seen nor fogot the name of the girl Harry rescued: Rachel, the same girl Lily talked to that same day in the Great Hall when she'd performed her charm. Rachel had no Mum and Lily, true to her word talked with her, and exchanged letters often. Now,when she was to waken, Rachel would find Lily there, looking at her, in a motherly way.

"Mum?" It was Harry, he was awake and doing well, but a bit groggy.

"Son, I'm right here. Just rest, now. You've done a good job, you saved the life of a young witch." Lily looked right at her son, smiling, holding on to him, gently. "Son, I'm so very proud of you, unselfishly helping her. Thank you, son, thank you so much. I want to tell you 'thank you' for her Mum."

"For her mum? Why?"

"Rachel has no mum, not alive anyway, but as a Mum, I can understand her feelings at seeing her child alive. I want to thank you, in her place. I think Rachel's Mum would like that." Lily hugged Harry again and kissed him on the cheek. "Just rest now, son, you can talk later."

Lily went over to Rachel's bed and just sat there, waiting for her to awaken.

"Lily? Is that you?" she was awake now.

"Yes, Rachel, It's me. Are you ok?"

"Yes, just sore all over, the heat was so terrible. Who rescued me?"

"Harry, my son, he rescued you. He's in the other bed resting. The heat got to him too."

"I want to thank him for saving me. He's a nice person – like you are. I never expected to see you here."

"Rachel, I'm here, don't worry, I'll always be her for you. If you want, just think of me as your other Mum, that is, if you want." Lily held Rachel's hand warmly.

"Really? You'd let me?" Rachel was very delighted. Having a real Mum was more than she would think would happen, but having Lily, of all people, for her very own Mum was beyond her expectations.

"Thanks, Lily, for wanting me." Rachel was casting her eyes downward, afraid to even speak. But, as Rachel looked up at Lily, her lower lip quivered some, and she just broke down and cried and cried. Lily reached out and held on to her. Lily's glow started and lite up the entire room, penetrating the walls and windows. The light radiating around like waves of heat bending beams of light. Lily was holding Rachel and letting her cry. Lily was doing what she did best: comforting others when they needed someone the most. And Rachel needed a Mum.

Lily continued seeing Rachel after this, inviting her to The Burrow for supper and a weekend sleepover. The Two of them would do Mum-daughter things and just talk for hours on end. They both needed this: Rachel needed a Mum and a Mum's love and attention and Lily wanted to love as a Mum.

All the news services put out the story by the end of the day. The Daily Prophet had a front page story. Harry was awarded the Order of Merlin, 1st class, due to the possibility of death and that he risked his own life to preserve another's. At the ceremony, Harry was asked to talk, how he felt. "All I ever wanted was my Mum and Dad and they'd taught me well, so I wasn't about to let them down. I just want to be my Mum's son. That's what I really want."

Lily was very proud of her son, but especially for the kind words he said about her.

Later, after all had quieted some, Harry was back at the Burrow, with his family. Here, he was 'Harry, just Harry' and not some Hero.

But, there was still a young slender red headed witch to whom Harry would always be her hero, and her first and last love. Always.

**Authors' Note**: I've wondered about 2 things: one is Lily and James protecting their baby, maybe there was a safer way to do it. Maybe, by the way they sacrificed themselves, they did so, because of the effect it would have on their son, and two, the use of the Time Turner by Hermione in her 3rd year. Maybe there could be a connection? Anyway, here's a possible answer to tie them together.

Sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry looked at his revered Headmaster, wondering why he was here. He'd already completed his NEWTS and felt he'd passed them. Sitting here with him was his Head of House, Professor McGonnagal.

Something was afoot. Harry could feel it, it was that palpable.

"Harry, you're wondering why you're here today, and with your Head of House also. There's something that you need to be told, something very important about that which you already know about but have just taken for granted. You've not been told the 'how' or 'why' of this, just that it happened. Everyone knows your incredible background, but there's more to it than that."

Dumbledore paused, briefly to let Harry start thinking about what he'd said, so far.

"I don't understand. If this is so important, why hasn't my Mum told me before now?" Harry asked.

"Your Mum wanted me to tell you. She respects me and my decisions. She looks to me for advice and it was her decision for you to be told, by me, with Professor McGonnagal present"

"You see Harry, it's about your scar, how it came to be, and WHY it works."

"But, Headmaster, I already know about that."

"Not quite, Harry, not quite. You need to do more research on charms and how they relate to you. You'll understand more completely then. But, let me finish. When your Mum was in school here, as Lily, the first time, she was good in charms." Dumbledore got up and paced around the office, thinking on his feet. "Harry," Dumbledore turned and looked at him, "Harry, Lily was the most talented charms student that this school has ever produced, and we've produced some of the best in the Magical World, and your Mum, well, she was the best of the best."

"When she graduated and just before she married James, your father, she and I and Professor McGonnagal, sat down with her, here, in this very office, right where you're sitting and talked with her, about her future and how she could use her talents. Harry, your Mum worked for the Ministry in experimental charms. She was given free reign to do anything and everything she wanted to do to complete her work. She had the authority to go to any department to get any information or skills, or materials she needed to do her work." Dumbledore stopped talking so Harry could just try to comprehend just the magnitude of what he'd just revealed.

"Professor, I didn't know any of this."

"I know, Harry, oh how well I know. That's why you're so important, sort of. Harry, Lily came across some information, that there'd be a great evil approaching us, our world. How she found out about it, she never revealed, but she set to work to create a charm, a charm for protection, but Harry, it was this charm that ultimately was your protection. Lily was then and still is now, a most compassionate person. She'd never set out to hurt anyone, even her attackers, not even that source of evil. Why? Even I didn't know then, but she did. Lily know more about the Ministry's secrets than any one single person, including the Minister himself. Even the unspeakables, well, she held more knowledge and power and skill than any of them. And Harry, that's saying quite a lot."

"Harry, she completed her master charm project but left no written records or any indication of what it was or even how it worked. She worked in complete secrecy, but somehow, what she was doing got out to Tom. You and all of us know him as Lord Voldemort. He understood that Lily was a threat to his rise to power and he intended to stop her anyway he could."

Dumbledore stopped talking and just remained silent, pacing around his office and just thinking of the past events.

"Headmaster, what Mum was working on, did it have anything to do with me?"

Dumbledore stopped walking and turned to look at Harry, the saddest expression appeared on his face.

Dumbledore just nodded his head in the affirmative.

"You see, Harry, time is a funny thing, you can't see, feel or taste it, but it's there. Lily knew this and understood it. That's why, when Hermione came to Professor McGonnagal here for a time turner, she got it. We both felt that there was something highly unusual about Hermione, especially after that episode in Flourish and Blotts just before her second year started. I kinda knew who she was, but had no proof, that's why Hermione got the use of the time turner, she knew just what it was, even that it existed was something that wizards and witches normally don't even know about. But Hermione did. THAT told us a lot."

"Harry, Your Mum found out that the ultimate protection that could ever be provided, to be given, had to be based on love and sacrifice, and by that I mean total, absolute, unequivocably no questions asked or hinderance AT ALL Love and sacrifice on the part of the person giving of themselves for the love for that person. This charm was more powerful than any that could ever be created, but at a cost, and the cost was great. Your parents knew it. And they accepted it."

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and looked directly at him: "Harry, this charm that your Mum created – she left no notes, no written instructions, nothing about it. None of us in the Ministry even knew what Lily was working on. That's how important her work was. She was an Unspeakables' Unspeakable. Even THEY didn't talk about her, not even to or amoung themselves. She told me all about this not too long ago. That's why she wanted me to tell you some of this. Much I already guessed at before she told me, but the very sensitive parts, she told me."

"Lily knew, somehow, that through the use of time, that this evil would be centered on you because you're Lily's son. You've inherited all her talents, her abilities, everything except her total and absolute knowledge on charm work. It's just a natural gift that she gave you. It's all a twist in the fabric of time itself and Lily worked on conquering it. Whether or not she'd known that she'd be able to return, as she did, no one knows, and I mean no one, Harry. Except Lily herself."

Dumbledore walked over to Harry, sat down facing him. All his many years were now apparent on his face and frame. The weight of all his responsibilities were etched on him and he was tired. Harry could see it and almost feel it.

The purpose of Lily's work is to overcome all this evil, to conquer it, but in her way that we, in our world know nothing of, and can't quite comprehend how. But, Harry, your Mum does. So too, does your Dad. In all our world, Harry, your parents are unique – absolutely unique."

"Headmaster, I've head Mum speak of her responsibilities a couple of times, but I didn't realize just how heavy they were. Once, she came home from talking with you, and she was real quiet, but she was sitting on Dad's Lap and just broke down and cried for the longest time and told us why. It was about what she had to do for our people here, that there was an evil approaching, not Voldemort, something more terrifying even than him, that not even the muggles would be able to overcome with all their techonology. Mum said that this evil would be coming for us first, that the muggles would be helpless without us."

The two professors just looked up at one another, perplexed.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Yes, that it'd take a long time, a very long time to teach us faith, hope, charity, and love. That talents in the magical arts would not be enough, that these items everyone had to have, and she meant everyone. Oh, she also mentioned one other item."

"What was that?"

"Sacrifice. Mum said that, in the end, we'd all have to sacrifice, and she meant everyone."

They all fell silent.

"Mum also mentioned that there were some Muggles, one in particular, came to visit us when Mum brought me home here after I was born, she said that there were certain Muggles who had more power and authority than she had. She was very protective and knew what she was talking about."

Dumbledore and McGonnagal looked at one another, nodding their heads, seemingly to confirm their thoughts on what Harry said.

"Now, Harry, do you understand a little more about That scar, about your Mum? When she and your Dad sacrificed themselves that night, your Dad was the first to die, that started the charm, it set it into motion, but when your Mum died protecting you, the charm was sealed, permanently. You were protected by the life that your parents gave up to protect you. Voldomort would not, could not overcome that charm, not in any way. It could not be broken. The one charm, Harry, that your Mum needed to protect you so that you'd have a chance to grow up to be here when you would be needed, she developed and gave. No one could have done better. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, Headmaster, I do. I've heard her tell me how much she loves me, but just couldn't quite fatham how much or why. Now I do. Now I do."

"I"ve heard her tell you, Harry, believe me. We both know, Professor McGonnagal and I." "Thank you, Headmaster, and Professor McGonnagal. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry. This is why you've been looked after so closely all these years. But Harry, there's one more item for you to think about and that's for you to talk with your Mum. There's something about you and your parents, like a Grand Design, looking over your lives, all of us.Talk with her sometime, and she'll explain it. She's the only one who can."

"I will Headmaster."

"Now, go see your parents. It's time for you to go home, your work here today is finished. Time for you to be with your family."

"That's the nicest thing you could have told me, Professor."

"I know, Harry, I know." Dumbledore had that trademark twinkle in his eyes once again.

Harry departed, by floo, for the Burrow. He was happy, yet full of questions. And a whole lot more respect for his Mum.


	39. Reactions and The Waiting

**Chapter 37 Reactions—and The Waiting**

**Family**

Harry was at the Burrow, he was at home now, with his family. He'd taken his NEWT's and was wondering what would be next. It was early morning and he'd woke up, unable to sleep so he walked outside to the garden, heading towards the orchard. There, he just sat under his favorite tree where he could just watch the sky lighten turning from darkness to light, running through all the many colors of the rainbow. Here, he was alone where he could just think. There were no pressures on him now. His time was all his own, time to think, time to contemplate, time to just relax and grow some. It was now that he'd surpassed his previous life. He'd finished school and was now just awaiting his test results, but he was not worried.

He's had now, what he'd desired the most: A Family and the promise that his Mum was given: 'Never to be separated again' rang through his mind. He'd always be with his dear Mum and Dad – the very ones who gave all they had just to make sure that he'd be able to get to where he was right now, at this very moment. For that alone, Harry would always be grateful and always help his family, for he owed them all, every one of them, so much. He'd never be able to repay them, but he learned from his Mum that what he'd been given, he could, instead, pass it along to others who were not as fortunate as him, who had less than what he'd been given. This was gratitude, charity of heart towards others, and he'd do his best to help. This is what his Mum was trying to teach her people here in the Magical World and he was going to help her.

He was nearing his twelth birthday now and he was aware that he was starting to grow up. There was a young witch whom he liked, sort of, she was his best friend with whom he could talk and not feel ashamed. He liked her. He really did. Seeing her dressed in her good white robe that he'd purchased just for her, with her flaming red hair spread out against it made him smile and feel very glad but he could wait for her till he reaches his legal wizarding age.

Harry was just musing to himself, contemplating his many thoughts to himself, not really observant of his surroundings except for the peacefulness of it when he heard a voice, a rather soft voice that comforted his very soul.

"Harry?" It was Ginny, she was dressed in her housecoat, apparently she just got up.

He looked at her, smiling and patting the ground beside him. "Want to sit here beside me? I was just looking at the sunrise and thinking of how beautiful the red colors are." He looked at her.

"Were you thinking of a certain red headed witch?" Ginny looked at him smiling, teasing him.

"Yes, yes I was, and I'm thinking of her and how much I love her." He was looking directly into Ginny's eyes, and all Ginny could see were Lily's emerald green eyes looking directly at hers. Harry was lost in Ginny's chocolately brown eyes and could never get enough of her.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat, her world just stopped momentarily. Her dream had come true! He DID love her, he just told her, a certain red headed witch!

Wait! – she thought, his Mum was a red headed witch!

"Harry, you mean your Mum, don't you?" Ginny had to ask.

Harry just looked at Ginny and leaned over to give her a small kiss on her cheek, "AND, I mean her, too!" Harry held onto Ginny's hand, he liked the feel of holding her hand, it was comforting to him.

Ginny's heart soared! She just layed her head onto Harry's shoulders and closed her eyes and rested. Her world was now at peace, her heart could now rest unencumbered over her worry about loosing Harry again. She'd remembered what Lily was told on that very remarkable day, there in the streets of Hogsmead after a VERY pregnant Lily had subdued Voldemort and held at bay all the Demons of Hell, none of whom could even touch her. She'd remembered what Lily's Father, the Father of all of them, had told Lily. Ginny had also remembered the Blessing that Harry was given a couple of days after he was brought home from Hogwarts, the Blessing that that nice Muggle gentleman had given Harry.

Looking out of the kitchen window Molly was looking at her two kids. She still thought of Harry as hers even though Lily was his Mum. Some feelings that Molly had she just could not give up and Lily understood this, besides, it was for Harry's sake and benefit. He was still loved by both women, as only a Mum could.

Lily was standing beside Molly looking out of the window. She smiled. Everything that Harry was promised in Harry's Blessing was coming to pass and she was very pleased.

**Lily and Molly **

Molly and Lily were still looking at the two sitting under the tree in the yard when they noticed Harry kiss Ginny on the cheek. "Oh, how sweet," Molly said. "I was wondering just how long it'd take him to let her know just how he feels about her."

Lily just looked on the scene, thinking many of her thoughts, all nice ones, at just how much those two really deserved one another. "You know something Molly? I remember how Harry rescued her in the chamber of secrets. He was very worried that she'd died. He certainly did his best at taking care of her, even putting his own life on the line for her. I wondered then, but I see now that I need not have worried any. They are certainly made for one another."

Molly turned to look at Lily, "Thank you, Lily, for so much. I never realized just how much you've given us. You're a wonderful woman, Lily, and having Harry here, loving Ginny as he does, I know I won't have to worry anymore about her. Harry is a good young man, raised right and I know that he will certainly take care of her."

"Oh, Molly, it's you and Arthur who've laid the foundations for a good home and a loving family with a big heart. You took us all in and cared for us all, right from the very start." Lily reached out to Molly and they two just held hands in love and friendship. Two Mums looking out onto their children who were almost grown.

"You know something Molly, we're two very lucky Mums!"

"Yes, Lily, I know."

**Lily's Request**

It was at supper that evening when the entire family was setting down eating, talking about the days' activities when Lily asked a question: "May I say something?"

Everyone just stopped talking and looked at her. There were times when they 'knew' or felt that Lily had something important to say, and this was one of those times.

They all waited in silence, looking at her.

"Harry has now completed his formal education but he has a lot more to learn from me. The regular school term has finished and school will be starting up again on September the first as usual, so, I've only got a few more months left of relatively free time." Here, Lily paused.

"What do you mean you've got a few more months? Are you going somewhere?" one of her brothers asked her.

Lily smiled at him and looked at the rest of them. She knew the answer, but just couldn't say it, not yet. It was still too sensitive and it might get out.

"I can't say, not yet, anyway. It's more of a feeling that something positive is approaching, but I'm not at liberty to say what." As Lily was saying this she looked directly at Ginny. Ginny understood, she was like her Mum, maybe even more so, because Ginny could pick up on feelings, happenings, small indicators that most people missed. But not Ginny. She has that incredible capacity of a 'leap of logic' to tie two or more seemingly unconnected events.

Lily knew this.

So, she confided in Ginny to help Ginny in understand some of what's happening, and so, Ginny became a great resource to Lily.

"Does this have anything to do with what Ginny said when Harry was in St. Mungo's?" Fred asked, pointedly.

Lily didn't answer immediately, but just thought. "Yes, yes it does. Even though she was right, as usual, it's not been made official, not yet. Things happen, events change things, but I'm not looking or asking for this, but if it does come my – our – way, I do want to know, if you all would work with me? Just helping me by being close to me, let me talk with you, each of you, individually and as a group." Lily got up and walked around the table, letting her hands touch each of the family as she passed them, stopping and just talking. I'll need this family – all together – happily being together, trusting one another and helping each other. Sometimes, I'll need you to run interference for me, to protect me and mostly to be my eyes and ears."

Lily stopped talking and just looked at them, letting all this sink in.

Lily went over to Charlie and wrapped her arms around him, standing in back of him, "Charlie, don't worry, I'm not leaving, either. Seems all of you are stuck with me. Permantly!"

"Thanks, Lily. I was worried."

Arthur spoke up "Lily, you've given us so much. We all love you without question, besides, you're a member of this family, you always will be."

"Thank you, Arthur, I appreciate that, but right now, I want to prepare each of you for what's ahead of me. I say this because it will affect each and everyone of you . . . ," at this point Lily starated pacing around the room, looking up at her family, she finished her sentence " . . . Permanently."

There was utter silence at this statement.

All eyes were upon Lily, some were worried, but finally one of them spoke up. "What will we have to do?"

Another of her brothers' asked a more serious question: "What'll become of us?"

To the last question, Lily focused her attention first because that one really worried them. She could see it written on their faces.

"All of you, each one of you, have no reason to worry, there will be for the time being, an Era of Peace in our world such as never been known. This peace is to give us a chance to learn some very vital lessons – and may I add – abilities."

Arthur added: "We've all been wanting peace for so long."

"What happens afterwards?" Bill asked.

Lily separated herself briefly from her family to pace, thinking on how to word this answer, and just stopped and fixed her gaze outwards, unseeing.

She was trembling.

She'd talked with them briefly once a couple of years ago of some of her fears, she'd even talked some of this very same fear of hers, but the dread, the awlful dread and the accompanying emptiness, never left her. So, with tears beginning to form and fall on her cheeks, Lily turned to her wonderful family and told them, in more detail:

"In the far future there'll come a time for all of us to choose between the Light and the Dark; There'll be no middle ground. That which I was faced with in Hogsmead village, just hours before my son wa born," here lily stooodbehind Harry and wrapped her arms around him, "those were just a small taste of what we all will face."

Molly's face grew ashen white. "Lily, not all of us will survive! None of us has your power, your abilities!"

Lily quickly went to Molly and got down on her knees, holding Molly's hands in hers, gave her some comfort: "Molly, please, don't worry. The only thing you need to do, is to choose. That choice alone will give you all lthe ability you'll need to defend yourself against them. All who stand with me, with Father on that Day – will survive! Everyone!"

"And Molly, please, remember: Have faith."

Lily hugged Molly and looked at her "Molly, Father needs you. He has special plans for you."

Lily looked up at the rest of her family – "In the future, I'll come to this family to ask a favor of you," Lily looked around at each of them. "From each one of you. I'll need each one of you to help me by doing what you do best: to love, to share."

"We can do that, Lily!" Ginny said.

Lly looked directly into Ginny's eyes and held her gaze there for the longest time, finally speaking so low, barely a whisper: "you can? Are you sure? I'll be there to help you, Ginny, I really will."

Ginny shivered a little, a cold memory passing across her mind.

Lily saw this and the two women looked into each others' eyes.

"Ginny, I'll always be here to help you."

Ginny felt a wave of relief pass over her, "Thanks, Lily, Thank you."

No one asked what that was about, but just remained quiet.

Arthur asked – "After this confrontation happens and we survive – what happens?"

Lily found a bright patch of hope in Arthur, in his question.

Lily got up and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, standing behind him, "That's the best part, once you've learned your lessons, applied them and stood by Father, you'll be given a gift."

"But, Lily, we've already been given a gift, you said so." Percy mentioned.

"Oh, Percy, you just don't understand the magnitude of Fathers' Love, This will be the greatest of Fathers' Gifts."

Lily looked at each of her beloved family members and added "you'll have to be willing to sacrifice everything, and I mean absolutely everything you are and have, out of love for there's no other way. But, in the end, it'll all be worth it."

"Arthur – some muggles phrase it differently 'greater love hath no man than he who gives up his life for another.'

"I've heard that before. I've wondred about it, but now, now I'm beginning to understand," Arthur said, sadly shaking his head.

"You mean we'll have a choice to make whether or not we offer up our own lives?" Charlie asked, worried.

"What kind of situation will we be faced with to have to make that kind of decision?" Bill asked.

Lily stood there in the kitchen and walked over to her family and with the saddest expression told them the truth: "We'll be faced with the entire elimination of us all. Either we ALL win or none of us survives. Aftr we're gone, the muggles will be next."

"Lily, why do we have to protect the Muggles? I mean, we do live in separate worlds from them and we don't bother them." Percy asked.

"But we're not separate," Lily said, "our magical abilities makes us who we are, Percy. What better way to say it is to repeat what my son told me the day we visited the Centaurs – 'Mum, just because we can perform magic doesn't make us better than others, it means we have the responsibility to help others.'

Arthur looked at Lily, nodding his head. "Lily, you're so right about the responsibility. I've talked with many muggles and they're so vunerable to us, even to a first year student. We need to help them."

**-**

One evening when everyone was back home, at the Burrow, Charlie asked Harry what were his plans, now that he'd finished school. Charlie knew that Lily needed Harry, but still, he just wanted to ask.

"I've got a feeling I'm not really sure, but I'll be working with my Mum. She wants me to continue my studies, but in specific areas and do some practical stuff and write up a report."

"Still in school, the, huh?" Charlie said.

"Yes, its good I'm in school and being taught by my Mum, because I'm still kinda young, anyway, Mum will make sure I get my lessons done. She wants me to really learn what she's going to teach me. I can understand her point. She has a lot of responsibilities on her."

"Harry, she has a lot of responsibilities on her, remembering what she told us all that evening in the kitchen at supper. We're all very proud of you, and how you've carried yourself, especially with that dragon and you rescuing that young witch." Charlie put his arm around Harry's shoulders, "and getting that Order of Merlin, 1st class helps, too."

"Thanks, Charlie, but anyone of us would have done that, I just haoppened to be in the right place."

"Remember what Dumbledore said, 'It's our choices that makes us who we are, and you, Harry, choose well. You're a credit to your Mum."

Harry smiled when looking at Charlie, "Thanks, Charlie."

**Lily's Offer to Harry**

Later that same evening, after supper, Lily came up to Harry – "Harry, let's go out for a short walk, shall we? I'd like to talk with you some."

"Sure, Mum."

Lily held out her hand to her son, and placing her hand on his shoulder, they walked out the door strolled out towards the front of the Burrow, just walking in the warm summer evening, the setting sun still a red globe in the sky.

"Son, you've completed your formel education at Hogwarts, but there's still so much more for you to learn. Have you given a thought to what you'd like to try?"

Harry didn't have to think hard about that subject. He knew.

Looking at his Mum, he recalled the many times he'd wished he could just talk to her, like he's doing now. Well, she's here now. This is that second chance he'd wanted.

"Mum, You've been a part of my life, well, since that first day I met you on the train to Hogwarts, and I've remembered all the times you wanted me to study, that's what I'd like to do: to continue learning from you, if I can. You know so much and eventually, so many of us will be depending on you. I want to help you as best as my meager talents will allow me." Harry stopped walking and just looked at his Mum into her eyes, hoping she'd understand. He reached up on place one hand on hers that was resting on his shoulder, one of her many habits.

Lily looked directly into Harry's eyes, meeting his gaze and just held it. And she smiled in return.

She understood her son all too well.

"Son, I have a proposition for you to consider. Listen to me first and think about what I'm going to say and then make your decision. You don't have to answer right away, just think about it and what it'll take, then decide."

"Ok, Mum."

"I want you to continue your studies, advanced studies, here in our Library. I just want you to delve deeper into how our magic works and how you can really use it in different ways. Additionally, I'll want to send you out to talk with some of our people, to be my eyes and ears, tell me what you learn. I want you to be my example, to show the people, some who may not understand me, yet. You're still fairly young, in years, in this life anyway. I want you to at least stay with me until you reach you legal age in our world. I'll feel that you'll be more prepared that way."

"I understand what you're saying Mum. I've been thinking about what I'd like to do and I just had a feeling that I'd rather be working with you anyway. I'd be happier. Besides , . . . . ," Harry didn't finish his statement. He just looked up and away towards the setting sun, blazing red as his Mum's hair – as red as the flowing hair of a younger witch.

"Son, there's something else, isn't there? I can feel it. Talk to me son, please, you've nothing to be ashamed of when you're talking to me."

"Mum, I, . . . , I like someone." Harry didn't know if he should tell her.

"I know you do son, I understand." Lily held onto her son to let him know that she cared about his feelings.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. Remember that little talk we had when you gave Ginny her white robe? Remember afterwards?"

"Yes, I do, Mum, I remember. I just forgot that you'd know. With all the stuff you have to do I didn't think you'd remember about my feelings for Ginny."

"Son, you are most important to me, and I've not forgotten how much you care for her. You're a gentleman and I and Molly trust you both,completely. Son, Ginny loves you too, she always has, always."

"I think know that now, Mum, I just want to do the right thing by her. I'll never hurt her."

"Son, I believe you and I do trust you, the entire family does."

Harry looked at his Mum, holding onto her hand, "Thanks, for being my Mum when I needed one the most."

"Oh, Son, you're still the sweetest." With that Lily gave her most precious son a long hug. She looked at him and told him: "Son, Ginny is the luckiest red headed Witch to have you care so much for her."

"I know Mum, and thanks, for everything you've done for me."

"Lets walk some more, son, there's something else I want to discuss with you. It'll be difficult for you to understand, maybe, but at least try to see my point of view. I just want you to remember that I'll be here with you."

**Mending Fences – Harry's fear and Lily's Lesson to her Son**

"Son, I know and remember how difficult a time you had, previously, when my sister, Petunia, raised you. I remember how all those times you mentioned how you were mistreated, unequalily cared for by her and her family, but now, you've got a family, a family who loves you and takes care of you. I can see it in their hearts. Trust me on that. Ok, son? Lily stopped walking and looked at Harry.

Harry looked at his Mum, seeing her piercing Emerald Green Eyes looking, staring, deep into his very soul for the longest time. He knew something serious was up.

"What is it, Mum?"

"Son," Lily took Harry's hand and continued, "I want you to accompany me to see someone, it's time for me to take care of some old business and mend a few fences, as Arthur's Muggle friends would say. I want to go visit my sister, Petunia, and I want you to go with me."

Harry just looked at his Mum, and a very cold fear engulfed him, it clutched his very heart and for the first time that Harry could ever remember, in either this life, or his previous life, he felt an unknown dread, that of being abandoned. "M – M – mum! Please, no, I don't want to go see them, they're cruel people. You don't know them or have experienced them like I have. Mum,oh, Mum, please, if I go there, with you, you'll – you'll . . ." Harry just couldn't finish his thoughts, they were so dreadful.

Lily looked at Harry, something was wrong in his thinking, it had to be, he was courageous, brave, valiant, but being fearful of her sister and her family? She knew he'd been mistreated some, but to cause THIS amount of fear in him, she had to ask.

Harry pulled away from Lily, and just wrapped his arms around himself, and turned away from her, tears forming in his emerald green eyes, and for the first time in his life, he felt like his Mum wanted to abandon him to those whom he liked least of all.

"Son, Harry, What's wrong? Please, son, talk to me, I'm your Mother, your Mum. I've gone through too much to get here to see you again. I've loved you since the moment you were conceived within me during your first life."

Lily grabbed Harry's face in her gentle hands and held him to her, noses almost touching, her warm glow of her white light gently proceeded from her very being covering them both. From the Burrow's windows, in the evening, it looked like a newly rising Sun had suddenly burst forth from close by, the light just penetrated their home and everywhere about them.

Lily was truly worried about her son's reaction to her wanting to see her sister, Petunia. She'd be with him, protecing him from them. What, then, was the problem?

She did the only thing she knew to do: she protected him here and now in her way.

The whole family immediately took notice and went outside to see what the problem was. No one spoke, they could see Harry's reaction, his pulling away from his Mum and THAT got them worried.

Harry had never done that.

"Son, look at me. Tell me now what's bothering you? PLEASE. I've got to know. You're too important to me for you to be reacting this way."

Harry looked up into Lily's eyes, hesitantly, fearfully. "mum?" he quietly asked, almost a whisper, "you're not going to leave me there are you? This is my home, here, and these people are my family, not the Dursley's, they don't love me nor want me."

"Please, Mum, don't abandon me to them, Please!" Harry was tearfully crying almost uncontrollably, so much he feld to the ground and just cried his eyes out.

Lily got down to the ground with him and wrapped her arms around him and just held him and rocked him, very gently, and began to talk to him.

"Son, my most precious son. I'll never NEVER leave you to anyone. You're MY SON, do you understand me? MINE! Not Petunia's, MINE! You're a Potter by Birth, not a Dursley. You belong to the Weasley's just as much as you belong to ME! Molly is just as much a Mum to you as I am! Please, my precious son, don't you ever forget that. Your home is here, HERE, with us. This will be your home here forever and ever. Long after this world has burned away, this will be your home and these good people here will be your family. Father has promised it to me both before I came here the second time and again in the streets of Hogsmead Village on the day, just a few minutes before you were born. There is just so much I can teach you, personally, I can't describe it here and now. It will take generations, century's, to teach you properly."

Lily continued staying there with her most precious gift, held in her loving arms, and being a Mum. It was why she had to come back, just for a reason like this. She knew he needed a good Mum, HER, to keep him on an even keel emotionally, due to the way they were parted the first time. Lily thanked her Father for Molly helping Harry until she could properly be there for him.

Their family just stood in front of the Burrow and watch without speaking. This was a serious matter and they wanted to give Lily and Harry all the space and time they ever needed. Harry had his own fears, deeply seated fears and they were just now coming out. He had to learn how to handle them, and with the proper family, who demonstrated their continual love and support for him he'd be able to overcome all obstacles. Harry needed them all like never before.

They stayed there sitting, sort of, on the ground, for many hours, just being held and rocking, her eminently glowing white protective white light covering them both and not leaving. It was the one factor that Harry, once he saw and felt it, could always depend on. Once he saw it he knew, he felt deep down, he'd be ok. And this was one of those occasions.

Lily felt him softening and relaxing. As young as he was, as much as he was growing up, his deep seated childhood fears still got the best of him, but he was here now, with his family, and they loved him without question nor embarrassment.

Harry began to speak. "Mum, you won't leave me with them, will you? I thought that part of my life was all gone, but now, you, you brought it up again. I got scared you didn't want me."

"Oh, son, no, that's not it at all. Listen, please, give me a minute to explain. Petunia is my sister and always will be. I was born with the gift of Magic and she was not. I don't know why, I never asked Father why. He has his reasons, and they're important. But, no matter what she and her family did, she's still my sister, and I want to mend fences with her, to tell her, to show her I still love her."

Harry looked up at his Mum. She still could surprise him, just like Dumbledore could. In this brief moment, it seemed to Harry that he was talking to Dumbledore, to his Headmaster. The feeling was familiar, almost unreal. He couldn't explain it.

"Mum," Harry gently began, "may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, son, always." Lily was smiling. He'll be ok, she thought to herself, she could feel it.

"Why is it, talking to you, like this, sometimes, all the time, it's like I'm talking to Dumbledore? If Dumbledore wasn't who he is, I don't know how to say it. You both are just so much alike."

Harry was picking up the same feelings that Ginny has about me, Lily thought to herself. These two wonderful people are just made for one another.

"Son, Who gave me my wonderful abilities at stopping evil?"

"You told me that Father did."

"Yes, and don't you suppose that if Father is that strong and wise, that he could also help others of his children? Afterall, Albus is one of Fathers' Children. Albus has done a magnificent job of preparing the way for me. It's no wonder that we two are so much alike, for we follow the directions of Father."

Harry was stunned at this revelation!

"I love you, Mum."

"Oh, son, Oh, son, oh, oh, oh, Son. I know. You've given me the best feeling just by saying that, you know how to make a Mum feel good. Thank you son, thank you forever and ever, for being my son!" Lily just held on to Harry for the longest time, never wanting to let him go.

"Mum, with Dumbledore gone and you there, it'll be like he never left. That's the feeling I get between you two, you're so much like him."

Lily stopped. "Where did you hear that from, that Albus will be leaving and I'll be taking his place?"

"No one told me, Mum, no one. I promise. It's just a feeling that I get and as time passes, this feeling gets stronger. It's like you and Hogwarts are, I don't know how to say this, but it's like you and the school are tied to each other."

"Son, what you've just told me, please, please, son, don't ever breath a word of it to anyone. Just keep this between you and me and no one else. Understand? What you know is extremely privledged information. In time, a short time from now, certain events will come to pass that'll prove you right, but until they come to pass, just keep this to yourself. I'm relying upon you to keep your word of honor in this matter, ok?"

"I promise, Mum, I'll never tell anyone what I know. You can trust me."

"I know I can, son. Afterall, you're my son, my only son, and I do depend on you."

"Now, do you think you can accompany me on a short trip tomorrow? We'll be together, always, never parting, remember?"

"I'll remember, Mum, and thanks, for loving me, for just being my Mum. It's just that I got . . ,"

"Son, you don't have to explain, I understand better that you may think I do."

"Thanks, Mum." Harry kissed his Mum on her cheek out of reverence and love for her.

"Lets go back home now, it's supper time." Lily said gently, and she got up from the ground and extended her hand to her son, helping him up. He looked up at her, smiling, and being thankful for her.

As they were walking back to the Burrow, the family greeted them both. James was smiling at Lily, his eternal bride, placing his hand in hers, and with that touch alone, he could feel that all was ok with Harry and Lily.

Supper was the usual noisy congestion of family coming and going getting in each others' way, but enjoying it all. They'd not have it any other way.

"I'd like to mention now that earlier, Harry and I were talking about something that I want to do; as some of Arthur's Muggle friends would say it 'mending fences'. Anyway, that's what got Harry disturbed, uh, no, scared. He didn't understand what I wanted to do."

"Harry? Scared? Of What? He'd be with you, Lily. Everyone knows that when you're around no one can or will be hurt by anyone else. Harry will always be protected by you."

"I want to go see my sister – Petunia – and mend fences, try to extend my hand of friendship to her. She's still my sister and although I don't approve of the way she took care of Harry, she's still my sister and I just can't give up on her. It's difficult for me to explain."

The whole family stopped eating and remained quiet – deathly quiet – that the name of 'Dursely'.

Ginny spoke up first: "They're awlful people, even professor Mcgonnagal says so, and she's easy to get along with and will give anyone a break."

Lily looked up at each of her family members with great love in her heart, she so wanted this first great lesson outside the family to be a success.

"Can you imagine, ANY of you, just abandoning one of you sitting here? Can you, DO you, have so little love in your hearts that you'd let any one of us go – forever? Each of us are the children of Father. To put it simply, we ALL are one large family, Magical and Muggle alike, to Father, there's no difference. He loves us all. This is what He wants me to do. Petunia is my sister and I do want to talk with her."

Arthur spoke up next: "Lily, they're Muggles, as you well know, but I just want to remind you that she's not heard from you since you first died, by Voldemort. And, Harry, here, the last she heard was that Harry, too, was killed. If you both, including James, were to apparate in her kitchen or knock on her door and she sees you, she'd think you would be an imposter or she'd have a heart attack. Just please, go slow on this. Maybe you'd like to have someone else interced for you first to kinda prepare her, somewhat, someone she'd recognize."

"Like you, maybe, Dad?" Ginny suggested. Smiling brightly.

"Well, yea, sort of. She remembers me, and the twins, and Vernon remembers mad eye Moody. And Dumbledore, she'd feel real comfortable if it'd be him she saw first." Ginny said.

"I'll go and get Dumbledore, now. Molly said, as she got up from the table and went to the fireplace.

Dumbledore stood on the front steps of #4 Privet Drive, knocking on the door. It was early evening and no one else was about. He knocked.

Petunia answered the door and was highly surprised to see him there.

"What is it you want, Albus? Harry is dead, so to are Lily and James. There's nothing else here that concerns you." Petunia said right off.

"May I come in and talk with you, Petunia? I've been sent here by someone, a mutual acquaintaince. It IS important." Dumbledore asked politely.

Petunia looked all around to see if any of her neighbors were looking and seeing none were she let him in. "Come into the kitchen. We can talk there."

Sitting down, she asked right off, "Who sent you, what is it you need from me?"

"Well, I've been sent to ask you a question, a very important question. And to prepare the way, so to speak, for someone who most desperately wants to see you."

"From YOUR world? Just who would that be? Is it that crazy looking man with that eye that spins around or that woman with the hair that changes color (Tonks!)?

"No, none of them, this, petunia, is a person you know."

"I do? I know of no one from your world, not anymore."

"Well, you did once and you still do, but lets let that alone for now. I need to ask you a question first."

"Oh, and what is that?"

Dumbledore looked at Petunia, long and hard, "Do you love your sister, Lily?"

Petunia was shocked. Of all the questions she was expecting to be asked, THIS was one she wasn't prepared for. Love Lily? How Preposterous!

"Well, do you? Just think of the times when you and Lily were little girls and growing up, the fun times you and her had, the parents you shared. This question, Petunia is so very important, I just can't stress how important it is. So much is riding on it. The only one who can truly explain it is the person who wants to see you. But I've been asked to come talk with you to ask you this very basic question."

Petunia looked at Dumbledore and just didn't say a word. He'd dredged up some very old memories, thoughts of a life long gone, or so she'd thought. But, knowing him, the wizard he is, that was to be expected – the unexpected. And WHO would want to talk with her, to ask her this question. The only one who'd ever asked her this or hinted at it was this man sitting here now. And her sister and Nephew, Harry. But they're both dead, died in the Magical world, killed by Voldemort. What to expected from the unexpected?

"Albus, the only other people, or person who'd even ask me if I loved my sister was Lily herself, and of course, her son, Harry. But, Albus, they're both dead, you told me that yourself."

"Yes, Petunia, you're correct, I did tell you that and when I told you that I was right, they were dead."

Petunia was starting to think the unexpected. "Albus, the dead don't come back, there's no way. Not even in your world does that happen."

"Please, answer the question: Do you love your Sister? So much is riding on this one simple question. Petunia, the existence of almost an entire world, maybe two and countless numbers of souls, of innocent people, like yourself, rides on this question being answered rightly. Please."

Petunia thought for a moment, remember Lily how she was before she received her letter to Hogwarts, her loving sister to whom she was so close to.

"Yes, Albus, yes, I do love my sister. I loved her the way I remembered her. But, Albus, it's been just so long. I've felt cut off from my family with whom I grew up with. It's just so hard to explain, I'm glad that Vernon and Dudley are not here now, It'd be almost impossible for me to rightly answer you if they were here."

Albus Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Petunia, all will be ok now. But let me ask you another question based on your answer: If you could talk to you sister, Lily, would you? No magic involved, just your sister alive and well as you remembered her."

"Oh, Albus, yes, yes, I would. I'm not that all cold hearted and cruel. It's just this magic thing,"

"Ok, Petunia. I believe you."

"Albus, is she alive?"

He looked at her, into her eyes, searching for how she really felt. And he found it.

Nodding his head, "Yes, Petunia, she's alive, but all that I told you, how she died, and James too, and harry, it was all true about their deaths. Petunia, there are some things in your world and in ours, that can't be explained, that just don't happen, but do anyway. And Lily is that exception. No magic can explain why she is the way she is, but she can tell you everything. She is alive and well, just as you remember her, nothing evil, just your loving sister. She came back to be a Mum to her son, to Harry. She and James both. All three are alive and well. You have nothing to fear. Lily only wants to mend fences with you, Petunia. She wants her sister back."

Petunia sat there not comprehending what Albus told her, tears running down her cheeks unchecked. She just placed her head in her arms and cried and cried. For opportunities missed, for being so hurtful to her nephew, for not TRYING, when Lily extended her hand of friendship when they were little girls.

"Albus, this is the second chance she's given me, in friendship, and I won't mess it up this time."

Albus waved his wand and something happened.

In front of them both, there apparated gently, quietly three individuals whom Petunia knew immediately.

James, Lily and Harry.

Petunia just sat there, not believing what she was seeing: Her sister, alive and well. How? It's a good thing Vernon and Dudley were not here, 'cause they'd freak out completely. Petunia was different, more understanding.

Lily walked over to Petunia and took her sister in her arms and hugged her closely and tightly for the longest time.

"Lily, I, I just don't know what to say, except I'm happy to see you. You look different, younger? James too, and so does Harry. Why?"

"Petunia, it's all a very long story, complicated, but you'd understand only if you'd believe."

"Believe what? In Magic? Oh, Lily, I'm sorry, please."

"That's alright, but the reason I'm back has nothing to do with magic bringing me here. Father allowed me to return, I told him I was worried about Harry, I still wanted to be his Mum, and He gave me the chance. He also told me that my returning would work well with His plans for his special children."

"Father? Children? Lily, you're confusing."

"Petunia, sit down, let me answer all your questions. To begin with we all are the spiritual children of the Father of us all, be us Magical or Muggle. He told me that we, in the Magical World were His special children. My dearest sister, I'm here to help raise Harry, again, and have done so for the past twelve years. He's happy, well adjusted, living with the Weasley's. You remember them, the family with all the red hair? They all love him dearly, he's one of them now, he always was, he just didn't know it. Oh, Petunia, you're my sister and I dearly want you to know that I love you, I always have and always will."

"I don't know what to say, Lily. I've been thinking of you, the good times we had, our parents, just growing up. I've gotten that way in the last years. I'm getting older now. That happens in my world. I can't help it."

"Petunia, I understand. I just wanted you to know that all is well with me, James and Harry. Harry has grown to become a fine young man, courageous, brave and willing to sacrifice a great deal. Petunia, I've got important work to do in my world that eventually will affect yours, but won't for many long years to come. You'll be alright, no Death Eaters, nor Dementors, nor Voldemort will be coming after you. I did away with all of them. Permantly. So you can live your life without worry."

"You did away with them? How?"

"Petunia, lets just you and me take the time and talk by ourselves. I can take you somewhere, anywhere you'd like to go and we can just sit and talk like sisters. I'll answer all your questions honestly, but it'll take much time. I owe you that much."

Petunia looked at her sister, all dressed in white, so differently from the others in her world, just so completely different. She was, she didn't know what to say. But, Petunia had her sister back. And Lily was the same loving sister she remembered.

"Ok, Lily, lets go," and they two ladies got up and started to leave the kitchen.

Harry stepped forward towards Petunia. "Aunt Petunia, the years I lived here with you, all I ever wanted was to know about my Mum, what she was truly like, inside, her heart, how you and she felt about one another. And I just wanted to be loved. That's all. I'm sorry for all the hard times we had together. Maybe somehow, with Mum here, things can work out better."

Harry extended his hand of friendship towards his Aunt whom Harry had greatly feared, but now, now he's seeing her in a much different light. One of sadness of worry, of heartache for that which she missed: Her sister – Harry's Mum – Lily.

Petunia just walked up to Harry and took him in her arms and hugged him and for the first time in his life, either of them, he was hugged by his Mums' sister, Petunia. And as her arms were around him he suddenly realized just how much like his Mum that Petunia felt like. It was, almost, but not quite, like being hugged by Lily. Something was missing and Harry knew what it was: Her Spirit. Pure and simple.Afterall, when you'd been in the presense of Father, you'd not be the same. Some of Him would always linger with you, around you, and it did, indeed, linger around Lily.

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia, thanks very much for this. I'll remember it always. And I'd like for you to come see us whenever you'd like. Maybe Mum or Professor Dumbledore can set you us with a special port key to take you directly to the Burrow?"

Petunia was speechless! After all those difficult years, Harry had, indeed, grown into a fine, and forgiving young man. Lily was quite a good Mum afterall. Just different.

"I'll set up a special Port Key just for Petunia to use whenever she'd like. I'll have it set to take her to the Burrow. That'd be safer. We'll have to ask for Molly and Arthur's permission, but I don't see any complications."

"Thank you, Albus, you've been good to me. I wanted to tell you that. I've just been afraid, in the past. That's all."

Albus smiled, and his eyes twinkled, a sure sign of him being happy. He just nodded his head in appreciation.

So, the two sisters apparated off to do whateven sisters do together, and the three wizards apparated out to go back to the Burrow. Albus took care of the Port Key and gave it to Petunia. He was so happy that things worked out with her. It took much worry off of him. Maybe, just maybe, Lily can have Petunia to help her here in the Muggle world. Just a thought for later consideration.

Later that evening, Lily came back to the Burrow. She was so Happy, tired, but happy so much so that words just couldn't fully express her emotional outpouring. She saw Harry at the table and walked up to him, putting her arms around him, hugging him long and full. "Thank you, son, Thank You, my dearest, my most precious Son, for extending your hand of friendship to my sister. That which you did for her, after our talk yesterday in the garden, met the world to me, and to Petunia, too. She just could not stop talking to me about how you invited her here."

Lily sat down and still holding Harry's hands, she continued. "Harry, she just broke down later, just her and me alone, and she was truly sorry for how rough you had it there." Lily looked in to her son's eyes, into her own emerald green eyes, "son, I looked at her, I could feel the weight of so much being lifted off of her shoulders. I never expected this reaction but tonight, I'm very glad that we we to see her." Lily was happy beyond words over Harry's forgiveness of his Aunt. 'he will work well with Fathers' plans and in helping me, too.' Lily thought. Father must be pleased.

Later that evening, Lily could not sleep, so she got up, putting on her housecoat she went for a walk in the garden and orchard, her brilliant light, the Light that eminated from her Father, glowed shown about her, lighting her way for her to see by. 'If families are forever,' Lily thought, 'then the bonds that Harry and I helped cement together today, I wonder just what the fruits of it will be.' Lily walked and mused over this simple use of her Fathers' plans. She thought of the future and how it'd be. The most valuable allies she had were her family. She knew then, that at the end, the very end, when she knew when she, and others would look up and see nothing but darkness, she, Lily, the beloved Daughter of Father, would not fail, but would indeed, succeed according to Fathers' plan.


	40. The Youngest Qualified Wizard Ever!

**Chapter 38 The Youngest Qualified Wizard B EVER **

One afternoon, an Owl came to the Burrow. It was a Hogwarts Owl and there was a parchment sealed with the Hogwarts school seal with Harry's name on it. Molly got it and gave the owl some treats and some water and called for Harry and Lily.

"Harry, Dear, you've got an Owl from school."

He was just about to go to the Library to study when he heard her. His school reports! "What do you suppose I've got? Think I passed?"

"Dear, I know you passed, it's just a matter of how much. Go ahead, open it, don't keep us in suspense."

Harry opened his parchment, with Molly, Ginny and his Mum and Dad there. He'd passed all his courses with 'O' levels on Charms, Transfirguations, Potions and Defense. All his other couses were a grade lower, but Harry was happy, his entire family was happy. He'd succeeded, he'd passed school, graduated.

He gave his parchment to his Mum who read it and found another item. "Son, did you finish reading this? It also say's you're qualified for apparition. Plus you're now a fully qualified Wizard. Other than your age status you're fully qualified for Aurora training, including Apparating anywhere else you'd like to go."

Lily was proud of her son. He'd accomplished a great deal in so short a time. Her own time, however was rapidly approaching a crossroads. She'd built up all she could up to now. After this, she'd have to wait. She knew, sort of, what would be coming. There was no other choice. Ginny was right those couple of years ago when she explained to the rest of the family what she'd deduced. How Ginny knew so much, from just a little information astonished Lily. Ginny was just like her Mum, Molly. Intuition ran very high in the Weasley family amoung the women. That caused Lily to think what Ginny's daughters would be like. If, or when, she and Harry in the future would have children, what would they be like? If, with Harry's intelligence and bravery, and Ginny's intuition, and of course, Lily's background, those future Potter-Weasley daughters would be truly astonishing in their capacity. It'd take someone like Lily herself to help Ginny and Harry cope with them.

That thought thrilled Lily endlessly.

"Son, how would you like to come with me? I'd like to visit our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore."

"Sure, Mum." Harry was delighted. He put on his white robes and with his Mum walked out the door of the Burrow, and with Lily's noted grace and ease, gradually disapparated.

They apparated at the gates of Hogwarts. The gates opened for her and they walked in, Mum and Son walked up the path to their school, a headmaster was awaiting them. Lily knew he'd be there. She just knew.

"Lily, Harry, I'm so happy to see you both together. Come in and sit down."

"Professor, we just received the Parchment by Owl that Harry passed his courses, and is fully qualified plus has his apparition license. I just wanted to thank you for all your help in assisting me in helping my son receive his education. If, in the future, there is anything I, or we, can do to help you, please, let us know. We won't let you down."

Dumbledore smiled his cryptic smile, his eyes giving off that trademark twinkle about them. "Yes, Lily, there is one more task you can do for me. Just one."

"Oh, what's that? I'm here, Headmaster."

"Give me a few more days and I'll send you and Owl. I'll have you to come in here then. It's just a few days away."

"What's the job?"

"Lily, this job is designed just for you and you alone, no one else can do it, but you. You will be allowed all the help you want, from your family, but you're the one to bear the responsibility to see that the job gets done. It is well within your capabilities to do it. In fact, You're the most qualified candidate. You'll have no problem. That's all I can say for now. So, Just take the next couple days and rest, be with your family, both of you. You've deserved it."

"Thank you, Headmaster, thank you so much." Lily said.

With that, she got up to leave, Harry with her.

"Oh, Lily."

She turned towards her Headmaster. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say to you, while Harry is here, to bear witness, that you, Lily Evans Potter, are the best student that I've ever seen come out of Hogwarts. I've been here for a century, now, and I've seen many students." Dumbledore looked at her, and for a moment it seemed to Lily that he was trying to tell her something, something very important, but just didn't have the heart to, not yet, anyway.

"You're the best, Lily. The best of the best." Dumbledore said, quietly.

Lily, reached up and gave her beloved Headmaster a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, my dear Headmaster. I'll always be available to help you. Always." Lily looked at him, into his eyes and for a moment she thought she'd caught onto what he was almost trying to say, but she brushed it aside.

They two, Mum and Son, walked out of the school, her hand resting on her son's shoulder out of habit. Harry liked that. He never got tired of his Mums' presense or of her touch or just listening to her.

He stopped walking, and turned to his Mum, looking at her blazing red hair and her Emerald Green Eyes. "Mum, something's up and it's coming quickly."

"Yes, son, it is, it's one of those turning points in a persons' life. And when we next hear from our beloved Headmaster, it'll affect us all, our entire family, forever."

"You know what it is, then?"

"Yes, son, I do, but you know I can't say."

"I understand. But you know something, Mum?"

"What's that, son?"

"What he was saying, or trying to say, well, it couldn't have been plainer if it'd been put on a big sign in his office."

"Where son, oh where do you get your wisdom and intelligence from?"

"Why, Mum, I'd have thought you of all people would have guessed it by now: From you, my beloved Mum!"


	41. Epilogue last chapter for THIS book Sequ...

**Epilogue**

As Harry sat down at the breakfast table, back at the Burrow, He was wondering, now, he'd be assisting his Mum. Everone in their World knew her, and trusted her, and he'd be working along side her. All his life, both of them, he'd thought of his Mum, what she was like and now, in THIS life, he knew her, and respected her and loved her as her son. He, Harry, was rich beyond the Dreams of Averice, no amount of wizard gold could buy from him the family he had nor their love. Thanks, to the love of a woman, his very own Mum for making all this so. The Great War was over, Voldemort defeated. Peace reined in the Magical World such as had not been remembered in almost a millennium. Molly was fixing breakfast and every once in while, would look back over her shoulder at Harry - She was smiling.

She still felt like his mother towards him, WHICH, she knew, would never change, even though Lily was there now with them. It was strange, though. Lily being here, married to her youngest son who was really James, both the parents of Harry. So confusing, yet all seemed at peace

And, not for her to forget, Harry and Ginny loved each other, once again. Harry's Blessing was coming true.

An Owl came to the kitchen window, and settled down on the window sill carrying a scroll of parchment. Lily went over to the owl and untied the scroll, giving the owl a treat and some water to drink.

"Mum," Lily said, "Its from Dumbledore. Seems he wants to see us at his office this morning, as soon as we can get there. He wants to tell us something, something he can't tell us in a letter."

"OK, dear. Are Ron and Harry going with you?" Molly asked. Molly still called him Ron, even though he was her son, yet, she knew he had come into this world from his previous existence as James Potter. She knew them as Hermione and Ron, yet they were, in reality Lily and James.

"Oh, yes, the rest of us are to come along, in fact, the entire Weasley family is to be there in addition to my parents. Professor Dumbledore says, in his letter, he will send my parents a port key that will take them directly to his office. Strange, he didn't say why, but knowing Dumbledore, it has to be important. He only said that its good and not to worry." Lily said.

Back at Dumbledores office he sat at his desk. Professor Trelawney was there also. Both were biding their time, waiting, just waiting.

Finally, all the Weasleys were there, sitting down in the comfortable purple, overstuffed chairs that Dumbledore conjurored up.

Professor Trelawney got up images, sights, and sounds still swirling throughout her mind in in front of her eyes;she went over to Lily, taking her hands gently in hers, saying

A last Prophesy I give to you, the Mother of the Boy Who Lived,

The conqueror of the Dark Lord.

A thousand years you will be with us all,

With you will be your family, all never aging,

This, your gift, from the Father of us All.

For you stayed true to His plan. But This He gives to you:

At the Millenniums End, comes a man you will both recognize, and yet not,

For he will be a supporter to you in a time most needed.

Respect you he will, for he will be your servant in a time most need of one.

Lily was stunned, happy, and was thrilled so much that she looked over at James, tears streaming down her cheeks. James went over to Lily, wrapped her in his arms, crying so.

They were tears of happiness.

Tears of Joy.

All she secretly wanted had come to past:

The family she wanted: her son, her husband - were all together, forever.

And Peace in the Magical World, also, had come to pass.

Both were the Gift from her Father.

At this point Dumbledore got up and asked Hermione/Lily to accompany him. "Lily, I have something to show you; This is for your eyes only."

She got up and went to stand beside her Headmaster, leaving the rest of her family alone, in his office, with the promise of returning shortly.

Then, with a wave of Dumbledore's wand, they both disappeared only to re-appear in his office, but it was deserted, save for that one lone figure sitting at her desk. She was dressed all in white, glowing, shimmering with waves of light, the brightest whitest light that was radiating off her. Her appearance was nothing short of glorious.

"Professor, that's me! What am I doing here sitting at your desk? This is your office." Lily asked.

But, in looking around, Lily saw small indications it'd changed.

"Lily, that is, indeed, you. This is not my office, but yours. You are now the Headmistress of Hogwarts in this time period.

"Me? Why me? Where are you?" She asked.

"Hermione, I won't be around forever. Hogwarts needed someone who could demonstrate wisdom, charity, love for all magical beings, and creatures, but most of all, the school needed someone who would be here throughout the ages, someone whose integrity was without question.

He Looked directly at her, his piercing blue eyes gazed at her.

"I submitted a name to the Board of Governors - just one name - and that name was yours." Dumbledore said.

"When will this be?" Hermione asked afraid of loosing the Headmaster she adored so much.

"Shortly, Lily, shortly. You'll be notified by the Board of Governors when your time has come.

Lily was both near tears and at the same time ecstatic.

"I'll miss you, Professor, I really will." Her eyes glazed over with tears.

Quietly, she said almost beyond the range of hearing "Who, then, will I turn to for council?" her lower lip quivering.

Dumbledore looked down at Lily, saying "Why, me, of course. I'll return from time to time and we'll talk – you'll recognize me, but I will have changed. But, I'll still be available to talk with you.

"Thank you, Professor." Lily said.

"Oh, and a couple more things: First, you'll be the first headmaster to know ALL of Hogwarts' secrets, and Secondly, and most important, you'll be ushering in a new age for our people. It'll be an age unparalleled in our history, an age of kindness, love, charity, brotherly love, respect . . . and sacrifice. But, it'll all be needed, Hermione. Remember Professor Moody's Admonition: Constant Vigilance."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Towards the end of your Millennium you'll need ALL your vast abilities, and they are indeed VAST, to defend our people." Hermione was perplexed and awed by the many wonders she'd been shown that day. But, she also felt the weight of responsibility resting on her small and slender shoulders.

"Professor, you mentioned a millennium. Is that how long I'll be here?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore looked at her a moment, smiling, eyes twinkling.

"Hermione, in a word 'Yes', but May I add – Hogwarts has been waiting for that one special person to walk through their doors for a thousand years. They have waited for YOU. You'll be here for as long as Hogwarts stands, for as long as this school exists; our Father has designated me to ask you if you want this job." Dumbledore asked Hermione the very leading question.

Dumbledore paused, letting Hermione think.

"Do you?" He asked.

Hermione was shocked at WHO he just referred to! She couldn't believe it.

"Y-Y-You know Father! But, but how, why?" Hermione was confused, but happy.

"Uh, YES! YES! I'll take it. If Father wants me to be here as headmistress, Yes, I'll take the job." Hermione answered him.

"Hermione, I know that you seem surprised that I know our Father, but don't. If you stop and think about it, who else could design our paths and lay out our lives, help us along? It is He who is the true source of our abilities. We are his very special children to whom special talents have been given for the benefit of us all, including those without our abilities. We need to care for them too; after all, they are His children too!"

Hermione was amazed at her Headmasters' wisdom, and his love and charity. She so wanted to be like him one day.

"Professor, if I'm to be here, well, THAT long, my family, I'll be all alone, with no one to stand beside me, no peers. I'll be an anachronism – a walking history book." Hermione said.

And, she added - "I'll be afraid."

"No Hermione, your husband and son will be with you, helping you, loving each other. They'll be here, standing beside you, counseling you. Ron will always be beside you. Never fear." Dumbledore counseled.

Looking up at her dear elderly Professor, she repaid his kindness in the only coin a poor person had - "Thank you, thank you and Bless you forever, my dear Professor!" Hermione said.

Again, with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore and Hermione were again back in his office, in their own proper time.

The rest of the Weasley family was still there, for only a few moments had passed.

So Ends the First Book.

Authors Note: This is my very first Harry Potter story. I've read many stories, and come up with some of the best ideas. This same story plot line CAN be continued in another story: I'm planning that one now. As always, please READ and REVIEW. It all helps me – greatly. Lastly, if you wish to add or comment, positively, to either this story, or a possible sequel, e-mail me:wmtwhitehead at Comcast dot net

TheGift – Part 2

These chapter headings are not necessarily in order; they're just as I thought of them.

Start this next part where the Epilogue in Part one ended.

**The Announcement**

At the great hall, Dumbledore sat at the head of the Faculty table, waiting, just waiting for the right time

It was Now.

Slowly, he rose from his seat and walked slowly, v e r y slowly to the podium from which he was to make his speech, his Announcement. He was of a heavy heart but at the same time, a great degree of gladness was upon him, for he saw the end of his Great Trials, his Great Task.

"My fellow students, and faculty, tonight at this opening feast that starts the beginning of this new school year, in addion to the regular announcements, which will come later, by way of your heads of houses, I have an announcement which will affect all of you – forever more!"

Immediately there arose a buzz of conversation, of disbelief, of speculation.


End file.
